


BISS kurz vor Frankreich

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 102,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Überraschend wird Mario Gomez nach Stuttgart versetzt - es gibt Unruhe bei dem dortigen Clan. Auf der Suche nach dem Grund dafür treffen sie auf neue Freunde und gruselige Vampire, und schon stecken sie mitten in einem neuen Abenteuer.





	1. Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Teile

Teil 1 - „Eine Beziehung mit BISS"  
2010  
Thomas Müller ist Spieler beim FC Bayern - und ein Vampir von knapp 60 Jahren. Er findet seinen Gefährten in Mario Gomez, der zu der Zeit ebenfalls in München spielt.   
Nach einem todlichen Unfall verwandelt er Mario ebenfalls in einen Vampir. Die beiden erfahren Unterstützung von Jakob, Thomas' Mentor. 

Teil 2 - „BISSchen Weltmeister"  
2010  
Thomas - mit telepatischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet - kann nicht in den Geist von Holger Badstuber eindringen. Holger erfährt von der wahren Natur der beiden und bietet sich als Blutspender an. Philipp Lahm wird eifersüchtig, letztendlich kommt er mit Holger zusammen. Gemeinsam helfen sie den beiden Vampiren, die blutarme Zeit in Südafrika zu überstehen.

Teil 3 - „Urlaub mit BISS"  
2010  
Direkt nach der WM in Südafrika reisen Thomas und Mario nach Spanien zu Marios Großeltern.   
Eines Nachts treffen sie dort auf Sandro und Darius, zwei Freunden von Jakob. Die beiden sind ebenfalls ein paar, stehen sich aber nicht so nahe wie Thomas und Mario. 

Teil 4 - „Freunde mit BISS"  
2012  
Vor der EM in Frankreich erkennt Thomas eine Erweiterung seiner Fähigkeit - er kann "hinter Bilder" sehen.   
Im Trainingslager erkennen sie, dass Marc-André Ter Stegen ebenfalls einer von ihnen ist, jedoch deutlich älter und den Menschen nicht so zugeneigt wie Thomas und Mario.   
Bei einem Streit greift Marc Thomas und Mario an, durch ihre Zusammenarbeit besiegen die beiden ihn. Anders als üblich töten sie ihn nicht, und Marc unterwirft sich Thomas als seinen neuen Meister. Mit dessen Unterstützung beginnt Marc eine Beziehung mit Mario Götze.   
Thomas' Mentor Jakob ist nicht erreichbar. In einem Bild sieht Thomas ihn in einer Waldhütte, und die vier (drei Vampire und Mario Götze) suchen nach ihm.  
Die schaffen es, Jakob aus den Fängen von Marcs altem Meister, Sinibaldus, zu befreien und Sinibaldus zu vernichten. 

Teil 5 - „BISS nach Florenz"  
2013  
Aufgrund eines innerlichen Drangs nimmt Mario Gomez ein Angebot vom AC Florenz an. Hier trifft er auf einen Vampirclan - dem Clan, dem Thomas' bislang unbekannter Erschaffer Nicolaos angehört. Damit sind die drei Vampire ebenfalls Clanmitglieder und lernen weitere freundliche Vampire kennen. Der Ältestenrat verurteilt Nicolaos, weil er Thomas erschaffen und anschließend verlassen hat.  
Marc, inzwischen von Mario Götze getrennt, freundet sich mit Luciano, einem belesenen Vampir aus dem Clan, an und kommt schließlich mit ihm zusammen.  
Inzwischen findet Mario ein geheimnisvolles Haus, das ihn irgendwie anzieht. Es scheint dem Clan zu gehören, wurde aber wohl vergessen. Es gehörte einst einem alten und mächtigen Vampir, der sein Besitz und auch seine Fähigkeit einem zukünftigen Erben vermachte. Dieser Erbe, stellt sich raus, ist Mario, der nicht nur das magisch beeinflusste Haus, sondern auch die Kraft erbt, lebende Körper zu manipulieren - Mario kann von nun an heilen.

Teil 6 - „BISS nach Brasilien"  
2014  
Thomas ist in Braslien, Mario blieb in Florenz. Durch die Trennung ist Thomas fahrig und wird aggressiv. Während eines Spiels beißt er Anré Schürrle. Danach stellt sich heraus, dass André Vampire kennt, seit einer von ihnen seine Freundin ermordet hat - und ein anderer, Viktor, ihn schützte. 

Teil 7 - „Giftiger BISS  
"  
2015  
Völlig überraschend beißt Sven Bender Thomas bei einem Fußballspiel. Von diesem Biss erkrankt Thomas und ist bald nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sven reist mit seinem Meister Hagen und seinen Clanführern nach Florenz, dort freundet er sich mit Luciano an - soweit er es sich selbst gestattet.   
Svens Clan ist hart und kalt, und Sven muss sich Privilegien erarbeiten. Ihm wird untersagt, Kontakt zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Lars aufzunehmen.   
Schließlich hält er es nicht mehr aus und beschließt sich in der Sonne zu vernichten.   
Thomas kann ihn mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeit ausfindeig machen, und Luciano und Marc finden ihn.   
Sie bringen ihn nach Leverkusen, wo Jakob bei Lars ist. Bei einem Kampf gegen Hagen wird Lars tödlich verletzt und von Sven verwandelt. Philippe und Christoph aus dem Clan holen die Gruppe nach Florenz, die beiden werden die neuen Meister von Lars und Sven.   
Sie finden heraus, dass Lars' Biss das Gegenmittel zu Svens Biss ist, so wird Thomas geheilt.

Teil 8 - "BISS zum bitteren Ende"  
2015  
Beim Pokalfinale in Berlin wird Lars (der mit seinem Meister Philippe anreist) entführt. Über eine telepatische Verbindung erhält Sven Bruchstücke des Erlebten.   
Inzwischen wird Lars von der Vampirin Agnes befreit, die vor vielen Jahren als Hagens Zögling geflohen war.   
Eine größere Gruppe Vampire sucht ihn und auch Hagen, der schließlich vernichtet wird. In ihrem Versteck nähern sich Lars und Agnes an. 

Teil 9 - "Biss zum Vollmond"  
2016  
Mario wird nach Wolfsburgg versetzt, um einen verschwundenen Vampir - Karl - zu finden. Sie suchen Florian Grillitsch auf, der ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Hamburger Clans ist, aber nicht weiterhelfen will. Er ist kalt und arrogant.   
Mario und Thomas stoßen auf Karls Hütte, in der es merkwürdig nach Hund riecht.   
Beim Training findet Mario diesen Geruch wieder - bei Kuba Blaszczykowski. Bei Vollmond findet er heraus, dass Kuba ein Werwolf ist. Ähnlich wie Kuba riecht Daniel Caligiuri, der jedoch aufgeschlossener ist. Aus seinem Rudel ist ein junger Werwolf, Tim, verschwunden.   
Schließlich finden sie Tim, und Mario kann ihn so weit heilen, dass er nach Hause transportiert werden kann  
Kuba nimmt Kontakt zu Sven auf, schließlich kommen die beiden zusammen.


	2. Überraschende Versetzung

Es war wie ein Déjà-Vu, als Mario am frühen Nachmittag kurz vor Weihnachten, den langen Gang zum Salon entlanglief. Federico hatte ihn wieder zu sich gerufen.

Anderthalb Jahre war Mario in Wolfsburg gewesen und hatte sich mit den dortigen Werwölfen angefreundet. Jetzt war es wohl so weit, dass er eine neue Aufgabe annehmen sollte.

Mario bedauerte es jetzt schon. Zum einen hatte es ihm in Wolfsburg gefallen - auch wenn es sportlich besser hätte laufen können - aber vor allem mit Dainiel und seinem Rudel war es wirklich schön gewesen. Und es war nicht weit zu Thomas. Wer wusste schon, wo er diesmal hin sollte. So ein Glück wieder so nah bei Thomas zu sein, würde er kaum haben.

Andererseits wusste Federico, ihr Clanführer, wie wichtig ihm die Nähe zu seinem Gefährten war, und er würde sie nicht wieder zu weit auseinanderreißen - wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

Mario seufzte tief. Er würde es nicht ändern können. Und Federicos Aufträge waren immer wichtig. Außerdem hatte er ja erst durch einen dieser Aufträge Freundschaft mit Dainiel und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch mit Kuba schließen können.

Inzwischen stand er vor der Tür zum Roten Salon und klopfte vorsichtig. Allerdings war das Haus seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz von Vampiren und entsprechend waren die Türen nicht so zerbrechlich wie die von den Menschen.

"Komm rein, Mario", rief Federico von drinnen.

Mario öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Vor ihm saßen Federico und Eleonore, seine Gefährtin, und sahen ihn freundlich an.

"Setz dich", bat Federico und deutete auf einen der freien Sessel. "Wie geht es deinen pelzigen Freunden?"

"Im Moment können sie ja nicht so in der Sonne liegen und sich das Fell bescheinen lassen, also genießen sie das Feuer. Es geht allen gut, und es ist schön bei ihnen zu sein."

"Auch ohne Dainiel?" fragte Eleonore. "Ich weiß, dass du es bedauerst hast, als er weggegangen ist."

"Ja, das ist wirklich schade, aber junge Wölfe - und zu denen zählt er ja noch - brauchen die Freiheit und die Unabhängigkeit von ihrem Rudel. Aber alle sind sicher, dass er früher oder später zurückkehren wird - mit einer Wölfin."

"Und du kannst ihn ja besuchen", sagte Federico lächelnd. "Ihr jungen Vampire lauft ja offenbar sowieso ständig quer durch Deutschland."

Mario lachte. "Das hab ich tatsächlich schon einige Male gemacht, wenn Thomas abends verhindert war."

Eleonore schmunzelte. "Ach ja, wenn man so jung ist, dann muss man ständig unterwegs sein. Und es ist richtig, Freundschaften zu pflegen. Selbst so ungewöhnliche."

"Ihr habt die Freundschaften inzwischen ja auch weiter gepflegt - zum Rudel, und auch nach Hamburg."

"Die Gelegenheit war zu günstig", sagte Federico. "Der Hamburger Clan hat mithilfe der Wölfe den Norden inzwischen gut im Griff. Deshalb hab ich dich ja auch hergebeten."

"Das heißt, ich soll aus Wolfsburg weggehen", stellte Mario fest.

Federico nickte. "Es tut mir leid, dass es immer wieder du bist, den ich um solche Dinge bitte. Aber du hast ein meisterliches Geschick darin bewiesen, Probleme zu lösen und Freundschaften zu schließen."

Mario seufzte leise. "Bitte nicht zu weit weg von München... geht das?"

Federico zögerte, woraufhin Eleonore ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm gab. "Nun quäl den armen Jungen nicht so."

Federico sah sie zunächst empört an, ehe er sich wieder Mario zuwandte. "Ist etwas weiter im Süden als bisher, aber wieder nicht auf unserem Territorium. Wir denken aber, du wirst dich da wohl fühlen. In Stuttgart."

Mario glaubte für einen Moment sich verhört zu haben. Federico konnte doch nicht... "Stuttgart?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, Stuttgart. Da wird es immer unruhiger - immerhin habt ihr den Landgrafen Hagen besiegt, und der hat in diesem Bereich regiert – und wohl auch noch mehr, der Clan dort ist instabil, seit Hagen nicht mehr ist."

Mario nickte, auch wenn er kaum gehört hatte, was Federico gesagt hatte. Stuttgart! Seine Heimat! Und... "So nah bei Thomas", flüsterte er.

"Ja, ganz nah. Ich sehe schon, die Entscheidung war gut, hm?"

Mario strahlte Federico an. "Du... das... wir können uns jede Nacht sehen! Wir können sogar zusammen wohnen!"

Eleonore lachte auf. "Habt ihr doch so auch schon, ihr beiden."

"Aber so haben wir viel mehr Zeit füreinander."

"Die habt ihr, und so, wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr sie auch nutzen", lächelte Eleonore.

Auch Federico lächelte. "Los, erzähl es schon Thomas. Über deinen Auftrag reden wir besser, wenn du dich wieder konzentrieren kannst."

"Ich... bin in einer Stunde wieder da", versprach Mario. Die Tage vor Weihnachten verbrachten sie in Florenz, ehe sie für das Fest nach Pähl zu Thomas' Neffen fahren wollten. Thomas wollte in ihrem Haus ein paar Straßen weiter auf ihn warten.

Sobald er den Salon verlassen hatte, lief er so schnell er konnte los. Es dauerte so nicht einmal fünf Minuten, bis er vor ihrem Haus stand und die Tür öffnete. "Thomas! Thomas!" rief er aufgeregt.

"Schatz, was ist?", kam Thomas die große Freitreppe in der Eingangshalle heruntergestürzt.

"Du wirst es nie erraten! Das ist... einfach unglaublich!"

"Was denn? Was hat Federico gesagt?"

Mario strahlte ihn an. "Ich muss weg aus Wolfsburg."

"Und darüber bist du so glücklich?"

"Ja. Nein, ich war gern da. Aber weißt du wo Federico mich jetzt hin schickt?"

"Erzähl? München? Nein, davon hätte ich gehört."

"Fast so gut wie München. Ich geh zurück nach Stuttgart."

"Stuttgart? Das...das ist ja großartig!" Thomas fiel ihm sofort um den Hals.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. "Und ich dachte Wolfsburg wäre schon toll gewesen. Aber Stuttgart... "

"Stuttgart ist toll", freute sich Thomas. "Und Wolfsburg ist ja auch nicht weit. Du kannst die Wölfe ja noch immer oft besuchen."

"Ich weiß. Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass es noch näher bei dir ist. Ich hatte Angst, dass Federico mich wieder weiter weg schickt."

"Er ist ein guter Clanführer, da müsste echt etwas massives passieren, ehe er dich wieder weiter wegschickt."

"Wenn es wichtig für den Clan wäre, dann hätte ich es bestimmt gemacht. Aber so... ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, warum ich nach Stuttgart soll, aber das will Federico mir nachher noch erklären."

"Du konntest wohl mal wieder nicht zuhören, nachdem du wusstest, wo es hingeht, hm?"

Mario grinste. "Nein. Ich hab in Gedanken schon unsere neue Wohnung eingerichtet."

"Schon klar... Also, wollen wir erst deinen neuen Einsatz feiern, oder willst du wieder rüber?"

"Ich hab Federico gesagt, dass ich in einer Stunde wieder da bin. Wir haben also noch ein bisschen Zeit zum feiern."

"Ich hab eine Flasche Flamingo da... zum Naschen."

"Mhm, das klingt gut", meinte Mario und drängte sich etwas enger an Thomas.

"Oder willst du anders feiern?"

"Vielleicht den Flamingo als... Nachtisch?"

"Und was gibt es als Hauptgericht...?"

"Hm, vielleicht so einen schicken Vampir aus München?"

"Könnte man drüber reden. Dann sollten wir wohl ins... Speisezimmer gehen."

Mario nickte. "Oh ja. Ins Speisezimmer mit uns."

Thomas griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in die obere Etage, in der sich die privateren Räume befanden - unter anderen ihr gemütliches Schlafzimmer.

Thomas blieb vor dem Bett stehen und sah Mario an. "Dein Hauptgericht ist bereit", meinte er zwinkernd.

"Dann lass mich mal gucken", lächelte Mario ihn verliebt an und ließ seine Hände über Thomas' Körper streichen.

Dabei zog er ihm nach und nach ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus.

Auch Thomas blieb nicht untätig und zog seinerseits Mario aus.

"Davon krieg ich nie genug", wisperte Mario.

"Das ist gut so, ich nämlich auch nicht."

Mario lächelte und schob Thomas sanft aufs Bett.

Dann folgte er ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sanft presste er seine Lippen auf die von Thomas. Der Kuss war weich und zärtlich, und es sprach viel Erleichterung aus ihm. Thomas Hände begannen über Marios Rücken zu streicheln.

Sofort drängte sich Mario enger an ihn und intensivierte auch den Kuss. Thomas musste deutlich spüren, wie heiß er schon war. Thomas spreizte seine Beine und ließ Mario so dazwischen rutschen.

Oh ja, Thomas ließ das hier auch nicht kalt.

"Komm schon", wisperte er ungeduldig.

Sofort schob Mario sich etwas tiefer und drang mit einem langen Stoß in Thomas ein.

Thomas stöhnte auf und lehnte gleichzeitig seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, bot Mario seinen Hals an. Marios Zähne waren ganz ausgefahren, und er nahm die Einladung nur zu gerne an. Erneut keuchte Thomas, als die Zähne in seinen Hals drangen.

Jetzt konnte Mario sich kaum noch halten. Der Geschmack von Thomas' Blut war wie immer berauschend, und er konnte nicht mehr denken. Statt dessen stieß er weiter zu, trank und tauchte ganz und gar in Thomas ein.

Es dauerte für sie beide nicht lange, bis sie kamen.

Dann sank Mario mehr als befriedigt auf ihm zusammen. Er leckte über die Wunde an Thomas' Hals, damit sie sich noch schneller schloss als es bei einem Vampir ohnehin der Fall war.

Thomas brummte zufrieden. "Ich mag deine Art zu feiern."

Mario lachte leise. "Wie soll man sonst feiern? Das heißt, du hast was von Flamingo gesagt?"

"Ja... aber die Flasche ist unten."

"Gut, dann gibt es die, bevor wir gehen. Mag noch nicht aufstehen." Wie um das zu bekräftigen schmiegte sich Mario noch enger an seinen Gefährten.

"Ich würde dich jetzt auch grade gar nicht gehen lassen", wisperte Thomas.

"Ich geh nach Stuttgart!" , strahlte Mario ihn an. "Das ist so wundervoll nah bei dir."

Thomas lächelte. "Wir werden uns jede Nacht sehen. Ohne erst durch halb Deutschland laufen zu müssen."

"Ja, nach Stuttgart - das ist vielleicht eine halbe, dreiviertel Stunde."

Thomas strich leicht über Marios Rücken. "Das wird schön werden. Ein bisschen wie früher. Du spielst schließlich dann auch wieder mit Holger in einem Verein."

"Ja, da freue ich ich drauf. Da kann ich auch eher was machen, wenn seine Gelenke wieder nicht in Ordnung sind."

"Philipp wird so froh darüber sein."

"Ja, der leidet ja immer sehr mit. Und er hat es ja eigentlich immer hautnah mitbekommen."

Thomas nickte und schmiegte sich noch enger an Mario. "Außerdem kannst du mir mit dem Quälgeist helfen..."

"Quälgeist?"

"Florian", seufzte Thomas. "Dafür, dass er uns nicht ab kann, taucht er nervig oft in der Umgebung von München auf. Dann motzt er rum, stichelt und verzieht sich wieder für ein paar Tage."

"Das hast du noch gar nicht erzählt", murrte Mario vorwurfsvoll. "Ich dachte, der wäre in Hoffenheim und würde sich nicht mal in deine Nähe trauen."

"Hat er auch erst nicht. Das geht erst seit ein paar Wochen so. Ich hab fast das Gefühl, dass er sich einsam fühlt. Auch wenn er das natürlich nie zugeben würde."

"Und dann kommt er, macht Ärger und haut wieder ab?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sprichst du noch mal mit ihm, wenn er das nächste Mal auftaucht. Ihr habt doch... so eine spezielle Verbindung."

"Eine spezielle Verbindung? Dass er bei mir noch mehr Möglichkeiten findet mich aufzuziehen?"

Thomas grinste leicht und küsste Mario auf die Wange. "Vielleicht hält er sich ja auch fern, wenn er merkt dass du jetzt da bist."

"Wir können es zumindest hoffen. Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr von dem Idioten, ja?"

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Wir müssen uns langsam wohl auch wieder anziehen, wenn noch in Ruhe etwas Flamingo trinken wollen."

"Ja, und wir sollten Federico und Eleonore nicht warten lassen." Auch wenn die beiden wirklich lieb waren und sich wie Eltern ihrer Vampire verhielten, waren es doch Respektspersonen, die sie nicht verärgern wollten.

"Meinst du ich sollte gleich mitkommen? Den Auftrag werden wir doch eh gemeinsam erledigen."

"Ja, komm ruhig mit. Sie wissen doch, dass wir eh keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben." Das konnten sie ja auch gar nicht, beide waren in der Lage die Gedanken und Gefühle des jeweils anderen wahrzunehmen.

"Schön, dann können wir danach noch kurz zu Luciano und Marc gucken und ihnen die Neuigkeiten erzählen", schlug Thomas vor.

Marco nickte. "Die werden sich auch freuen. Dann können sie auch öfter zu uns kommen, wenn nicht mehr so weit ist."

Thomas lächelte und küsste Mario kurz, dann richtete er sich auf. "Dann los, anziehen und runter zum Flamingo."

Mario stand auf und zog sich schnell wieder an, wie auch Thomas, der dann Marios Hand griff und ihn mit sich nach unten in den Salon zog. Hier hatte er schon das Blut und zwei edle Weingläser bereitgestellt.

Thomas goss das Blut in die Gläser und reichte dann eins an Mario. "Dann auf deinen Wechsel in die alte Heimat."

"Auf meinen Wechsel in die Heimat", nickte Mario und hob sein Glas.

Sie stießen an, dann tranken sie genussvoll das süße Flamingoblut.

Es war eine reine Nascherei, dieses Blut, ähnlich, als wenn Menschen sich ein Dessert oder ein Stück guter Schokolade gönnten. Aber es war genau das richtige, um so eine gute Nachricht zu feiern. Sie genossen das Blut und ließen sich damit Zeit, solches Blut trank man langsam und nicht hastig wie einfaches Rinder- oder Schweineblut.

Schließlich mussten sie los, um wieder pünktlich bei Federico zu sein. Sie räumten kurz das Blut in die ansonsten ungenutzte Küche, dann gingen sie zurück zum Palazzo des Clans.


	3. Der Clan im Westen

Federico war wenig überrascht, als Thomas gemeinsam mit Mario in den Salon kam. "Setzt euch ihr beiden", sagte er lächelnd.

"Gerne", nahmen sie beide auf einem der altmodischen, aber herrlich bequemen Sofas Platz.

"Also, ich nehme an Thomas, dass du dich über Marios Wechsel genauso freust wie er selbst?"

"Ja, natürlich. Vielen Dank, Federico!"

"Ihr beiden gehört zusammen, ich konnte gar nicht anders. Außerdem sollt ihr beiden auch etwas für unseren Clan tun."

"Ja, das vermuten wir schon. Worum geht es?", fragte Thomas.

"Seit der Vernichtung von Hagen und der Auflösung seines Clans ist es zu beunruhigenden Aktivitäten an der Grenze zu Frankreich gekommen", begann Federico.

Mario nickte, ganz hinten im Hinterkopf erinnerte er sich daran, dass Federico vorhin etwas in der Art gesagt haben könnte.

"Der Clan dort ist... nun er ist etwas seltsam", sagte Federico. "Sie nennen sich selbst Les Gardiens, also die Bewahrer."

"Und sie bewachen... was?"

"Gute Frage", seufzte Federico. "Wir haben wenig Kontakt zu ihnen, aber was man so hört klingt ziemlich seltsam. Bei Menschen würde man vermutlich von einer Sekte mit einem okkulten Hintergrund reden."

"Oh, das klingt nicht besonders nett. Und was soll ich da machen?"

"Zum einen möchte ich, dass ihr die Gegend im Auge behaltet. Mit zwei so starken Vampiren wie euch quasi direkt vor Ort, werden die Franzosen sich hoffentlich ruhig verhalten. Außerdem wüsste ich wirklich gern, woher das plötzliche Interesse kommt. Um ein neues Gebiet kann es ihnen nicht gehen. Der Clan beherrscht große Teile des westlichen Frankreichs, Teile der Schweiz und Luxemburg."

"Bist du sicher", fragte Eleonore nach, "Immerhin ist dieses Gebiet im Moment von niemandem gesichert, seit Hagen da nicht mehr die Hand drauf hat."

"Sicher bin ich nicht, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass da mehr hinter steckt."

"Mehr als das Gebiet dort?"

Federico nickte. "Ich habe schon Luciano gebeten ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen, ob es irgendwas besonderes in diesem Gebiet gibt. Und vielleicht könntet ihr Sven fragen, ob er etwas mitbekommen hat."

"Können wir versuchen, aber ihm hat man wohl so gut wie nichts gesagt. Christoph hat mal erzählt, was er ihm alles beibringen musste, und das war fast alles", überlegte Thomas.

"Ich rechne auch nicht damit. Und wenn ihr denkt, dass es zu schmerzhaft für ihn ist, dann lasst es lieber. Sven hat genug leiden müssen", sagte Federico.

Mario lächelte es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie sehr sich Federico um seine Vampire sorgte.

"Dann wäre da noch eine Sache", sagte Eleonore in diesem Moment.

"Ja?", fragte Mario nach.

"Der junge Florian", sagte sie. "Wir waren alle sehr überrascht, als er im Sommer aus dem Norden weggezogen und in den Süden gegangen ist."

Mario nickte. "Ich war froh, dass er nicht mehr so nahe war."

"Vielleicht könntet ihr trotzdem herausfinden, warum er in den Süden gegangen ist."

"Er kommt hin und wieder in die Münchner Gegend, ich werde ihn mal fragen", versprach Thomas.

Eleonore lächelte. "Er ist weit weg von seinem Clan. Er ist bestimmt dankbar, wenn er jemanden zum Reden hat."

"Er ist nicht besonders... gesprächig", meinte Mario.

"Aber wir versuchen es", versprach Thomas erneut.

"Danke", lächelte Eleonore ihn an.

"Und wegen den Franzosen sollen wir also nichts weiter machen, als beobachten?" fragte Mario nach.

"Ja, wenn irgendwas komisch ist, dann sagt ihr hier bescheid. Wir entscheiden dann, was wir machen. Das ist diplomatisch eine ziemlich heikle Sache - wir haben da nichts zu suchen."

"Die Franzosen aber doch auch nicht."

"Immerhin liegt das Gebiet an ihrer Grenze. Unseres nicht."

"Wir werden vorsichtig sein", sagte Thomas.

"Das wollte ich von euch hören", nickte Federico.

"Ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr diesmal findet", meinte Eleonore lächelnd.

"Du meinst, nach unserem Adoptivbruder Sven und den Werwölfen? Vielleicht Einhörner?", schlug Thomas vor.

"Oh ja bitte", lachte Eleonore. "Ich hätte gern eins als Haustier."

"Meine Liebe“, lächelte Federico sie an, "wir werden es dann bei Matteo in Pflege geben und du holst es dann für Ausritte ab, si?"

Eleonore nickte mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen. "Also los Jungs, findet mein Einhorn."

"Wir werden unser Bestes tun!", versprachen die beiden jungen Vampire lachend, dann wurden sie ernster. "Wann soll ich in Stuttgart sein? Das Training wird wohl erst nach Neujahr anfangen, und wir wollten Weihnachten bei Thomas' Verwandtschaft verbringen."

"Du sollst den Vertrag gleich nach den Feiertagen unterschreiben", sagte Federico.

"Das ist schön, dann haben wir wirklich noch Weihnachtspause. Und ich kann mich gebührend vom Rudel verabschieden.

"Natürlich. Das sollst du", sagte Federico.

"Auf jeden Fall... Danke, dass ich nach Stuttgart darf", strahlte Mario die beiden alten Vampire an.

"Es ist schön, wenn wir dich - euch - glücklich machen konnten", sagte Eleonore.

"Oh ja, das macht ihr", bekräftigte Thomas.

"Dann sprecht am besten gleich mal mit Luciano, vielleicht kann er euch schon etwas über die Franzosen erzählen", schlug Federico vor.

"Wir wollten den beiden eh von Stuttgart erzählen. Wir werden gleich mal vorbeigehen." Mario schloss die Augen und erspürte Luciano im Haus, schräg über ihnen - dort befand sich Marcs Zimmer.

"Macht das", lächelte Eleonore. "Und verabschiedet euch, bevor ihr zurück nach Deutschland aufbrecht."

"Ja, das machen wir, natürlich!", versprach Mario. "Bis später."

Thomas und Mario verließen den Salon und gingen schnell nach oben. Sie klopften an. Unter Vampiren war das nicht nötig, sie fühlten sich gegenseitig, aber vielleicht waren die beiden gerade... abgelenkt.

"Kommt rein!" rief Marc aber sofort.

Mario lachte und schon die Tür auf. Mit dem strahlenden Grinsen im Gesicht betrat er das Zimmer.

"Uh da hat aber jemand gute Laune", sagte Marc.

"Oh ja", grinste Thomas breit. "Das Strahlen ist für uns Vampire bestimmt nicht gesund - wir sollten in Deckung gehen."

Luciano lachte leise. "Was habt ihr denn angestellt, dass ihr so strahlt."

"Wir? Gar nichts. Aber Federico."

"Dann hat er dich doch nicht aus Wolfsburg abgerufen?" fragte Marc.

"Ähm, doch. Hat er."

"Und du bist trotzdem so glücklich?"

"Ja, bin ich. Wolfsburg ist ja nicht aus der Welt, ich kann das Rudel ja weiterhin besuchen."

"Hat das was mit dem Clan aus Frankreich zu tun?" fragte Luciano. "Gehst du du dorthin?"

"Gut geraten, deswegen bin ich auch hier. Du sollst mir ein paar Infos darüber geben."

"Viel weiß ich noch nicht, ich hab grade erst angefangen. Aber jetzt erzähl uns doch erst mal wo du hingehst."

"Stuttgart" strahlte Mario

"Oh wirklich?" fragte Marc. "Das ist ja großartig!"

"Ja, ich geh wieder nach Hause."

"Ich freue mich für euch", sagte Marc.

"Ich mich auch, das ist doch klar!"

"Dann ist es ja auch klar, dass du so strahlst. Ist ja fast so, als würdet ihr wieder in einem Team spielen."

"Das, und außerdem komm ich ja auch Stuttgart. Zurück in die Heimat, das ist schon schön."

"Hast du dort noch jemanden? Also Menschen?" fragte Luciano.

"Ja, meine ganze Familie lebt da. Meine Eltern, und meine Schwester, Jasmin. Und ich hab da noch immer viele Freunde."

"Sie wissen auch von Mario", sagte Thomas.

"Oh", machte Marc. Er war in ganz anderen Zeiten verwandelt und erzogen worden, und sein alter Meister hatte ihn schon vorher von seiner Familie getrennt.

"Genieß es", meinte Luciano. "Es ist bestimmt schön, wenn man so offen mit seiner Familie sein und ihnen nahe sein kann."

"Ist es. Wir telefonieren hin und wieder, und wenn ich Zeit hab, besuche ich sie. Jetzt werde ich das öfter tun können."

"Und ihr könnt auch weiter beide einfach bei Sven und Lars nach dem Rechten sehen", sagte Marc.

"Die beiden sind ja jetzt - praktischerweise - beim selben Verein."

"Von Dortmund nach Leverkusen zu gehen", meinte Marc schnaubend. "Ich hoffe Lars weiß das Opfer zu schätzen."

"Oh ja, das weiß er", war Thomas sicher. "Aber die beiden brauchen sich mehr denn je."

"Wie läuft es denn zwischen Sven und seinem Wolf?" fragte Luciano neugierig.

"Ziemlich gut. Kuba war glücklicherweise nicht lange genug in seinem alten Rudel, der konnte sich recht schnell von den Vorurteilen befreien."

"Das ist schön. Und Sven hat es verdient glücklich zu sein."

"Ja, hat er - er hatte doch ziemlich daran zu knapsen, dass Lars seine Agnes hat."

"Dabei bemüht sich Agnes sehr", sagte Thomas seufzend. "Aber ihre Verbindung zu Hagen macht Sven einfach unsicher."

"Was sagt sie eigentlich zu ihrem... plüschigen Schwager?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Sie ist... gefasst", grinste Thomas. "Kuba kann tatsächlich sehr charmant sein, wenn er möchte. Das hatte sie so nicht erwartet."

"Gefasst - das klingt nicht besonders gut."

"Agens ist halt auch schon ein älterer Vampir. Für sie ist das alles ziemlich viel auf einmal."

"Aber sie wird sich sicher daran gewöhnen", meinte Marc. "Ich habe mich ja auch an vieles gewöhnt."

"Ganz genau. Außerdem sind Sven und Lars so liebe Jungs, da wird es nicht lange dauern, bis sie ganz aufgetaut ist."

"Sie hatte es ja bisher nie leicht, da ist es klar, dass sie ein paar Anpassungsprobleme hat. Aber es klappt wohl immer besser. Und auch Christoph und Philippe sind sehr lieb zu ihr."

"Wir sind halt ein Clan voller lieber Vampire", meinte Luciano zwinkernd. "Ganz im Gegensatz zu unseren Kollegen aus Frankreich."

"Die sind so schlimm? Federico hat nur etwas angedeutet."

Luciano zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wühle mich noch durch die Bücher und Berichte, aber nett sind die wirklich nicht. Ziemlich viel Hokuspokus mit Ritualen und all solchem Zeug."

"Das ist dann der nächste merkwürdige Clan. Die Norddeutschen, total kalt. Die Westdeutschen, grausam und düster. Die im Osten total archaisch und brutal. Und jetzt die Franzosen, die gruselig und magisch sind", fasste Thomas zusammen.

"Der Clan in Großbritannien soll ziemlich normal sein", meinte Luciano grinsend.

"Oh, wie beruhigend. Sind das auch solche Kuschelvampire wie wir?", fragte Thomas leicht sarkastisch nach.

"Hey, nichts gegen Kuschelvampire", sagte Mario und lehnte sich gegen Thomas. "Ich kuschel gern mit dir."

"Und wir kuscheln auch gern, was Marc?", grinste Luciano.

Marc nickte. "Neben Fußball ist das sogar mein liebstes Hobby."

Thomas lächelte gutmütig. Marc hatte nichts mehr von dem altmodischen, aggressiven und gefährlichen Vampir an sich, den sie damals kennengelernt hatten.

Das war vor allem Luciano zu verdanken. Er hatte Anfangs ziemlich um Marc kämpfen müssen, aber jetzt wurde er dafür mehr als belohnt.

"Also, was kannst du uns noch über unsere gruseligen Freunde aus Frankreich verraten?" fragte Mario schließlich.

"Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen, ja? Da sind die Unterlagen."

"Ich hol uns ein bisschen was zu trinken - zur Stärkung", schlug Marc vor.

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Luciano ihn an.

Marco lächelte ihn zärtlich an und stand dann auf. "Wir treffen uns dann gleich dort."

Sein Gefährte nickte, und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. In der Bibliothek hatte Luciano schon den größten Tisch besetzt. Sie holten drei bequeme Sessel herbei, dann schlug Luciano das erste Buch auf.


	4. Erste Erkenntnisse

"Also", sagte Luciano. "Der Clan ist schon ziemlich alt und existiert seit dem frühen Mittelalter. Sie hatten immer mal wieder andere Namen aber seit über 300 Jahren nennen sie sich Die Bewahrer. Der Clanführer ist seit über 500 Jahren an der Macht. Er heißt Almaric."

"Und ihr Gebiet ist in Ostfrankreich, Ostschweiz und Luxemburg - ah ja, hier ist ja eine Karte", deutete Mario auf die aufgeschlagene Seite eines der Bücher.

Luciano nickte. "Viel mehr Informationen hab ich noch nicht finden können. Nur, dass der Clan sehr an allem okkulten und magischen Interesse hat. Ich hab einige Berichte über Opferrituale gefunden, die der Clan angeblich früher durchgeführt hat. Nicht schön das ganze."

"Oh, darüber möchte ich gar nicht viel wissen", meinte Mario und sah die anderen an. Marc war auf einmal sehr blass geworden.

"Gut, dann erspare ich euch die Einzelheiten", sagte Luciano und griff dabei nach Marcs Hand. "Der Clan hat strenge Aufnahmerituale und soweit ich weiß, hat noch nie jemand den Clan lebendig verlassen."

"Oh je, und ich dachte, Hagen wäre schlimm gewesen."

"Hagen war auf eine andere Art schlimm. Ich werde weiter forschen, ob ich noch was über den Clan finden kann. Vor allem, was er auf einmal in Deutschland will. Sie haben bisher nie Interesse an dem Gebiet gezeigt, dabei wären sie zahlenmäßig stark genug gewesen, es mit Hagens Clan aufzunehmen."

"Vielleicht, weil die ähnlich ticken wie die Franzosen. Hart, unbarmherzig, und die Vampire sind allem überlegen."

"Ich hoffe, wir geraten mit denen nicht aneinander", murmelte Mario.

Marc nickte leicht. "Es könnte unschön werden."

"Dann werden wir extra vorsichtig sein", sagte Thomas. "Nur beobachten, wie Federico gesagt hat."

"Ja, bitte" sah Marc seinen Meister flehend an. Schlechte Erinnerungen schienen ihn jetzt zu überkommen.

"Marc, keine Angst", sagte Thomas. "Mario und ich machen das schon."

"Passt bitte auf euch auf", bat Marc leise.

"Das tun wir", versprach Mario.

"Und wenn was ist... von Spanien aus bin ich ja schnell in Stuttgart."

"Das wissen wir. Und wir haben ja auch Sven und Lars da. Und damit auch Christoph und Philippe."

"Das ist gut. Ich hab einfach ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

"Wir haben auch noch ein ganzes Wolfsrudel, das uns zu Hilfe kommen kann", sagte Mario beruhigend.

Marc lachte. Er hatte das Rudel auch kennenlernen dürfen, im letzten Sommer, als Luciano sein Buch über Werwölfe fertiggestellt hatte.

"Also, du musst dir gar keine Sorgen um uns machen", sagte Thomas.

"Ich versuche es", murmelte Marc.

"Wir halten dich ständig auf dem Laufenden."

"Danke... Meister", lächelte Marc ihn scheu an.

Thomas seufzte. Es kam inzwischen selten vor, dass Marc ihn so nannte und sich so verhielt.

Aber manchmal brauchte er das wohl noch. Instinktiv streckte Thomas eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Marcs. Berührungen waren unter Vampiren unüblich, aber manchmal brauchte Marc die Zuneigung seines Meisters.

"Manchmal wäre ich gern näher bei euch", sagte Marc leise.

"Ich hätte dich auch gern näher bei uns", bestätigte Thomas. "Komm bitte oft nach Stuttgart, ja? Wir haben dich in der letzten Zeit vermisst."

"Mach ich", versprach Marc sofort.

"Das ist lieb. Und du, Luciano, bist natürlich auch immer eingeladen." Das musste Thomas nicht extra sagen, Luciano tickte ganz anders als Marc, aber Marc würde es gut tun zu wissen, dass auch sein Gefährte willkommen war.

"Oh, ich komm gern mit", sagte Luciano lächelnd.

"Das ist schön. Ich habe ein nettes Häuschen in Stuttgart, da ist auch genug Platz für euch."

"Stimmt", sagte Thomas. "Das wird diesmal ja ein entspannter Umzug."

"Ja, noch ein Grund sich über Stuttgart zu freuen", strahlte Mario.

"Aber das Bett aus Wolfsburg nehmen wir mit, oder?" fragte Thomas grinsend.

Mario lachte. "Es ist noch viel Platz im Haus - ich hab ja nicht lange da gewohnt und dann vieles nach München mitgenommen."

"Sehr gut. Ich mag das Bett nämlich."

Luciano lachte. "Ich vermute ganz stark, dass du jedes Bett magst. Solange Mario drin liegt."

"Ja, das kann schon sein", grinste Thomas.

Die drei anderen Vampire lachten, an die Franzosen und die Probleme dachten sie nicht mehr. Die Probleme würden früh genug auf sie zukommen.

"Wann geht es für euch nach Pähl?" fragte Marc schließlich.

"Morgen wollten wir losfahren", erzählte Mario. "Ihr bleibt über Weihachten hier im Clanhaus?"

"Ja, allerdings hab ich zwischendurch ja immer Spiele", sagte Marc.

"Bisschen Ablenkung und ein Grund den Alten hier mal zu entkommen", strahlte Luciano.

"Du bist doch eh eigentlich ständig bei Marc, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Meistens schon. Manchmal muss ich bei irgendwelchen Besitztümern nach dem Rechten sehen, aber das meiste kann ich von Barcelona aus machen. Dem Clan gehören dort jetzt auch ein paar Gebäude...", gab er mit einem breiten Grinsen zu.

"Und die platzen vor Büchern fast aus allen nähten", meinte Marc mit einem liebevollen Lächeln in Richtung seines Gefährten.

Mario und Thomas lachten. "Hast du da überhaupt noch den Überblick?"

"Natürlich! Ich hab ein System."

"Das aber auch nur er kennt", lachte Marc.

"Weil du nach fünf Minuten die Konzentration verlierst und mich ernsthaft fragst, ob wir die Bücher nicht lieber nach Farbe sortieren wollen."

"Ich merk mir halt eher nach der Farbe, was ich suche."

Luciano verdrehte seufzend die Augen. "Und wenn du hundert Bücher mit rotem Einband hast, was dann?"

"Da gibt es immer Farbnuancen."

Mario und Thomas folgten dem Schlagabtausch mit einem breiten Grinsen. Das Thema kauten die beiden offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal durch. Aber er fühlte auch, dass ihnen die Kabbelei Spaß machte.

"Wir müssen euch dringend mal wieder besuchen kommen", sagte Mario.

"Ja, macht das unbedingt. Ihr seid jetzt ja auch viel näher als vorher."

"Wir finden einen Termin", sagte Thomas.

"Brauchen wir nicht", schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Ihr kommt einfach vorbei. Und wenn ihr auf den Spielplan guckt, dann wisst ihr auch, wann ihr uns beide antrefft."

"Das ist vermutlich auch einfacher. Wenn wir was länger planen, kommt doch eh immer was dazwischen", sagte Mario.

Luciano nicke. "Eben. Also, mehr hab ich noch nicht raus gefunden, aber ich such weiter, versprochen."

"Das wissen wir. Und wenn jemand was findet, dann du."

"Du hast viel Vertrauen in mich. Dabei hab ich zumindest bei den Wölfen nichts gefunden."

"Das hier sind aber Vampire und keine Wölfe. Also wirst du auch was finden."

„Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Luciano.

Thomas lächelte. "Wir kommen uns dann morgen verabschieden, bevor wir zurück nach Deutschland laufen."

Luciano nickte. "Dann macht heute Nacht noch mal Florenz unsicher, ehe ihr wieder abhaut."

"Machen wir", lachte Mario.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedeten Marc und Luciano die beiden, dann verließen die die Bibliothek

"Wollen wir gleich los oder erst zurück nach Hause?" fragte Mario.

"Ich würde gern gleich los - jetzt ist noch was los auf den Straßen. Und die kannst dir noch ein Milcheis abholen."

Mario grinste breit. "Das hatte ich gehofft!"

"Dann los - vielleicht reicht die Zeit ja sogar noch für zwei Eis."

Die beiden verließen den Palazzo und liefen dann los.

Erst holten sie für Mario ein Eis, dann liefen sie in den Wald um Matteo, den Wildhüter des Clans einen Besuch abzustatten. Mario war einer der wenigen, mit denen der ruhige und zurückhaltende Vampire Freundschaft geschlossen hatte.

Und so war es schon tief in der Nacht, als sie wieder in ihrem Haus ankamen.

Wie immer musste Mario nur über einen der Türpfosten streicheln, dann öffnete sich die Tür für sie. "Ciao Haus", grüßte Mario. Das Haus hatte ein Bewusstsein und eine Persönlichkeit, da erschien es ihm normal mit ihm zu reden.

"Wollen wir gleich hoch ins Bett und ein bisschen ruhen?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, das sollten wir, die nächsten Tage werden noch aufregend."

Thomas nickte und die beiden gingen nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Kurz darauf lagen sie in ihrem bequemen, altmodischen Himmelbett und schmiegten sich aneinander.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", wisperte Mario. "Stuttgart."

"Das ist echt unheimlich schön", strahlte Thomas, "Damit hab ich auch nie gerechnet."

Mario schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Es war wirklich schön, dass er wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde.

Mit dieser guten Stimmung fielen sie beide bald in ihren Ruhezustand.


	5. Zur Familie

Früh am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie aus ihrer Ruhe und begannen dann gemütlich ihre Sachen zu packen, die sie mit nach Pähl nehmen wollten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Federico und Eleonore, anschließend von Marc und Luciano, dann liefen sie los.

Sie genossen es wie immer, so durch die Gegend zu laufen. In einer Geschwindigkeit, die Menschen nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnten.

Mit ihrem Gepäck auf dem Rücken rasten sie über Felder und Wiesen, Flüsse entlang und schließlich durch immer dichtete Wälder und über hohe Pässe.

In ihrer Waldhütte machten sie schließlich eine Pause und tranken etwas von dem dortigen Vorrat.

Seit Mario in Wolfsburg gespielt hatten, hatten sie die Hütte nicht mehr häufig genutzt - jetzt konnten sie sie eher wieder als Unterschlupf nutzen, wenn sie mal eine Auszeit brauchten.

"Wir sollten beim nächsten Mal wieder etwas den Vorrat aufstocken", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, wird langsam bisschen wenig. Und ich mag nicht jagen gehen, wenn wir hier sind."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Mario und machte sich schnell eine Notiz in seinem Handy.

Sie blieben noch etwas in der Hütte, ehe sie am frühen Nachmittag weiterliefen.

Wie immer wurde Mario spürbar nervöser, je näher sie Pähl kamen. Dabei verbrachten sie die Weihnachtstage fast immer hier.

Aber es war der Ort, an dem er vor sieben Jahren gestorben war, und an dem Thomas ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war.

Außerdem hatte er immer Angst, dass Marie und David komisch auf ihn reagieren würden. Sie waren ja beide noch so jung gewesen als das mit ihm passiert war.

Sie wussten ja bis heute nicht, dass Thomas und Mario keine normalen Menschen waren.

Aber irgendwann würde es ihnen auffallen. Und vor dem Moment hatte er Angst. Genau wie Thomas.

Michael und auch seine Frau Christin hatten beide gut darauf reagiert, aber bei Jugendlichen war das vermutlich anders.

"Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen", sagte Thomas. "Die beiden lieben dich. Sie werden akzeptieren, dass wir halt anders sind."

Mario nickte. "Hast du vor es ihnen jetzt zu sagen?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Solange sie nicht fragen, sagen wir nichts. Außerdem wollen Michael und Christin das entscheiden."

"Dann lassen wir sie das entscheiden. Und jetzt noch mal tief durchatmen, und dann los, ist ja nicht mehr weit", beschloss Mario.

Thomas nickte und die beiden liefen das letzte Stückchen bis zum Gestüt.

Sie hörten die Pferde nervös rufen, als sie den Hof betraten. Es tat ihnen leid, aber Tiere mochten sie leider nicht.

"Also wieder kein Ausritt", meinte Mario schief grinsend.

"Mal sehen, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja dieses Mal. Senegal wird sich hoffentlich an uns erinnern, und wenn wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit Negra verbringen, könnten wir ihn auch dazu bringen uns zu mögen."

"Ich will die beiden nicht unnötig quälen", sagte Mario. "Es wäre schön, aber es geht auch ohne."

"Wir können ja mal gucken, wie sie drauf sind." Thomas vermisste es einfach sehr zu reiten - eigentlich hätte er vor vielen Jahre den Hof übernehmen sollen.

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Komm, lass uns mal gucken wo die alle stecken."

Thomas nickte, und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Haustür und klopften.

Wenig später öffnete Christin die Tür. "Ah, da seid ihr ja!" begrüßte sie sie lächelnd.

"Hallo Christin, schön, dass wir wieder kommen dürfen."

"Ihr seid doch Familie und die Familie gehört zu dieser Jahreszeit zusammen", sagte sie. "Kommt rein und bringt eure Sachen hoch ins Gästezimmer."

"Danke, meine Liebe", umarmte Thomas sie kurz und ganz behutsam.

Auch Mario umarmte Christin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Es riecht gut. Bist du grade am Backen?"

"Ja, Spitzbuben und Vanillekipferl. Der Stollen ruht schon. Nur die Lebkuchen musste ich kaufen, der Teig war nichts geworden."

"Es riecht jedenfalls nach Weihnachten", sagte Mario. Er würde von den Keksen zwar nichts essen, aber den Geruch konnte er zum Glück genießen.

"Ich hab auch Butterplätzchen für dich, die könntest du mögen", lächelte Christin ihn an.

"Du bist die beste!" strahlte Mario.

Christin strahlte ihn an. "Probier erst mal, ob sie dir schmecken."

"Aber erst bringen wir die Sachen hoch", sagte Thomas grinsend.

"Klar, kommt ihr dann in die Küche?"

"Machen wir. Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete Christin sie, dann liefen die beiden Vampire nach oben ins Gästezimmer. Auch das Zimmer betrat Mario mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl, hier hatte er nach seiner Verwandlung zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt.

Inzwischen erinnerte hier kaum noch etwas an dieses Zimmer. Die Möbel waren neu, die Wände waren in einer anderen Farbe gestrichen worden und - extra für sie - waren verstärkten und extra dunkle Rollos vor den Fenstern angebracht worden.

Christin und Michael waren wirklich tolle Verwandte und Verbündete.

Schnell packten sie ihre Sachen aus und versteckten vorsorglich die mitgebrachten Geschenke.

Dann zogen sie sich um, legten die schweren Schuhe und Jacken ab und zogen sich rutschfestes Socken an.

So umgezogen gingen sie wieder nach unten und folgten dem köstlichen Geruch in die Küche.

"Ah, da sind ja die beiden Langzähne", lachte Michael, der fröhlich auf sie zukam.

Thomas grinste und umarmte Michael dann. "Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein."

"Es ist auch wieder schön euch hier zu haben."

"Du weißt ja, wie gern wir hier sind. Es ist immer schön, hier mit euch Weihnachten zu feiern."

"Es ist auch schön mit euch. Wir können es uns inzwischen gar nicht mehr anders vorstellen."

"Wo sind die beiden Wirbelwinde?" fragte Thomas.

"Auf einem Ritt durch den Schnee. Sie wollten das gute Wetter nutzen."

"Verständlich", sagte Mario. "Es ist wirklich wunderschön draußen."

"Wollt ihr es noch mal mit den Pferden probieren?", fragte Michael nach.

"Mal gucken. Aber wenn, dann ganz behutsam."

"Ja, natürlich. Ich würde euch die Pferde auf die kleine Koppel holen, und da könnt ihr euch mit ihnen bekanntmachen."

"Morgen", sagte Christin sofort. "Jetzt setzt ihr euch hin und erzählt erst mal, was es neues gibt."

Mario strahlte sie an. "Gesten hab ichs erfahren - unser Clanchef hat einen neuen Einsatz für mich. In Stuttgart."

"Du gehst zurück zum VfB?" fragte Michael.

"Ja, ich geh quasi nach Hause. Und es ist so schön nah hierher und nach München."

"Stimmt, dann kannst du in Zukunft öfter mal zu Besuch kommen", sagte Christin und stellte ein Glas Milch vor Mario auf den Tisch.

"Das ist lieb von dir, danke", freute sich Mario über die Milch, die er gleich genüsslich trank. "Hm, die ist wieder von eurem Nachbarn, oder?"

"Natürlich. Ist die beste."

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Wenn du jetzt wieder in Stuttgart bist, dann... dann gibts hier aber keine Probleme in der Gegend, oder?" fragte Michael.

"Nein, hier nicht. Weiter im Westen vielleicht. Aber selbst wenn, sind Menschen davon nie betroffen", versuchte Mario ihn zu beruhigen.

"Außerdem sollen wir nur beobachten", sagte Thomas. "Also wirklich nichts gefährliches."

"Dann ist gut. Passt aber immer auf euch auf", bat Christin.

"Das tun wir. Wir haben auch genug Freunde, die im Notfall schnell bei uns sein können."

Etwas beruhigt nickte Christin, dann stellte sie einen Teller mit Keksen vor Mario ab. "Probier mal, ob die gehen, oder ob ich noch am Rezept arbeiten muss. Ich hab nur wenig Zucker genommen und sie nur kurz gebacken, wir finden sie sehr mild."

"Riechen tun sie wirklich großartig", sagte Mario und biss dann vorsichtig von einem Keks ab.

Butterig und ein wenig süß waren die Kekse und schmeckten... "Fantaftif", wie Mario gleich mit vollem Mund nuschelte.

"Echt?" fragte Thomas und griff sich auch sofort einen Keks.

Mario nickte heftig und beobachtete dann Thomas beim Probieren.

Thomas war noch vorsichtiger als Mario. Nur weil seinem Gefährten der Keks schmeckte, musste das nicht auch für ihn gelten. Vampirgeschmäcker waren ziemlich verschieden.

Aber dieses Mal stimmten ihre Geschmäcker überein, auch Thomas war begeistert von den Keksen.

"Das ist schön! Dann könnt ihr endlich auch mal eine Leckerei zu Weihnachten genießen", freute sich Christin.

"Ja, Weihnachten mit Keksen und Milch - himmlisch!", schwärmte Mario.

"Du bist einfach glücklich zu machen", sagte Christin.

"Ich bin halt ein einfach gestrickter Vampir", grinste Mario.

"Bescheiden, Mario, nicht einfach gestrickt. Bescheiden und gut erzogen."

"Oder du bist einfach eine tolle Schwägerin, weil du dir immer wieder so viele Gedanken um mich, um uns machst. Wie du uns Kekse backen kannst, zum Beispiel."

"Das macht mir Spaß Mario. Ich backe gern und meine Familie beschwert sich auch nicht, wenn ich neue Rezepte ausprobiere."

"Ich finds jedenfalls sehr lieb von dir."

Christin lächelte und sah Thomas an. "Kann ich dir auch noch was gutes tun? Mit Milch kann ich dich ja nicht locken."

"Nein, ich bin total zufrieden. Aber vielleicht können wir die Tage mal Popcornkino machen, das mögen die Kids doch auch gern."

"Das können wir gern machen. Ich kann dir auch sagen, was wir dann wieder gucken dürfen", grinste Michael.

"Was gucken wir dann den?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Harry Potter", seufzte Christin.

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht. "Ach ja, sie werden so schnell groß..."

"Werden sie wirklich. Gestern noch fanden sie es toll was mit uns zu unternehmen. Heute sind wir meistens eher... peinlich", grinste Michael schief.

"Oh je", machte Thomas mitfühlend. "Und sie sind heute alleine ausgeritten?"

Christin nickte. "Da mach ich mir auch kaum Sorgen. Sie sind ja mit den Pferden aufgewachsen. Und sie sind beide sehr gute Reiter."

"Und ihre Pferde sind ja auch ganz besondere Tiere", nickte Thomas. Er kannte die Pferde nur vom weiten, aber er konnte sie auch so einschätzen.

"Spielt David noch Fußball oder hat sich das erledigt?" fragte Mario.

"Nein, nein, du bist da das große Vorbild. Und er ist echt gut. Sehr ehrgeizig, aber auch begabt. Er hatte auch schon Angebot woanders hinzugehen, aber im Moment gefällt es ihm in Pähl noch so gut, dass er nicht will. Aber irgendwann wirds wohl so weit sein, dass er wechselt", erzählte Michael.

"Sagt bescheid, dann gucken wir mal, ob wir helfen können", sagte Thomas. "München wäre ja schon die nächste Alternative. Das wäre immerhin nicht ganz so weit weg."

"Das wäre lieb, München könnte man ihn notfalls auch fahren. Mal gucken, wies bei Marie wird, die hat da auch schon Ambitionen."

"Im Fußball?"

"Ja, genau. Bei so einem Onkel..."

"Dann können wir ja mal ne Runde kicken", meinte Mario begeistert. "Zwei gegen Zwei, das macht dann schon richtig Spaß."

"Tolle Idee", nickte Michael, "das wird beiden sehr viel Spaß machen."

"Wie lange könnt ihr eigentlich bleiben?" fragte Christin.

"Auf jeden Fall über Weihnachten. Danach muss ich nach Stuttgart, wegen dem Vertrag und so - ich schätze, so am 28. oder so", überlegte Mario.

"Und dann will vermutlich deine Familie auch mal wieder was von dir haben", sagte Michael.

"Ja, wir werden dann wohl gleich in Stuttgart bleiben."

"Und für mich gehts dann ja bald wieder nach Katar ins Trainingslager", seufzte Thomas. "Zum Glück nur für ein paar Tage."

"Ja, darauf freu ich mich auch nicht. La Manga ist zwar schön und immerhin Spanien, aber ich bin dann ja gerade erst nach Hause gekommen."

"Immerhin hast du ja Holger bei dir, mit dem du offen reden kannst", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, darüber bin ich auch froh. Und jetzt bin ich auch in der Nähe, wenn er sich mal wieder was tut..."

"Tut er", schnaubte Thomas. "Darauf ist bei Holger doch leider verlass."

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Und inzwischen verstehe ich auch, was da los ist. Bei ihm sieht es irgendwie.. anders aus. Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn da was kaputt geht."

"Trotzdem kannst du ihm ja immer ein bisschen helfen. Und ihm die Schmerzen nehmen."

"Ja, ich tu mein bestes, und es ist ja auch immer hinterher besser, wenn ich rein geguckt habe."

"Ich komm mir vor wie in so einer Arztserie", grinste Michael. "Dr. Mario in den OP, Schwester Thomas reich mir mal den Tupfer."

"Hey, hey, das läuft total unblutig ab." Mario kicherte. "Vermutlich das einzige unblutige bei uns."

"Wieso Schwester?" fragte Thomas "Ich bin keine Schwester!"

"Aber Bruder doch auch nicht", wandte Christin ein.

"Wie wärs denn mit attraktiver Assistenzarzt?" schlug Thomas vor. "So ein weißer Kittel würde mir bestimmt gut stehen."

"Schon, aber du heilst ihn ja nicht"; meinte Mario.

"Deshalb ja auch nur Assistenzarzt. Ich bin sozusagen das schmückende Beiwerk."

"Okay, tupferanreichender Assistenzarzt."

Thomas nickte zufrieden.

"Schön, dass ihr euch geeinigt habt", meinte Michael, als Thomas und Mario gleichzeitig aufhorchten.

"Was ist?" fragte Christin.

"Eure Kinder kommen", erklärte Thomas. "Sie gehen wohl gerade in den Stall."

"Sehr schön, dann setzte ich mal das Abendessen auf", meinte Christin.

"Ich geh mal raus und helfe den beiden mit den Pferden, dann sind sie schneller fertig."

"Mach das. Und ihr beiden", sagte Christin und sah Thomas und Mario an. "Könnt mal den Tisch decken. Aber vorsichtig! Ich mag mein neues Geschirr sehr gern."

"Wir sind ganz vorsichtig", versprach Mario, und ehe Christin sich versehen hatte, war der Tisch gedeckt. Natürlich ohne, dass etwas zu Bruch ging.

"Ihr seid schon sehr praktisch", lachte Christin. "Als Putz- und Aufräumgehilfen könntet ihr viel Geld machen."

"Aber nur, wenn keiner hinguckt."

"Ja klar. Die Leute gehen morgens aus dem Haus zum arbeiten und kommen in ihre frisch geputzte Wohnung zurück. Und stellen Milch und Kekse raus."

"Aber nur deine Spezialkekse."

"Ich verteile das Rezept an verzweifelte Hausfrauen", versprach Christin zwinkernd.

Mario lachte, "sehr gut."

"Was gibt es denn eigentlich zu essen?" fragte Thomas neugierig.

"Leberknödelsuppe", lüftete Christin kurz den Deckel eines großen Topfes.

"Oh das riecht kräftig", meinte Mario. "Ich glaube ich bleibe bei den Keksen."

"Gibt doch noch den Zweittopf", lächelte Christin und deutete auf einen zweiten Topf hinter dem großen. "Kaum gewürzte Knödel in kaum gewürzter Brühe."

"Das ist schon besser", meinte Thomas. "Leberknödel bekomme ich nur hier bei dir. Das ist für mich immer ein Highlight."

"Deswegen mach ich sie dir doch auch. Es ist schön, wenn man euch mal was Gutes tun kann."


	6. Marie und Daniel

"Thomas, Mario!" hörten sie in diesem Moment Marie schon von draußen rufen.

"Marie, meine Süße" trat Thomas schnell auf die Küchentür zu, und schon flog eine fröhliche elfjährige mit blonden, langen Haaren in seine Arme.

Vorsichtig drückte er Marie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Du bist ja ganz kalt!" lachte er.

"Wir waren ja auch lange draußen", erklärte Marie. "Bestimmt zwei Stunden oder so. Das hat voll Spaß gemacht."

"Das glaube ich", sagte Thomas und setzte Marie ab, damit sie Mario begrüßen konnte.

Dafür kam nun David auf ihn zu. Er war seit dem letzten Besuch ordentlich gewachsen und ging Thomas jetzt bis zum Kinn. Ein wenig unsicher stand er vor Thomas und war offenbar erleichtert, als der die Initiative ergriff und ihn umarmte.

"Noch ein bisschen und ich muss zu dir hoch sehen, Großer", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Dann musst du mir die Sachen vom Regal runter geben"

David grinste noch immer unsicher, dann schaffte er es zu lachen.

"Und was macht das Training?" fragte Thomas. Er wusste, dass Fußball das Eis komplett brechen würde.

"Oh, das ist voll cool", strahlte David sofort und begann gleich zu erzählen, vom Training, von Spielen, von Trainern, die Thomas zum Teil noch kannte.

Mario gesellte sich zu ihnen, und umarmte David kurz aber liebevoll. "Soll ich dir mal ein Geheimnis verraten?" fragte er.

"Ja, klar, was denn?"

"Ich werd bald wieder viel öfter hier sein. Ich werd nämlich im Winter wechseln."

"Ja? Wohin? Nach München?"

"Nicht ganz. Ich geh nach Stuttgart."

"Stuttgart? Das ist ganz nah, oder?"

"Nicht so weit weg wie Wolfsburg jedenfalls. Es sind etwas über zwei Stunden." Mit dem Auto natürlich. Für ihn als Vampir wäre die Strecke sehr viel schneller zu schaffen.

"Das ist schön nahe, dann kannst du ja öfter herkommen. Und mit uns Fußball spielen."

"Aber klar. Und ihr kommt mich mal besuchen und guckt euch ein Spiel von mir an, ok?"

"Das... das wäre toll", freute sich David.

"Darüber reden wir später, jetzt gibt es essen", rief Christin.

"Schön", freute sich Mario, und alle setzten sich. Christin hatte schon aufgefüllt, damit den Kindern nicht die beiden verschiedenen Versionen der Suppe auffiel.

Marie begann sofort wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen, schließlich hatte sie grade Mario lange nicht gesehen.

Mario lauschte ihren Erzählungen mit einem Lächeln, während er seine Suppe genoss.

"Marie, jetzt iss von deiner Suppe, ja?" bat Christin schließlich. "Mario und Thomas sind auch noch nach dem Essen hier."

"Wie lange sind sie denn da?", wollte David wissen.

"Wir bleiben bis zum 28.", sagte Mario. "Dann muss ich nach Stuttgart zur Untersuchung und Vertragsunterzeichnung."

"Und dann müsst ihr auch schon wieder zur Vorbereitung, oder?" bemerkte Michael.

"Ja, durch die kurze Winterpause gehts gleich im neuen Jahr wieder los."

David seufzte leise. "Schade..."

"Wir kommen öfter her", versprach Thomas.

"Das ist schön", freute sich Christin, "wir haben euch gerne hier."

"Und wir sind gern hier", sagte Mario.

"Dann weißt du ja, wo du hinkommen solltet, wenn du Zeit hast."

"Pass auf was du sagst, sonst hänge ich hier bald jeden Tag rum", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Du bist hier immer willkommen", lächelte Christin ihn an. "Ihr beide."

"Das wissen wir", sagte Thomas.

"Dann ist ja gut. Möchtet Ihr noch Suppe?"

"Ein bisschen", sagte Mario. "Sie ist wirklich lecker."

Christin nahm seinen Teller und füllte am Herd auf, dann gab sie auch dem Rest der Familie Nachschlag.

"Hausaufgaben sind fertig?" fragte Christin Marie und David, als alle aufgegessen hatten.

"Ja", nickte David, sah dabei aber seinen Teller auffällig intensiv an.

"Was musst du denn noch machen?" fragte Mario leise.

"Mathe", murmelte David kaum hörbar. "Das ist voll doof."

"Ja", sagte Mario seufzend. "War auch nie mein Lieblingsfach."

"Wir machen diese doofen Teiler und Vielfache, und das ist doch voll unlogisch."

"Na komm, wir gucken uns das mal zusammen an, ok?" bot Mario an.

"Kannst du das denn?"

Mario grinste. "Das sehen wir dann. Aber ich glaube, das kriege ich tatsächlich noch hin."

"Aber erst Nachtisch", forderte David.

"Na gut", sagte Christin. "Erst Nachtisch und dann Hausaufgaben."

Sie holte zwei Schüsseln aus dem Kühlschrank, "Schokopudding und Milchpudding."

Marios Augen leuchteten auf, während Thomas ein Lachen unterdrückte.

Der Milchpudding war schneeweiß und duftete leicht süßlich mit einem Hauch einer Vanillenote.

"Du bist wirklich die Beste", sagte Mario zu Christin.

"Ich bemühe mich zumindest."

"Also, wer möchte alles Pudding?" fragte Michael.

"Schokopudding", forderte David, und Marie schloss sich ihm gleich an.

"Natürlich, was auch sonst", grinste Michael und tat den beiden etwas von dem Pudding auf.

Kurz darauf aßen sie alle genüsslich den Nachtisch - und hielten sich anschließend die gut gefüllten Bäuche.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah Christin zu ihrem Sohn. "Na komm, je eher du anfängst, desto schneller bist du fertig."

"Aber Mathe ist voll doof!", maulte David.

"David, bitte."

"Och Mama..."

"Nein David, wir haben darüber gesprochen. Wir haben eine Abmachung, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ich weiß...", murrte David.

"Also los, ab mit dir."

"Ja..." David stand auf und trottete aus der Küche.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich ihm ein bisschen helfe?" fragte Mario Christin.

"Ja, natürlich. Vielleicht macht es ihm so sogar ein bisschen Spaß. Oder er versteht was."

"Dann versuch ich mal mein Glück", sagte Mario und stand auf um David zu folgen.

Der schlurfte inzwischen die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch.

Mario folgte ihm und stupste ihn sanft an. "Wir beide schaffen das schon, hm? Und danach zeig ich dir einen richtig coolen Trick mit dem Ball."

"Ja, echt?", fragte David mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Klar! Ich hab den Trick auch gelernt, als ich so alt war wie du. Und konnte dann vor meinen Kumpels beim Training immer super angeben."

"Und den zeigst du mir, wenn ich Mathe mache?"

Mario nickte. "Ich weiß, Mathe ist doof, aber leider ist es wichtig. Selbst als Profi-Fußballer brauchst du Mathe."

"Echt?" David sah ihn an.

"Ja natürlich. Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du ein Mathe-Genie wirst. Aber es ist gut, wenn man die Basis beherrscht."

David antwortete nicht darauf, dafür ging er in seinem Zimmer gleich zum Schreibtisch und holte seine Mathesachen heraus.

Mario lächelte leicht und zog sich einen Hocker heran um sich neben David zu setzen. "Dann zeig mal her."

David schlug das Buch auf und schob es Mario hin, dann holte er sein Matheheft raus.

Mario las sich in Ruhe die Seite durch und kramte dabei in seinen Erinnerungen.

Größter gemeinsamer Teiler - kleinstes gemeinsames Vielfaches. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, und mit den erklärenden Texten und Beispielrechnungen im Mathebuch wusste er bald darauf auch wieder, wie das funktionierte.

Er hatte damals Glück gehabt und einen sehr geduldigen Mathelehrer gehabt, der ihm das alles erklärt hatte. Und genauso erklärte Mario es nun David.

Langsam und mit ganz einfach Beispielen, die David schließlich tatsächlich verstand.

"Geschafft", sagte David schließlich und klappte erleichtert das Heft zu.

"Mehr als das - du hast es verstanden. Das ist toll", versuchte Mario ihm fröhlich klar zu machen.

"Ja, ist es, oder? Ich mein, wenn ich morgen an die Tafel muss, dann kann ich die Aufgaben echt lösen."

"Dann solltest du dich melden, dann kannst du es auch zeigen."

Unsicher nickte David. "Sollte ich wohl. Ich melde mich eh zu selten, jedenfalls in Mathe."

"Dann hast du jetzt ja Gelegenheit Und wenn du wieder was nicht verstehst, dann sag mir bescheid, ja?"

David sah ihn an, dann lächelte er. "Danke. Das ist echt voll cool von dir."

Mario lachte dazu nur. "Und jetzt raus, den Trick zeigen?"

Sofort nickte David. "Ich zieh mir nur meine Fußballschuhe an."

"Gut, und die Jacke auch, es ist kalt." Damit würde Mario sich auch eine Jacke überziehen.

David nickte. Er zog sich schnell seine roten Fußballschuhe an. "Jacke hängt unten", sagte er.

"Dann komm mit." Gemeinsam zogen sie sich warm an und gingen dann auf den Hof vor dem Haus. "Ball?", fragte Mario gleich.

David flitzte los und holte einen Ball. Er balancierte ihn einen Moment auf seinem Fuß, dann passte er ihn zu Mario.

Ein wenig ungeschickt fing Mario ihn ab - er sollte das mal wieder üben, wenn er David und auch Mario beeindrucken wollte. Dann legte er aber los und machte den Trick schnell vor, so dass David staunte.

Ein wenig ungeschickt fing Mario ihn ab - er sollte das mal wieder üben, wenn er David und auch Mario beeindrucken wollte. Dann legte er aber los und machte den Trick schnell vor, so dass David staunte.

Ein wenig ungeschickt fing Mario ihn ab - er sollte das mal wieder üben, wenn er David und auch Mario beeindrucken wollte. Dann legte er aber los und machte den Trick schnell vor, so dass David staunte.

"Wow!" rief David beeindruckt. "Zeig nochmal!"

Wie gewünscht wiederholte Mario den Trick, noch einmal schnell, dann langsamer, damit David ihn genau sehen konnte.

Wie gewünscht wiederholte Mario den Trick, noch einmal schnell, dann langsamer, damit David ihn genau sehen konnte.

Konzentriert beobachtete David Mario, dann versuchte er es selbst.

Die ersten Male klappte es nicht, aber das war abzusehen gewesen. Dann aber machte David Fortschritte, und nach einigen weiteren Versuchen schaffte er es das erste Mal.

"Das war toll!" sagte Thomas, der ihnen seid einer Weile zusah.

"Ja!", strahlte David ihn an. "Der Trick ist einfach toll!"

"Zeig ihn mir noch einmal", bat Thomas.

David musste es noch einige Male versuchen, dann schaffte er es noch einmal - und trainierte weiter. Von Mal zu Mal brauchte er weniger Fehlversuche.

"Damit wirst du beim Training der absolute Star sein", meinte Thomas lachend.

"Oh ja - ich muss nur noch bisschen üben."

"Aber nicht mehr heute Abend", sagte Christin. "Kommt rein, es ist kalt und dunkel."

"Nein, ich muss das noch üben, hat Mario gesagt."

"Lass ihn noch ein bisschen ja?" bat Mario. "10 Minuten, dann kommen wir rein, versprochen."

"Na gut", seufzte Christin. "Dann gehts aber ohne Diskussion hoch."

David nickte. "Ok, Mama."

Mario und Thomas grinsten, dann machte David weiter.

"Er ist wirklich geschickt", sagte Thomas leise zu Mario.

Mario nickte. "Kommt nach dir."

"Na so geschickt bin ich nicht", grinste Thomas. "Meistens sieht das was ich tue eher... unbeholfen aus."

"Zumindest ist es meistens sehr erfolgreich."

"Das bestreite ich auch nicht", lachte Thomas.

"Aber David ist echt gut", nickte Mario anerkennend.

"Dann wird er seinen Weg auch machen. Und bestimmt mal für die Bayern spielen."

"Für Stuttgart!", lachte Mario.

"Wieso? Ich will doch, das David Erfolg hat."

"Ja, aber doch nicht da..."

"Wo denn sonst?" meinte Thomas zwinkernd.

"Es gibt viel bessere Clubs. Aber das sehen wir dann - jetzt muss der zukünftige Fußballstar ins Bett, was, David?"

"Schon?"

"Ja, waren sogar schon mehr als zehn Minuten."

"Morgen können wir wieder ein bisschen üben. Und ein kleines Spiel wagen, hm?" schlug Thomas vor. "Aber das geht nur wenn es hell ist. Sonst stolpern wir noch über unsere eigenen Füße."

"Ja, das machen wir. Gleich, wenn ich aus der Schule komme!"

"Wenn deine Eltern das erlauben, gleich nach der Schule."

"Bestimmt erlaubt sie das. Und morgen kriegen wir auch keine Hausaufgaben auf, da fangen dann ja die Ferien an."

"Na dann", lächelte Mario. "Und jetzt rein mit uns ins warme."

"Mir ist gar nicht kalt", behauptete David, war dann aber offensichtlich doch froh, als er wieder in der Wärme war.

"Ah, ich wollte euch grade holen kommen", sagte Christin.

"Wir sind doch brav und kommen pünktlich rein."

"Dann setzt euch. Ich hab euch was warmes zum aufwärmen gemacht", sagte sie und sah David an. "Und danach gehts hoch in dein Zimmer, junger Mann. Morgen ist nochmal Schule."

"Ja, Mama", murrte David leise, dann nahm er mit einem Strahlen den heißen Kakao an.

"Für dich eine heiße Milch", sagte Christin und reichte sie Mario. "Und für dich Thomas, einen schönen Tee."

"Du bist toll, Christine", freute sich Thomas und umarmte sie behutsam.

"Kommt, setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Christin.

David wurde nach oben geschickt, und die drei Erwachsenen gingen rüber. Michael war wohl noch mit den Pferden beschäftigt.

"Marie ist schon auf ihrem Zimmer", sagte Christin. "Telefoniert mit einer Freundin."

Mario lachte. "Sie ist also ein typisches Mädchen.

Christin nickte. "Ja, in vielen Punkten ist sie das."

"Und dann hat sie auch noch ein eigenes Pferd", nickte Mario.

"Ja, aber auf der anderen Seite spielt sie halt auch Fußball."

"Ja, da ist sie dann kein Mädchen mehr. Da ist sie richtig wild dabei."

"Das ist gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar kommen würde, wenn sich alles nur um Schuhe und Schminke drehen würde", meinte Christin zwinkernd.

"Oh je, da würdest du durchdrehen. Du machst dir ja auch nicht viel aus so was Naja, stell dir mal so eine auf eurem Hof vor!"

"Die Phase wird noch kommen, da mach ich mir nichts vor. Sie achtet ja schon auf ihr äußeres und wenn sie dann erst mal die Jungs entdeckt", Christin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach sie werden so schnell groß..."

"Oh ja, ich hab sie ja kennengelernt, da waren die beiden noch im Kindergarten", erinnerte sich Mario.

"Da war das Leben noch einfach."

"Ist es so viel schwerer geworden, Christin?", fragte Mario nach.

"Schon. Die beiden kommen halt langsam in die Pubertät. Du hast ja eben gesehen, wie es läuft wenn Hausaufgaben anstehen."

"Ja, das ist bestimmt nicht einfach. Und zickig sind sie bestimmt auch, wenn kein Besuch da ist."

"Manchmal. Im Großen und Ganzen sind die beiden lieb und hören auch auf uns. Aber Teenager beginnen halt die Grenzen auszutesten. Das ist normal. Und solange die Schule nicht leidet, bekommen sie auch ihre Freiheiten zugestanden."

"Bisschen frech und zickig sein, das gehört doch auch dazu. Aber wenns drauf ankommt, dann sind sie ja lieb."

"Und die nächsten Tagen werden sie sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigen, jetzt wo ihr hier seid", lachte Christin.

"Dann steht euch ja ein ruhiges und friedliches Weihachten bevor."

"Dank euch beiden", grinste Michael, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen stieß. "So, die Pferde sind alle versorgt."

"Schade, dass ich dir dabei nicht helfen kann", bedauerte Thomas.

"Morgen gucken wir mal, wie nah sie euch ran lassen", sagte Michael.

"Wir haben ja diesmal etwas mehr Zeit, vielleicht kann sich ja Senegal wieder an mich gewöhnen."

"Bestimmt. Senegal ist ja ein kluges Tier. Sie wird dich erkennen."

"Ja, ich hoffe es. Und Negra würde ich mir auch gerne angucken."

"Wie gesagt, morgen versuchen wir es", versprach Michael.

"Ich freue mich drauf!", strahlte Thomas. Dann fragte er Michael nach den Pferden und dem Hof ganz allgemein aus und hörte aufmerksam zu.

Es war schon weit nach 11 Uhr, als Christin und Michael sich schließlich ins Bett zurückzogen.


	7. Eine Vision

Die nächsten Tage konnten sie das normale, ruhige Familienleben genießen. Der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien, dann gingen die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen los. Mario und Thomas besorgten einen Baum, der wunderschön geschmückt wurde, Christin bereitete köstliches Essen vor, und schließlich, nach dem obligatorischen Kirchgang, war Bescherung.

Mario und Thomas hatten in Florenz Geschenke für die ganze Familie gekauft. Offenbar hatten sie das richtige getroffen, denn alle freuten sich sehr - die Frauen über Schmuck, Michael über besonderes Zubehör für die Pferde, und David über eine lederne Satteltasche.

Die Feiertage gingen viel zu schnell vorbei. Trotz aller Versuche schaffte Thomas es nicht, auf Senegal oder Negra zu reiten. Aber immerhin ließen die beiden Tiere ihn nah genug ran, um sich streicheln und füttern zu lassen. "Vielleicht wenn ihr länger hier bleiben könntet", sagte Michael, als Thomas sich am morgen des 28. Dezember von den Tieren verabschiedete.

"Wir werden öfter kommen", versprach Thomas nicht nur Michael, sondern vor allem sich selbst.

"Das würde uns alle freuen. Ihr seid hier immer willkommen."

"Wir fühlen uns auch immer sehr willkommen", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Aber wir müssen langsam los", sagte Thomas. "Du willst doch pünktlich bei deinem neuen Verein sein."

"Michael - du hörst es", nickte Mario ihm zu, dann umarmte er ihn kurz und wandte sich ab. Er mochte keine Abschiede, auch nicht, wenn er bald wieder hier sein würde.

"Macht es gut ihr beiden", lächelte Michael.

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Thomas noch kurz, dann sahen sie sich um, ob Mario oder David sie sahen, und als die Luft rein war, liefen sie los. So schnell, dass man sie nicht bemerkte.

Sie liefen erst mal nach München, vor allem damit Mario ein paar Blutkonserven für den Notfall einzupacken.

Dann ging es los nach Stuttgart, zu Marios Familie, die sie wie immer mit offenen Armen empfing. Marios Eltern waren zunächst geschockt gewesen, dass ihr Sohn kein normaler Mensch mehr war, hatten sich aber inzwischen daran gewöhnt, es standen sogar einige Notfalldosen Blut im Keller. Außerdem mochten sie Thomas sehr. Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie zunächst hier Halt machten.

Sie konnten aber leider nicht lange blieben, Mario musste zum Medizintest und zur Vertragsunterzeichnung zum Verein, außerdem musste er sich beim lokalen Clan melden.

Thomas hatte beschlossen, sich solange schon einmal in der Gegend umzusehen und zu gucken, ob er eine Spur der Franzosen finden konnte.

Als erstes machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem Schlachthaus in der Nähe, außerdem suchte er nach einigen Herden an Nutzvieh, an denen Mario naschen konnte. Aber auch dabei versuchte er nach den fremden Vampiren zu fahnden. Immer wieder hielt er die Nase in die Luft und schloss die Augen, ob er etwas wahrnehmen konnte.

Es war nicht einfach, weil er nicht oft hier in der Gegend war und er so wenig Anhaltspunkte hatte. Hätte er ein Foto oder etwas ähnliches, hätte er vielleicht eine Spur gefunden, aber so tappte er ziemlich im Dunkeln.

Er würde nachher mal die Zeitungen der letzten Tage und Wochen durchblättern in der Hoffnung irgendwas zu finden. Und er würde mal bei Luciano anrufen und fragen, ob er was neues hatte.

Er sah auf die Uhr - Mario war sicher noch nicht fertig, also machte er es sich am Rande eines Wäldchens bequem und rief in Florenz an.

"Ciao Thomas", meldete sich Luciano. "Wie geht es euch?"

"Gut geht es. Mario ist gerade beim VfB, und ich langweile mich."

Luciano lachte. "Das kenne ich. Wenn Marc für den Verein unterwegs ist, dann geht mir das auch oft so. Obwohl... ich eigentlich immer was zu tun. Es gibt so viele Dinge zu erforschen."

"Siehst du, und deswegen rufe ich auch an. Also, um dich zu beschäftigen und so. Also, hast du noch irgendwas über die Franzosen raus gefunden?"

"Nicht so viel wie gehofft. Mehr schauerliche Berichte über Rituale und viele Menschenopfer. Angeblich leben sie im Untergrund. Noch unter der Kanalisationen in geheimen Gemäuern."

Thomas musste schlucken. "Menschenopfer?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme nach.

"Ja. Viele angebliche magische Rituale erfordern Blut und Opfer. Jungfrauenblut ist dabei sehr beliebt."

"Du musst nicht weiterreden... ich kann es mir vorstellen. Und da sollen wir ermitteln...?"

"Die Berichte, die ich hier vorliegen hab, sind viele hundert Jahre alt. Inzwischen gibt es keine Menschenopfer mehr. Aber... Blutrituale. Und angeblich, spenden die Menschen nicht freiwillig."

"Macht es nur ein bisschen besser", murmelte Thomas. "Weißt du, wo wir sie finden? Oder... woran wir sie erkennen können?"

"Angeblich tragen sie einen Siegelring, zumindest die Vampire von höherem Rang. Ich... ich schick dir ein Bild per Handy. Ist aber nur eine Zeichnung von dem Ring, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie genau es ist."

"Das hilft schon", meinte Thomas. "Solche Siegelringe sind ja nicht allzu häufig."

"Meinst du du kannst über das Handy was sehen?" fragte Luciano. "Oder soll ich dir das Buch mit der Zeichnung schicken, damit du es anfassen kannst?"

"Ich versuch es erst mal mit dem Handy. Ansonsten kann ich das Bild auch irgendwo ausdrucken, wenn Papier besser geht." Thomas' Fähigkeit, das Sehen durch Bilder hindurch, war sehr hilfreich, aber er hatte es noch nicht oft anwenden können. Sie funktionierte irgendwie nur, wenn er sie wirklich brauchte, Üben war nicht möglich.

"Ok", sagte Luciano. "Ich versuch weiter was zu finden. Ich hoffe, dass ich vielleicht irgendwo ein paar Namen oder so finden kann. Bis auf den Clanführer hab ich bisher nicht einen einzigen Namen finden können."

"Und wie heißt der?", wollte Thomas wissen.

"Und der heißt... irgendwas mit A... Almaric?", versuchte Thomas sich zu erinnern.

"Ja genau", sagte Luciano. "Dämlicher Namen, wenn du mich fragst. Aber was will man von den Franzosen auch erwarten."

"Lass das bloß Philippe nicht hören!", lachte Thomas.

"Na der hat ja zum Glück Christoph, da kommt das Französische nicht mehr so durch", grinste Luciano breit.

"Du kannst echt fies sein", lachte Thomas fröhlich, "Also Almaric. Klingt schon ziemlich alt..."

"Ja, wie gesagt er führt den Clan seit über 500 Jahren. Also ein gruseliger alter Franzose mit einem lächerlichen Namen und Durst nach Jungfrauenblut. Charmanter Kerl..."

"Ja, total. Man muss ihn einfach liebhaben. Aber du hast den Siegelring vergessen. Ich guck mal, ob ich damit was anfangen kann."

"Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte Luciano. "Ich schick dir sofort das Bild. Ruf mich an, wenn du was gesehen hast, ja?"

"Ich wollte dich nicht abwürgen, aber Mario... ich glaub, er ist mit seiner Sache da fertig."

"Ist doch kein Problem, Thomas. Marc wird auch jeden Moment hier sein."

"Dann wünsch ich euch noch einen schönen Tag, euch beiden", verabschiedete sich Thomas

"Euch auch. Grüß Mario!"

"Mach ich, und du grüß Marc, ja?" Schon legte Thomas auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Marios Eltern.

Fast zeitgleich mit Mario kam er dort an. Mario strahlte. Offenbar hatte es ihm bei seinem neuen/alten Verein gefallen.

"Es war also die richtige Entscheidung von Federico, hm?"

"Oh ja! Ich bin total begeistert! Hitz war da und Holger", erzählte Mario. "Und Hannes scheint ein cooler Typ zu sein."

"Das ist toll - wie geht es Holger?"

"Gut. Er fühlt sich total wohl hier in Stuttgart. Und genießt es, so nah bei Philipp zu sein."

"Das ist echt toll. Und auch, dass er wieder spielen kann."

"Und so gut spielt. Jedenfalls möchte Holger sich bald mit uns beiden treffen. Wenn du Lust hast."

"Natürlich hab ich Lust." Thomas freute sich ihn mal wieder zu treffen. In der letzten Zeit hatte es nie geklappt.

"Schön, vielleicht klappt es ja noch, bevor wir ins Trainingslager fahren."

"Ein paar Tage haben wir ja noch."

Mario nickte. "Und was hast du so gemacht?"

"Ein paar Kühe sind... ich zeigst die nachher auf der Karte. Einen Schlachthof gibt es auch, da arbeitet nachmittags ein Herr Huber. Er weiß, dass du für dein Biostudium Blut brauchst."

"Super", sagte Mario. "Dann muss ich mich darum nicht mehr kümmern."

"Und dann hab ich mit Luciano gesprochen. Er hat bisschen was raus gefunden, mit dem ich vielleicht weiterkomme. Und ich wollte mal durch Zeitungen suchen, ob ich auf den Bildern was sehe."

"Das können wir ja zusammen machen", meinte Mario.

"Ja, ich bin dabei auch nicht gerne alleine", gab Thomas zu. "Ich weiß nie, was ich da sehen werde."

"Jetzt gleich?" schlug Mario vor.

"Können wir gerne machen. Ich hoffe, deine Eltern haben in letzter Zeit keine Zeitungen weggeworfen."

"Müssen wir mal gucken. Früher haben sie das Altpapier immer ne Zeit im Keller gesammelt, bis es sich gelohnt hat."

"Lass uns gleich mal gucken", bat Thomas.

Mario nickte und führte Thomas in den Keller.

Tatsächlich hatten sie Glück und fanden einen Stapel alter Zeitungen.

"Dann lass uns mal rauf ins Gästezimmer gehen, da ist es gemütlicher als hier", meinte Mario.

Thomas nahm den Packen Papier, und gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in Marios Jugendzimmer.

Dort machten sie es sich auf dem Bett bequem und begannen die Zeitungen durchzusehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich eingespielt - Mario blätterte durch die Zeitungen und reichte Thomas Bilder, auf denen er etwas erkennen könnte. Vor allem waren es Außenaufnahmen von Gebäuden, Landschaften und Straßen.

"Lass uns mal eine Pause machen", schlug Thomas schließlich vor. "Ich hab auch noch das Bild von dem Ring, das mir Luciano geschickt hat. Vielleicht bringt das ja mehr."

Mario nickte. "Möchtest du vorher etwas trinken?"

Thomas nickte. "Keine schlechte Idee."

"Unten im Esszimmer? Oder soll ich die Dose schnell holen?"

"Holst du die Dose hoch?" bat Thomas.

"Klar, mach ich." Mario küsste ihn kurz, dann lief er nach unten und holte zwei Dosen Rinderblut hoch.

Thomas rief inzwischen die Nachricht mit dem Bild von Luciano auf seinem Handy auf. Am besten würden sie sich das gleich auf dem Laptop ansehen. Auf dem Handydisplay war das ganze doch ein wenig zu klein um ausreichend Details zu erkennen.

Also leitete er das Bild an Marios Rechner weiter und sah es sich auf dem größeren Monitor an. Es war ein großer Siegelring mit beeindruckend filigranem Muster. Es war eine Schlange und einige Tropfen, die Blut oder Schlangengift symbolisieren konnten. Die Schlange besaß lange Zähne, die ihn an seine eigenen erinnerten, wenn er Blut trank.

Das Bild ließ ihn schaudern. Der Ring wirkte... böse.

Er hatte das Gefühl, selbst auf dem Bild eine Macht von dem Ring ausgehen zu fühlen. Ring und macht... Thomas grinste schief, da gab es doch schon einmal etwas...

"Ist er das?" fragte plötzlich Mario. Thomas hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Mario wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Nicht besonders schön, hm?"

"Gruselig", sagte Mario leise.

"Ja, ist er...", murmelte Thomas. "Ist er. Und er fühlte sich nicht gut an."

Mario runzelte die Stirn. "Du fühlst etwas? Ich finde ihn zwar gruselig und hässlich, aber es ist trotzdem nur ein Bild."

"Er fühlt sich komisch an. Ich glaub, ich fühlte seine Magie"

"Wir sollten das Bild ausdrucken, damit du es anfassen kannst", meinte Mario zögernd. "Bisher musstest du die Bilder immer anfassen, um etwas zu sehen."

Thomas nickte, und Mario drückte auf den entsprechenden Button. Wenig später hielt Thomas das Bild in den Händen.

"Warte", bat Mario und reichte Thomas die Dose. "Trinkt erst mal was zur Stärkung. Ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei dem Bild..."

Thomas nahm die Dose an, öffnete sie und trank. "Hm, das tut gut."

Mario lächelte und trank ebenfalls etwas aus seiner Dose.

"So, jetzt los", nickte Thomas und griff wieder nach dem Ausdruck. Er fühlte es gleich in seinen Fingern kribbeln.

Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich konnte er etwas sehen. Es war ein Zimmer, ziemlich dunkel und mit dicken Steinwänden. Durch ein schmales, vergittertes Fenster schien etwas Licht herein und er konnte einen Schatten in einer Zimmerecke ausmachen. Ein menschlicher Umriss, groß und mit glühenden Augen. An einer Hand sah er den matten Glanz eines Rings.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Schatten, der im Raum zu wabern schien. Der Raum um ihn herum verschwamm, aber der Schatten blieb, bis es schien, als würde er in der Ecke in Marios Zimmer stehen.

Als würde das Bild glühen, ließ er es fallen.

"Thomas? Thomas was ist los?" fragte Mario besorgt.

"Geht gleich", murmelte Thomas mit zugekniffenen Augen. "Ist er noch da?"

"Wer? Hier ist niemand."

"Dann... war er auch nicht hier?" Vorsichtig öffnete Thomas seine Augen.

Mario sah ihn tief besorgt an. "Von wem sprichst du Thomas? Außer uns ist niemand hier. Meine Familie ist nicht da."

Erleichtert atmete Thomas auf. "Eben... da war so ein Schatten. Als aäre er aus dem Bild gekommen."

Mario schlang einen Arm um Thomas und zog ihn an sich. "Hier war nichts, ganz bestimmt nicht."

Jetzt erst atmete Thomas erleichtert auf. "Dann... war es nur meine Vorstellung. Das, was ich im Bild gesehen habe."

"Was genau hast du gesehen?"

Thomas atmete noch einmal auf, dann erzählte er genau, was in dem Bild - und im Raum - gewesen war.

"Das... das klingt gar nicht gut."

"Nee, das hab ich auch noch nie gesehen."

"Wir sollten das sofort Federico erzählen."

"Ich ruf ihn an... nachher."

Mario nickte und drückte einen Kuss gegen Thomas Schläfe.

"Jetzt trink erst mal aus, auf den Schreck." Mario sah ihn an. "Deine Zähne sind total eingezogen..."

"Die haben Angst", murmelte Thomas und schmiegte sich enger an Mario.

Sofort zog Mario ihn fest an sich. "Er ist nicht da, Thomas. Und das Bild, das schmeißen wir weg. Verbrennen es unten im Kamin."

Thomas lächelte schwach. "Ja, verbrennen wir es."

"Dann komm mit runter." Mario griff nach dem Bild und zerknüllte es schnell, dann griff er nach Thomas' Hand. "Komm mit runter."

Thomas folgte Mario langsam die Treppe nach unten. Ganz langsam verflog der Schrecken, aber wirklich wohl würde er sich erst fühlen, wenn das Bild verbrannt war.

Also machten sie das gleich. Mario legte das Papierknäuel in den Kamin, nahm die Streichhölzer, die neben dem Kamin lagen, und zündete es an.

Thomas seufzte tief, als schließlich nur noch Asche von dem Papier übrig war.

"Wollen wir den Kamin gleich richtig anzünden? Dann ist der letzte Rest hier auch weg."

"Ja, außerdem ist ein Kaminfeuer immer so schön gemütlich."

"Dann machen wir das doch", freute sich Mario. Er schichtete Holz auf zerknülltes Papier und zündete dann alles an.

Danach zog Thomas Mario zum Sofa und sie kuschelten sich darauf.

"Besser?", fragte Mario nach einer Weile.

"Ja, besser. Aber wenn ich nur daran denke... so was hab ich noch nie erlebt", sagte Thomas leise.

"Muss schlimm gewesen sein. Du solltest nicht mehr versuchen so was zu sehen, wenn du alleine bist."

"Du warst zum Glück ja da."

"Ja, da bin ich auch froh drüber. So sollten wir das immer machen."

"Versprochen, ich versuche das nicht ohne dich. Allerdings haben wir noch immer keine wirklich Spur", seufzte Thomas.

"Nein, das stimmt. Aber das wird noch", war Mario zuversichtlich."

"Hoffentlich. Und hoffentlich weniger gruselig als dieses Mal."

"Ja, hoffentlich", stimmte Mario zu.

Thomas seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Erzähl mir was schönes, ja? Lass uns die Franzosen für heute vergessen."

Mario lächelte. "Ich spiel bald hier. Ich hab einen neuen Vertrag. Und ich bin wieder zu hause."

"Und ganz nah bei mir", fügte Thomas ebenfalls lächelnd hinzu.

"Ja, ganz, ganz nah." Mario zog ihn noch dichter an sich.

Thomas hob den Kopf und lehnte sich vor, bis er Mario küssen konnte.

"Schön", lächelte Mario in den Kuss. Am Feuer zu sitzen, mit dem Gefährten im Arm, so konnte er die Zeit und sie Sorgen vergessen.

Sie saßen lange so da, küssten und hielten sich, bis schließlich Marios Eltern zurück kamen.


	8. Freunde in Leverkusen

"Hey, ihr beiden habt es euch ja schon gemütlich gemacht", wurden sie begrüßt.

"Ja, ein bisschen Ruhe bevor die Hektik wieder los geht", lächelte Mario.

"Habt ihr euch verdient. Ihr seid ja so eingespannt - im Verein, und in Florenz ja auch." Mario hatte mal ein wenig vom Clan erzählt, aber würde seine Eltern nie mit Details belasten.

Seine Eltern wussten nur, dass sie dort eine Art Familie hatten, gute Freunde, und das reichte ihnen.

"Ja, ist schön, Winterpause zu haben, und noch viel schöner, wieder hier zu sein. Ich muss nur mal gucken, wie das mit dem Wohnen wird..."

"Fürs erste kannst du hier bleiben", sagte seine Mutter.

"Ich weiß", lächelte Mario. "Aber irgendwann hätte ich schon gern wieder ein eigenes Haus. Und das nicht nur in Florenz."

"Dann suchen wir was schönes hier in Stuttgart", sagte Thomas.

"Ihr findet bestimmt etwas Schönes", meinte Marios Mutter. "Ich kann mich mal für euch umhören."

"Das wäre nett. Ich bin ja dann doch erst mal im Trainingslager und hab keine Zeit."

Seine Mutter nickte leicht. "Wir finden schon was. Und so lange seid ihr beide hier herzlich willkommen."

"Danke", sagte Mario.

"Ich mach gleich Abendessen - Maultaschensuppe. Möchtet ihr auch davon?"

"Für mich nicht, danke", sagte Thomas. Marios Mutter meinte es gut, aber das mit den Gewürzen war für sie noch ziemlich neu. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie genau wusste, was und wie viel ein Vampir vertrug.

"Ich nehme ein bisschen verdünnte Brühe, ja?", bat Mario. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

"Ok", sagte sie und verzog sich in die Küche.

Mario und Thomas kuschelte weiter auf dem Sofa, gerade Thomas brauchte die Ruhe nach dem Erlebnis mit dem Ausdruck.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, was genau da passiert war.

Außerdem fürchtete er sich davor, wie es weitergehen konnte. Was, wenn seine Kraft noch weiter wuchs und diese Visionen noch realistischer wurden?

Oder hatte das vielleicht nur etwas mit diesem Ring und dem französischen Clan zu tun?

"Grübe nicht so sehr", riet Mario leise.

"Fällt mir schwer", sagte Thomas ebenfalls leise.

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Kann ich dich irgendwie ablenken?"

Thomas überlegte leicht. "Vielleicht... gehen wir nachher ein bisschen laufen? Wenns ganz dunkel ist?"

"Ja, gute Idee. Raus in den Wald."

"Ganz genau. Das hier ist ja auch nicht wirklich meine Gegend, deshalb können wir gemeinsam auf Erkundungstour gehen."

"Ich muss mich noch beim Clan anmelden", erinnerte Mario ihn.

"Ach ja, stimmt. Ich wusste bisher nicht einmal, dass es hier in der Gegend einen Clan gibt."

"Luciano hat mir eine Nachricht aufs Handy geschickt. Es ist noch Teil des Dortmunder Clans, ein kleiner Zipfel quasi, aber wird von einem Landvogt vertreten

"Ok und wie ist dieser Landvogt so?"

"Er genießt seine Macht, aber ist ehrlich und fair, wenn ich Luciano richtig verstanden habe. Sein Name ist Lienhart."

"Dann hoffe ich nur, dass er kein enger Freund von Hagen war", murmelte Thomas. "Das könnte sonst... unschön werden."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es da überhaupt Freundschaften gab."

"Kennt Sven diesen Lienhart?"

"Wir können ihn ja fragen.. hinlaufen... dann haben wir heute Nacht sogar ein Ziel."

"Ja, das machen wir", nickte Thomas lächelnd. Das würde ihn auch wirklich ablenken.

"Abendessen, und dann können wir auch bald los. Wollen wir ihn überraschen?"

Thomas nickte. "Hoffentlich ist er überhaupt da und nicht bei Kuba in Wolfsburg."

"Werden wir ja sehen. Und wenn nicht, dann telefonieren wir halt doch."

Thomas lächelte und küsste Mario schnell. "Wollen wir mal gucken, ob wir deiner Mutter helfen können?"

Mario nickte, offenbar ging es Thomas jetzt etwas besser.

Die beiden standen auf und gingen in die Küche.

"Mama - kannst du Hilfe gebrauchen?", bot Mario an.

"Ihr könnt den Tisch decken", sagte sie lächelnd. "Und Thomas, du möchtest wirklich nichts? Ich kann dir auch gern etwas anderes machen, wenn du keine Maultaschen magst."

Thomas lächelte sie charmant an. "Ich glaub, ich nehme auch etwas verdünnte Brühe", entschied er dann.

Sofort strahlte sie. "Sehr schön."

Während Mario Wasser erhitzte und löffelweise Brühe hinzugab, bis die Mischung schmeckte, deckte Thomas den Tisch.

Wenig später saßen sie alle am Tisch und aßen. Mario erzählte noch einmal von der Vertragsunterzeichnung, schließlich waren auch seine Eltern neugierig.

"Und der Vertrag läuft zwei Jahre?", fragte sein Vater nach.

Mario nickte. "Und ich kann mir vorstellen, hier auch zu bleiben, bis ich ganz aufhöre."

"Das ist schön, wir haben dich... wir haben euch gerne hier."

"Ich bin froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein", sagte Mario.

"Wir sind auch froh, dass du wieder da bist. Bist ja echt weit rumgekommen die letzten Jahre."

Mario nickte. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es jetzt etwas ruhiger werden würde."

"Jetzt bist du ja wieder zu Hause, da wirds wieder ruhiger."

Thomas lächelte und drückte leicht Marios Hand. Federico hatte wirklich eine gute Entscheidung getroffen, Mario zurück nach Stuttgart zu bringen.

"Und was habt ihr beide heute noch vor", wollte Marios Vater wissen. "Ihr verschlaft ja die Nächte noch immer nicht so wie wir, oder?"

"Nein, tun wir nicht. Wir werden ein bisschen laufen und uns hier umsehen", sagte Mario. "Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und so."

"Ihr passt aber auf, ja? So nachts im Dunklen..."

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas. "Wir sind immer vorsichtig."

"Ich verlass mich auf euch."

Mario unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Eltern würden sich wohl nie ändern. "Wir passen auf und sind vor dem Morgengrauen zurück."

"Dann ist gut", nickte seine Mutter zufrieden.

Nach dem Essen halfen Mario und Thomas noch mit dem Abwasch und Aufräumen.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und liefen los. Erst ein wenig durch die Gegend, durch den Wald, dann auf etwas direkterem Weg Richtung Leverkusen.

Es war eine schöne Nacht - kalt und klar, mit einem leuchtenden Sternenhimmel.

Sie genossen es durch die Gegend zu laufen und dabei das kühle Gras unter den nackten Füßen zu spüren. Der Mond schien, war aber noch nicht voll, das würde erst wieder am 2. Januar der Fall sein.

Deshalb war die Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich groß, dass Sven nicht in Leverkusen sondern in Wolfsburg war.

Aber auch Lars, Agnes und Philippe würden sich über ihren Besuch freuen. Philippe könnte vielleicht sogar etwas über den französischen Clan wissen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie in Leverkusen und bald darauf auch vor dem Haus, in dem die Vampire lebten.

Sie klingelten und wartete dann geduldig, bis Philippe ihnen schließlich die Tür öffnete. "Hallo ihr beiden."

"Hallo Philippe - ich hoffe, wir stören nicht?", begrüßte Thomas ihn.

"Ihr stört nie", sagte Philippe. "Kommt rein."

"Wer ist alles da?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Christoph und ich", lachte Philippe. "Agens und Lars sind draußen und Sven ist in Wolfsburg."

"Alleine?", fragte Thomas verwundert.

"Christoph brauchte mal eine Pause von den beiden", sagte Philippe zwinkernd. "Außerdem droht in Wolfsburg keine Gefahr. Sven meldet sich, wenn er wieder losläuft, dann holt Christoph ihn auf halbem Weg ab."

"Ich bin in seinem Alter schon alleine in Florenz gewesen", meinte Mario.

"Eben. Also kommt mit ins Wohnzimmer. Möchtet ihr was trinken?"

"Och ja, ein kleines Gläschen hätte ich schon gern", meinte Mario.

Thomas nickte, dann folgten sie Philippe ins Wohnzimmer. Christoph stand vom Sofa auf, um die beiden zu begrüßen. "Zurück in Stuttgart also?" fragte Christoph Mario.

Der grinste breit. "Ja, Federico hat mich quasi nach Hause geschickt."

"Eine gute Entscheidung", sagte Philippe, der mit zwei Gläsern aus der Küche kam.

"Ich finds schön - und ich hab Thomas in der Nähe. Und euch auch."

"Und den charmanten jungen Vampir aus Bremen doch auch?" fragte Philippe grinsend. "Florian, richtig?"

"Ja, Florian. Der darf aber gern dahin ziehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Wobei er eher Thomas auf den Keks geht als mir."

"Ja, Florian. Der darf aber gern dahin ziehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Wobei er zuletzt ja eher Thomas auf den Keks gegangen ist. Naja, wenn ich wieder greifbar bin, werd ich wohl wieder sein Opfer werden", seufzte Mario.

"Wisst ihr warum er in den Süden gezogen ist?" fragte Christoph neugierig.

Mario sah Thomas fragend an, aber auch der schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab den Eindruck, dass er aus seinem Clangebiet weg wollte, aber keine Ahnung, warum."

"Hm... komisch", meinte Christoph. "Der Clan hat ihn doch sowieso ziemlich in Ruhe gelassen."

"Ja, wie gesagt, ich weiß es auch nicht."

"Ich bin nur neugierig", sagte Christoph. "Aber was führt euch beiden eigentlich her? Lars und Sven haben nicht erwähnt, dass ihr kommen wolltet."

"Wir wollten euch überraschen. Und mit Sven reden - naja, hat halt nur die Hälfte geklappt. Aber mit euch ist es ja auch immer schön."

"Geht es um den Auftrag von Federico?" fragte Philippe.

"Ja, ich soll ja beobachten, was in der Stuttgarter Gegend passiert. Die Franzosen sind da wohl interessiert."

"Ja, Federico hat gesagt, dass ihm der Clan Sorgen macht."

"Das war wohl Hagens Gebiet, und jetzt ist da ein wenig... Vakuum."

"Aber eigentlich passt das Gebiet nicht zu den Franzosen", sagte Philippe nachdenklich. "Und wenn sie gewollt hätten, hätten sie das Gebiet schon lange haben können."

"Wieso passt es nicht?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Zu viele Menschen auf zu engem Raum", sagte Philippe. "Und... der Ruhrpott ist nicht grade das schönste Gebiet Deutschlands. Das sind Franzosen, die sind Snops in der Hinsicht. Da muss alles alt, historisch und vornehm sein. Allerdings..."

"Allerdings?", fragte Mario nach.

"Allerdings könnte das auch der Grund sein, warum sie das Gebiet wollen", antwortete diesmal Christoph. "Viele Menschen auf engem Raum, viele... potentielle Spender für ihre merkwürdigen Rituale."

Sofort lief es Mario kalt den Rücken runter, während Thomas nickte. "Die haben bestimmt noch nicht von der deutsch-französischen Freundschaft gehört - und traditionell sind Deutschland und Frankreich ja tief verfeindet gewesen."

"Bei unseren Freunden hier, ist es egal ob es Deutsche, Holländer, Belgier oder Leute vom Mars sind", schnaubte Christoph. "Die machen auch vor ihren eigenen Leuten keinen Halt. Aber mehr Menschen bedeutet mehr Blut für Rituale. Und wer weiß schon, ob deutsches Blut nicht andere Dinge bewirkt als französisches."

"Ich möchte darüber glaub nicht nicht mehr wissen", murmelte Mario.

Philippe lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. "Manchmal vergessen wir, wie jung du noch bist Mario. Du bist noch so verwurzelt in der Welt der Menschen. Tut mir leid, wenn wir unsensibel waren."

"Ich werd mich wohl nie dran gewöhnen", meinte Mario leise. "Das ist doch gruselig."

"Wir sind in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, als das normal war, Mario", sagte Christoph. "Das finstere Mittelalter. Ich war bei unzähligen Hexenverbrennungen. Oder frag mal Sandro, was er so alles erlebt hat. Dagegen sind ein paar Rituale mit Menschenblut ziemlich harmlos."

Mario schluckte kurz. "Ich... ich bin dann doch froh, in dieser Zeit aufgewachsen zu sein."

"Ich bin auch froh, dass diese Zeit vorbei ist", sagte Philippe. "Die heutige Zeit hat viele Vorteile."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir Menschen nicht mehr als Futter betrachten. Selbst die Alten in unserem Clan sind moderner geworden", nickte Christoph zustimmend.

"Und Leute wie Hagen haben auf lange Sicht keine Chance mehr in dieser Welt zu bestehen", sagte Philippe.

"Das hoffe ich", nickte Mario.

"Ganz bestimmt. Man muss sich nur euch jungen Vampire anschauen."

"Und das ist schön so. Das Leben ist in den letzten Jahrhunderten leichter und fröhlicher geworden."

"Dann sollten wir dieses schreckliche Thema ganz schnell zur Seite schieben", schlug Philippe vor.

"Ja, und es uns gemütlich machen. Gibt es etwas Neues bei Sven und Lars?"

"Die beiden sind glücklich wieder zusammen in einem Verein zu spielen", begann Christoph und erzählte dann ein bisschen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war.

Es machte Spaß den beiden zuzuhören, wie liebevoll sie von ihren Schützlingen sprachen. Gerade Sven tat es sicher gut jetzt bei Christoph und Philippe zu sein.

"Und wie läuft es mit Agnes?" fragte Thomas schließlich.

"Inzwischen läuft es wirklich gut. Aber sie hatte Anfangs echt Schwierigkeiten uns zu vertrauen. Selbst Sven musste kämpfen, und wir beide ganz besonders."

"Nur Lars hat sie sofort vertraut", lächelte Mario.

"Ja, das war so schön zu sehen. Sobald er in ihrer Nähe war, war sie lockerer."

"Und Kuba?" fragte Thomas. "Wie läuft es mit ihm?"

"Du meinst, zwischen Agnes und Kuba? Er bemüht sich, aber sie hat noch immer ziemliche Probleme mit ihm."

"Allgemein mit Kuba. Er ist ja nicht ganz... einfach."

"Also... er hat noch immer seine Probleme mit uns, zumindest in geschlossenen Räumen. Es geht, wenn die Fenster offen sind, oder wir draußen sind. Naja, und mit Sven hat er gar keine Probleme."

"Das ist das wichtigste", sagte Mario erleichtert. "Die beiden haben es verdient glücklich zu sein."

"Und das sind sie auch, das sieht man immer wieder."

"Agens und Lars sind auf dem Rückweg", bemerkte Philippe in diesem Moment.

Verwundert sah Mario ihn an. "Du spürst sie?"

"Wenn ich mich sehr konzentriere, dann ja", nickte Philippe. "Das ist praktisch, weil ich so nicht immer hinter Lars herlaufen muss wie ein Aufpasser. Aber es erfordert Übung."

"Und er und Agnes haben keinen Aufpasser, der ihnen immer hinterherläuft."

"Ja, das wäre doch etwas unpassend", lachte Philippe. "Die beiden sind alt genug und ich muss wirklich nicht alles von meinem Schützling sehen. Und zur Not, kann auch Agnes gut auf Lars aufpassen."

"Ja, das hat sie ja schon bewiesen - sie ist ja eine ganz patente Vampirin."

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann hörten sie einen Schlüssel im Schloss.

Sie hörten Schritte, dann blieb jemand stehen und zögerte. Erst nach einem Moment betrat Agnes den Raum.

Thomas und Mario standen auf. "Hallo Agnes", sagte Thomas mit einem lächeln. "Es ist schön, die wieder zu sehen."

"Ja, es freut mich auch", nickte Agnes ihm freundlich zu.

"Mario! Thomas!" rief Lars und umarmte die beiden. "Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Lars, schön, dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus!"

Lars lächelte. "Danke. Ihr aber auch. Aber das ist ja klar. ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich gelesen hab, dass du beim VfB unterschrieben hast Mario."

"Ja, ich bin wieder zu Hause. Im Moment ja sogar mehr als gedacht..."

Thomas lachte auf, während die anderen Mario nur fragend ansahen.

"Ich wohne wieder in meinem Kinderzimmer bei meinen Eltern", erklärte Mario. "Das ist zwar echt okay, aber irgendwie schon... gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Lars grinste breit. "Oh je, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Mario... wissen deine Eltern, was sie da zu Hause haben?", fragte Agnes nach. "Dass sie... einen Vampir beherbergen?"

Mario nickte. "Ja, wir haben es ihnen erzählt. Sie wissen auch von Thomas."

"Du hast... beeindruckende Eltern, Mario." Agnes' Stimme klang etwas traurig.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin so dankbar, dass sie mich so akzeptieren und immer noch lieben", sagte Mario. "Meine Eltern zu verlieren, das... das wäre schlimme gewesen."

Agnes nickte dazu nur. Sie hatte ihre Eltern verlassen, weil sie den für sie bestimmten Mann nicht heiraten wollte und war dabei in Hagens Händen gelandet. Vermutlich hatte sie ihre Eltern nie wieder gesehen.

"Du bist nicht mehr allein, Agens", sagte Philippe sanft. "Du hast jetzt eine Familie. Wir können deine Eltern nicht ersetzen, aber wir können trotzdem deine Familie sein."

"Das seid ihr auch. Seit anderthalb Jahren bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Und das ist so ein schönes Gefühl - ich bin euch allen so dankbar dafür."

Lars schlang einen Arm um Agnes und zog sie leicht an sich.

Sofort schob sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

"Es ist schön euch beide so glücklich zu sehen", sagte Thomas.

Auch Philippe lächelte. "Die beiden haben sich wirklich... nicht gesucht, aber gefunden. Es passt einfach."


	9. Landvogt Lienhart

"Sag mal Agnes", begann Mario zögernd. "Können wir dich was fragen?"

Etwas zögerlich nickte Agnes, wie war doch noch immer sehr zurückhaltend. "Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

"Ich bin ja jetzt nach Stuttgart gezogen und will mich dort dem Vampirclan vorstellen. Laut Federico ist das wohl ein Landvogt, der mit zu Hagens altem Clan gehört hat."

Agnes nickte leicht. "Das Gebiet um Stuttgart hat Hagen für den Clan verwaltet, aber er war sich dafür immer zu gut. Es gibt aber einen Vampir aus dem Clan, der solche Verwaltungsaufgaben übernimmt." Sie überlegte kurz. "Irgendwas mit L... Lie... Lienhart, kann das sein?"

"Hat Federico gesagt", nickte Mario. "Dann kennst du ihn nicht diesen Lienhart?"

"Ich war ja lange bei Hagen, da haben wir auch mal dieses Gebiet besucht und nach dem Rechten gesehen. Lienhart ist ein kühler, sehr genauer Vampir. Der typische Bürokrat, der alles nach Vorschrift erledigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich in den letzten hundert Jahren da geändert hat."

"Aber er ist nicht so wie Hagen, oder?"

"Nein, nein, keine Angst. Hagen war unberechenbar und grausam - Lienhart ist einfach nur ein... ein untertäniger Erlediger der Aufgaben."

"Gut, damit kommen wir klar", sagte Thomas erleichtert.

"Du weißt, wo du ihn findest?"

"Ähm... irgendwo in der Gegend von Stuttgart?" grinste Mario.

Agnes lachte leise. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was? Kennst du die Ruine Burgegg? Ist ungefähr... naja, vielleicht ne halbe Stunde nördlich von Stuttgart."

Mario nickte. "Natürlich. Ich komme aus Stuttgart. Und da kennt man die Ruine."

"Dann ist gut - da findest du Lienhart. Jedenfalls war er früher da. Die Ruine ist recht groß und ziemlich verfallen, aber eines der Verwaltungsgebäude ist intakt."

"Na das stell ich mir ja gemütlich vor", schnaubte Mario. "In ner Ruine zu wohnen..."

"Das Verwaltungsgebäude ist in Ordnung", wiederholte Agnes. "Den Rest müsst ihr ja nicht angucken."

"Gibt viele alte Vampire die so wohnen", versuchte Philippe zu erklären. "Ihr müsst immer daran denken, dass das andere Zeiten waren. Wir sind an Burgen und Schlösser und Herrenhäuser gewöhnt. Nicht an Mietwohnungen und Reihenhäuser."

Christoph nickte leicht. "Modernes Wohnen ist komfortabel, aber man gibt auch etwas von seiner Vergangenheit auf, wenn man seinen angestammten Platz verlässt."

"Lienhart wird etwas mit dieser Burg verbinden. Vielleicht lebte er schon als Mensch dort. Außerdem bleibt man an solchen Orten gut unbemerkt von den Menschen."

Mario nickte leicht. "Und wenn man es nicht anders kennt..."

Philippe nickte. "Außerdem wollt ihr euch nur kurz bei ihm vorstellen und nicht dort ein Zimmer beziehen."

"Ja, ich weiß... und wenn er nicht weiter gefährlich ist, dann gehts ja auch."

"Ist er nicht", sagte Agens leise aber bestimmt.

"Ich werde dich nicht erwähnen", versprach Mario spontan. Noch immer hatte Agnes Angst vor ihrem alten Clan, auch wenn die Clanführer darüber informiert worden waren, dass sie wieder in der Gegend war.

"Danke", sagte Agens deutlich erleichtert. "Ich... Lienhart würde vermutlich nichts machen, aber... er muss nicht von mir wissen."

"Wir müssen dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen."

"Wollt ihr Lienhart noch heute Nacht aufsuchen?" fragte Christoph.

"Ich denke, das wäre gut. Macht einen guten Eindruck, oder?"

Christoph nickte. "Ja, vor allem weil ihr euch nicht vorher angemeldet habt."

"Dann laufen wir nachher hin. Dann gehts vermutlich ohne Probleme."

"Nur schade, dass wir dann Sven verpassen", sagte Thomas.

"Ihr könnt ja morgen früh noch mal wiederkommen", schlug Christoph vor. "Gegen acht sollten wir wieder hier sein."

Thomas und Mario nickten sofort. "Das machen wir."

"Gut, dann machen wir es uns noch ein paar Stunden gemütlich, und gegen Mitternacht lauft ihr dann los zur Ruine?"

"Klingt gut", sagte Mario lächelnd.

Die nächsten Stunden saßen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich. Nach und nach taute auch Agnes auf, die an Lars gelehnt tatsächlich ein wenig aus ihrem Leben erzählte.

Kurz nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich Mario und Thomas schließlich erst mal von den anderen um zurück nach Stuttgart zu laufen.

Die Burg lag recht Idyllisch auf dem Ausläufer eines kleinen Berges. Gute Übersicht über die Landschaft um sie herum und nicht so leicht einzunehmen aufgrund der hohen Mauern. Doch jetzt waren die Mauern zum Teil eingestürzt, und der Zugang über den zugeschütteten Graben problemlos möglich.

"Das war bestimmt mal eine beeindruckende Anlage", sagte Thomas leise, als sie sich dem Verwaltungsgebäude näherten. Es war wirklich erstaunlich gut erhalten, wenn man sich den Rest der Burganlage ansah.

Man sah deutlich, dass es auch heute noch genutzt wurde, während die anderen Teile der Burg lediglich im aktuellen Zustand konserviert wurden.

"Hm... gehen wir einfach hin und klopfen?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, versuchen wir einfach mal." Thomas fühlte sich nicht halb so mutig wie er tat, aber er klopfte laut und deutlich an der Tür.

Mit einem lauten, hallenden Quietschen schwang die Tür auf.

"Ui", machte Mario leise, dann betraten sie das Gebäude.

Die Tür führte sie in einen stockdunklen Flur.

"Hallo?", rief Thomas laut und deutlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schwang mit einem weiteren Quietschen eine weitere Tür ganz am Ende des Flurs auf.

Thomas nickte Mario zu, dann ging er schnurstracks zu der offenen Tür.

Hinter dieser Tür erwartete sie endlich etwas Licht, auch wenn es nur von zwei kleinen Lampen ausging, die an den Wänden hingen und eine Treppe beleuchteten, die nach unten führte.

"Seid gegrüßt", sprach Thomas in den Raum.

Niemand antwortete. "Ich glaube, die wollen das wir da runter gehen", murmelte Mario nach einem Moment und deutete auf die Treppe.

"Ich fürchte auch", raunte Thomas ihm zu und ging voran, Mario folgte ihm.

Am Ende der Treppe wartete eine schwere mit Stahl verstärkte Tür auf sie. Auch diese schwang von selbst auf - lautlos diesmal. Und dahinter... erwartete sie ein weiterer langer Flur, voll beleuchtet mit hellen Deckenlampen.

Vermutlich sollten sie hier entlanggehen, beschloss Thomas und ging weiter.

Sie waren etwa bis zur Hälfte des Ganges gekommen, als eine Tür auf der rechten Seite sich öffnete. "Bitte kommt rein", sagte eine Stimme.

Sofort bog Thomas ab und trat durch die Tür. "Sei gegrüßt."

Sie standen in einem Büro, das mit zahlreichen Aktenschränken gefüllt war. Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß der Vampir, der sie offenbar hereingerufen hatte. Er war blass und dünn und trug eine schmale Brille mit kreisrunden Gläsern. Er wirkte wie sein Mathelehrer in der siebten Klasse, dachte Mario innerlich grinsend.

"Lienhart, wie ich annehme?", sprach Thomas den Vampir an. "Ich bin Thomas, das ist mein Schützling Mario."

Lienhart nickte und musterte sie. "Sehr jung, wirklich sehr jung", sagte er dann. "Setzt euch bitte."

"Danke", nickte Thomas, und die beiden nahmen Platz.

"Also", sagte Lienhart und griff nach einem Stift und einem schon bereitliegenden Papier. "Ich bin einverstanden damit, dass du dich in Stuttgart niederlässt. Allerdings wüsste ich gern ein paar Dinge. Weißt du, ich habe gern Ordnung hier und ein weiterer Vampir bringt das Gleichgewicht durcheinander. Das muss ich alles mit einbeziehen."

Mario sah Thomas kurz an, dann antwortete er, "Natürlich, Lienhart."

Lienhart nickte zufrieden. "Hast du vor hier zu jagen?"

"Nein. Also, keine Menschen. Eventuell werde ich mal an einem Tier naschen."

"Das ist gut", murmelte Lienhart und machte sich eine Notiz. "Und dein Blut? Woher bekommst du das? Ich... ich habe gehört ihr seid... Dosentrinker?"

"Ja, oder Flaschen. Ist sehr viel einfacher als selbst zu jagen."

Lienhart sah ihn nicht sehr überzeugt an. "Nun, das... das ist vermutlich Geschmackssache", sagte er dann höflich. "Aber woher bekommst du es? Bekommst du es geschickt?"

"Ja, oder Thomas, mein Meister, wird es mir mitbringen."

"Wir haben bei einem Schlachthof hier in der Nähe eine Vereinbarung getroffen", fügte Thomas hinzu.

"Das ist gut, das ist gut", murmelte Lienhart und machte sich einige Notizen dazu. "Und wie lange hast du vor zu bleiben?"

"Nun, ich habe einen Vertrag für zwei Jahre unterschrieben", erzählte Mario. "Aber es kann auch sein, dass ich länger hier bleibe."

"Hast du sonst noch Fragen", wollte Thomas wissen.

Lienhart nickte, legte aber den Stift zur Seite. "Nun, junger Mario, ich habe noch eine Frage bei der ich hoffe, dass du mir weiterhelfen kannst. Vor einiger Zeit war ein ebenfalls junger Vampir hier und hat mir so einen modernen Rechenapparat mitgebracht. Einen Computer."

Mario musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. "Ich soll dir dabei helfen?"

"Nun, ich... es ist mir unangenehm, aber ich scheine einen falschen Knopf gedrückt zu haben", sagte Lienhart etwas zögernd. Dann senkte er die Stimme. "Jedenfalls ist nun alles... verschoben. Und er spricht plötzlich eine andere Sprache mit mir. Und dieses wunderbare Wunderwerk namens Excel... es scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein."

Mario lächelte ihn an. "Das ist auch alles nicht so einfach zu lernen. Ich guck mir deinen Computer mal an. Wollen wir das gleich heute Nacht machen, oder soll ich dafür mal vorbeikommen?"

"Oh wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde?" bat Lienhart. "Der Apparat ist gleich hier im Nebenzimmer..."

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Mario. "Kommst du gleich mit, dann können wir zusammen gucken."

Thomas wartete, bis die beiden im Nebenzimmer verschwunden waren, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und lachte los.

Es war wirklich zu nett gewesen, einen alten und eigentlich so selbstbewussten Vampir so zu erleben.

Außerdem sprach es für Lienhart, dass er in der Lage war um Hilfe zu bitten - grade einen so jungen Vampir wie Mario, der auch noch von einem anderen Clan kam.

Er war zuversichtlich, dass sie auch zukünftig gut mit ihm zusammenarbeiten konnten.

Thomas zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an Federico, dass mit Lienhart alles klar gegangen war.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe er eine Antwort bekam, vermutlich musste Giovanni, der menschliche Diener des Clans, ihm helfen.

[Das freut mich. Bitte ruft mich später trotzdem an und erzählt mir mehr. Dieses tippen auf diesem kleinen Bildschirm ist mir zu mühsam.]

Thomas lachte leise. [Wir melden uns, wenn wir zu Hause sind. Viele Grüße]

Alte Vampire und moderne Technik, das war immer wieder ein Abenteuer. Obwohl Federico und Eleonore inzwischen schon wirklich Fortschrittlich waren.

Und auch Lienhart ließ sich offenbar auf die Technik ein, auch wenn er noch seine Probleme mit ihr hatte.

Thomas stand auf und ging in den kleinen Nebenraum, wo Mario mit Lienhart an einem Tisch vor einem PC saß.

Die Anzeige schien repariert zu sein, und Mario erklärte ihm geduldig, wann er wo klicken musste, wenn er sein Excel öffnen wollte.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Thomas seinen Gefährten.

Er kam einfach mit jedem Vampir gut zurecht, merkte er mal wieder.

Ein paar Minuten später nickte Lienhart. "Ich danke dir vielmals Mario. Mit dem Rest komme ich allein zurecht."

"Schön. Ich schreib dir aber meine Nummer auf, ich komm dann vorbei."

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir Mario. Und auch von dir Thomas."

"Wir helfen dir gerne", meinte Mario.

Thomas nickte zustimmend.

"Wenn ihr irgendwelche Probleme hier in dem Gebiet habt. dann könnt ihr gerne vorbeikommen."

"Das machen wir", versprach Thomas.

"Schön. Dann wünsche ich euch einen angenehmen Heimweg."

"Und dir noch eine angenehme Nacht", wünschte Mario zum Abschied.

Lienhart lächelte sie kurz an, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück - durch den langen Gang, die Treppe hoch ins Erdgeschoss und durch das alte Gebäude.

"Das war... überraschend", grinste Mario, als sie schließlich ins Freie traten.

"Oh ja, das war es. Aber Lienhart ist wirklich okay."

"Find ich auch. Ganz anders als Hagen."

"Schön, dass er hier der Verwalter ist und uns keine Steine in den Weg legen wird."

"Sollen wir gleich mal bei Federico anrufen und ihm bescheid geben?"

"Lass uns erst mal ein wenig laufen", schlug Thomas vor.

"Das ist auch gut. Und... vielleicht was naschen, wenn wir was finden?"

"Dann such mal", forderte Thomas ihn auf. Ein wenig Übung würde Mario gut tun.

Mario nickte. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann lief er los.

Zufrieden nickte Thomas, sein Schützling war gut, so gut.

Sie liefen durch den Wald und schließlich über ein paar Felder.

Hin und wieder hielt Mario inne, eher er schließlich beschleunigte und zielstrebig loslief, bis er einen stattlichen Hirsch festhielt.

"Hm, der sieht gut aus", sagte Thomas.

"Ich denke auch. Lass uns ein bisschen naschen."

"Du zuerst, schließlich hast du ihn gefangen", sagte Thomas.

Mario nickte und biss den Hirsch in den Hals. Köstliches Blut floss in seinen Mund, und er trank durstiger als er erwartet hatte. Schließlich verschloss er aber die Wunde und sah Thomas an.

Thomas trat näher. "Du hast noch Durst", sagte er. "Also trink. Ich rieche hier in der Nähe ein paar Schweinchen, die bestimmt auch köstlich schmecken."

Mario nickte leicht und biss erneut zu.

Thomas ließ Mario in Ruhe trinken und nahm die Spur der Wildschweine auf, die er gerochen hatte.

Schließlich verschloss Mario die Wunde erneut und schickte den Hirsch mit einem kurzen Streicheln weg.

Er wartete einen Moment, dann lief er Thomas hinterher, der inzwischen auch fertig mit trinken war und unter einem Baum saß und auf ihn wartete.

"Du siehst gesättigt aus", bemerkte Thomas. "Du hast in letzter Zeit nicht genug getrunken."

"Hm", machte Mario. "Kann sein. In Pähl hatten wir soviel um die Ohren, irgendwie gab es da wichtigeres. Außerdem hab ich gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig ich bin."

"Du musst da mehr drauf achte, Mario", mahnte Thomas ihn leise.

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass du jetzt so nah bei mir bist und auch darauf achtest", meinte Mario leicht grinsend.

"Ja, das werde ich auch", nickte Thomas ernst. "Es ist nicht gut, und wir sind zu gefährlich."

"Ich würde nie jemanden anfallen."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Pass trotzdem auf. Es kostet viel Beherrschung, wenn man sehr durstig ist."

"Ich pass besser auf, versprochen", sagte Mario ernster.

"Das ist gut", nickte Thomas. "Wollen wir dann zurück nach Leverkusen? Oder nach Hause?"

"Lass uns mal gleich in Richtung Leverkusen laufen", schlug Mario vor.

Thomas nickte, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Mario ließ sich hochziehen und schloss Thomas dann in seine Arme. "Aber erst..."

"Was - erst? Nachtisch?"

"Ich dachte an einen Kuss, aber Nachtisch klingt noch viel besser."

"Kuss jetzt, Nachtisch später?", schlug Thomas vor. "Christoph und die anderen wollen doch sicher hören, wie es war.

"Ok, damit kann ich leben", grinste Mario.

"Dann komm", lächelte Thomas ihn an und küsste ihn voller Zärtlichkeit.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss ebenfalls zärtlich.


	10. Eine Silvesterfeier im Wald

Es dauerte etwas, ehe sie sich voneinander lösten und losliefen. Bald darauf klingelten sie wie schon wenige Stunden an der Haustür ihrer vampirischen Freunde.

Diesmal öffnete ihnen Lars die Tür. "Ah da seid ihr ja wieder. Kommt rein. Sven und Christoph müssten auch bald kommen."

"Schön", lächelte Mario und betrat mit Thomas zusammen den Flur.

"Und wie war dieser Lienhart?" fragte Lars neugierig.

"Erstaunlich nett", meinte Mario und ging weiter rein. Das wollten sicher auch die anderen hören, also berichtete er, als sie im Wohnzimmer auf dem bequemen Sofa saßen.

"Und du musstest ihm echt mit dem PC helfen?" fragte Lars lachend.

Mario lachte. "Er hatte echt alles verstellt - selbst der Desktop war auf die Seite gedreht. Find da mal die Einstellung, um das zu korrigieren!"

"So was passiert schon mal", murmelte Philippe.

"Sorry", entschuldigte Mario sich leise. "Es war nur... er ist so ein kühler, perfekter Vampir, und dann so etwas."

"Philippe spielt da eher auf ein kleines... Missgeschick an", sagte Lars breit grinsend. "Alte Vampire und Technik, das verträgt sich nämlich manchmal nicht so gut."

"Das interessiert nicht - was ist passiert?", wollte Thomas wissen.

Philippe stöhnte auf. "Muss das sein?"

"Wenn du nicht willst, dann nicht", lenkte Thomas ein. "Aber... ihr seid so perfekt, ihr alten und erfahrenen Vampire, da hören wir gern von euren Missgeschicken."

"Also", sagte Lars breit grinsend. "Es war..." Aber ehe er weiter sprechen konnte, klapperte ein Schlüssel im Schloss.

Erleichtert atmete Philippe auf, als Christoph und Sven das Wohnzimmer betraten.

"Mario, Thomas!" rief Sven und umarmte die beiden sofort. "Wie schön, dass ihr hier seid!"

"Hey, schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Kuba?"

Sven lächelte verliebt. "Gut. Auch wenn er es bedauert, dass du weg bist Mario."

"Ja, hat er mir auch gesagt. Aber ich werd ja hin und wieder hinlaufen."

"Ich glaube er hat Angst, dass er jetzt allein ist. Er hat Angst, dass das Rudel ihn wegstößt, wo David und jetzt auch noch du nicht mehr da seid", sagte Sven leise.

"Und Gabriel ist immer mehr mit seiner Editha zusammen", nickte Mario. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass bei den beiden Nachwuchs anstand, so, wie sich Gabriel zuletzt um seine Frau gekümmert hatte.

"Dabei bemühen sich alle um Kuba", erzählte Sven. "Er muss nur lernen ihnen zu vertrauen."

"Das wird schon kommen. Das Rudel zeigt es ihm ja immer wieder."

"Und du ihm auch", sagte Lars zu seinem Bruder.

"Ja, natürlich, ich auch, aber ich bin kein Wolf und kann bei Vollmond nicht bei ihm sein."

"Aber du bist sonst für ihn da", sagte Christoph und hielt ihm ein Glas hin. "Hier, trink etwas."

"Danke", nahm Sven das Glas an und trank durstig.

Christoph sah währenddessen zu Mario und Thomas. "Und habt ihr alles mit Lienhart klären können?"

"Oh ja, der Herr ist sehr nett", erzählte Mario noch einmal von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Bürokraten.

"Und dieser Lienhart gehört wirklich zu... zu Hagens Clan?" fragte Sven.

"Ja, gehört er", nickte Mario. "Aber vermutlich ist er fast so etwas wie ein Ausgestoßener." Als er sah, wie Agnes bei dem letzten Wort zusammenzuckte, wünschte er, es anders ausgedrückt zu haben.

"So wirkte er nicht", meinte Thomas. "Ich glaube er ist glücklich da wo er ist. Mit ein paar Vampiren, für die er die Verantwortung hat und seiner Burgruine."

"Und der Ruhe dort. Die Ruine ist etwas außerhalb, da wird er sicher selten gestört."

"Wenn ich Federico richtig verstanden habe, möchte er Lienhart eine Art Partnerschaft anbieten", sagte Philippe.

"Oh", machte Mario überrascht, "Was sagt der Clan dazu?"

"Sie sind nicht abgeneigt. Lienharts Gruppe ist wirklich sehr klein mit einem kleinen Gebiet. Über kurz oder lang müssen sie sich einem Clan anschließen. Der Hamburger Clan ist zu weit weg und die Franzosen... naja, mit denen will man sich nicht verbünden."

"Gehören sie nicht zum Dortmunder Clan?", fragte Mario nach.

"Offiziell schon, aber der Dortmunder Clan ist so gut wie zerstört. Hagen hat das alles zusammengehalten und nun scheinen sie sich auf keinen neuen Anführer einigen zu können."

Agnes nickte leicht. "Der eigentliche Clanführer, Gregor, ist schon zu meiner Zeit recht zurückgezogen gewesen und hat Hagen freie Hand gelassen."

"Es ist nicht schade um diesen Clan", meinte Christoph. "Man muss nur gucken, was sie mit dir und Sven gemacht haben. Und vermutlich mit vielen weiteren jungen Vampiren, die sich nicht wehren konnten."

Agnes nickte. "Wir als Hagens Zöglinge waren nicht die einzigen."

"Der Dortmunder Clan muss sich völlig neu aufstellen", sagte Philippe. "Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht zu tief in diese ganze Vampirpolitik einsteigen muss. Federico wird wissen, was er tut."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", sagte Mario im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Thomas nickte zustimmend. Federico und Eleonore waren gute Clanführer.

Sie führten den Clan mit viel Liebe und Zuneigung und versuchten jeden ihrer Vampire glücklich werden zu lassen.

Und das schafften sie fast immer.

Die Idee einer Partnerschaft zu Lienharts Gruppe schien gut, "Ich glaub, das könnte passen", nickte Thomas.

"Ich vermute deshalb wollte Federico auch, dass ihr beide Lienhart kennen lernt", sagte Philippe. "Ihr beiden könnt so was gut einschätzen. Und Federico gibt viel auf eure Meinung."

"Wir werden ihn nachher in Ruhe anrufen", nickte Mario.

"Macht das."

Mario kuschelte sich an Thomas, während sie sich jetzt weiter unterhielten.

Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen, als sich Thomas und Mario schließlich auf den Weg zurück nach Stuttgart machten.

Den Tag verbrachten sie mit Marios Familie und sahen sich am Nachmittag einige Wohnungen und Häuser an

Aber es war nichts dabei, was ihnen wirklich gefiel.

Am frühen Abend riefen sie Federico an und erzählten von ihrer Begegnung mit Lienhart.

"Das klingt alles sehr gut", sagte Federico zufrieden. "Lienhart ist also genauso, wie man es mir berichtet hat."

"Ja, etwas kühl, sehr genau, aber nett und aufgeschlossen."

"Dann werde ich denke ich mal selbst nach Stuttgart kommen und ihn besuchen", sagte Federico. "Sobald ihr beiden aus euren Trainingslagern zurück seid."

"Schön, wir freuen uns auf dich. Oder auf Euch? Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin ein eigenes Zuhause habe."

"Noch nichts gefunden?"

"Nein, aber es findet sich bestimmt was."

"Das habt ihr bisher immer, ich mache mir da keine Sorgen."

Mario lachte. "Oder das Haus findet mich."

Auch Federico lachte leise. "Auch das ist schon vorgekommen. Obwohl es mich wundern würde, wenn du so ein Haus auch in Stuttgart finden solltest. Allerdings... bei euch beiden kann ja alles passieren."

"Mir reicht ein Haus, um das ich mich kümmern muss - das Haus soll ja auch nicht vereinsamen."

"Ja, nicht dass es eifersüchtig wird", murmelte Thomas. "Und uns nicht mehr reinlässt oder so."

"Oh nein, das kann ich ihm nicht antun!", lachte Mario.

"Gut ihr beiden", sagte Federico. "Dann meldet euch bitte wieder, wenn es etwas neues gibt."

"Ja, das machen wir auf jeden Fall. Schöne Nacht", wünschte Mario.

"Euch auch", antwortete Federico, dann legte er au.

Mario schmiegte sich an seinen Gefährten. "Ich glaub, das wird noch spannend werden."

"Wann war unser Leben einmal nicht spannend?" fragte Thomas grinsend.

"Lange her", lachte Mario. "Irgendwann, bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe."

"Ja, da war alles noch langweilig und eintönig."

"Und einsam..."

Thomas zog Mario dichter an sich. "Das werden wir nie wieder sein", wisperte er.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Und das ist so schön zu wissen."

Thomas drückte einen Kuss gegen Marios Stirn. "Also... was fangen wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend an?"

"Silvester planen?", schlug Mario vor. "Und dann uns drauf vorbereiten, dass der böse Fußball uns wieder trennen wird."

"Zum Glück ja nur ein paar wenige Tage", sagte Thomas. "Aber das mit Silvester ist eine gute Idee."

Mario holte Papier und einen Stift, dann notierten sie, wen sie einladen und wie sie feiern würden. Sven, Lars und Agnes mit Christoph und Philippe, Luciano und Marc, und dazu lud er noch einige Freunde aus dem Rudel in Wolfsburg ein - David, Kuba und auch Gabriel mit seiner Editha, auch wenn er vermutetet, dass zumindest die letzten beiden absagen würden.

Trotzdem würde es eine schöne und lustige Feier werden. "Wo feiern wir eigentlich?" fragte Mario. "Hier bei meinen Eltern geht schlecht. Mit Vampiren kommen sie zwar klar, aber sie Werwölfe auch so cool finden."

"Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie so viele Vampire im Haus haben wollen würde. Und jetzt was buchen, dafür sind wir auch bisschen spät... Aber wir könnten uns doch irgendwo draußen treffen. Im Wald?"

"Ja, das wäre für die Wölfe bestimmt angenehmer."

"Und uns allen macht die Kälte nichts aus", stimmte Thomas zu. "Dann ein schönes Lagerfeuer, Fleisch für die Wölfe, Blut für uns..."

"Ja, das könnte schön werden. Wenn wir hier feiern, dann sollten wir aber wohl Lienhart fragen ob ihm das recht ist."

"Und ihn einladen", schlug Thomas vor. "Vielleicht mag er ein wenig Gesellschaft haben."

Mario nickte. "Dann machen wir das so."

Die Feier einige Tage später wurde ein voller Erfolg. Lienhart hatte sich abgemeldet, vermutlich fühlte er sich bei so vielen fremden Vampiren nicht wohl, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen gewesen ihn einzuladen. Auch Gabriel und Editha waren nicht gekommen.

Die anderen aber genossen es, ruhig ins Neue Jahr zu rutschen. Im Wald saßen sie bei einem großen Lagerfeuer zusammen, erzählten Geschichten und hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Auch Agnes fühlte sich wohl, mit Lars an ihrer Seite unterhielt sie sich sogar eine ganze Zeit mit David.

"Wir sollten so was öfter machen", meinte Mario. "Wir sind so über Deutschland verstreut, da wäre es schön, wenn wir uns regelmäßig so treffen würden. Das nächste Mal vielleicht in Wolfsburg, dann können auch mehr vom Rudel kommen."

Für diesen Vorschlag erntete er einhellige Zustimmung, und schon bald würden sie sich wieder treffen, in einem Wald nahe Wolfsburg vermutlich.

Irgendwann am Neujahrsmorgen löste sich die Gruppe schließlich auf. Für die Fußballer stand ab morgen wieder Training auf dem Programm, für einige ging es sogar sofort ins Trainingslager.

Auch Thomas und Mario mussten sich voneinander verabschieden, sie würden sich erst nach den Trainingslagern wiedersehen.

Natürlich waren sie es gewöhnt auch mal ein paar Tage ohne einander zu sein, aber die Trennung war trotzdem jedes mal schwer.

"Wir telefonieren", versprach Thomas. "Und in ein paar Tagen sind wir auch schon wieder zusammen".

"Ich weiß", sagte Mario. "Ich hasse es einfach so weit von dir entfernt zu sein. Das fühlt sich immer so falsch an."

"Für mich doch auch, mein Schatz. Aber wir werden es wieder schaffen."

"Vermutlich werden Holger und ich uns gegenseitig unser Leid vorjammern", grinste Mario.

Thomas lachte leise. "Und ich jammer ganz alleine, seit Philipp raus ist."

"Wechsel nach Stuttgart und wir beide haben kein Problem mehr", meinte Mario zwinkernd.

"Ich würde gern weiter Erfol... ähm.. ich glaube, Federico will mich weiter in München haben."

Mario streckte ihm die Zunge raus, zog ihn aber gleichzeitig an sich. "Dann müssen wir uns jetzt wohl erst mal verabschieden."

"Ja, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit deinen Jungs. Schön, dass Holger bei dir ist." Mit Holger verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft, die glücklicherweise von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht vor einigen Jahren nicht mehr beeinflusst wurde.

"Ich wünsch dir auch viel Spaß", sagte Mario und küsste Thomas sanft.

Dann trennten sie sich, und Thomas lief nach München, während Mario seine Sachen packte um selbst zum Trainingslager aufzubrechen.

Auch wenn das Trainingslager eine Trennung von Thomas bedeutete, war Mario doch ganz froh darüber. Die Sache mit den Franzosen und vor allem mit dem merkwürdigen Ding, das Thomas gesehen hatte, ging ihm immer noch durch den Kopf. Das Trainingslager verschaffte ihnen noch einen kleinen Aufschub, ehe sie sich wirklich um das Problem kümmern mussten.

Schließlich war das Trainingslager beendet, und der Alltag in Stuttgart begann.

Der Verein hatte während des Trainingslager einige Angebote für Häuser und Wohnungen zusammengetragen und so war das das erste was er in Angriff nahm. Er liebte seine Eltern wirklich, aber er musste einfach so schnell es ging da ausziehen.

Gemeinsam mit Thomas, teilweise auch mit Holger besichtigte er die Wohnungen und Häuser und entschied sich schließlich für ein eine große Wohnung aus der Gründerzeit.

"Das fühlt sich gut an", sagte Mario, als der Mietvertrag unterschrieben war. "In meinem Alter wohnt man einfach nicht mehr im Kinderzimmer bei Mama und Papa."

"Nein, das geht echt nicht mehr", nickte Thomas, der bei ihm war und wohl in Gedanken schon die Wohnung einrichtete.

"Außerdem kann ich jetzt endlich unser Bett aus Wolfsburg holen", meinte Mario grinsend.

Thomas lachte. "Willst du es hertragen?"

"Wenn es sein muss", sagte Mario. "Aber nein. Das Rudel hat sich doch darum gekümmert und meine Sachen eingelagert. Ich muss nur bescheid geben, wo das Zeug hin soll, dann erledigen sie alles weitere."

"Das sind wirklich tolle Leute - dein Rudel", lachte Thomas.

"Unser Rudel", lächelte Mario.

"Ja, aber dich haben sie ja ganz adoptiert."

Mario grinste. "Gibt schlimmeres."

Thomas lachte. "Erzähl das den Alten nicht, ja? Selbst Jakob ist davon ja nicht begeistert."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich mag das Rudel. Sie sind nette Leute."

"Ja, sie sind toll", nickte Thomas. "Es fühlte sich gut an, dich in ihrer Nähe zu wissen."

"Also, dann ruf ich meine Adoptiv-Wölfe mal an und organisiere den Transport der Sachen. Du kannst solange weiter überlegen, wie du das Schlafzimmer einrichten willst."

Thomas nickte, und Mario konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

Nachdem Mario mit den Wölfen in Wolfsburg telefoniert hatte sah er Thomas an. "Übermorgen hab ich die Sachen."

"Prima. Also nur noch zwei Nächte bei deinen Eltern, und dann kannst du wieder wie ein erwachsener Mann alleine wohnen."

"Und meinen sexy Gefährten in unserem Bett verführen", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Oh ja, darauf mag ich nicht noch länger verzichten."

Mario lachte und zog Thomas an sich. "Wir könnten heute Nacht zu dir", schlug er vor.

"Gute Idee", raunte Thomas und biss ihm leicht in den Nacken."

Mario unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. "Dann los."

Thomas nickte leicht und griff nach seiner Hand. "Wir beeilen uns, dann sind wir in einer Stunde da."

"Ich liebe es, dass wir nun so nah beieinander leben", sagte Mario und drückte Thomas Hand.

"Ich auch, das ist einfach toll", strahlte Thomas und küsste ihn kurz, allerdings nur ganz leicht. "Zu Hause gibts mehr", versprach er.

"Das hoffe ich doch", raunte Mario.

Schnell schloss er die Tür, dann bummelten sie ein Stück weiter in eine Seitenstraße. Es war nicht gut wenn jemand sie beim Loslaufen sah.

Aber inzwischen war es schon fast ganz dunkel, so dass sie nicht lange warten mussten bis sie schließlich loslaufen konnten.

Sie brauchten etwas mehr als eine Stunde, weil sie einen Umweg gelaufen waren um die Landschaft zu genießen.


	11. Eine seltsame Begegnung beim Training

Schließlich kamen sie bei Thomas‘ gemütlichem kleinem Haus an.

"Komm rein", raunte Thomas verlangend.

Ungeduldig beobachtete Mario, wie Thomas die Tür aufschloss und folgte ihm dann ins Innere.

Das Haus duftete traumhaft nach Zuhause, fand Mario, hier fühlte er sich immer wohl.

"Komm schon", sagte Thomas und griff nach Marios Hand um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen.

Mario lachte leise, Thomas war schon wieder - oder noch immer? - heiß auf ihn.

Allerdings ging es ihm ja nicht anders.

Er würde von Thomas nie genug kriegen!

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, drehte sich Thomas zu ihm und zog ihn an sich.

"Hier haben wir wenigstens ein Bett", raunte Thomas heiser.

"Ja, das ist viel besser", wisperte Mario und drängte Thomas nach hinten in Richtung des Bettes.

Thomas ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zog Mario dabei mit sich.

Mario lachte leise, dann küsste er Thomas voller Verlangen.

Sein Gefährte drängte sich an ihn und begann sich an ihm zu reiben.

Mario stöhnte in den Kuss und begann an Thomas Klamotten zu zerren.

Schnell setzte sich Thomas auf und zog sie sich in vampirischer Geschwindigkeit aus.

Auch Mario zog sich schnell aus.

Dann lag Thomas auf ihm und küsste ihn.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss hungrig, während seine Hände über Thomas Rücken glitten.

Er spreizte die Beine um Thomas dazwischen rutschen zu lassen.

Beide stöhnten heiser auf.

"Ich brauch dich", raunte Thomas heiser.

"Dann nimm mich", antwortete Mario.

Er spreizte die Beine weiter und zog die Knie an.

Thomas keuchte und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

"Mach schon", drängte Mario ungeduldig.

"Wie du wünscht", raunte Thomas und drang mit einer einzigen Bewegung in Mario ein.

"Jaa", keuchte Mario langgezogen, als er seinen Gefährten so deutlich in sich fühlte.

Thomas stöhnte und vergrub nur Sekunden später seine Zähne in Marios Halsschlagader.

Instinktiv legte Mario den Kopf zur Seite, so dass er noch besser ran kam

Thomas Stöße wurden immer kräftiger und schneller.

Dabei sog er weiter an Marios Haut.

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis Mario mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam.

Thomas stieß noch zwei, drei mal zu, dann kam auch er.

"Hm", machte Mario zufrieden und strich Thomas dabei weiter sanft über den Rücken.

"Das hat gut getan", murmelte Thomas.

"Oh ja. Genau das, was ich brauchte."

"War viel zu lange..."

"Ja. Erst das Trainingslager und dann die Tatsache, dass ich im Haus meiner Eltern wohne", grinste Mario. "Aber das Problem haben wir ja endlich gelöst."

"Zu hast wieder ein eigenes Zuhause wie ein erwachsener... Vampir."

"Ja, damit der erwachsene Vampir und sein erwachsener Gefährte wieder Sex haben können", lachte Mario.

Thomas stimmte in das Lachen ein und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. "Ich liebe dich, mein Gefährte."

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Mario.

"Ruhen?", fragte Thomas leise.

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja, lass uns heute Nacht Ruhen."

Thomas zog eine Decke über sie, so war es einfach gemütlicher, und schloss die Augen. Bald darauf waren sie ihn ihrem Ruhezustand, der sie auch geistig eng verband.

***

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang erwachten die beiden aus ihrer Ruhe. Mario musste bald wieder los, damit er pünktlich zum Training in Stuttgart eintraf.

"Heute Abend sehen wir uns wieder", versprach Thomas ihm.

"Kommst du zu mir?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, wir sollen ja eh in der Gegend die Augen offen halten."

"Dann sollten wir uns heute Abend mal Gedanken machen, wie wir das anstellen wollen. Wir sollten auch mal wieder bei Luciano anrufen und fragen, ob er inzwischen was neues weiß."

"So, wie ich das kenne, müssen wir da nicht viel gucken - wir scheinen so was einfach anzuziehen."

Mario seufzte. "Ja, das stimmt. Also laufen wir einfach rum und warten, bis es uns findet?"

"Wir sollten schon bisschen gezielter suchen, aber ich glaub, dein Vorschlag würde reichen."

"Na dann, sehen wir uns heute Abend", sagte Mario und küsste Thomas zum Abschied.

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete Thomas ihn und sah ihm nach, wie Mario loslief.

Sehr viel schneller und zielgerichteter als am gestrigen Abend lief Mario zurück nach Stuttgart.

So war er pünktlich zum Frühstück bei seinen Eltern um ein paar Sachen für das Training abzuholen.

Dann fuhr er mit dem Wagen zum Trainingsplatz. Er wäre lieber gelaufen, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Seine Eltern wohnten doch ein ganzes Stück entfernt.

Von seinen Mitspielern wurde er fröhlich begrüßt. Es war inzwischen eine völlig andere Mannschaft als vor acht Jahren, als er nach München gewechselt war. Dennoch fühlte er sich gleich wie zu Hause.

Was noch wirklich ungewohnt war, war der junge Trainer unter dem er nun arbeitete. Hannes war nur vier Jahre älter als er.

Aber er hatte es echt drauf, taktisch und technisch, und er konnte sie immer wieder motivieren.

Mario sah sich sofort suchend nach Holger um und entdeckte ihn zum Glück beim warmlaufen.

Schnell lief er auf ihn zu. "Morgen Holger!", grüßte er ihn.

"Morgen Mario", lächelte Holger ihn an.

"Läufst ja wieder", stellte er erleichtert fest.

"Ja zum Glück. Ich soll es aber langsam angehen lassen."

"Ja, mach lieber ruhig. Ich weiß ja, wie es drinnen aussieht - da musst du echt vorsichtig sein."

Holger seufzte. "Ich weiß Mario. Aber es ist so frustrierend."

Das verstand Mario ja, aber Holgers Gelenke sahen so kaputt aus, dass er da nur wenig machen konnte, wenn Holger sich wieder verletzte.

Nur die Schmerzen, die konnte er Holger nehmen. Aber das half nur wenig.

Er brauchte immer wieder Geduld um die Knochen und das Gewerbe wirklich heilen zu lassen.

"Ich bemühe mich", versprach Holger. "Und ich werde warten bis die Ärzte ihr okay zum richtigen Training geben."

"Ich fürchte, das musst du", meinte Mario bedauernd. Hier stieß er wirklich an seine Grenzen, mussten sie beide einsehen.

"Hey, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du tust immer dein bestes. Und du hast mir schon so oft geholfen."

"Ich würde gern noch mehr machen."

"Das weiß ich doch."

"Ich versuchs trotzdem."

Holger lächelte ihn an. "Danke Mario."

Inzwischen waren sie wohl genug gelaufen, denn ihr Trainer rief sie jetzt zu sich.

Während Mario den Anweisungen lauschte, spürte er plötzlich einen stechenden Blick im Rücken.

Instinktiv sah er sich um. Wie so oft selbst bei kaltem, regnerischem Wetter standen dort Fans am Zaun und beobachteten sie.

Aber einer stach heraus - ein schlanker Mann mit einem langen dunklen Mantel und hochgeschlagener Kapuze, der etwas abseits der Fans stand. Mario war sich sicher, dass von diesem Mann dieser stechende Blick ausging.

Ein wenig erinnerte er Mario an einen alten Vampir - an einen der Alten ihres Clans, an Sinibaldus oder auch Gregor aus dem Dortmunder Clan.

Allein der Gedanke ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ob das jemand von Lienharts Gruppe war?

Lienhart war ja sehr nett, aber seine Gruppe bestand aus alten und furchteinflößenden Vampiren, hatte er von Luciano gehört.

"Mario, alles ok?" fragte Holger leise.

"Da drüben - siehst du den Mann da? Im schwarzen Mantel?"

Holger drehte sich um und nickte. "Ja, sehe ich."

Mario nickte leicht - das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, dass Holger ihn auch sah. "Ich finde ihn komisch."

"Wieso?"

Mario riss sich zusammen und grinste. "Er trägt kein Trikot. Nicht mal einen Schal."

"Das passiert manchmal", meinte Holger schief grinsend. "Ist das eine... na du weißt schon?"

"Ein Vampir?" Mario fühlte kurz hin. "Ich denke schon."

"Und... du kennst ihn nicht."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist aber ja auch nicht unser Gebiet hier."

"Ok", sagte Holger, wirkte aber etwas beunruhigt.

"Wenn er angreift, bist du der erste, den ich hier raushole", scherzte Mario.

"Schön, aber meinst du wir können das mit angreifen einfach sein lassen?"

"Ich denke schon. Das wäre viel zu auffällig."

"Das beruhigt mich etwas", sagte Holger schief grinsend. "Dann lass uns mal weiter trainieren."

"Der wird auch wieder abziehen", war Mario sicher.

Jedenfalls hoffte Mario das. Und wenn er nach dem Training noch da war, würde er ihn ansprechen.

Er versuchte sich aufs Training zu konzentrieren, ohne dabei den fremden Vampir aus den Augen zu lassen.

Aber es viel ihm schwerer als gedacht. Dieser Blick blieb die ganze Zeit auf ihn gerichtet und der Mann schien sich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er stand immer an der gleichen stelle, in der gleichen Pose, wenn Mario zu ihm sah.

Er schien nicht einmal zu zwinkern.

Der Kerl war eindeutig ein Vampir. Kein Mensch hätte über die ganze Zeit so erstarrt dastehen können.

Nach dem Training würde er all seinen Mut zusammennehmen und ihn ansprechen, beschloss er.

Hier in der Öffentlichkeit würde er ihm schon nichts tun.

So brachte er das Training hinter sich. Während die anderen ein paar Worte mit den anwesenden Journalisten wechselten, ging er auf den fremden Vampir zu.

Ein wenig erstaunt war er schon, dass der Vampir keine Anstalten machte zu gehen.

"Ich grüße dich", begann er das Gespräch.

Der Vampir hatte eine Kapuze auf, so das sein Gesicht im Schatten lag und Mario kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Wortlos musterte ihn der fremde Vampir, dann schnaubte er. "Un enfant", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten weg.

'Un enfant', so viel Französisch konnte Mario noch. Ein Kind. Ja, er war ein Kind, aber deswegen nicht mit ihm zu reden?

Oh nein, das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen! Erst Flo, der ihn ständig Baby genannt hatte und nun dieser arrogante Franzose.

Sollte er diesen Vampir noch einmal sehen, würde er es ihm zeigen, so! Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie.

Immerhin wusste er nun aber, das Lienhart nichts damit zu tun hatte. Dieser Vampir stammte bestimmt von dem französischen Clan.

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber es beruhigte ihn.

Jetzt sollte er aber erst mal nach Hause fahren. Und dann Thomas anrufen und ihm davon erzählen.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und fuhr dann nach Hause, in seine eigene, noch leere Wohnung. Morgen würde es hier anders aussehen.

Kurzerhand setzte er sich im leeren Wohnzimmer auf den Boden und rief dann bei Thomas an.

"Hey, mein Schatz - alles okay?"

"Schon, aber... ich hatte eine seltsame Begegnung beim Training."

"Oh", war Thomas sofort besorgt

Schnell erzählte Mario von dem Vampir.

"Das ist... du solltest es Federico sagen. Dass die Franzosen schon da sind."

"Meinst du? Ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht wer er war. Oder ober er von diesem Clan kommt."

"Aber er hat französisch gesprochen, oder? Dann wird er eher nicht aus Dänemark kommen."

Mario lachte leise. "Schon klar. Aber ich will Federico nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Es ist ja nichts passiert, außer das ich diesmal auf Französisch beleidigt wurde. Und immerhin bin ich vom Baby zum Kind aufgestiegen."

"Bist ja auch gewachsen", lachte Thomas.

"Oh ja, ich bin inzwischen schon ein sehr sehr alter Vampir", grinste Mario. "Aber ernsthaft: soll ich Federico wirklich anrufen?"

"Bis jetzt hat er ja nichts gemacht", stimmte Thomas seinem vorherigen Einwand zu. "Wir sollten noch abwarten."

"Gut, dann warten wir ab. Vielleicht war der Kerl einfach nur neugierig und ist nun beruhigt, weil ich nur ein Kind bin und keine Gefahr darstelle."

"Sicher. Wenn sie das Gebiet hier übernehmen wollen, dann müssen sie sich erst mal umsehen."

"Vielleicht hätte ich ihn verfolgen sollen", murmelte Mario.

"Nein, wieso denn?"

"Damit wir wissen, wo er hingeht", sagte Mario. "Vielleicht hat er hier in der Stadt eine Wohnung oder so was"

"Lass ihn lieber in Ruhe, der wirds nicht mögen, wenn du ihm nachspionierst."

"Aber wir hätten dann zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt für unsere Suche."

"Wenn er wiederkommt, kannst du das noch mal überlegen."

"Ok, mach ich. Und wie war dein Training heute?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Ist halt schön, bald wieder zu spielen."

"Ja, ich kanns auch kaum erwarten. Aber ich mach mir Sorgen um Holger."

"Schon wieder verletzt?", fragte Thomas das Offensichtliche.

"Noch nicht, aber voll trainieren kann er auch nicht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er vorsichtig sein soll, aber er will schnell wieder spielen."

"Ist doch normal, oder?"

"Klar ist es das. Aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen und hab Angst, dass wieder was richtig kaputt geht, wenn er zu ungeduldig ist."

"Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst ihn zurückhalten."

"Hoffentlich", sagte Mario seufzend. "Hast du heute Nachmittag noch Termine?"

"Ja, aber nur bis drei. Ich kann also um vier bei dir sein."

"Schön", sagte Mario sofort. "Ich muss nachher nur noch zu einem Fototermin."

"Dann sehen wir uns ja richtig früh", freute sich Thomas.

"Ja, wunderschön", sagte Mario.

"Und wir haben so viel Zeit zusammen."

"Und wenn morgen dann erst die Möbel hier sind... Im Moment sitze ich hier auf dem Boden."

Thomas lachte leise. "Unbequem. Ich denke, wir sollten dann ins Hotel oder deine Eltern noch mal beglücken."

"Meine Eltern würden sich bestimmt freuen."

"Dann treffen wir uns bei ihnen?", schlug Thomas vor.

"Ja, machen wir so", nickte Mario.

"Gut, dann... bis später", verabschiedete sich Thomas. "Und... sei vorsichtig."

"Bin ich immer", sagte Mario. "Bis später."

Sie legten auf, beide mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mario blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, ehe er sich wieder auf den Rückweg zum Verein machte.


	12. Ein unerwünschtes Wiedersehen

Mario verbrachte die Mittagspause mit einigen Mitspielern, es war wichtig, sich näher kennenzulernen. Dann kamen die Fotografen, und die Stylisten und Visagisten, und es ging mit den Aufnahmen los.

Mario war kein großer Freund von solchen Terminen, aber sie gehörten dazu, also ließ er es über sich ergehen.

Schließlich waren die Fotos geschossen und die Spieler wurden wieder entlassen.

Draußen sah sich Mario sorgfältig um, ob dieser komische Vampir vielleicht wieder da war, aber er konnte ihn nicht entdecken.

Auch fühlen konnte er ihn nicht, also konnte er sich wohl sicher sein.

Er war fast ein bisschen enttäuscht.

Auch wenn der Vampir unheimlich und möglicherweise nicht ungefährlich war, hätte er ihn gern wiedergesehen und mehr über ihn herausgefunden.

Außerdem war es ja sein Auftrag etwas über den französischen Clan herauszufinden.

Aber ohne diesen Vampir konnte er nur nach Hause fahren und auf Thomas warten.

Er lächelte leicht. Das war allerdings eine sehr schöne Alternative.

Zu Hause servierte seine Mutter gleich Tee und Kekse und fragte ihn nach allem möglichen aus.

Gern erzählte Mario von seinem Tag und seinen neuen Kollegen beim VfB

Schließlich kam Thomas an und setzte sich zunächst zu ihnen.

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig, bis Marios Mutter schließlich in die Küche verschwand um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

"Wollen wir heute Nacht raus und gucken, ob wir irgendwas finden?", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte. "Vielleicht ist der Vampir ja noch in der Nähe und wir können ihn aufspüren."

"Genau, wir sollten es zumindest versuchen."

Mario lehnte sich gegen Thomas Seite.

Sein Gefährte legte gleich einen Arm um ihn. "Und vielleicht bei Lienhart vorbei gucken", schlug er vor.

"Meinst du er kennt diesen Vampir?"

"Vielleicht hat er ja schon von ihm gehört."

"Gut, dann fragen wir ihn. Vielleicht lernen wir ja auch mal ein paar andere Vampire aus seiner Gruppe kennen. Bisher halten die sich ja ziemlich bedeckt."

"Wir wissen ja nicht mal, wie viele es sind."

"Nein, davon hat Lienhart bisher nichts gesagt. Dann... dann fragen wir ihn heute Abend einfach mal danach. Zwei jungen Vampiren wird er jawohl verzeihen, wenn sie neugierig sind."

"Und vielleicht freut er sich ja auch über etwas Abwechslung."

Mario grinste. "Wir bringen schon Stimmung in das langweilige Burgleben."

Thomas lachte. "Würde Lienhart guttun."

Grinsend küsste Mario ihn. "Haben wir doch bisher überall geschafft."

"Dann schaffen wir das schon", lachte Thomas.

Mario küsste ihn erneut.

Sie genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, bis Marios Mutter sie zum Abendessen rief.

"Und ihr braucht morgen beim Umzug wirklich keine Hilfe?" fragte Marios Vater erneut.

"Nein, wirklich nicht. Unsere Freunde in Wolfsburg haben das alles organisiert, der Wagen kommt am Nachmittag - und wir beide haben das dann in null Komma nichts hoch getragen"

"Ihr kommt dann erst vorbei, wenn alles fertig ist um die Wohnung zu bewundern", fügte Thomas hinzu.

"Ist bisschen ungewohnt, aber... ist schon okay so."

"Immerhin haben wir dich wieder bei uns in der Nähe", sagte Marios Mutter lächelnd. "Das ist das Wichtigste."

"Ich finde es auch schön wieder hier zu sein", stimmte Mario zu.

"Ich glaube darauf können wir uns alle einigen", sagte Thomas und strich kurz über Marios Hand.

Mario lehnte sich an in und trank dabei von seiner Milch.

Nach dem Essen halfen Sie Marios Mutter wieder beim aufräumen, dann setzten sie sich noch etwas ins Wohnzimmer.

Marios Eltern genossen es ihren Sohn mal wieder länger bei sich zu haben, so blieben sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer, bis die Eltern ins Bett gingen.

"Wollen wir dann los?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, lass uns mal gucken, ob wir was finden."

Die beiden verließen leise Marios Elternhaus und sahen sich dann um. "Zum Verein?" schlug Mario vor. "Und von da aus gucken wir weiter."

"Ja, das hast du ihn ja gesehen. Vielleicht finden wir ja was."

Mario nickte und die beiden liefen los zum Verein. "Hier hat er gestanden", sagte Mario und zeigte Thomas die Stelle. "Und er ist in diese Richtung verschwunden."

Thomas nickte und sah sich die Stelle genau an. "Hier ist gar nichts", murmelte er enttäuscht.

"Wär auch zu einfach gewesen", seufzte Mario.

Thomas nickte leicht. "Und hier ist er langgegangen? Dann lass uns mal gucken."

Die beiden gingen in die Richtung, in die der Vampir heute Vormittag verschwunden war.

Immer wieder blieb Thomas stehen, versuchte etwas zu fühlen oder auch irgendetwas zu riechen.

Plötzlich blieb Thomas stehen und er sah sich suchend um. "Irgendwas ist hier", murmelte er.

"Ja? Was?", wisperte Mario.

"Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Thomas zurück. "Spürst du es nicht?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf, er fühlte gar nichts.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm ein Schnauben. "Das Baby hat also immer noch nichts dazu gelernt, also ehrlich", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ruckartig drehte sich Mario um - und starrte in die Nacht. Nichts zu sehen.

"Also wirklich, man sollte doch meinen auch bei dir würde mal ein Lerneffekt eintreten", sagte die Stimme - diesmal von rechts.

Mario seufzte leise. "Florian..."

"Das hat ja lange gedauert", sagte Florian und schien nun quasi aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufzutauchen. "Was hast du hier eigentlich zu suchen? Will dein Flohzirkus nicht mehr mit dir spielen?"

"Anders als manche Anwesenden höre ich auf das, was mein Clanchef mir sagt."

"Da gehe ich ans andere Ende von Deutschland um Ruhe zu haben und sofort läufst du mir hinterher", sagte Florian. "Was versprichst du dir davon?"

"Von dir? Dass du mich in Ruhe lässt."

"Dann hättest du in Wolfsburg bleiben sollen, da wären wir uns kaum über den Weg gelaufen."

"Du hättest auch einfach im Gebiet deines Clans bleiben können."

Florian verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. "Woher weißt du das? Vielleicht wurde ich ja auch hier hingeschickt."

"Dann solltest du deine Aufgabe erfüllen und nicht mich nerven. Oder ist dir langweilig? Fühlst du dich auf einmal einsam, ohne deinen Clan?"

Florian zuckte leicht zusammen - offenbar hatte Mario ins Schwarze getroffen. "Einsam? Überhaupt nicht. Es stört mich nur, dass ihr hier seid. Und wegen euch läuft doch auch dieser andere komische Vampir hier rum, oder? Ihr zieht solche Zwielichtigen Gesellen doch an!"

"Du hast ihn gesehen?", fragte Mario nach. "Kennst du ihn?"

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Er war einmal in Sinsheim und hat mir beim Training zugesehen. Als ich ihn angesprochen habe ist er einfach abgehauen, als wäre ich ein lästiges, aber harmloses Insekt."

Mario nickte zustimmend, "So war er hier auch. Das heißt - er hat mich als Kind bezeichnet."

Florian lachte auf. "Dann bin ich lieber das Insekt. Ein Blick auf dich und jeder weiß, dass du nur ein Baby bist. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was will der Typ hier? Was habt ihr wieder für einen Blödsinn angestellt?"

"Kind, ja? Er hat mich als Kind bezeichnet, nicht als Baby. Und wir sind seit ein paar Tagen hier, haben uns ordnungsgemäß angemeldet und nichts angestellt. Aber vielleicht liegts ja an dir?"

"An mir? Ich bin schon ein halbes Jahr hier und der Kerl ist erst hier, seitdem du da bist", behauptete Florian ärgerlich.

"Echt?", fragte Mario überrascht nach. "Wann hat er dich besucht?"

Florian öffnete schon den Mund um zu antworten, wurde sich dann aber offenbar wieder bewusst, vor wem er stand. "Was gehts dich an? Sorg einfach dafür, dass der Kerl verschwindet. Oder lass das besser deinen Meister machen, du Baby schaffst das ja eh nicht."

"Warum ich? Ist nicht mein Gebiet hier", stellte Mario fest. "Wenn er dir nicht passt, kannst du dich gern an Lienhart wenden."

"Oh nein, da geh ich bestimmt nicht mehr hin!"

"Nein? Hast du Angst vor ihm?", fragte Mario mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Nein. Aber ich lös bestimmt nicht euer Problem." Flo sah zu Thomas. "Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Stumm geworden, oder was?"

Erschrocken griff Thomas an seinen Hals, dann nickte er hastig.

"Ach, ihr beiden seid mir wirklich zu dumm", schnaubte Florian. "Der eine ist kaum so intelligent wie ne Eintagsfliege und der andere spielt stummen Fisch."

"Wir haben dich nie hergebeten", stellte Mario fest.

"Nein. Aber ich mein es ernst. Unternehmt was, wegen diesem Franzosen. Den mag ich nämlich noch weniger als euch beide."

"Und warum sollen wir da was unternehmen?", fragte Thomas nach.

Für einen Moment verlor Florian seinen hochnäsigen Blick. "Ich glaube, er ist gefährlich. Und was man über den Clan drüben in Frankreich hört ist nicht gut."

Thomas war überrascht, dass Florian so ehrlich war. "Kannst du uns dabei helfen?", fragte er deswegen nach.

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Immerhin willst du ihn loswerden."

Florian zögerte sichtlich. "Ich... denk drüber nach", murmelte er dann unzufrieden und war Sekunden später wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Mario nickte Thomas nur zu, sagte aber nichts - Florian war mit Sicherheit noch in der Nähe.

Thomas wartete einen Moment ab. "Wir laufen jetzt ein bisschen. Florian weiß, wo er uns findet wenn er sich entschieden. Unsere Handynummern hat er ja immerhin auch noch."

Nur kurz sah Mario ihn an, dann lief er los.

Sie liefen eine ganze Weile, bis sie sicher waren, dass sie allein waren.

"Und?", fragte Mario schließlich.

"Ich hab verdrängt, wie anstrengend der Kerl ist", seufzte Thomas.

"Dabei hat er in letzter Zeit dich genervt, und nicht mich. Oder war er da nicht so schlimm?"

"Er war ab und an da, aber er hat sich wirklich ziemlich zurückgehalten."

Mario nickte. "Er kann mich halt besonders wenig ab."

Thomas grinste. "Oder das Gegenteil. Er mag dich, kann das aber nicht mit seiner extremen Coolness vereinbaren und ist deshalb besonders ekelhaft zu dir."

"Na, danke auch... darauf kann ich nun echt verzichten."

Thomas lachte. "Ich hab fast ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm. Er ist immer allein, hat keine Freunde, keinen Clan der ihn auffängt..."

"Aber ist das nicht seine eigene Schuld? Ich mein, so schlimm ist sein Clan nicht, und wir auch nicht"

"Das bestreite ich auch gar nicht."

"Also, ich hab deswegen kein Mitleid mit ihm."

"Seine Hilfe könnten wir aber trotzdem ganz gut gebrauchen. Mit seiner Fähigkeiten."

"Ja, wenn er sie uns geben würde..."

"Ich glaube das wird er. Dieser Vampir scheint ihm wirklich Angst gemacht zu haben."

Mario lachte leise. "Und Lienhart wohl auch."

"Ja, aber bei Lienhart versteh ich das nicht. Am besten fragen wir ihn nachher mal danach."

"Ja, wollen wir gleich hin? Kann gut sein, dass er wieder was mit seinem Rechner hat."

"Lass uns hinlaufen. Den Franzosen finden wir so eh nicht", nickte Thomas.

Mario stimmte zu, und schon liefen sie los."

Sie liefen nicht auf direktem Weg zur Ruine, sondern machten einen kleinen Umweg, der sie durch ein ein Wäldchen und einem Bach entlangführte.

Als einige Schafe verführerisch rochen, naschten sie kurz an ihnen, dann kamen sie schließlich an der Ruine an. Sie klopften an der großen Tür.

Wie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch öffnete sich diese wieder von allein vor ihnen.

"Lienhart?", rief Mario hinein, als jedoch keine Antwort kam, gingen sie los. Durch den Flur, die Treppe runter und dort durch den langen Keller.

Diesmal öffnete sich nicht die Tür zu Lienharts Arbeitszimmer, sondern die Tür ganz am Ende des Kellers.

Langsam gingen sie weiter zu der Tür und betraten einen erstaunlich gemütlich eingerichteten Raum.

"Guten Abend", begrüßte Lienhart sie. Er saß auf einem ziemlich plüschigen Sofa vor einem Kamin, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte.

"Guten Abend! Schön hast du es hier, das erwartet man in dem Haus hier gar nicht", bemerkte Thomas.

"Oh so ein bisschen Luxus ist doch etwas feines", meinte Lienhart. "Bitte setzt euch doch."

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Ist wirklich schön hier, und ja, bei deiner vielen Arbeit hier hast du dir so ein schönes Plätzchen verdient."

"Du bist wirklich sehr höflich, mein junger Freund. Das ist schön zu sehen, dass die Jugend noch Manieren lernt. Ich hatte mal einen Fernseher hier, aber den hab ich schnell wieder abgeschafft. Da wurde ständig nur geflucht! Im Deutschen gibt es so viele schöne Worte, warum benutzt man die nicht?"

'Junger Freund', das fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an, fand Mario. "Die Leute, die diese Sendungen sehen, möchten die schönen Worte nicht hören. Aber es gibt genug Menschen, die anders sind - auch heute noch."

"Nun das hoffe ich sehr", sagte Lienhart.

"Bist du viel alleine?", fragte Thomas nach, als ihm nichts besseres einfiel. Es war sehr direkt, aber irgendwie sollten sie das Gespräch in Gang bringen.

"Oh wir sind keine große Gruppe", sagte Lienhart. "Und wenn man so alt ist, wie ich, weiß man auch Ruhe zu schätzen. Uns fehlt... uns fehlt vermutlich ein wenig frisches Blut. Unser jüngster Vampir ist über 300 Jahre."

"Oh, das ist wirklich nicht mehr jung. Bei unserem Clan war es aber lange Zeit ähnlich - einer unserer Brüder ist etwas über sechzig, alle anderen älter - bis wir dazukamen, und kurz darauf zwei frisch verwandelte."

"Wie kam es dazu? Wenn ich fragen und ihr darüber sprechen dürft."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Geheimhaltung unterliegt. Ich wurde vor einigen Jahren von einem Vampir verwandelt, aber nicht als Zögling aufgenommen", erzählte Thomas. "Ich wuchs als Zögling eines freien Vampirs auf, bis ich schließlich meinen Clan fand - den Clan meines Erzeugers. Da hatte ich schon meinen Gefährten verwandelt."

"Das ist... sehr ungewöhnlich", sagte Lienhart. "So jung schon jemanden zu verwandeln..."

"Es war nach einem Unfall", erklärte Mario, "Ich hätte ihn nicht überlebt. Thomas' Meister hat mich anfangs ebenfalls geführt."

"Hm", machte Lienhart. "Nun, trotzdem sehr ungewöhnlich."

"Ja, das ist es wohl", nickte Thomas, "Auch wenn es für uns normal ist. Das mit den anderen beiden Vampiren ist noch spannender - einer wurde von einem anderen Clan verwandelt, aber sehr schlecht behandelt. Es gab ziemliche Probleme, aber er gehört jetzt zu uns. Und sein Bruder ebenfalls."

"Sie sind Zwillinge", fügte Mario hinzu. "Die beiden hätten es nie überstanden, wenn einer von ihnen ein Mensch geblieben wäre."

"Nein, das sicher nicht", stimmte Lienhart zu. "Zwillinge, das ist äußerst selten."

"Gibt es nicht viele Vampirzwillinge?" fragte Mario.

"Ich habe nur ein weiteres Paar gekannt, das ist aber schon mehrere Jahrhunderte her. Einer von ihnen ist bei einem Kampf ums Leben gekommen, der Bruder ist ihm freiwillig gefolgt."

"Das würden Sven und Lars wohl auch tun", sagte Thomas leise.

"Sven und Lars - sind sie Schweden?", fragte Lienhart nach.

Thomas lachte. "Nein, die beiden sind in Rosenheim geboren."

"Bayern", stellte Lienhart fest. "Da war ich auch mal..." Er schien sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

"Ach ja? Wo denn?" fragte Thomas neugierig.

Kurz schüttelte Lienhart den Kopf, dann überlegte er. "Es gab damals viele Herzogtümer, durch die wir zogen... ich habe viele Orte besucht. Interessierst du dich für einen besonders?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war nur neugierig. Ich komm selbst aus Bayern. Meine Familie lebt noch heute in Pähl."

"Pähl... das gehörte doch den Grafen von Vieregg, oder?", überlegte Lienhart. "Einer Vampir meiner Gruppe stammt aus diesem Geschlecht."

"Oh wirklich? Ich... das wäre bestimmt spannend, ihn kennenzulernen."

"Mal sehen, ob ich euch bekannt machen kann", nickte Lienhart.

"Das würde mich sehr freuen."

"Ich werde ihn fragen, sobald ich ihn sehe", versprach Lienhart.

"Das wäre toll", sagte Thomas.


	13. Das Schicksal des aufmüpfigen Vampirs

Lienhart nickte leicht. "Und woher kommst du, junger Mario?"

"Ich bin hier in Stuttgart aufgewachsen", erzählte Mario. "Aber meine Familie kommt ursprünglich aus Spanien."

"Oh, aus Hispania! Ein wunderschönes Land!", schwärmte Lienhart.

"Ja das ist es. Ein Teil meiner Familie lebt dort noch und ich besuche sie so oft es geht."

"Ach ja, ihr jungen Vampire seid noch so reisefreudig."

Mario lachte. "Das kannst du laut sagen. In der letzten Zeit bin ich wirklich viel rumgekommen. Ich war sogar in der Türkei und hab dort gespielt."

"Bei den Osmanen? Die sind noch immer sehr wild und anders als wir, nicht wahr?"

Mario nickte. "Obwohl sie alle sehr höflich waren, war ich froh, als ich wieder nach Deutschland konnte."

"Ich kann das verstehen. Zu Hause fühlt man sich doch am wohlsten."

"Zu Hause und in Thomas Nähe", sagte Mario und sah zu Thomas.

"Ihr seid sehr eng verbunden", lächelte Lienhart. "Das ist selten unter unseresgleichen."

"Stört es dich?" fragte Thomas. "Viele ältere Vampire finden es seltsam oder nicht richtig."

"Eine Beziehung ist in unserer Gruppe nicht üblich, aber wir haben dennoch ein Paar. Und was euch beide angeht: Ich habe lange genug einen Fernseher besessen um zu wissen, dass so etwas wohl auch in Ordnung ist."

Mario lächelte. "Das ist schön."

"Ihr beide harmoniert, das sieht man."

"Hast du eine Gefährtin? Oder einen Gefährten?" fragte Thomas vorsichtig.

Lienhart schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu meiner Zeit war das strikt verboten - beides. Also kenne ich es nicht anders."

Thomas nickte. Federico und Eleonore waren eine ziemliche Ausnahme. "Unser Clanführer würde sich gern einmal mit dir treffen."

"Das ist Federico, nicht wahr?", fragte Lienhart nach.

"Ja genau", nickte Thomas.

"Ich würde ihn gerne einmal treffen."

"Dann werde ich Federico das sagen."

"Das ist sehr nett von dir, Thomas. Weißt du, wir sind hier nicht so viele in der Gruppe und haben keine einheitliche Führung, da würde ich mich gerne mal mit ihm austauschen."

"Wie viele Vampire seid ihr hier?" fragte Mario neugierig. "Außer dir sind wir noch niemandem begegnet."

"Zwölf. Wir halten uns aber generell zurück."

"Wir würden sie trotzdem gern kennenlernen. Also wenn sie das auch möchten."

"Einige werden euch sicher gerne treffen", lächelte Lienhart.

"Dann können wir ja vielleicht bei unserem nächsten Besuch ein paar von ihnen kennenlernen?" schlug Thomas vor.

"Das können wir gerne so organisieren. Wann würdest ihr denn wieder herkommen?"

"Vielleicht... in drei Tagen?"

Lienhart nickte. "Das werden wir hinbekommen."

"Schön", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Ich denke, gerade Veit und Seibold werden sich freuen euch junge Vampire kennenzulernen."

"Seibold?"

"Einer unserer Vampire. Kennst du ihn?"

"Nein, ich habe mich nur über den Namen gewundert."

Lienhart lächelte leicht. "Er ist etwa fünfhundert Jahre alt, da war das ein gängiger Name. Mario dagegen war völlig unbekannt, außer, es kam vielleicht ein Reisender aus Andalusien vorbei."

Thomas grinste. Grade die alten Vampire hatten zum Teil wirklich... seltsame Namen. "Sag mal Lienhart, wir haben vorhin gehört, dass vor einiger Zeit ein anderer Vampir bei dir war. Florian, vom Clan in Hamburg."

Lienhart seufzte leise. "Ein recht schwieriger junger Vampir."

"Schwierig ist noch nett ausgedrückt", brummte Mario. "Aber ist irgendwas besonderes passiert? Er hat so seltsam reagiert, als wir deinen Namen erwähnt haben."

Er sah Lienhart an, und tatsächlich zuckten dessen Mundwinkel. "Ich habe ihm gezeigt, dass das hier mein Haus ist. Und er hier ein Gast, der, so er sich nicht gut benimmt, die Konsequenzen ertragen muss."

"Oh das klingt lustig", grinste Mario. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Der junge Vampir war mir etwas zu... aufmüpfig. Ich hab ihm nur gezeigt, was mit ungehorsamen Zöglingen so passieren kann..." Er deutete auf eine Stelle in der Wand neben sich, die offenbar einmal ausgebessert wurde. Mit tiefer und bedrohlicher Stimme begann er zu erzählen. "Da hinter dieser Wand, da steht Enderß. Er war kein guter Vampir, man hätte ihn nie verwandeln dürfen." Irgendwie wirkten Lienharts Augen jetzt unangenehm kalt. "Als Zögling war er nicht zu gebrauchen, er tat, was er wollte. Er wurde dann eingemauert. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang klopfte er von innen an die Wand, bis er endlich verstummte."

Mario schluckte heftig. "Das... ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Lienhart starrte ihn noch eine Weile kalt an, dann grinste er tatsächlich "Da hinter wurde vor dreißig Jahren ein aufmüpfiges Rohr repariert. Aber erzähle es bitte dem jungen Florian nicht."

Thomas lachte laut auf. Er mochte Lienhart immer mehr.

Auch Lienhart lachte leise, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, er müsse mal ein wenig zurechtgestutzt werden."

"Muss er. Er ist... unmöglich. Keine Ahnung, was sein Problem ist", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd. "In Wolfsburg hat er uns nur sehr widerwillig geholfen, obwohl sein Clanführer es ihm befohlen hat."

"Das kann ich mir bei ihm gut vorstellen. Er hat seinen eigenen Kopf und lässt sich nichts sagen. Und er scheint zutiefst unzufrieden zu sein."

Mario seufzte. "Das stimmt. Und offenbar bin ich an allem Schuld. Jedenfalls seitdem ich in seinem Leben aufgetaucht bin. Jetzt bin ich sogar Schuld, dass ein Vampir ihn beim Training beobachtet hat."

"Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen, solche Vampire brauchen immer einen Schuldigen."

"Aber ich ihm nichts getan. Ich hab mich sogar bemüht nett zu ihm zu sein."

"Ich kann mir bei dir auch nichts anderes vorstellen."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Allerdings macht uns dieser Vampir auch Sorgen. Er war heute auch bei Marios Training. Ein Franzose."

"Ein Franzose? Er hat sich bei mir nicht angemeldet."

"Dann kennst du ihn nicht?" fragte Mario. "So ein großer Kerl mit Mantel und Kapuze? Hat mit Kind genannt und ist dann einfach gegangen."

"Ich habe nur gehört, dass die französischen Vampire in der Nähe sind, aber nicht offiziell."

"Hm, schade. Wir hatten gehofft, dass du vielleicht was über ihn weißt."

"Leider nicht. Aber ich werde mal die Fühler ausstrecken, wie man heute dazu sagt."

"Danke", sagte Thomas.

Lienhart lächelte nur leicht. "Es ist wirklich erfrischend, so junge Vampire wie euch hier zu haben."

"Und wir freuen uns immer, neue Freunde zu finden", sagte Thomas.

"Ihr seid schon ganz schön rumgekommen", nickte Lienhart. "Ihr habt sicher auch eine Menge zu erzählen."

Mario und Thomas nickten und erzählten dann ein wenig.

Vieles ließen sie aus - die Existenz von Werwölfen, ihre Beteiligung an Hagens Ende und auch die diversen Fähigkeiten und Schwächen der Vampire ihres Clans.

Trotzdem hatten sie eine Menge zu erzählen und Lienhart war ein ums andere Mal erstaunt darüber, was sie schon alles erlebt hatten.

"Ihr seid wirklich außergewöhnliche Vampire. So selbständig in so jungen Jahren, und so unternehmungslustig Und dabei so freundlich und gutmütig."

"Danke", sagte Mario. "Wir haben Glück, weil wir so einen tollen Clan gefunden haben."

"Ja, ihr habt wirklich einen tollen Clan. Ich hoffe, dass unsere Gruppe auch einmal so werden kann. So offen und freundlich."

"Mit dir als Führer bestimmt", sagte Thomas. "Du bist jetzt schon freundlich und offen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich als Führer geeignet wäre."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Es gibt bessere als mich", meinte Lienhart.

"Ich finde du bist genau der richtige", sagte Thomas. "Du bist ruhig und offen und freundlich."

"Ich weiß nicht", zucke Lienhart mit den Schultern.

"Thomas hat recht. Außerdem führst du deine Gruppe doch jetzt schon an, oder?"

"In gewisser Weise... eigentlich wollte ich nur hier alles organisieren, aber irgendwie hat es sich so ergeben."

"Und es läuft doch gut, oder?"

"Schon... aber noch ist ja nichts passiert. Und die ganze große Politik ist nichts für mich."

"Das lässt sich doch ändern. Vielleicht sprichst du mal mit Federico darüber", meinte Thomas. "Er hilft dir bestimmt gern."

"Ja, das würde ich sowieso gerne tun."

"Soll ich dir mal die Telefonnummer des Clans aufschreiben?" bot Thomas an.

"Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir."

Thomas nickte und ließ sich von Lienhart Stift und Papier geben.

Er rief die Nummer in seinem Handy ab und notierte sie dann. "Wahrscheinlich wird sich Giovanni melden, er ist der Diener des Clans."

Lienhart nickte und nahm den Zettel an sich. "Dann... dann werde ich ihn wohl mal anrufen."

"Mach das, er wird dir sicher helfen."

Lienhart lächelte. "Und jetzt hab ich euch jungen Vampire lange genug aufgehalten. Ihr habt doch bestimmt noch etwas schönes vor heute Nacht."

"Es ist auch schön dich zu besuchen, Lienhart. Aber Mario sollte noch trinken." Thomas erhob sich.

"Wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen?" fragte Mario. "Und lernen ein paar der anderen kennen?"

"Ich freue mich darauf", nickte Lienhart.

"Wir uns auch", sagte Thomas. "Sehr sogar."

Lienhart erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls und deutete zur Tür. "Ich bring euch noch raus, ich muss eh oben mal nach dem Rechten sehen."

Die drei Vampire verließen das gemütliche Wohnzimmer und gingen durch den langen Keller und die Treppe nach oben. "Wieso funktioniert das hier eigentlich alles automatisch?" fragte Mario. "Ist das technisch mit Überwachungskameras und Sensoren und so?"

Lienhart lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann... ist es ein Geheimnis?"

"So ungefähr", deutete Lienhart an. "Auf jeden Fall ist es sehr komfortabel, oder?"

Thomas und Mario nickten. "Ja, ziemlich praktisch."

"Also, dann bis in drei Tagen", verabschiedete Lienhart sie.

"Bis dann Lienhart", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Bis dann." Er blieb noch in der Tür stehen und sah ihnen nach, wie die beiden in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

"Er ist wirklich nett", sagte Mario, als sie nach einer Weile anhielten.

"Ja, ist er wirklich. Und was er mit Florian gemacht hat - ich wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen."

"Oh ja ich auch!", lachte Mario. "Das hat er sich aber auch verdient."

"Ja, und es ist toll zu sehen, dass er doch Respekt haben kann."

"Aber es ist auch schade, dass er sich wieder eine Chance verbaut hat, Freunde und Anschluss zu finden. Er hätte hier ja völlig neu anfangen können."

"Ja, es muss ihm doch klar sein, dass er so, wie er jetzt lebt, nicht zufrieden ist - das merken ja sogar wir."

"Er brauchte eine Gefährtin. Oder einen Gefährten, wenn wir richtig liegen und er eher auf Männer steht. Allerdings wird er mit seiner Art jeden Mann sofort vergraulen..."

"Jede Frau aber auch", war Thomas sicher.

"Ja natürlich."

"Aber er wird nicht wollen, dass wir uns da einmischen - und wir haben andere Probleme. Die Franzosen zum Beispiel."

"Ja", seufzte Mario. "Dieser komische Franzose. Wie kommen wir an den nur ran?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Abwarten. Und gucken, ob er sich bei Lienhart meldet."

Mario nickte unzufrieden. "Und jetzt Schluss damit? Suchen wir uns was zum naschen?"

"Ja, hatten wir Lienhart ja gesagt. Und du solltest regelmäßiger trinken."

"Mir gehts gut Thomas. Ich trinke regelmäßig."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Thomas, der ihm kein Wort glaubte. "Auf jeden Fall werden wir jetzt erst mal trinken. Worauf hast du Appetit? Schaf, Rind, Schwein? Oder im Wald?"

"Ich glaube ein bisschen Rind wäre jetzt das Richtige", überlegte Mario.

"Dann such mal eins."

Mario grinste und lief sofort los. Die Kühe roch er schon eine ganze Weile, deshalb zögerte er nicht einmal auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

Thomas folgte ihm etwas langsamer und ließ ihm auch beim Trinken den Vortritt. Er war stolz auf seinen Schützling, der so selbständig war, und so gut. Und so sexy, wenn er trank.

Mario war bei fast allem was er tat sexy, aber beim Trinken... schien sich das noch zu verstärken.

Er war schon knallhart, als er jetzt langsam auf ihn zukam.

Mario hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm.

Dieser Blick, die dunklen Augen, ein Tropfen Blut, der ihm aus dem Mundwinkel lief - Thomas konnte sich nicht mehr halten.

Mario keuchte auf, als Thomas ihn plötzlich an sich riss.

Er fühlte seine Zunge, die seinen Mundwinkel leckte, dann spürte er schon scharfe Zähne, die sich in seinen Hals schlugen.

Heiser stöhnte er auf und krallte seine Hände in Thomas Rücken, während er den Kopf zur Seite bog um Thomas mehr platz zu bieten.

Er fühlte Thomas' Frustration, als der an seiner Hose riss, die aber nicht gleich nachgab.

Schnell half Mario ihm.

Kaum waren die Hosen weit genug heruntergezogen, drehte Thomas Mario um und drang mit einem tiefen, heftigen Stoß in ihn ein.

Erneut stöhnte Mario. Zu Worten war er schon lange nicht mehr fähig.

Obwohl Thomas alles andere als zärtlich und vorsichtig war, spürte Mario keinen Schmerz - im Gegenteil konnte er sich kaum noch halten.

Dann umfasste Thomas Hand plötzlich seinen Schwanz und begann ihn schnell zu massieren.

Einen Moment später fühlt er Thomas' Orgasmus kommen und konnte sich auch selbst nicht mehr halten.

Thomas sog noch einmal kräftig an seinem Hals, dann kam auch Mario.

Geschafft sackten sie zusammen.

Mario drehte den Kopf zu Thomas und grinste ihn an. "Woher kam das denn so plötzlich?"

"Du bist einfach verdammt heiß, wenn du trinkst."

"Findest du?" fragte Mario.

"Hast du doch gemerkt."

"Stimmt. Das war sehr beeindruckend. Das darfst du jederzeit wiederholen", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Jetzt weißt du, warum du mehr trinken solltest."

"Zu Befehl mein Meister."

"Braver Schützling", grinste Thomas und küsste ihn kurz.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. "Laufen wir zu dir und ruhen noch ein bisschen?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Thomas, streichelte ihm über den Rücken und zog ihn dann mit sich hoch. Schnell zogen sie sich an und liefen los.

Als sie schließlich etwas später in Thomas Wohnung in ihrem Bett lagen, sah Mario seinen Gefährten an. "Wie wollen wir jetzt weiter vorgehen?"

"Können wir mehr machen als abzuwarten?"

"Nein. Aber du weißt, dass ich nicht gut im warten bin."

"Ich weiß. Aber wir können ihn so nicht finden, oder?"

"Nein. Wir könnten nochmal versuchen Zeitungen durchzusehen, aber wenn so was wie bei der letzten Vision passiert..."

"Ich werde es versuchen", beschloss Thomas. "Du kannst mir die Zeitung ja wegnehmen, wenn was passiert."

"Dann machen wir das morgen Abend, in meiner neuen Wohnung."

"Ja, sehr gut - dann ist ja alles da. Das Rudel ist echt toll, dass sie dir das alles organisieren."

"Oh ja, ich bin ihnen so dankbar dafür."

Thomas nickte nur leicht und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

"Dann sollten wir jetzt ruhen", meinte Mario.

"Sollten wir." Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sich für Mario.

Auch Mario schloss die Augen und bald verschmolzen ihre Gedanken miteinander.


	14. Eloi

Am Morgen tauchten Mario und Thomas wieder aus ihrem Ruhezustand auf, zur rechten Zeit, dass sie sich noch fertigmachen und Mario nach Stuttgart laufen konnte.

Sie hatten nur noch eine gute Woche, dann würde die Rückrunde schon anfangen. Deshalb legte ihr Trainer ein straffes Programm vor.

Zwei Trainingseinheiten am Tag, dazu Physio und Krafttraining. Mario brauchte kaum etwas davon - Taktik und Technik waren schon sinnvoll, alles andere machte er nur mit, damit er nicht auffiel.

Neben dem Training hielt er immer wieder Ausschau nach dem fremden Vampir, aber er konnte ihn nicht entdecken.

Dafür tauchte Florian nach dem Training wieder auf, wie Mario mit einem entnervten Seufzen feststellte.

"Er war wieder da!" sagte Florian und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll und wütend an. "Und diesmal, waren es sogar zwei!"

"Wer war da? Lienhart?", fragte Mario irritiert.

"Lienhart? Gott bewahre", schnaubte Florian. "Oder Teufel, oder wer auch immer. Der soll mir bloß nicht zu nah kommen! Und nein, du Hornochse. Die Franzosen!"

"Oh, die waren bei dir in Hoffenheim? Hier ist keiner aufgetaucht. Hat einer was gesagt?"

"Zu mir nicht. Es sah aber aus, als hätten die sich gestritten. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich will, dass die Typen verschwinden. Ich will meine Ruhe hier haben."

"Interessieren sie dich gar nicht?"

"Warum sollten sie? Sie sind doch eh nur da, weil sie irgendwas von mir wollen. Das ist immer so. Du und dein ach so toller Meister seid auch nur zu mir gekommen, weil ihr was wolltet. Und habt danach einen Bogen um mich gemacht."

"Du wolltest uns ja auch nicht wiedersehen", zuckte Mario mit den Schultern. "Und es ist nicht besonders geil, ständig als Baby bezeichnet zu werden."

"Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Du bist ein verdammtes Baby."

"Ich bin noch besonders lange ein Vampir, aber ein Baby bin ich auch nicht. Und schon gar nicht verdammt. Kein Wunder, wenn keiner was mit dir zu tun hat."

"In anderen Clans, werden Zöglinge unter 100 Jahren weggesperrt, damit sie keinen Blödsinn machen", sagte Flo. "Das täte dir auch ganz gut. Aber hey, dann müsste dein Meister auch gleich weggesperrt werden."

"Wurdest du auch weggesperrt?", fragte Mario nach.

"Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte Florian. "Und jetzt sammel deine froschfressenden Freunde ein und halt sie von mir fern!"

"Es sind nicht meine Freunde. Wenn sie dir nicht passen, wirst du dich selbst drum kümmern müssen."

"Ich dachte du bist wegen der Typen hier."

"Ich soll ein Auge auf die Grenze haben, mehr nicht. Und warum bist du hier?"

"Das interessiert dich doch eh nicht."

"Doch, klar. Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt."

"Schaff die Froschfresser weg und ich erzähl es dir vielleicht."

"So dringend interessiert es mich auch nicht."

"Du machst also nichts wegen der Vampire?"

"Nein, ich soll nur beobachten. Hab ich dir doch gesagt."

"Toll, wirklich toll. Du nutzloses Baby", fauchte Florian und verschwand. Er fühlte die Blicke des klebrig-süßen Babyvampirs im Rücken, als er loslief - er war froh, ihn wieder loszuwerden. Das war doch kein richtiger Vampir - nicht nur viel zu jung, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass er alleine durch die Gegend lief!

Warum war er überhaupt hergekommen? Er hatte doch schon vorher gewusst, was passieren würde. Das Baby zog den Schwanz ein, wo sein Meister nicht da war. Vermutlich steckten die beiden eh mit den Franzosen unter einer Decke und lachten sich schlapp über den dummen Florian, der auf sie reingefallen war.

Er hätte in Bremen bleiben sollen. War zwar viel zu nah an den nervigen Typen seines eigenen Clans, aber wenigstens weit weg von den blöden Italienern. Besonders von Mario und Thomas.

Aber er hatte auch nicht damit rechnen können, dass Mario ausgerechnet nach Stuttgart wechseln würde. Mit Thomas allein war er irgendwie klar gekommen. Aber die beiden zusammen? Das war... allein der Gedanke an ihre Beziehung machte ihn ärgerlich.

Wie konnte ihr Clanführer das alles durchgehen lassen? Zwei Kinder, die zusammen waren und noch nicht mal einen Meister hatten! Und dabei waren sie so arrogant und aufmüpfig, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte.

Und sie... sie waren so verdammt glücklich dabei.

Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten!

Unwillkürlich ballte Florian eine Hand zur Faust. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt auf irgendwas eingeschlagen. Am allerliebsten in das grinsende Gesicht von diesem Baby.

Endlich war er wieder in seiner Wohnung in Sinsheim angekommen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war so unfair, dass dieses Baby so glücklich und sorgenfrei leben konnte. Als wäre alles eine rosarote Wolke mit kleinen geflügelten Vampirchen, die den ganzen Tag Harfe spielten und sich mit Trauben fütterten. Aber so war ein Vampirleben einfach nicht!

Diese Lektion hatte er auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, und seither konnte er so ein klebriges Liebesgeschwafel und -getue nicht mehr ertragen.

Vampire brauchten keine Liebe. Und keine Freunde. Und auch sonst nichts. Sie hatten ihren Clan - so nervig seiner auch war - und das wars. Sie waren keine guten Wesen. Sie tranken Blut und waren nicht mehr am Leben. Das konnte auch keiner Schönreden. Durch einen blöden Zufall, waren sie nicht verwesende, sich von Blut ernährende Leichen.

Sie verdienten sich irgendwie ihr Geld um sich irgendwann endlich aus der Welt der Menschen zurückziehen zu können - eine Welt, zu der sie schließlich nicht mehr gehörten. Als Fußballer hatte er die besten Chancen, schnell genug Reichtümer anzuhäufen um mit Lebenden abzuschließen.

Sobald er das geschafft hatte, würde er irgendwohin gehen, wo er allein war. Wirklich allein. Ihn würde eh niemand vermissen und er... er lief nicht Gefahr etwas dummes zu tun und so zu werden wie das Baby und sein Meister. Oder noch schlimmer, der Bender mit seinem zahmen Köter aus Wolfsburg.

Florian schüttelte den Kopf, das war ja wohl das Hinterletzte. Hundeficker! Das war doch Sodomie, was der da betrieb.

Aber Karl war ja nicht besser. Florian biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, nicht an Karl denken. Das war ja sogar noch schlimmer, als mit dem Baby zu reden.

Karl war einmal ein zumindest halbwegs vernünftiger Vampir gewesen. Zwar ein Baumknutscher, aber sonst kühl, wie man als Vampir nun mal war. Und jetzt hatte er sich auch so eine Töle angeschafft und hing mit der Hundemeute rum. Ekelerregend!

Florian stand vom Sofa auf, auf das er sich in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt hatte. Er konnte nicht still hier rumsitzen. Dazu war er zu aufgewühlt. Vielleicht half es, wenn er ein bisschen durch die Gegend lief.

Irgendein Tier anfallen und aussagen - nicht wie diese Kuschelvampire, die alles leben lassen mussten! Am liebsten hätte er sich einen Menschen geschnappt, aber das war stets mit Komplikationen verbunden.

Außerdem war das etwas, was er nie gern getan hatte. Er mochte Menschen nicht sonderlich, aber er hasste sie auch nicht und sah sie auch nicht als Vieh an. Ab und an, beneidete er sie sogar. Sie lebten ein kurzes, aber aufregendes Leben ohne von Vampiren und Werwölfen zu wissen und starben irgendwann.

Sie hatten Pläne für ihr kurzes Leben, sie hatten einen von der Natur fest vorgegebenen Ablauf des Lebens mit Jugend, Elternschaft und Alter. Und sie hatten Gefühle.

So viele Gefühle, die sie ständig offen zeigten. Wenn er an seine Kollegen dachten - in Bremen oder jetzt hier bei Hoffenheim - wuchs der Neid fast ins unermessliche.

Sie freuten sich nicht nur über ein Tor oder einen Sieg, sie freuten sich über Reisen, Besuche der Familie, ein Konzert oder einen guten Film im Kino - und vor allem über ihre Kinder.

Florian schluckte und verbannte die Gedanken resolut. Warum zum Teufel dachte er immer wieder über all diese Dinge nach? Er konnte doch eh nicht ändern was er war. Für ihn gab es keine Gefühle - keine Freunde, keine Liebe, nichts davon.

Ein ewiges Leben in einer sich ändernden Welt, zu der er nicht mehr gehörte.

Florian biss erneut die Zähne zusammen und verließ seine Wohnung wieder. Richtig dunkel war es noch nicht, aber für ihn war es kein Problem. Schatten gab es überall und so konnte er den Menschen immer ausweichen und laufen ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Er lief durch die Gegend, außerhalb der Ortschaften, durch Wälder und Felder. Irgendwo fand er ein Wildschwein, dass er gleich tötete und trank.

Das Blut machte ihn zwar satt, aber mehr auch nicht.

Aber wie auch, es war nur das Blut eines sterbenden Tiers, nicht das eines Menschen.

Florian war grade aufgestanden, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Blick fühlte. Einen Blick, den er inzwischen kannte.

Verdammt, was machten diese Froschfresser hier?

Vorsichtig sah er sich um und entdeckte den großen Vampir schließlich ein Stück von ihm entfernt unter einem Nadelbaum. Er trug wie immer diesen albernen Mantel mit der Kapuze und stand stocksteif da.

"Hey", nickte Florian ihm zu, er hatte keine Lust auf eine angemessene Unterhaltung, wenn der sich hier so einschlich.

Der Vampir sagte nichts, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen.

"Bist du stumm, Alter?", fragte ihn Florian irgendwann entnervt.

Noch immer kam kein Ton von dem Vampir, aber immerhin bewegte er sich nun und trat etwas näher.

Sofort ging Florian in Abwehrhaltung.

"Ich kann deine Angst riechen, kleiner Mann", sagte der Vampir mit deutlichem Akzent.

'Kleiner Mann', das war ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit. Und er hatte keine Angst, schon gar nicht vor so einem Schnösel. "Dann solltest du mal deine Nase putzen."

Der Vampir lachte dunkel. "Kleiner Mann hat ein großes vorlautes Mundwerk. Nur deine Angst ist noch größer. Du weißt, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hättest."

"Warum solltest du an mir interessiert sein? Das bringt dir gar nichts", behauptete Florian.

"Oh, du bist mir egal, kleiner Mann. Aber deine Fähigkeit interessiert mich um so mehr. So ein hübsches Werkzeug - und so verschwendet an einen kleinen Mann wie dich."

"Du... du willst meine lächerlich kleine Fähigkeit? Wie willst du sie kriegen?"

"Oh das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird sie mir gehören. Und du... wirst sie dann nicht mehr brauchen."

Florian musste trocken schlucken. "Die Fähigkeit ist nicht toll. Man kann Leute verarschen, aber ein Vampir wie du hat das doch nicht nötig."

"Man kann viel mehr damit machen, kleiner Mann. Keine Tür ist dir damit verschlossen, kein Mensch kann sich gegen dich wehren. Aber für deinen beschränkten Geist, ist dieses Wissen natürlich zu viel."

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das brauch ich alles nicht."

"Nein. Deshalb gehört deine..." Der Vampir brach plötzlich ab und sah sich um. Dann stieß er einen Fluch auf französisch aus, den Florian nicht verstand, und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Irritiert sah Florian ihm nach.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er sah sich um. Dieser Vampir wirkte nicht so, als wäre er schnell einzuschüchtern. Wovor war er also geflohen?

Und was, wenn derjenige, der ihn verscheucht hatte, nun zu ihm, Florian, wollte,

Vielleicht sollte er einfach schnell aus dem Wald verschwinden und nach Hause laufen.

Wer auch immer ihn da angegriffen hatte, er musste ihn nicht noch einmal treffen.

Florian hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Dort stand wieder ein Vampir, ebenfalls in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt und mit einer Kapuze auf dem Kopf, die das Gesicht fast vollständig verbarg.

"Er ist weg", sagte der Vampir, ebenfalls mit einem französischen Akzent, aber viel besser verständlich als sein Vorgänger. "Jedenfalls für heute Nacht."

"Wer... wer ist er? Und wer bist du?", wollte Florian wissen.

"Das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Ich will dich nur warnen. Du musst vorsichtig sein."

Florian nickte leicht. "Das... das habe ich gemerkt. Will er wirklich meine Fähigkeit?"

"Ja will er. Er... sammelt sie."

"Er sammelt Fähigkeiten? Das ist..." Florian schüttelte sich.

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte der Vampir. "So weit weg von deinem Clan und seinem Schutz."

"Ich... ich bin lieber für mich. Und Clanchef hat mich dann hergeschickt."

"Warum?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sollte diesem Franzosen wohl nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sein Clan ihn zur Unterstützung der Italiener hergeschickt hatte, damit sie zusammen die Franzosen ausspionieren konnten. Oder so.

"Du willst es mir nicht sagen. Das ist klug. Du kennst mich nicht."

Florian nickte leicht.

"Trotzdem solltest du in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. So allein bist du angreifbar."

"Ich bin aber alleine hier", erwiderte Florian trotzig.

"Aber hier in der Gegend leben noch andere Vampire. In München und Stuttgart."

"Sie sind nicht aus meinem Clan. Und sie sind... woher weißt du das?"

"Hier passiert wenig, dass ich nicht mitbekomme. Sie sind vielleicht nicht aus deinem Clan, aber sie sind keine Feinde deines Clans. Sie würden dir helfen, wenn du sie bittest."

"Aber warum sollte ich ein Baby und seinen Sitter um etwas bitten?"

"Warum so verbittert?"

"Verbittert? Bin ich nicht. Kann nur nichts mit dem Kleingemüse anfangen."

"So alt bist auch noch nicht", sagte der Vampir mit einem hörbaren Lachen.

"Ist doch egal."

"Manchmal muss man über seinen Schatten bringen, mein junger Freund."

"Warum sollte ich?" Junger Freund, so hatte ihn lange niemand genannt.

"Warum solltest du nicht? Oder möchtest du immer allein und verbittert sein? Abgesehen davon, dass du allein wohl nicht mehr lange existieren wirst."

"Warum das nicht?", fragte Florian nach, auf die Fragen wollte er nicht antworten - er hatte selbst ja keine Antworten dafür.

"Weil Armand deine Fähigkeit will", sagte der Vampir.

"Er... er sammelt nicht nur, er plant, was er sammeln will? Und euer Clan akzeptiert das einfach?"

Der Vampir kam etwas näher. "Mein Clan... oh ja, er akzeptiert es."

Unwillkürlich wollte Florian einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück.

"Unser Clan ist sehr alt und Armand war schon immer gierig nach Macht."

Florian nickte leicht, auch wenn es ihm das alles nicht gefiel. Er wollte nicht wegen seiner Fähigkeit gejagt werden, und er wollte sich auch nicht mit anderen Vampiren zusammentun. "Und... warum willst du mir helfen?"

Der Vampir seufzte tief. "Ich bin es leid. Das Töten und die Intrigen Die Grausamkeiten. Dieses Verlangen nach Macht."

Die Aussage überraschte Florian. Er selbst strebte zwar auch nicht nach Macht, aber das vermutlich nur, weil er sie nie erlebt hatte.

"Und du... du bist noch so jung und unschuldig", fuhr der Vampir fort.

"So jung bin ich nicht mehr", widersprach Florian.

"Im Gegensatz zu mir schon."

Das fühlte Florian deutlich, der Vampir ihm gegenüber war mehrere Jahrhunderte alt. Aber er gab sich nicht so, er war nicht so kalt und arrogant wie so viele andere.

"Die anderen Vampire hier in der Gegend, warum hältst du dich so von ihnen fern? Warum suchst du nicht ihre Freundschaft?"

"Ich brauche keine Freunde", stellte Florian fest.

"Jeder braucht Freunde", sagte der Vampir mit einer hörbaren Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

"Ich nicht", widersprach Florian. "Ich komme besser ohne sie zurecht." Dann konnte man auch nichts falsch machen. Oder enttäuscht werden.

"So habe ich auch mal gedacht. Da war ich jung und dumm."

"Und jetzt bist du alt und von anderen abhängig?"

"Du lässt dir nichts gefallen, nicht wahr? Andere Ältere würden dich für diesen Ton und die Worte bestrafen."

Florian nickte leicht, das hatte er in seinem Clan schon erlebt, dabei waren sie bekannt dafür total kalt und unnahbar zu sein.

"Mir gefällt es", sagte der Vampir überraschenderweise.

Überrascht sah Florian ihn an, er das war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte.

"Warum solltest du Respekt vor mir haben, wo du mich gar nicht kennst? Und wo dich ein Vampir meines Clans bedroht?"

"Ich sollte Respekt vor deinem Alter und deiner Stärke haben. Und vor allem vor dem anderen Vampir deines Clans."

"Warum solltest du Respekt vor meinem Alter haben? Alter allein macht weder einen guten Vampir noch einen weisen Vampir."

"Aber einen starken und gefährlichen."

"Wie stark ich bin weißt du nicht und wirke ich grade besonders gefährlich auf dich?"

"Nein, definitiv nicht" schüttelte Florian den Kopf.

Der Vampir nickte. "Ich muss nun gehen, mein junger Freund. Aber bitte lass dir meine Warnung durch den Kopf gehen."

"Werde ich", versprach Florian. "Werden... werden wir uns wiedersehen?" Wo war diese Frage bloß hergekommen? Wie konnte er sie wieder zurücknehmen?"

"Möchtest du das denn?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht."

"Das ist keine Antwort."

"Ich will es nicht wollen", entflutschte es Florian.

"Dann sehen wir uns wieder", sagte der Vampir.

Irgendetwas in Florian zog sich zusammen, er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Abscheu, Vorfreude oder Angst davor war.

Der Vampir drehte sich um, sah dann aber noch einmal zu Florian zurück. "Eloi."

"Was?"

"Mein Name."

"Du heißt Eloi?"

"Ja genau. Wie du heißt weiß ich schon: Florian."

"Ja, ich heiße Florian."

"Dann bis bald Florian."

"Bis bald, Eloi."

Eloi nickte und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.


	15. Dosenblut

Florian sah Eloi nach, bis er kein Rascheln von Blättern und kein Knacken von Stöcken oder Ästen auf dem Boden mehr vernehmen konnte.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dagestanden und dem anderen Vampir nachgesehen hatte, aber schließlich riss er sich zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Je weiter er lief, desto unwohler fühlte er sich. Verfolgte dieser alte Vampir ihn? Dieser Armand?

Aber Eloi war sicher gewesen, dass Armand für heute Abend verschwunden war und... irgendwie vertraute er Eloi.

Eigenartig, aber er vertraute diesem fremden, unbekannten, alten Vampir.

Dabei wusste er nicht einmal was dieser Vampir von ihm wollte. War er auch hinter seiner Fähigkeit her?

Er konnte ihn ja einfach einlullen, sein Vertrauen erschleichen und ihn dann um seine Fähigkeit berauben. Und um mehr.

Aber irgendwas in ihm war der Meinung, dass Eloi ehrlich war und solche Tricks nicht anwenden würde.

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber irgendetwas in ihm schrie danach diesem Vampir zu vertrauen.

Allerdings würde er sich deswegen nicht gleich mit dem Baby und seinem Hüter verbrüdern. Das ging zu weit.

Er würde ein bisschen aufpassen, wenn Eloi ihn schon extra gewarnt hatte, aber mehr bestimmt nicht.

Er würde einfach einen Bogen um den Wald machen und vielleicht sogar für ein paar Tage auf Dosenblut ausweichen.

Es war zwar widerlich, aber im Moment vielleicht die bessere Variante.

Denn gruselig war dieser Armand schon. Fähigkeiten zu sammeln... vielleicht hätte er Eloi fragen sollen, wie man überhaupt Fähigkeiten sammeln konnte.

Er hatte sich nie besonders für die Fähigkeiten der anderen interessiert, zumal nicht jeder Vampir eine hatte - das wusste er zumindest von Karl.

Das Baby hatte bestimmt keine, aber Thomas... er vermutete fast, dass Thomas eine hatte. Warum war dieser Armand also nicht hinter Thomas her?

Natürlich war es witzig vor den Augen der anderen verschwinden zu können, aber so wirklich nützlich.. andererseits wollten Sammler ja die Dinge nicht, weil sie nützlich waren, sondern um ihre Sammlung zu vervollständigen.

Florian seufzte. Heute Nacht würde er wohl keine Antworten mehr finden.

Also konnte er auch nach Hause laufen. Oder nein, erst zu dem Sitter, dann nach Hause.

Es ging ihm zwar gewaltig gegen den Strich, aber so schnell würde er sonst wohl nicht an Dosenblut kommen.

Also musste er in den sauren Apfel beißen und nach München laufen. Er machte sich auf den Weg, und eine knappe Stunde später stand er vor Thomas' Tür. Hoffentlich war der überhaupt zu Hause.

Er klingelte und lehnte sich dann gegen die Hauswand.

Schon fühlte er die Anwesenheit von etwas - von zwei Vampiren. War ja klar, dass das Baby nicht alleine bleiben konnte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Thomas ihm die Tür öffnete. "Komm rein", seufzte er und trat zur Seite um den Weg nach innen frei zu machen.

"Keine Angst, ich bleib nicht lange", sagte Florian und folgte Thomas ins Wohnzimmer. "Na, muss das Baby noch nicht schlafen?"

"Nein, morgen muss es erst später in den Kindergarten", ätzte Mario, der hier gemütlich auf dem Sofa saß.

"Krabbelgruppe passt eher", schnaubte Florian, dann sah er Thomas an. "Ich brauche ein paar Dosen Blut."

"Du brauchst Blut? Wieso das?"

"Wieso sollte ein Vampir wohl Blut brauchen?"

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du aus Dosen trinkst", meint Thomas. Mario sah Florian etwas süffisant an. "Und nicht in der Lage ist das Blut zu besorgen. Wo du doch so erwachsen bist."

"Normalerweise rühre ich das Zeug nicht an. Und ich könnte mir sehr wohl welches besorgen, aber das würde dauern. Ich brauche es jetzt."

"Und warum?", fragte Mario nach.

"Babys sollten den Mund halten, wenn Erwachsene sprechen."

"Erwachsene sollten in der Lage sein ihr Blut selbst zu besorgen."

Florian presste die Lippen zusammen. Wenn er die verdammten Dosen nicht brauchen würde... "Die Vampire waren wieder da. Die Froschfresser", sagte er gepresst.

"Und haben dir Angst...", wollte Mario sagen, doch Thomas unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Hat er dich bedroht?"

"Der eine. Er... er will meine Fähigkeiten", sagte Flo leise. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht sagen wollen, aber Thomas und Mario würden ihm sonst vermutlich nicht helfen.

"Er will dich umbringen?", fragte Thomas erschrocken nach.

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich."

"Scheiße", fluchte Thomas leise.

"Das ist nicht euer Problem", sagte Florian barsch. "Ich brauch nur das Blut, dann bin ich wieder weg."

Thomas nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Hast du irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

"Nein. Ist mir egal. Wird eh alles nach Blech schmecken."

"Ist nicht mehr so schlimm, wir haben die Dosen etwas weiterentwickelt. Ich gebe dir mal ein paar Sorten mit."

"Du kannst auch eine Flasche haben", sagte Mario. "Das schmeckt wirklich gut."

Als Florian darauf nicht weiter reagierte, ging Thomas in die Küche und füllte einen kleinen Rucksack mit einigen Dosen und Flaschen.

"Danke", murmelte Florian.

"Wenn du noch etwas brauchst... oder mal da aus Sinsheim raus musst, dann... ich hab hier ein Gästezimmer. Und Mario in Stuttgart auch."

"Ich komm schon allein klar", sagte Florian. "Ich wüsste nur echt gern, warum der Kerl hinter mir her ist..."

"Deine Fähigkeit hat ja schon seine Reize", meinte Thomas.

Flo schnaubte. "Ach ja? Sie ist nett um Babys zu erschrecken, aber sonst ist sie nutzlos."

"In einem Kampf wärst du ziemlich im Vorteil", gab Thomas zu bedenken.

"Mit dem Vampir kämpfe ich nicht. Der ist alt. Sehr alt."

"Aber er will besser kämpfen können."

Florian runzelte die Stirn. "So wirkte er nicht auf mich."

"Einschüchtern kann man mit der Fähigkeit auch sehr gut."

"Dazu braucht er meine Fähigkeit nicht", sagte Florian. "Er ist einschüchternd genug."

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", mischte sich Mario ein, "Der Grund kann dir egal sein. Denk lieber drüber nach, wie du ihn daran hinderst deine Fähigkeit zu kriegen."

"Was soll ich schon groß tun? Ich halt mich von den Wäldern fern und trink Dosenblut, mehr kann ich nicht machen."

Thomas nickte. "Gut, wenn du ihm aus dem Weg gehst. Unser Angebot steht."

"Und das Baby beschützt mich dann?" fragte Florian spöttisch.

"Unterschätze das Baby nicht", warf Thomas ein. "Es hat im Alter von zwei Jahren schon gekämpft." Er erinnerte sich gut an den Kampf mit Marc-André, und auch beim Kampf gegen Sinibaldus hatte er sich tapfer geschlagen.

"Kissenschlachten zählen nicht."

"Das war schon mehr", murmelte Mario, "Schließlich haben wir ihn besiegt."

"Ich brauch eure Hilfe trotzdem nicht", sagte Florian. "Ich komm schon klar."

"Wie gesagt, es steht dir frei", wiederholte Thomas. "Dann... willst du noch bleiben oder gleich wieder los?"

Florian zögerte leicht. Sollte er ihnen von Eloi erzählen?"

Aber was ging das die beiden an? Sie waren keine Freunde - zum Glück nicht - da erzählte man so etwas nicht.

Eloi gehörte ihm, das ging Mario und Thomas überhaupt nichts an.

"Florian?", sprach Thomas ihn schließlich an.

"Ich gehe", sagte Florian und stand auf.

"Okay, dann... schöne Nacht dir", wünschte Thomas und brachte ihn zur Tür.

"Danke für das Blut", sagte Florian, dann verschwand er schnell.

Thomas sah ihm kurz nach, dann schloss er die Tür.

Florian legte die Strecke nach Hause schnell zurück und begab sich dann gleich zur Ruhe. Das Dosenblut würde er zum Glück erst morgen probieren müssen, wirklich scharf war er darauf nicht.

***

Pünktlich schlug er die Augen auf. Als erstes fühlte er hin, ob jemand in der Nähe war - bis auf die menschlichen Nachbarn bemerkte er niemanden. Er machte sich fertig fürs Training und verbrachte die Zeit mit seinen menschlichen Kollegen - irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht, sonst würde er sich nicht noch immer mit ihnen rumschlagen müssen.

Es war schwer für ihn, mit so vielen Menschen auf einem Haufen zu trainieren. Ständig musste er aufpassen, um den Duft nach menschlichen Blut nicht einzusaugen und über seine Kollegen herzufallen.

Außerdem nervten sie ihn mit ihren kleinen, menschlichen Problemchen, über die sie sich immer ausließen.

Dort hatte die Freundin mit einem Schluss gemacht, dort schlief das Baby nicht durch, das Auto sprang nicht an, der neue Sportschuh war ausverkauft... lächerlich!

Er hielt sich stets zurück - er war sowieso der Außenseiter und hatte kein Interesse daran das zu ändern.

Es war während des zweiten Trainings, als Florian plötzlich wieder diesen stechenden Blick fühlte. Armand war hier irgendwo.

Er versuchte sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig Armand zu beobachten.

Wie immer stand er da, in seinem Mantel mit Kapuze und starrte zu ihm.

Florian schluckte trocken und lief weiter, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

Er war froh, als das Training endlich beendet war und er in die Kabine konnte. Dorthin konnte Armand ihm nicht folgen.

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er hatte Angst vor ihm.

Ob er doch die Hilfe von Mario und Thomas hätte annehmen sollen?

Für einen Moment bereute er seine Entscheidung, aber dann schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Er war nicht schwach, und schon gar nicht so schwach, dass er sich von einem Baby beschützen lassen musste.

Er würde das schon irgendwie selbst hinkriegen. Er musste einfach nur vorsichtig sein.

Hier unter all den Menschen würde Armand ihn nicht angreifen, da war er sich sicher.

Und sonst... würde Eloi ihn beschützen.

Ob er hier in der Nähe war?

Aber Eloi hatte bestimmt besseres zu tun, als ständig seinen Aufpasser zu spielen.

Außerdem brauchte er Eloi nicht, er war ein erwachsener Vampir und wusste sich zu wehren - oder abzuhauen.

Schließlich war genau dafür ja auch seine Fähigkeit da. Er musste sie nur schlau einsetzen und immer wachsam sein, dann würde er Armand schon entkommen.

So beruhigte er sich selbst, während er duschte und sich fertig machte.

Trotzdem zögerte er dann, nach draußen zu gehen.

Was, wenn Armand ihm doch auflauerte? Direkt an der Tür? Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was für Fähigkeiten der alte Vampir hatte - und vor allem, wie viele?

Das alles hätte er Eloi gestern fragen sollen.

Aber nein, er hatte ihn ja abweisen müssen. Scheiß-Arro... nein, er war nicht arrogant, er war selbständig.

"Hey Flo, was ist los?" sprach ihn plötzlich Mark an.

"Wie - was soll sein?", fragte Florian nach.

"Du stehst seit fünf Minuten einfach so da und starrst die Tür an."

"Ich..." Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt sagen? "Irgendwie mag ich jetzt nicht schon wieder nach draußen in die Kälte." Ein Mensch würde ihm das doch abkaufen.

Mark lachte auf. "Na so kalt ist es nun auch nicht. Außerdem sind es fünf Schritte bis zu deinem schönen beheizbaren Wagen. Da wird schon nichts wichtiges abfrieren."

"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher", murmelte Florian, nickte dann aber kurz und ging los nach draußen.

Mark folgte ihm, was in diesem Fall vielleicht gar nicht das schlechteste war.

Oder würde Armand ihn auch angreifen, wenn ein Mensch dabei war? Und Mark als einen Snack einfach mitnehmen?

Das fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich gut an. Er mochte Mark zwar nicht besonders, aber er hatte ihm auch nichts getan.

Und dass ein Mensch seinetwegen starb, das wollte er nun auch nicht.

Aber wie sollte er Mark davon abhalten mit ihm nach draußen zu kommen? Im Überzeugen war er eine echte Niete also... Sollte er ihn vielleicht bewusstlos schlagen?

Jetzt noch eine weitere Ausrede suchen, das würde Marc ihm nie abnehmen.

Außerdem war es jetzt eh zu spät, denn Marc hielt ihm in diesem Moment die Tür auf.

Florian riss sich zusammen und trat nach draußen.

Ein paar Fans standen noch da und warteten in der Hoffnung auf Fotos und Autogramme, aber von Armand war nichts zu sehen. Und leider auch nicht von Eloi.

Als er zögerte, schob Marc ihn vor sich her zu den Fans.

"Du wirst aber hoffentlich nicht krank oder so", murmelte Marc. "Geht ja überall grade die Grippe und so um."

"Nee, ich hab gute Abwehrkräfte.

"Das ist gut. Gönn dir heute trotzdem ein bisschen Ruhe. Ne schöne heiße Suppe und vielleicht ein Vollbad."

Oder Dosenblut, schnaubte Florian innerlich.

Ob man das Zeug warm machen musste oder trank man es einfach so kalt?

Konnte man es überhaupt warm machen, oder würde es dann gerinnen?

Das würde er schon rausfinden. Denn ganz bestimmt würde er nicht beim Baby oder seinem Hüter nachfragen. Niemals!

Er gab ein paar Autogramme, dann, als Mark nicht hinsah, haute er Schnell Richtung Parkplatz ab.

Als er an seinem Wagen ankam, sah er erstaunt einen Zettel, der unter einem Scheibenwischer klemmte.

Er zupfte ihn ab und setzte sich in seinen Wagen um ihn zu lesen. Erst, als die Türen verriegelt waren, fühlte er sich ein wenig sicherer.

Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und las die wenigen Worte. [Fahr nicht zu deiner Wohnung. Armand ist da. Komm zum Rauhwiesensee. E.]

Es war, als würde sein totes Herz auf einmal anfangen zu klopfen. Eloi hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in einer geschwungenen, altertümlichen Handschrift.

Und er passte wirklich auf ihn auf. Behielt Armand im Blick und warnte ihn sogar vor ihm. Und... und er wollte sich mit ihm treffen!

Daher sicher das Gefühl des klopfenden Herzens - so absurd sich das anhörte.

Außerdem war es albern! Eloi war offenbar einfach nett und konnte diesen Armand nicht leiden.

Er sollte da nichts Unangemessenes rein interpretieren

Allerdings sollte er sich jetzt langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst würde Armand bestimmt zurückkommen um zu gucken, wo er blieb.

Er schnallte sich an und fuhr los. Nebenbei gab er in sein Navi den Rauhwiesensee ein - ein merkwürdiger Name, wäre er ein wenig poetischer, würde er ihn für romantisch halten.


	16. Treffen am See

Der See war gar nicht weit entfernt, er brauchte nur eine knappe halbe Stunde.

Es war sogar ein Parkplatz ausgeschildert, der zu dieser Jahreszeit und bei diesem ungemütlichen Wetter natürlich völlig verlassen war.

Er stellte seinen Wagen dort ab und stieg aus. Eloi hatte nicht näher geschrieben, wo er warten würde, also... sollte er um den See herumlaufen, bis er ihn fand?

Oder sollte er versuchen ihn zu fühlen? Darin war er nicht besonders gut...

Und er kannte Eloi kaum, wie sollte er ihn da fühlen können?

Die Übervampire, die konnten das, die ganz alten und die ganz tollen, aber er... er konnte mit seiner Sichtbarkeit spielen, mehr nicht.

Ohne genau zu wissen warum, schlug er den Weg nach rechts ein.

Er lief und versuchte dabei eine Anwesenheit zu spüren.

Plötzlich meinte er tatsächlich etwas zu spüren, einen Drang der ihn weiter den Weg entlangzog.

Hoffentlich hatte er recht und es war Eloi.

Nach einer Weile wurde er langsamer und wandte sich dem Seeufer zu. Und tatsächlich, dort stand jemand.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass es auch eine Falle sein Könnte, und dass Armand ihm den Zettel geschrieben haben könnte.

Aber es fühlte sich anders an. Es fehlte diese bedrohliche Aura.

Langsam trat er näher.

"Es ist sehr schön hier", sagte Eloi.

Florian nickte leicht. Er bildete sich tatsächlich ein Kribbeln im Bauch ein.

"Bist du öfter hier?"

Ein Kopfschütteln. Vielleicht sollte er mal etwas sagen, also antwortete er, "Nee, ich war hier noch nie."

Eloi drehte den Kopf. Auch diesmal lag sein Gesicht im Schatten der Kapuze verborgen. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich kannte die Stelle bisher nicht."

"Aber du wohnst doch schon länger hier, oder?" fragte Eloi verwundert.

"Erst seit einem halben Jahr."

"Genug Zeit um hier alles zu erkunden", meinte Eloi.

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit."

"Die ganze Nacht, junger Florian", sagte Eloi mit einem hörbaren Lächeln. "Aber du hast Angst davor, etwas zu finden, was dir gefällt."

Überrascht sah Florian ihn an.

"Du wirkst so... traurig und einsam", sagte Eloi.

"Ich brauche keine Menschen um mich. Und keine Vampire", stellte Florian klar.

"Ach nein? Und was machst du dann die ganze Zeit?"

"Ich jage... lese... Ruhe... genieße es, dass mich keiner stört."

"Das sind alles schöne Dinge, aber... wem erzählst du von den Büchern die du gelesen hast? Mit wem gehst du jagen oder genießt das Gefühl der Sonne?"

"Gefühl der Sonne? Wir sind Vampire!"

"Und wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter, wo wir nur Nachts nach draußen gingen", sagte Eloi lachend. "Wofür haben wir denn sonst die Amulette?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Damit wir besser unter Menschen leben können und Geld verdienen."

Eloi drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn lange an. "Warum so verbittert? Du bist in einer Zeit Vampir, in der fast alles möglich ist. Du lebst unter Menschen und spielst Fußball! Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit, wäre das noch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen."

"Aber was bringt mir das? Außer, dass ich in kurzer Zeit genug Geld verdiene um mich zurückzuziehen."

"Hast du denn gar keinen Spaß daran?"

Florian zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Ist doch nicht wichtig, oder? Wir existieren doch nicht, um Spaß zu haben."

"Und warum sind wir dann hier?" fragte Eloi.

"Weiß nicht... Aber das fragen sich die Menschen doch auch, oder?"

"Die Menschen haben aber auch Spaß in ihrem Leben. Deine Kollegen beim Fußball wirken jedenfalls immer so. Und auch die beiden anderen Vampire hier in der Nähe spielen ja und wirken dabei nicht unglücklich."

Florian zögerte. "Ich muss das aber nicht nachmachen, oder?"

"Oh nein, das würde deinen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck ja zerstören", sagte Eloi, allerdings mit einem hörbaren Lächeln, das seinen Worten die Schärfe nahm.

Florian sah ihn an, konnte das Gesicht unter der überstehenden Kapuze aber nur erahnen.

"Lächeln ist nicht verboten Florian", sagte Eloi. "Nichtmal für uns Vampire."

Tatsächlich fühlte Florian es in seinen Mundwinkeln zucken.

"Trau dich. Es tut nicht weh, versprochen."

"Bin ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Florian, versuchte es aber. Er merkte aber, wie lange es her gewesen ist, dass er gelächelt hatte.

"Viel besser", meinte Eloi und Florian spürte irgendwie, dass er unter der Kapuze das Lächeln erwiderte.

Es war merkwürdig so etwas nur erahnen zu können, aber er wollte Eloi auch nicht bitten die Kapuze abzunehmen.

Dafür kannten sie sich nicht gut genug und Eloi würde einen Grund haben, warum er die Kapuze trug. "Hast du über meine Worte von gestern nachgedacht?" fragte Eloi.

"Wegen dem Baby und seinem Hüter?"

"Dem Baby und seinem Hüter?"

"Die beiden Vampire hier in der Gegend."

"Und warum nennst du sie Baby und Hüter?"

"Der eine ist erst... ein paar Jahre Vampir. Totales Baby. Und sein Meister ist kaum älter."

"Du bist neidisch, weil die beiden eine so enge Bindung haben."

"Was? Quatsch!"

"Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen. Es ist ganz natürlich, auf so etwas neidisch zu sein. Wie... wie ein Kind, dass ohne Vater aufwächst neidisch auf den Nachbarsjungen ist, der eine vollständige Familie hat."

"Unsinn!", widersprach Florian. "Was soll ich mit einem Baby?"

"Aber die beiden sind mehr als Meister und Zögling, stimmts? Dann ist es vielleicht das worauf du neidisch bist?"

"So was brauch ich auch nicht."

"Keine Freunde, kein Clan, keine Liebe", zählte Eloi auf. "Wofür lebst du Florian?"

"Ich hab einen Clan. Und ich hatte Freunde. Hat nicht geklappt. Und wenn das schon nicht klappt, klappt mehr erst recht nicht."

"Dein Clan ist am anderen Ende von Deutschland und weder hat dich hier jemand besucht, noch warst du im Norden. Und warum hat es mit deinen Freunden nicht geklappt?"

Florian öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und überlegte. "Wir waren zu verschieden", erklärte er dann. "Er ist so ein Baumumarmer."

Eloi lachte auf. "Ein was?"

"Er lebt im Wald und umarmt Bäume. Und Hunde." Das war ja eigentlich noch schlimmer.

"Ein Vampir, der sich einen Hund hält? Nun davon habe auch ich noch nichts gehört. Und im Wald zu leben kann sogar sehr schön sein. Ruhig und friedlich."

Florian nickte nur, er musste nicht erzählen, was für eine Art Hund das war - das war ihm zu peinlich.

"Eigentlich wäre ein Häuschen im Wald für dich genau das richtige", überlegte Eloi.

"Was?...", begann Florian zu protestieren, dann wurde ihm klar, dass Eloi recht hatte.

Ein Haus tief im Wald - gut vielleicht nicht ganz so tief, da es sonst mit Strom und allem schwierig werden würde - klang verlockend. Keine Autos, keine Menschen.

"Sag ich doch", meinte Eloi, und wieder meinte Florian ihn lächeln zu fühlen.

Langsam wurde ihm das fast unheimlich. Eloi schien ihn verdammt gut einschätzen zu können.

Vielleicht sollte er ihm nicht so viel erzählen.

"Lass uns doch ein Stückchen gehen", schlug Eloi vor.

Florian zögerte leicht, dann nickte er.

Gemächlich gingen sie am Ufer des Sees entlang. "Warum willst du nicht um Hilfe bitten? Auch wenn du das Baby und seinen Hüter nicht magst. Zu dritt wärd ihr stärker als allein."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe", stellte Florian fest - und merkte erst nach einem Moment, dass das schon gelogen war. Er hatte sich schließlich das Blut von ihnen geholt.

"Doch", sagte Eloi. "Die brauchst du. Armand ist stark und gefährlich."

"Und du traust mir nicht zu mich zu schützen?"

"Oh, ich traue dir viel zu, Florian. Aber gegen so einen alten und mächtigen Vampir? Selbst ich würde mich nicht allein gegen ihn stellen und einen Kampf riskieren."

"Und dann soll mir so ein Baby helfen können?"

"Sie haben einen großen Clan hinter sich. Und Kontakte zu Lienharts Gruppe geknöpft. Ja, guck nicht so überrascht. Ich weiß wer Lienhart ist, auch wenn ich mich ihm nicht vorgestellt habe."

"Ich war bei ihm. Nicht zu empfehlen."

"Lienhart hat den Ruf, ein sehr freundlicher Vampir zu sein."

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist er keinesfalls."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Eloi.

"Er ist unheimlich und grausam."

Elois Zweifel waren deutlich fühlbar. "Vielleicht sollte ich doch einmal mit Lienhart sprechen", murmelte er.

"Er hat in seiner Höhle Leute eingemauert und freut sich dran, wenn sie nach Jahren noch raus wollen" Florian wurde schon bei dem Gedanken schlecht.

Ruckartig drehte Eloi den Kopf zu Florian. "Er hat was?"

"Vampire eingemauert. Und Menschen vermutlich auch."

"Nun, das ist... überraschend. Selbst unser Clan benutzt diese Methode seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr."

"Seit einigen Jahren...?" Das erschütterte Florian jetzt doch.

Eloi nickte. "Ja... ich schätze vielleicht 100 Jahre nicht mehr. Zu viel Verschwendung. Menschen sterben zu schnell und mit Vampiren kannst du nach einiger Zeit auch nichts mehr anfangen. Der Verstand verabschiedet sich irgendwann."

"Oh Gott", machte Florian erschüttert. "Das.... das ist grausam."

"Ist es. Mein Clan ist... nicht für seine Milde bekannt, Florian. Und Armand... Armand findet gefallen an solchen Dingen."

"Mein Clan ist zum Glück... kalt und... unauffällig. Zurückhaltend."

"Dein Clan ist effizient. Ihr seid klein und habt nur wenige starke Vampire. Deshalb ist es klug, sich aus hitzigen politischen Gefechten herauszuhalten. Ihr seid neutral."

"Und wir sind eher abgelegen. Die Dänen und Skandinavier kochen ihr eigenes Süppchen, die stören nicht."

"Ganz genau", nickte Eloi. "Du hast es nicht schlecht getroffen mit deinem Clan Florian."

"Und sie lassen mich in Ruhe."

"Auch das ist nicht schlecht oder?"

"Nein, ist angenehm."

"Dann sprich nicht so schlecht von deinem Clan. Vielleicht ist man so kühl zu dir, weil die anderen deine Ablehnung spüren."

Etwas nachdenklich nickte Florian, während er seinen Blick über den See streifen ließ. Sie waren inzwischen ein Stück gegangen, und er zumindest sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass es eine schöne Gegend war. Kalt und kahl jetzt im Winter, aber dennoch schön.

Und Elois Gesellschaft war... angenehm. Er genoss es mit ihm zu reden.

Er hörte zu, und wenn er etwas sagte, dann war es angenehm und ehrlich.

"Wenn ich mit Lienhart spreche, wärst du dann bereit ihn um Hilfe zu bitten?" fragte Eloi nach einem Moment.

"Warum? Ich komm schon zurecht."

Eloi seufzte. "Ich kann dich nicht zwingen..."

"Nein, aber warum soll ich Hilfe suchen?!

"Weil Armand deine Fähigkeit will. Im Moment ist er noch nicht wirklich bei der Sache, aber je frustrierter und wütender er wird..."

"Wie will er meine Fähigkeit kriegen? Und wie weiß er überhaupt davon?"

"Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Eloi. "Aber du wärst nicht der erste Vampir, dem er die Fähigkeiten abnimmt. Und kein einziger Vampir existierte danach noch."

"Also muss er mich vernichten, um meine Fähigkeit zu kriegen."

"Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Armand hält es geheim und ich gehöre nicht zu seinen Freunden, denen er so was erzählen würde. Ich weiß aber, dass er nur durch Zufall auf dich aufmerksam wurde."

Florian nickte. "Und schon will er mich umbringen."

"So ist er."

Florian blickte wieder über die kahle Winterlandschaft. Wie gut, dass ihnen als Vampire nicht kalt wurde - aber Eloi würde mit seinem Mantel auch sonst nicht frieren. "Also soll ich mich vor ihm verstecken?"

"Vielleicht wäre das tatsächlich das beste."

"Wie denn? Ich hab einen Job und keine Lust, mich irgendwo zu verstecken."

"Deswegen sollst du ja auch um Hilfe bitten Florian."

"Die können doch auch nichts machen."

"Armand ist mächtig und grausam. Aber auch ungeduldig und er hat wenig Lust, sich mit Problemen rumzuärgern. Ein Vampir ist kein Problem für ihn. Zwei auch noch nicht, aber alles was darüber hinausgeht bedeutet Arbeit und Probleme mit anderen Clans."

"Und deswegen soll ich andere in die Sache mit reinziehen?"

"Du machst dir Sorgen um die anderen?"

"Wie?" Erschrocken sah Florian ihn an. "Nein, nein... ich will nur keinen Ärger."

Eloi lachte sanft. "Doch, ich glaube da hab ich richtig geraten. Deshalb willst du das Baby und seinen Hüter nicht fragen."

"Und weil sie es mir ewig unter die Nase reiben würden."

"Würden sie das wirklich?"

"Bestimmt Wir verstehen uns nicht besonders gut."

"Woran das wohl liegt?" fragte Eloi neckend.

"Sie sind... komisch."

"Vielleicht solltest du ihnen mal eine Chance geben dich richtig kennenzulernen."

Florian schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nee..."

"Wovor hast du Angst? Dass du sie mögen könntest? Dass ihr Freundschaft schließen könntet?"

"Dass ich... dass ich so verweichlicht werde wie sie. So eklig-klebrig süß."

Eloi lachte erneut. "Florian, die Gefahr besteht glaube ich nicht. Aber ein bisschen mehr Weichheit würde dich nicht umbringen."

"Was? Nein, nein, darauf kann ich echt nicht."

"Keine Angst, deine Männlichkeit würde nicht darunter leiden", sagte Eloi mit gutmütigem Spott.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht."

"Nicht?"

"Nein. Ich will nur einfach meine Ruhe haben."

"Nun wie gesagt, ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich kann dich nur bitten."

"Und warum tust du das? Mich bitten?"

"Weil ich nicht will, dass Armand dich auslöscht."

Florian nickte leicht. Das beantwortete die Frage zwar nicht, aber Eloi wollte wohl nicht weiter darüber sprechen.

"Ich werde versuchen Armand davon zu überzeugen, dass deine Fähigkeit nichts wert ist. Ich habe aber wenig Hoffnung, dass das Erfolg haben wird."

Florian zögerte erneut. Irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass Eloi sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Aber er wollte auch niemanden um Hilfe bitten.

Er war ein erwachsener Vampir und kam alleine zurecht.

"Du bist sehr stur, Florian."

"So kommt man am besten zurecht."

"Oh, Sturheit ist nicht schlecht. Aber bei dir ist es ein bisschen zu viel des Guten."

Florian seufzte. Niemandem anderen hätte er so etwas erlaubt, aber irgendwie war Eloi anders.

"Hast du heute schon etwas getrunken?" wechselte Eloi ziemlich plötzlich das Thema.

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab was zu Hause..."

"Du könntest hier jagen, wenn du möchtest. Ich passe auf."

"Du passt auf? Willst du nicht jagen?"

"Ich hab keinen Durst. Wenn man so alt wird, braucht man nicht mehr so viel."

Florian zögerte, dann beschloss er über seinen Schatten zu springen. "Dann... danke fürs Aufpassen."

Eloi lächelte. "Das mache ich gern."

Florian erwiderte das erahnte Lächeln, dann ging er ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um zu spüren, wo sich Tiere befanden.

Natürlich war hier nur kleine Tiere unterwegs, aber er spürte einen Fuchs nicht weit entfernt.

Er schlich sich näher, dann lief er los, schnell, schneller, und packte das Tier.

Es war komisch, so vor einem anderen Vampir zu jagen. Vor einem fast fremden Vampir, der nicht zum Clan gehörte.

Das hatte er vor Jahren vor seinem Meister machen müssen, seither war er beim Jagen immer alleine gewesen.

Aber Eloi blieb im Hintergrund, nur leicht spürbar.

Schnell tötete Florian das Tier und trank es leer, dann verscharrte er es unter einem Baum.

Eloi trat zu ihm. "Ich denke, es sollte jetzt sicher für dich sein, nach Hause zu gehen. Inzwischen wird Armand es leid sein, zu warten und wird verschwunden sein."

Florian nickte leicht, dann sah er wieder an die Stelle, an der Elois Gesicht sein musste. "Ich danke dir."

"Das musst du nicht."

"Doch. Du hast mich gewarnt und dich nett mit mir unterhalten."

"Dann hast du es also genossen, mit jemandem zu sprechen", neckte Eloi.

"Ja, irgendwie schon", gab Florian zu, auch wenn es ihm wirklich schwer fiel.

"Dann hast du ja vielleicht auch nichts dagegen, dass wir das wiederholen."

"Nein, gar nicht", antwortete Florian von sich selbst überrascht.

"Das freut mich sehr."

Florian lächelte leicht, auch, wenn er sich etwas wunderte, dass Eloi so etwas sagte.

"Dann treffen wir uns morgen am frühen Abend wieder hier?" schlug Eloi vor.

"Gerne", stimmte Florian zu, auch wenn sein Verstand mehr Ruhe vor Eloi verlangte als nur einen Tag.

"Dann komm gut nach Hause Florian."

"Danke - du auch."

Eloi nickte, dann verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

Florian sah ihm noch etwas nach, dann wandte er sich ab und ging weiter um den See bis zu seinem Auto.


	17. Du lächelst

Florian stieg in seinen Wagen, fuhr aber nicht los. Was war das da eben gewesen? Hatte... Eloi ihn irgendwie beeinflusst, damit er so offen mit sprach?

Bei anderen Vampiren hatte er das zumindest immer gefühlt, auch wenn er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Hatte Eloi da eine besondere Fähigkeit?

Außerdem... irgendwie traute er Eloi so etwas nicht zu. Und was hätte er denn auch davon?

Immerhin warnte er Florian immer wieder vor Armand. Und das alles ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten.

Wieso war Eloi so selbstlos? Er warnte ihn, er hörte ihm zu, er gab ihm Ratschläge. Auch, wenn diese Ratschläge unerwünscht waren, musste Florian wohl über die eine oder andere Sache nachdenken.

Jetzt sollte er aber erst mal nach Hause fahren und dort nach dem rechten sehen.

Er gab Gas und fuhr auf direktem Weg nach Hause. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, als er ihr näher kam. Was, wenn Armand noch da war?

Aber Eloi hatte ziemlich sicher geklungen, dass er weg war. Und auch darin vertraute er dem französischen Vampir.

Er würde ja gleich merken, ob das Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war.

Er parkte seinen Wagen auf seinem üblichen Platz und stieg dann aus. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles normal aus. Und er spürte auch nichts ungewöhnliches.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Haus. Noch immer nichts.

Trotzdem verschmolz er vorsichtshalber mit den Schatten und umrundete das Haus dann.

Er sah einige umgeknickte Zweige in der Hecke, die das Haus umgab - hier war jemand gewesen.

An Armands Stelle hätte er auch hier hinter dem Haus gelauert. Das war am unauffälligsten.

Er sog Luft ein und roch, ob er etwas fand. Ja, da war etwas vampirisches. Deutlich, aber alt.

Florian wartete noch einen Moment, dann ging er zurück zur Eingangstür.

Es schien jetzt doch alles ruhig zu sein. Er schloss auf und betrat vorsichtig das Haus.

Nichts war zu spüren. offenbar hatte Armand das Haus nicht betreten.

Am liebsten hätte er Eloi darüber informiert, aber er wusste ja nichts weiter über ihn. Und ganz sicher hatte ein so alter Vampir kein Handy.

Er würde ihn trotzdem morgen fragen. Eloi steckte voller Überraschungen, also hatte er ja vielleicht doch eins. Denn für einen so alten Vampir wusste er wirklich gut bescheid.

Er fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich, als er an das Treffen dachte.

Eloi war so anders als alle anderen Vampire, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte.

Er war ernst und kühl, nicht so ein Schlappschwanz wie die Italiener, sondern angenehm ruhig und einfühlsam.

Und er hörte ihm zu, wenn er was sagte. Nahm ihn ernst, machte sich nicht lächerlich über ihn.

Es war schön ihn kennengelernt zu haben.

Und es wäre schön, dass er ihn schon morgen wiedersehen würde.

Er würde nach dem zweiten Training gleich hinfahren, damit Eloi nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig warten musste.

Ob er Eloi bitte könnte, endlich einmal die Kapuze abzusetzen? Er würde so gern sein Gesicht sehen.

Ja, das würde er morgen machen. Er wüsste zu gerne, wie Eloi aussah.

Er wollte ihm in die Augen gucken, wenn er mit ihm sprach.

Bestimmt hatte er tolle Augen. Dunkel und eindrucksvoll stellte er sie sich vor.

Florian stöhnte auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da grade tat. Schmachtete er wirklich einem anderen Vampir hinterher? Wie das Baby seinem Hüter?

Das war doch völlig absurd, das konnte doch nicht sein!

Er wollte so was nicht! Kein dusseliger Kuschelvampir sein.

Vielleicht sollte er Eloi zukünftig eher aus dem Weg gehen. Einfach um sicher zu gehen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken zog sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihm zusammen.

Es war bestimmt nur eine beginnende Freundschaft, und vor der musste er doch keine Angst haben!

Trotzdem sollte er ein bisschen darauf achten, was er dachte und wie er sich benahm. Er wollte nicht wie ein liebeskrankes Hündchen rüberkommen.

Schlimm genug, dass er ihm morgen gleich wieder hinterherrennen würde.

Allerdings hatte Eloi um das Treffen gebeten.

Also würde er hinfahren. Dieses Mal noch.

Und wenn Eloi dann ein erneutes Treffen vorschlug? Würde er ihm dann absagen?

Wenn er zu sich ehrlich war - vermutlich nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Florian aufs Sofa. Was sollte er denn jetzt nur machen? Eloi brachte all seine Pläne durcheinander.

Und er selbst konnte wohl nur abwarten, wie sich das entwickelte.

Und bis morgen Abend würde er nicht mehr Eloi nachdenken! Stattdessen würde er jetzt ein bisschen lesen und dann ruhen. Dank des Fuchses musste er ja heute auch nicht mehr trinken und diese blöden Dosen aufmachen.

Relativ früh legte sich Florian zur Ruhe und versuchte nicht an Eloi zu denken.

Aber das fiel ihm tatsächlich ziemlich schwer. In Gedanken hörte er Elois ruhige Stimme, mit diesem leichten Akzent. Hörte sein Lachen.

Und stellte sich immer wieder seine Augen vor.

Irgendwann gelang es ihm dann aber doch, sich in den Ruhezustand der Vampire zu versetzen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er einiges zu tun, hatte viele Termine im Verein zu erledigen - glücklicherweise bis aufs Training alles im geschützten Bereich des Vereinsgebäudes, so dass Armand ihm nicht nahekommen konnte.

Nach dem zweiten Training beeilte er sich dann mit Duschen und umziehen. Er wollte schnell zu Eloi.

Es war natürlich nicht so, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, aber er wollte ja nun auch nicht unhöflich sein.

Als er am See eintraf, war Eloi schon da. Diesmal saß er auf einer Bank, ein Stück vom Ufer entfernt. Im Sommer spendeten die Bäume drum herum bestimmt angenehmen Schatten und man hätte einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf den See. Jetzt im Winter wäre es für jeden Menschen viel zu kalt so dazusitzen.

Als Vampire störte sie die Kälte glücklicherweise nicht, also konnte sich Florian bedenkenlos neben ihn setzen.

"Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Eloi.

Etwas verwunderte sah Florian ihn an. "Gut, natürlich."

"Das sieht man. Du lächelst", sagte Eloi.

"Wie - ich..." Wieso lächelte er jetzt?!?

Eloi lachte leise. "Du lächelst, Florian. Das steht dir. Du solltest das öfter machen."

Florian grummelte leise, so ganz passte ihm das nicht.

"Erzählst du mir, was dich heute so glücklich macht?" fragte Eloi.

Florian zuckte mit den Schulter. "Keine Ahnung", antwortete er ehrlich.

"Dann behalte es für dich", sagte Eloi. "Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Für sich behalten konnte Florian es nicht, wenn er es selbst nicht wusste, aber darüber wollte er nicht diskutieren. Stattdessen nickte er nur auf Elois Frage.

"Wie ist das mit so vielen Menschen so eng zusammen zu sein? Ich meine ihr duscht sogar miteinander, oder?"

Diese Frage hatte Florian nicht erwartet, aber sie war eine gute Frage. "Anfangs war es nicht einfach. Sie riechen so, gerade, wenn sie Sport treiben. Und man muss aufpassen, dass man nicht auffällt. Alles langsam machen, schwitzen, essen.."

"Essen? Menschenessen?"

"Ja, Menschenessen. Man kann sich dran gewöhnen, auch wenn es anfangs eklig ist. Aber manche Sachen schmecken tatsächlich."

"Was magst du?" fragte Eloi neugierig.

"Ich mag Gemüsesuppen. Bohnen oder Steckrüben oder Kartoffeln. Aber mit wenig Salz und Gewürzen."

Eloi seufzte ein wenig. "Ich kann mich kaum noch an den Geschmack von menschlichem Essen erinnern. Nur an einen Geschmack erinnere ich mich noch immer ganz genau."

"An welchen?", wollte Florian wissen.

"Orangen", sagte Eloi mit hörbarer Sehnsucht in der Stimme. "Als ich aufgewachsen bin, waren das echte Kostbarkeiten."

"Orangen", war Florian verwundert. "Sie müssen sehr selten gewesen sein. Hast du sie später noch einmal probiert?"

"Nein... nun in unserem Clan ist es nicht erlaubt menschliches Essen zu sich zu nehmen. Und inzwischen... ist es auch nicht mehr wichtig für mich."

"Das ist nicht schön, wenn einem so etwas verboten wird", murmelte Florian. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich morgen Orangen mitbringen." Morgen? Er wollte sich doch so schnell nicht wieder mit Eloi treffen!

"Das würdest du für mich machen?" fragte Eloi.

"Natürlich", nickte Florian sofort.

Eloi sah ihn an. "Du bist ein wirklich faszinierender Vampir."

"Bin ich das? Warum?", fragte Florian nach, er kam sich wirklich nicht faszinierend vor.

"Ich fürchte, das würdest du mir nicht glauben. Du hältst nämlich selbst viel zu wenig von dir."

"Ich bin nichts besonderes, Eloi, nicht besonders alt, nicht besonders erfahren, und auch sonst... höchstens durchschnittlich."

"Genau das meine ich", sagte Eloi. "Und du versuchst alle auf Abstand zu halten, damit niemand erkennt, dass du keineswegs nur Durchschnitt bist."

"Warum sollte ich das? Ich will einfach meine Ruhe haben."

"Dann genießt du unsere Treffen nicht?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er es nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zugeben konnte, dann schon gar nicht Eloi gegenüber. Auch, wenn er ihn damit wohl enttäuschen würde. Das war vermutlich eh das beste.

"Ich sollte jetzt vermutlich sagen, dass ich dich dann in Ruhe lassen werde, aber... das werde ich nicht. Aus zwei Gründen."

"Ach ja?" Wo kam bloß diese plötzliche Aggressivität her?

"Erstens bist du noch immer in Gefahr", sagte Eloi weiter völlig ruhig. "Und ich... bin selbstsüchtig. Denn ich genieße unsere Treffen sehr. Unsere Unterhaltungen."

Florian schluckte leicht. Das erste war eigentlich kein Grund ihn treffen zu wollen, wäre er Eloi egal, dann könnte der ihn auch Armand opfern. Das würde seinen Stand im Clan wohl sogar noch stärken. Und der zweite Grund - der ließ Florian bei näherem Nachdenken ein wenig erröten.

"Bin ich dir zu nahe getreten?" fragte Eloi leise.

Florian zögerte, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Ich hab so was nur... lange nicht gehört."

"Das ist schade. Wenn man hinter deine bissige Fassade schaut, bist du ein so netter junger Vampir."

Geradezu entsetzt sah Florian ihn an, das stimmte doch gar nicht.

Eloi lachte auf. "Doch, das meine ich ernst, Florian. Du tust nur so böse und gleichgültig."

"Ich bin böse und gleichgültig", widersprach Florian.

"Du versuchst so zu tun als wärst du es."

"Und du behauptest, es wäre anders?"

"Ich kenne mich mit bösen und gleichgültigen Vampiren aus, Florian. Und du bist nicht so. Und du möchtest auch nicht so sein."

War es so? Hatte Eloi recht? Wollte er gar nicht so sein?

"Armand ist böse", fuhr Eloi leise fort. "Möchtest du so sein wie er?"

"Lienhart ist auch böse", erinnerte sich Florian. Und nein, so wollte er nicht sein, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war.

"Ich hab mich umgehört", sagte Eloi. "Niemand hat jemals davon gehört, dass Lienhart so etwas tut."

"Er war sehr überzeugend...", murmelte Florian.

"Ich glaube, ich werde ihn mal besuchen", sagte Eloi. "Heute Nacht"

"Eigentlich müsstest du dich ja eh anmelden, wenn du hier auf Durchreise bist."

Eloi schnaubte. "Das ist etwas, was ich schon immer ziemlich... wie sagt ihr jungen Leute?... ätzend fand. Auf der Durchreise bedeutet ja, dass ich mich nicht häuslich niederlasse. Warum sollte ich diese Reise also anmelden?"

"Bist du auf der Durchreise?", fragte Florian leise nach.

"Das kommt darauf an."

"Auf was?"

"Ob ich etwas finde, das es wert ist meine Reise zu unterbrechen und aufzugeben."

Florian nickte leicht, auch, wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, ob er ihn richtig verstand. Was wäre ein Grund die Reise zu unterbrechen?

"Möchtest du denn, dass ich die Reise unterbreche?" fragte Eloi.

In Florian schrie es danach Eloi darum zu bitten, aber er schaffte es doch nicht über seinen Schatten zu springen, also zuckte er mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hm, sicher?" fragte Eloi.

"Ist doch deine Sache."

Eloi seufzte. "Du machst es einem wirklich schwer, Florian."

"Was mach ich dir schwer?"

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut Florian. Erzähl mir lieber noch ein bisschen etwas von deinem Leben unter Menschen."

Erleichtert, dass sie das schwierige Thema hinter sich gelassen hatten, erzählte Florian von den Menschen, mit denen er zusammen Fußball spielte. Viel weiteren Kontakt hatte er nicht zu ihnen, aber das erwarteten sie auch nicht mehr von ihm. Er war halt ein Einzelgänger, das hatten sie begriffen.

"Aber ihr seid doch ein Team, oder?"

"Ja, schon. Aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass man ständig zusammen rumhängen muss.

"Aber man arbeitet besser zusammen, wenn man sich gut kennt."

"Ich rede ja mit ihnen..."

"Weil du es musst und nicht weil es dir Spaß macht oder dich interessiert, was sie sagen."

"Es sind nur Menschen."

"Nur Menschen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Oder meinst du, da sind noch mehr Vampire?"

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Das meinte ich nicht. Ich frage mich, warum du so auf die Menschen hinabsiehst Du warst auch mal einer von ihnen."

"Aber ich habe das zum Glück hinter mir gelassen."

"Ich beneide sie", sagte Eloi leise.

"Du beneidest sie? Die Menschen? Warum?"

"Sie leben ihr Leben so intensiv. So voller Freude. Sie können noch staunen und lachen. Sie erfreuen sich an einem Sonnenuntergang. Sie fühlen Wut und Trauer und Liebe."

Florian ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Hatte Eloi recht, dass das kurze Leben voller Wunder vielleicht auch etwas wert war? Aber andererseits "Du kannst dich über eine Orange freuen..."

"Etwas, was Vampire aber eigentlich nicht tun, oder?"

"Freuen oder essen?"

"Beides", lachte Eloi.

Florian konnte nicht anders, er musste ebenfalls - nun, zumindest lächeln.

"Ein Vampirleben hört sich toll an. Du wirst nicht alt, du stirbst nicht, du bist unglaublich schnell und stark. Aber man ist auch einsam und verlernt es zu genießen."

"Nicht alle sind einsam."

"Nein. Aber in meinem Clan ist man das. Und du bist auch einsam."

"In meinem Clan ist man auch nicht so zuckerwattenkuschelig."

"Zuckerwattenkuschelig?"

"Ja. Süß-schmalzig. Wenn du die Italiener mal kennenlernst - echte Kuschelvampire."

"Das Baby und sein Hüter nehme ich an."

"Ja, und die anderen sind da wohl auch nicht besser. Selbst ihr Clanführer hat eine Gefährtin."

"Eine Familie", murmelte Eloi.

"Ja, so stellen sie es jedenfalls immer dar."

"Und warum sollten sie dich anlügen?"

"Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen - wir Vampire sind nicht so kuschelig."

"Und wer hat das entschieden? Warum kann es nicht verschiedene Arten von Vampiren geben?"

"Meinst du echt, dass es da solche Unterschiede gibt? Oder... oder ist es eine Entscheidung, die im Clan getroffen wird?"

"Florian, jeder Vampir war doch einmal ein Mensch. Und jeder Mensch ist anders. Und auch, wenn man sich verändert, wenn man zu Vampir wird, verliert man doch nicht alles, was einen als Mensch ausgemacht hat."

Nachdenklich nickte Florian. Vermutlich würde diese Überlegung noch länger in ihm arbeiten.

"In meinem Clan stehe ich mit dieser Meinung ziemlich allein da. Die jüngeren Mitglieder denke, ich würde den Verstand verlieren."

"Sind sie auch der Meinung, dass wir gewissenlose Bestien sind?"

"Ja. Aber sie wollen das auch sein. Sie sind der Meinung, jeder Zug Menschlichkeit müsste ausgetrieben werden. Sie bemühen sich gewissenlose Bestien zu werden."

Florian schluckte hart. "Und möglichst grausam sein... beißen sie Menschen?"

"Ja."

"Und die sind damit nicht einverstanden?"

"Halten den Mund und machen mit oder... man findet eine andere Verwendung für sie."

"Das ist bei meinem Clan nicht erlaubt. Freiwillige Spender oder Tiere. Die meisten trinken von Tieren. Nur die ganz Jungen kriegen natürlich menschliches Blut."

"So sollte es sein. Aber... ich musste so alt werden um das zu verstehen. Und einige Vampire, werden diesen Weg nie verlassen."

"Die ganz Alten trinken von Menschen, die wollen sich nicht umgewöhnen. Aber sie machen es nicht ohne Einverständnis.

"So sollte es auch sein."

"Schlimm, dass es nicht immer so ist."

"Aber in deinem Clan ist es so, oder?"

"Ja, der Clan ist ziemlich modern, zumindest, was das angeht", nickte Florian.

"Dann hast du es gut getroffen", meinte Eloi.

"Inzwischen glaub ich das auch."

Eloi lächelte spürbar. "Dein Clanchef würde sich bestimmt freuen das zu hören."

Florian schluckte, er wusste nicht, ob er ihm das je sagen wollte.


	18. Elois Geschichte

"Was ist?" fragte Eloi leise. "Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein... hab nur keine besonders gute Beziehung zu ihm. oder zu den anderen in meinem Clan."

"Das hast du schon öfter erwähnt. Warum ist das so?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt so."

"Du willst nicht drüber reden."

"Nein". Immerhin war Eloi kein Psychologe. Andererseits würde er mit einem Psychologen auch nicht reden.

"Nun... das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich würde dir aber zuhören, wenn du möchtest."

"Hörst die Leute gerne aus, was?"

"Fühlt es sich so für dich an?" fragte Eloi. "Wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid. Ich will dich nicht ausspionieren oder so etwas."

"Das sagst du." Florian hatte doch schon viel zu viel erzählt - und wusste so gut wie gar nichts von Eloi.

"Ja. Warum sollte ich dich ausspionieren?"

"Dein Clan will hier her, und du sollst schon mal den Weg klar machen."

Eloi drehte den Kopf und sah ihn lange an. "Denkst du das wirklich?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte es nicht glauben, aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher.

"Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen Florian. Du wirst mir schon sagen müssen, was du denkst."

"Du bist mir suspekt."

"Wieso?"

"Wir kennen uns nicht, und ich hab dir schon viel zu viel erzählt."

"Was kann ich tun, damit du mir vertraust?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Zeig mir den Gesicht."

Eloi zögerte. "Warum willst du mein Gesicht sehen?" fragte er dann leise.

"Du versteckst dich immer hinter der Kapuze. Und ich hab dir nicht nur mein Gesicht gezeigt, sondern viel mehr."

"Es wäre auch ein Schande, wenn du dein Gesicht verstecken würdest."

"Bei dir auch", behauptete Florian.

Eloi seufzte tief. "Nein. Es ist besser, wenn ich die Kapuze auf behalte."

"Warum? Weil du dich sonst verraten würdest?"

"Verraten?"

"Keine Ahnung, wie, aber warum würdest du dich sonst verstecken wollen? Hast du ein geheimes Mikro unter der Kapuze, und eine Kamera?"

"Ich bin kein Geheimagent, Florian", schnaubte Eloi. "Ich... ich weiß nur, wie du mich behandeln wirst, nachdem ich die Kapuze abgenommen habe. Das habe ich schon mehr als einmal erlebt."

"Was hast du denn? Grüne Haare? Ne dicke Warze auf der Nase?"

"Gibt es nicht etwas anderes, was ich tun kann um dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Überleg dir was."

"Warum machst du es dir so schwer?" fragte Eloi leise. "Ich biete dir meine Freundschaft. Ohne Hintergedanken oder so etwas."

"Und woher weiß ich das, dass du keine Hintergedanken hast?"

"Spürst du das nicht?" fragte Eloi.

"Und wenn? Kannst du mich noch immer verarschen. Ich weiß gar nichts von dir."

"Dann frag", bot Eloi an.

Florian sah in die dunkle Kapuze, in der er nicht einmal die Augen er kennen konnte. "Wer bist du, Eloi? Wo kommst du her, wie alt bist du, was machst du, wenn du dich nicht gerade mit mir unterhältst?"

"Das sind viele Fragen", lachte Eloi. "Von denen sind einige leicht und andere schwer zu beantworten."

"Dann fang an", forderte Florian ihn auf.

"Ich bin 1600 geboren in der Normandie geboren", erzählte Elois schließlich. "Mein Vater war ein unbedeutender Vicomte."

"1600 - also über vierhundert Jahre. Vierhundert achtzehn", rechnete Florian aus.

Elois nickte. "Ja... Ziemlich alt, oder?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon... aber man merkt es nicht."

"Danke. Wie alt klinge ich denn?"

Florian ließ seinen Blick über Elois schlanken Körper streifen. "Du kommst mir nicht älter als... hundertfünfzig vor."

Eloi lachte leise. "Das ist sehr nett von dir. Dann scheine ich mich ja gut gehalten zu haben."

"Ich kanns ja nicht ganz beurteilen."

"Lass mich weiter erzählen. Wenn... wenn du dann immer noch mein Gesicht sehen willst, zeig ich es dir", murmelte Elois.

Wollte Eloi sich wirklich zeigen? Das überraschte Florian jetzt. Vorsichtig nickte er.

"Also... die Zeit in der ich aufgewachsen bin, war ganz anders als die heutige. Als Adliger hattest du dort fast alle Freiheiten Mein Vater war zwar nicht wirklich wichtig, aber wir lebten gut genug. Und ich war genauso wie du dir einen jungen verzogenen Adligen vorstellst – arrogant und selbstherrlich. Hab das Geld meiner Familie für Wein und Huren verprasst. Bis... bis ich eines Tages diesem Mann über den Weg lief."

"Einem Mann?", fragte Florian überrascht nach. Das war zu seiner Lebenszeit schon unerwünscht gewesen, aber kurz nach 1600?

Elois lachte. "Ja einem Mann. Glaub mir, auch damals war das nicht so unüblich wie du denkst. Es wurde nur noch weniger darüber gesprochen als heute. Aber hinter verschlossenen Türen... du möchtest gar nicht wissen, wie viele Adlige neben ihrer heilen Familie sich Lustknaben hielten oder die Diener betatschten."

"Aber es durfte vermutlich auf keinen Fall rauskommen, oder?"

"Nein. Niemals. Und wenn dann noch schwarze Magie dazukam, dann konnte man sich auch gleich einen Dolch ins Herz stoßen."

"Schwarze Magie? Du hast... rumgezaubert?"

"Ja... ich war gelangweilt. Und Yves hat mich da reingezogen. Es war so aufregend und spannend. Diese Rituale und Geheimnisse, die Lust, die so viel Größer war, weil wir etwas verbotenes taten."

Florian nickte, das konnte er sogar nachvollziehen. "Und dann seid ihr aufgeflogen?"

"Ja. Mitten in einer schwarzen Messe. Yves, ich und drei andere Männer. Voller Blut und umgeben von okkulten Zeichen, schwarzer Kerzen und anderen unheiligen Dingen."

"Shit", fluchte Florian, als er sich das vorstellte. "Und was ist dann passiert?"

"Die Inquisition wurde gerufen und uns wurde der Prozess gemacht. Prozess", schnaubte Elois. "Verurteilung sollte ich eher sagen. Die drei anderen Männer - ich hab ihre Namen vergessen - wurden in den Kerker geworfen. Aber Yves und ich... wurden als Anführer des Zirkels zum Tod auf dem Scheiterhaufen verurteilt."

"Oh nein", entfuhr es Florian. "Da... da warst du aber noch Mensch, oder?"

"Ja, war ich", sagte Elois leise. "Ich war grade 30 Jahre alt. Ich... musste zusehen wie Yves auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannte. Danach kann ich mich nur noch an Bruchstücke erinnern..."

Das, was Florian nun tat, war absolut undenkbar für einen Vampir und für ihn erst recht. Er griff nach Elois Hand.

Eloi zuckte leicht überrascht zusammen, zog die Hand aber nicht zurück. "Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich in einem dunklen Raum. Ich hatte solche Schmerzen..."

"Die Verwandlung? Oder..."

"Noch nicht. Das was ich in diesem Moment spürte, waren meine Verbrennungen. Wie ich später erfuhr, wurde ich direkt aus den Flammen gerettet. Ein paar Augenblicke später und ich wäre nicht mehr zu retten gewesen."

Langsam verstand Florian. Wenn Eloi auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt worden war und so spät, kurz vor dem Tod, verwandelt wurde, hatten die Heilkräfte des jungen Vampirs wohl nicht gerecht, alle Verletzungen verschwinden zu lassen.

"Ich erinnere mich an eine Stimme, die mich fragte, ob ich leben will. Ob ich Rache für den Tod meines Liebhabers will. Ich war jung und dumm und mehr tot als lebendig... ich sagte ja. Und so wurde ich zu einem Vampir", brachte Eloi die Geschichte mit einem flüstern zu Ende.

Unbewusst drückte Florian die Hand, die er noch immer hielt. "Das ist eine grausame Geschichte."

"War halt eine andere Zeit damals..."

"Eine grausame Zeit", nickte Florian.

"Jede Zeit ist auf ihre Art grausam."

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich sollte man die Zeiten nicht vergleichen. Wie kam es, dass ein Vampir dich gerettet hat?"

"Ich bin ihm aufgefallen. Wegen meiner Neigung zur dunklen Magie. Wegen meiner Skrupellosigkeit", meinte Eloi.

"Skrupellosigkeit - die hast du irgendwann auf dem Weg verloren, oder?" Ein wenig unsicher fühlte sich Florian jetzt doch wieder.

"Nach vierhundert Jahren hab ich so einiges verloren", sagte Elois leise.

Florian wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also drückte er nur die Hand noch einmal.

"So... jetzt weißt du ziemlich viel über mich. Mehr als viele aus meinem Clan."

"Ich glaub, ich verstehe jetzt auch mehr."

"Dann... habe ich dein Vertrauen zurück erlangt?"

Vorsichtig nickte Florian. Er hatte nicht erwartet so eine Geschichte von Eloi zu hören.

"Dann hat es wenigstens etwas gebracht. Ich... ich habe lange nicht mehr an das alles gedacht. An meine Familie... an Yves."

"Es tut mir leid, dass du jetzt wieder daran erinnert wurdest."

"Das muss es nicht. Es ist gut, wenn ich ab und an daran denke."

"Vielleicht... sollte ich das auch", murmelte Florian.

"Woran solltest du denken Florian?" fragte Elois.

"An mein Leben...vorher."

"Bevor du zum Vampir wurdest?"

"Ja, bevor ich zum Vampir wurde", wiederholte Florian. "Ich war so jung, und als er ankam und mir Macht und Reichtum versprochen hat, da habe ich keinen Moment gezögert."

"Damit locken sie viele junge Menschen", sagte Elois. "Es klingt ja auch zu schön. Ewige Jugend, Kräfte, Macht..."

"Ich war nie ein gehorsamer Zögling", gestand Florian. "Ein paar Jahrzehnte hat er mir beigebracht, was ich brauche, dann hatte ich mich durchgesetzt und bin meinen eigenen Weg gegangen.

"Dann war er kein guter Meister, Florian."

"Oder ich kein guter Zögling."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Außerdem bist du doch kein schlechter Vampir geworden. Ein wenig eigenbrötlerisch vielleicht."

"Es ging mir so bisher besser. Keine Rücksicht, machen, was ich will - meine Ruhe haben."

"Es ging dir nicht besser, du hast nur nichts anderes gekannt."

"Meinst du?", fragte Florian nach. "Ich hab mich schon dafür entschieden, glaube ich."

"Wirklich? Hat dein Meister dir denn ein anderes Leben gezeigt? Oder hat er dich dazu angehalten, dich von anderen fern zu halten? Keine Bindungen einzugehen?""

"Es war schon immer recht kühl im Clanhaus", überlegte Florian. "Aber das wusste ich ja auch schon vor der Verwandlung. Ich wurde langsam eingeführt und hab mich dafür entschieden."

"Aber glücklich hat es dich nicht gemacht. Wann warst du zum letzten Mal glücklich, Florian?"

'Jetzt', war Florian für einen Moment versucht zu sagen, aber das wäre wohl total falsch. Also überlegte er und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, als ich..." Nein, von Karl würde er jetzt auch nicht erzählen.

"Wenn du so lange überlegen musst, ist das kein gutes Zeichen", meinte Elois.

Nein, das war es vermutlich nicht. "Aber... jetzt ist es ganz schön", gab Florian nach einer Weile zu.

Sofort fühlte Florian diese Wärme, die ihm zeigte, dass Elois unter seiner Kapuze lächelte. "Das finde ich auch."

Florian wurde bewusst, dass er noch immer seine Hand hielt - und dass er nicht vorhatte sie loszulassen.

"Wo bist du aufgewachsen?" fragte Elois nach einem Moment.

"Ich komme ursprünglich aus Österreich. Aber verwandelt wurde ich in Hamburg."

"Und warum warst du in Hamburg?"

"Ich wollte da studieren. Die Uni hatte einen sehr guten Ruf. Noch im ersten Semester wurde ich angesprochen."

"Was wolltest du studieren?" fragte Elois interessiert nach.

"Physik. Ich wollte Ingenieur werden."

"Spannend. Ein Thema von dem ich absolut keine Ahnung habe", lachte Elois. "Aber warum hast du nicht weiter studiert?"

"Als Vampir... hab ich das nicht mehr nötig. Ich wollte stark sein, nicht schlau."

"Dann hast du dein Studium nicht genossen?"

"Schon. Aber das andere war viel reizvoller."

"Aber es schließt sich doch nicht aus Florian. Als Vampir steht dir alles offen."

"Du meinst, ich soll wieder anfangen zu studieren?"

"Warum nicht? Dein Clan verbietet es dir offensichtlich nicht, dich mit Menschen zu umgeben."

"Nein, aber... warum sollte ich es machen?"

"Weil es dir Freude macht."

Florian brauchte etwas um das vor sich selbst und schließlich sogar vor Eloi zuzugeben. "Das... das würde es wohl."

"Das glaube ich auch", lächelte Elois.

"Dann meinst du, ich sollte wirklich wieder studieren?"

"Wenn du es möchtest, was sollte dich daran hindern? Wenn mein Clan nicht so strikt gegen alles wäre, dann würde ich vielleicht selbst darüber nachdenken."

"Du bist doch alt genug um dich auch im Clan durchzusetzen."

Elois seufzte. "Vielleicht. Aber das würde nur in Gewalt, Machtkämpfen und Zerstörung enden."

"Das ist doch nicht in Ordnung. In deinem Alter solltest du so was selbst entscheiden können."

"Unser Clan ist anders, Florian. Ich bin froh, dass ich von den meisten dort nicht weiter beachtet werde. Ich gelte als wunderlich. Aber solange ich gegen keine Vorschriften verstoße und meinen Anteil leiste, lässt man mich in Ruhe. Sollte ich aber dagegen verstoßen... wird sich das schnell ändern."

"Und eine Vorschrift ist, kein Studium?"

"Eine Regel ist, so wenig Kontakt zu niedrigen Lebensformen wie möglich."

Es war eigenartig. Florian selbst sah Menschen als niedrige Lebensform, aber jemandem deswegen den Umgang mit ihnen verbieten?


	19. Unter der Kapuze

"Lass uns nicht mehr von meinem Clan sprechen", schlug Eloi vor. "Es... ist kein schönes Thema."

Irgendwie wünschte sich Florian, dass Eloi von diesen düsteren Vampiren wegkommen könnte.

"Woran denkst du?"

"Ist nicht fair", murmelte Florian nur.

"Was ist nicht fair?"

"Dass wir nicht alle die selben Möglichkeiten haben."

"So ist das Leben nun mal. Mit der Zeit findet man sich damit ab."

"Würden sie... das hier gutheißen?", fragte Florian leise.

"Nein. Niemals", flüsterte Elois. "Gefühle sind nicht erlaubt. Jedenfalls wenn diese Gefühle nicht aus Hass, Wut und Blutlust bestehen."

'Gefühle', hatte Eloi gesagt - sofort fing es in Florians Bauch an zu kribbeln.

"Was ist mit deinem Clan?" fragte Elois kaum hörbar.

"Bis vor zwei Jahren... gab es so etwas bei uns nicht. Bis sich ein Vampir... verliebt hat." Es fiel Florian schwer es auszusprechen, schwerer als er erwartet hatte. "Es war Karl", flüsterte er.

"War... er in dich verliebt?" fragte Elois.

Florian schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Aber du in ihn."

Man musste schon ein Vampir sein um den Hauch eines Nickens zu erahnen.

"Warum... warum hat es nicht geklappt?"

"Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Bin nach Bremen gezogen. Ihm aus dem Weg gegangen."

"Warum hast du das nur gemacht?" fragte Elois fassungslos.

"Weil eine Beziehung... unvampirisch ist. Und ich so etwas nicht brauche. Und... ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es überhaupt etwas geworden wäre."

"Das weiß man vorher doch nie."

"Nein. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät."

"Würdest du denn noch wollen? Also mit Karl zusammen sein?"

"Es ist müßig darüber nachzudenken. Er hat... seinen..."

"Er hat seinen was?"

Florian zögerte, dann antwortete er, "Freund."

"Oh", machte Elois. "Und dein Clan ist damit einverstanden?"

"Sie waren es nicht gleich. Aber... sie konnten es Karl auch nicht verbieten."

"Dann würden sie es dir auch nicht verbieten. Wenn du jemand finden würdest."

"Nein, würden sie nicht. Immerhin würde ich einen..."

Elois legte fragend den Kopf schief.

"Vampir...", wisperte Florian kaum hörbar.

"Würdest du?" hauchte Elois.

Florian nickte ganz vorsichtig.

Ganz leicht drückte Elois Florians Hand.

Es war, als würde eine Spur von Feuer seinen Arm entlang bis in sein Herz und seinen Bauch jagen.

Aber plötzlich zog Elois seine Hand zurück.

Überrascht sah Florian ihn an.

"Willst du noch immer, dass ich meine Kapuze abnehme?" fragte Elois leise.

Florian schluckte leicht, dann nickte er, auch, wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war.

"Verbrennungen sind Wunden, die für jeden Vampir schwer zu heilen sind", sagte Elois kaum hörbar. "Vor allem junge Vampire haben kaum die Stärke dazu. Die... Narben werden mit der Zeit vielleicht etwas schwächer, aber sie verschwinden nie ganz. Egal wie viel Blut man trinkt oder wie alt man wird."

Florian nickte verstehend. "Immerhin ist es auch das Feuer, das uns endgültig töten kann." Atemlos sah er Eloi an, wie er die Hände an die Kapuze legte.

Elois zögerte. "Es ist... kein schöner Anblick", sagte er dann und schob die Kapuze nach hinten.

Tatsächlich musste Florian schlucken, als er Elois Gesicht sah. Seine Haut war sehr vernarbt, sie sah aus, als wäre sie geschmolzen und dann wieder erstarrt. Die Nase war schief, die Wangen uneben, und der Mund schmal und irgendwie krumm. Er trug recht lange, blonde Haare, die jedoch auf der rechten Seite teilweise fehlten.

Dieser Anblick nahm Florian zunächst gefangen, und es fiel ihm schwer wegzusehen - bis sein Blick auf Elois Augen fiel. Blau waren sie, und durchdringend. Und in diesem total verunstalteten Gesicht waren sie wunderschön.

Ein paar Augenblicke ließ Elois verstreichen, dann schob er sich die Kapuze hastig wieder über den Kopf.

Schnell hob Florian eine Hand um die Bewegung zu stoppen. "Lass", wisperte er.

Elois Finger zitterten, aber er hielt inne. "Warum?" fragte er heiser. "Ich weiß, wie mein Gesicht aussieht, Florian. Es ist nichts, was man sich länger als nötig ansehen möchte."

"Es sieht schlimm aus. Aber ich mag nicht in eine leere Kapuze gucken. Und... ich mag deine Augen."

"Ich hatte Glück, dass meine Augen unverletzt geblieben sind. Wären sie vom Feuer beschädigt worden, wäre ich auch als Vampir blind gewesen."

Florian schob die Kapuze wieder nach hinten und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf die vernarbte Wange. "Tut das... hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein. Immerhin das haben die Vampirkräfte vollbracht."

Florian nickte leicht, "Das ist gut. Das ist doch das wichtigste." Hauchzart strich er über die raue Haut.

"Sie haben mir versprochen, die Narben zu heilen", flüsterte Elois. "Damals ganz frisch nach meiner Wandlung. Damit haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass ich bei allem mitmache. Und... ich habe viele Jahre, nein Jahrhunderte darauf gehofft."

"Und sie haben ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten... Wie sollten sie auch, wir können uns doch nur selbst heilen, nicht andere Vampire“, folgerte Florian. 

"Es gibt so viele Kräfte Florian, soviel... unerklärliches. Du kannst mit den Schatten verschmelzen, es gibt Vampire die Dinge zu Eis erstarren lassen können oder Feuerbälle werfen. Warum sollte es dann nicht jemanden geben, der andere heilen kann?"

"Weil das nicht in unserer Natur liegt."

"Das mag sein", sagte Eloi leise. "Und mein Kopf weiß das auch. Aber... ein kleiner Teil von mir hofft noch immer. Und... und deshalb jage ich jedem Gerücht nach. Und behalte Armand im Auge. Er ist gut im aufspüren von Fähigkeiten."

Das verstand Florian sofort. "Ich wünsche dir, dass du fündig wirst, Eloi. Aber... ich finde dich nicht abschreckend hässlich."

"Dann muss ich leider an deiner Wahrnehmung zweifeln. Oder deine Augen sind sehr schlecht", sagte Eloi bemüht locker.

"Vielleicht... hab ich dich aber schon genug kennengelernt, dass es nicht wichtig ist, wie du aussiehst."

Eloi lächelte leicht. "Du meinst es ernst, das spüre ich. Und dafür danke ich dir. Es... ist ziemlich lange her, dass jemand mich ohne Abscheu angesehen hat. Auch Vampire umgeben sich nicht mehr mit hässlichen Clanmitgliedern."

"Euer Clan scheint ganz schön blöd zu sein. Immerhin waren sie es, die dich überhaupt erst verwandelt haben - und da wussten sie schon, wie du aussehen würdest."

Gegen seinen Willen lachte Eloi. "Versuche nie einen Verrückten zu verstehen. Oder einen Besessenen. Unser Clanchef, derjenige der mich auch gewandelt hat, hatte die Hoffnung ich würde tatsächlich jemanden finden der so etwas heilen kann. Das und noch mehr. Almaric ist nämlich selbst nicht ganz so unversehrt wie er immer tut."

"Oh!", machte Florian überrascht. "Einen Versehrten als Clanführer, und dann wurde er noch nicht abgesetzt? Und das bei so einem... traditionellen Clan?"

"Weil er es gut versteckt. Ihm fehlt die linke Hand."

"Ah, ja, das kann man wohl ganz gut verstecken, gerade in einem Clan, in dem solche Kutten getragen werden", deutete er auf Elois schweren, schwarzen Umhang.

"Und inzwischen gibt es gute Prothesen, die man mit einem Handschuh verstecken kann. Aber er will seine Hand zurück."

"Würde wohl jeder wollen, oder?", meinte Florian. "Also sucht ihr beide."

"Ich suche. Und inzwischen weiß ich auch, dass er niemals zulassen würde, dass ich geheilt werde. Vermutlich hatte er das nie vor..."

"Er will nicht, dass du geheilt wirst?", fragte Florian entsetzt.

"Nein. Warum sollte er das wollen? Das... das wäre ja nichts, was ihm irgendwie nutzen würde."

Florian schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das ist doch... total kacke."

"Ja. Ist es", sagte Eloi leise.

"Wenn wir jemanden finden, werden wir Almaric nichts erzählen", grinste Florian verschwörerisch.

"Hast du nicht gesagt, so jemanden würde es nicht geben?"

"Ja... aber wenn es ihn doch geben würde. Oder wir sonst irgendwas finden."

"Das wäre zu schön."

Ganz zärtlich streichelte Florian über Elois Wange.

Eloi schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

"Du spürst das?", fragte Florian kaum hörbar.

"Kaum", wisperte Eloi. "Aber ich erinnere mich, wie es sich angefühlt hat."

Florian streichelte nun ein wenig fester über die Haut.

"Der letzte Mann, der mich so berührt hat, war Yves", flüsterte Eloi kaum hörbar.

"Dann bin ich der erste, der dich... so berührt? Nach dem... Feuer?"

Eloi nickte.

Florian hatte selbst seiner Verwandlung niemanden so oder ähnlich berührt, dennoch erschreckte ihn die Aussage irgendwie.

"Du siehst also, ich weiß wie es ist einsam zu sein", sagte Eloi. "Und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass du das nicht wirklich willst."

"Vielleicht... hast du recht", gab Florian leise zu.

"Ganz bestimmt sogar. Denn du kannst nicht glücklich werden, wenn du einsam bist."

"Ich wollte bisher niemanden bei mir haben."

"Und das hat sich jetzt geändert?"

"Ich... ich finde es nicht mehr abschreckend", gab Florian zu.

Eloi lächelte leicht. "Das ist ein erster Schritt."

Noch einmal streichelte Florian über die Wange, dann ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

Fragend sah Eloi ihn an.

"Hm?", machte Florian.

Eloi lächelte nur. "Ich sollte langsam los, wenn ich noch heute zu Lienhart will. Aber... sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Mein Training geht bis fünf, danach komm ich gleich her", versprach Florian.

"Gut. Und sei vorsichtig. Heute Nacht solltest du vor Armand sicher sein. Almaric hat seine Anwesenheit im Clansitz verlangt."

"Ich bin vorsichtig", versprach Florian. "Und du, pass bitte auch auf. Lienhart ist unheimlich."

"Keine Angst. Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

"Das ist gut. Dann... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Florian und stand auf.

Auch Eloi erhob sich und zog nun wieder die Kapuze über seinen Kopf.

Florian bedauerte ihm jetzt nicht mehr in diese beeindruckenden Augen gucken zu können.

Plötzlich lehnte sich Eloi vor und hauchte Florian einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Heute Nacht kannst du gefahrlos jagen. Trink etwas und bis morgen", flüsterte er.

Es kribbelte heftig in Florians Bauch, als er Eloi mit leicht geöffnetem Mund nachstarrte. Eloi hatte ihn geküsst. Einfach so!

Wäre es nach Florian gegangen, dann hätte er es nicht nur für diesen Hauch eines Moments getan. Und nicht nur auf die Wange.

Florian atmete tief durch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was hatte Eloi da mit ihm angestellt?

Eloi war so... wundervoll. So anders. Nicht einmal sein furchterregendes Äußeres konnte Florian abschrecken. Natürlich waren die Narben schrecklich, aber Eloi war es nicht. Eloi war alles, aber nicht schrecklich.

Er war zärtlich und liebev... Was... was dachte er da gerade?!? Zärtlich und liebevoll? Dieser Gedanke war doch absurd!

Gott, er benahm sich wie ein Trottel! Hatte er eben wirklich die ganze Zeit auf der Bank gesessen und Elois Hand gehalten? Und dann einfach so sein Gesicht berührt? So was machte man doch nicht!

Noch schlimmer war es jedoch, dass Eloi ihn geküsst hatte! geküsst!

Warum tat Eloi so was?

Und warum... hatte es ihm gefallen?

Er war doch schon genauso schlimm wie Baby Mario und sein dämlicher Meister Thomas.

Das ging nicht, das konnte nicht sein! Irgendwas musste er dagegen tun. Der Gedanke kam ihm bekannt vor - das selbe hatte er doch schon gestern gedacht. Und sich nicht an sein Vorhaben gehalten, Eloi so bald nicht wiederzusehen.

Im Gegenteil! Für morgen hatte er sich gleich wieder mit ihm verabredet. Und Orangen wollte er ihm mitbringen.

Florian schnaubte, lief zurück zu seinem Wagen - und fuhr in den in nächsten Supermarkt, um Orangen zu kaufen. 

"Du bist ein Idiot", knurrte Florian, als er die Sachen im Wagen verstaute. "Ein blöder Idiot."

Aber irgendwie konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Auch nichts dagegen, immer wieder an Eloi zu denken.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Eloi nun aber auf dem Weg zu Lienhart war, verkrampfte sich etwas in ihm. Hoffentlich war Eloi wirklich vorsichtig.


	20. Treffen in der Burg

Zur selben Zeit machten sie Thomas und Mario auf Lienhart zu besuchen. Gerade Mario war nervös, schließlich würden sie heute einige Vampire aus seiner Gruppe kennenlernen. Gerade, weil er noch so jung war, fürchtete er, dass sie ihn nicht ernst nahmen.

"Lienhart wird schon die richtigen ausgesucht haben", versuchte Thomas ihn zu beruhigen. "Er kennt dich doch inzwischen ein bisschen, da wird er dich nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen."

"Ja, hoffentlich", murmelte Mario. Was, wenn er seine Leute nicht so gut kannte? Und nicht richtig einschätzte?

"Und ich bin ja auch noch da. Und zur Not verschwinden wir einfach schnell wieder."

Mario nickte leicht. "Dann weiter, wir sind gleich da."

Schweigend legten die beiden den restlichen Weg bis zur Burgruine zurück.

Wie schon zuvor öffnete sich die Tür, kaum, dass sie davor standen, und sie betraten das Verwaltungsgebäude und gingen gleich hinunter in den Keller.

Auch diesmal öffnete sich wieder Tür ganz am Ende des Gangs, hinter der das Wohnzimmer lag.

Mario zögerte, als sie langsam darauf zugingen.

"Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Thomas ihm zu.

"Ich versuchs..."

Lienhart war aufgestanden um sie zu begrüßen, aber Marios Blick schoss sofort zu den beiden anderen Vampiren, die noch im Raum waren.

Er fühlte, wie alt sie beide waren, und sie wirkten tatsächlich ein wenig unheimlich, aber nicht unfreundlich. "H-- Hallo", grüßte Mario unsicher. "Ähm... Seid gegrüßt?"

Die beiden nickten ihm und Thomas zu. "Thomas, Mario", sagte Lienhart. "Das sind Seibold und Veit."

"Hallo, schön, euch kennenzulernen", grüßte Thomas sie selbstbewusst

Die beiden älteren Vampire standen langsam auf. "Guten Abend", sagte schließlich einer der beiden.

Thomas nickte ihnen höflich zu. "Es ist schön euch hier zu treffen."

"Setzt euch doch", sagte Lienhart.

"Gerne." Thomas nickte Mario zu, dann nahmen sie auf dem Sofa platz.

Such Veit und Seibold nahmen wieder Platz ohne dabei ihre neugierige Musterung von Thomas und Mario zu unterbrechen.

"Thomas und sein Zögling Mario sind vom italienischen Clan in Florenz. Mario wurden hier hergeschickt um die Geschehnisse zu beobachten, Thomas residiert in München", stellte Lienhart vor.

"Florenz. Von Federicos Clan?"

"Ja, genau", bestätigte Thomas.

"Hm. Kein schlechter Clan. Aber ihr beiden seid noch... sehr jung. Habt ihr keinen älteren Vampir hier, der auf euch aufpasst?"

"Wir sind in der Tat noch sehr jung", stimmte Thomas zu. "Ich habe aber die meiste Zeit meines Daseins auf mich alleine gestellt zugebracht und erst vor einigen Jahren erfahren, dass ich zu diesem Clan gehöre. Ich denke, ich bin selbständig genug um diese Aufgabe und auch die Verantwortung für Mario zu übernehmen."

"Das sagen sie alle", schnaubte der andere Vampir. "Junge Vampire neigen zum sprunghaften Verhalten und wenig Weitsicht. Sie brauchen jemanden, der ihnen den richtigen Weg zeigt."

"Mario hat in den letzten Jahren seinen Aufenthaltsort wirklich oft gewechselt, aber immer auf Anweisung unseres Clanführers“, erklärte Thomas.

"Meine lieben Freunde", sagte Lienhart und sah dabei Veit und Seibold an, "Vielleicht stellt ihr euch einmal vor, damit unsere Gäste überhaupt wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Das gebietet... die Vernunft und Weitsicht, auf die du offenbar so großen Wert legst, Seibold."

Der als Seibold angesprochene Vampir sah Lienhart kurz an, dann stellte er sich vor. "Seibold mein Name, ich bin hier aus der Gegend von Stuttgart."

"Veit", stellte sich der zweite Vampir vor. "Ich komme aus der Nähe von Freiburg."

"Schön, euch kennenzulernen", lächelte Mario die beiden an.

"Es ist lange her, dass so junge Vampire hier in der Gegend gelebt haben", sagte Veit.

"Es scheint generell wenige junge Vampire zu geben. Oder... eine Lücke zwischen den Alten und Jungen."

"Es ist gut, dass es nur noch wenige junge Vampire gibt", sagte Seibold.

"Warum?", fragte Mario überrascht.

"Warum? Findest du es etwas richtig noch mehr blutdürstige Monster zu erschaffen? Du siehst doch, wie so was enden kann. Hagen sollte für alle ein warnendes Beispiel sein."

"Blutrünstige Monster braucht doch niemand, aber es sind nicht alle so. Wir haben mehrere junge Vampire im Clan, die sehr gesittet sind und sehr freundlich geführt werden."

"Noch mehr?" fragte Veit erstaunt. "Wie kommt das?"

"Einer ist Hagens letzter Zögling, der sich sehr früh von ihm losgesagt hatte. Und das andere ist sein Bruder, den er nach einem Unfall verwandelt hat. Mit Zustimmung Federicos."

"Einer von Hagens Zöglingen?" fragte Seibold. "Welcher von denen ist es?"

Mario zögerte, ehe er "Sven" antwortete.

Seibold sah fragend zu Veit. "Ein Junge aus Dortmund. Hat dort Fußball gespielt. Aber ich dachte er wäre vernichtet worden, weil er Hagen gegenüber ungehorsam war", antwortete Veit und sah dann zu Thomas und Mario.

"Das wurde sicher im Clan so erzählt, weil Hagen sein Gesicht nicht verlieren wollte. Wahr ist, dass Sven vor ihm geflohen ist. Er hat sich in die Sonne gesetzt, gerade noch rechtzeitig wurde er von Vampiren unseres Clans gerettet."

"Hagen hätte niemals die Macht bekommen dürfen", murmelte Seibold.

Thomas nickte. "So sehen wir es auch. Er war kein guter Meister für seine Zöglinge - wir haben gesehen, was dabei rauskommt."

"Und dieser Sven ist jetzt also bei euch untergekommen..."

"Ja, genau. Es geht ihm gut - er hat einen sehr liebevollen Meister."

Seibold sah skeptisch aus, was Veit grinsen ließ. "Hört nicht auf ihn. Seibold meckert einfach gern und ist ein schrecklicher Miesepeter. Es ist vermutlich der grummeligste Vampir, den man je gesehen hat."

"Und... was sagst du dazu?"

Veit zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, da Sven zu eurem Clan gehört. Ihr beide wirkt auf mich jedenfalls nicht wie blutrünstige Monster. Außerdem hätte Lienhart euch sonst nicht eingeladen."

"In unserem Clan ist es wichtig, dass der einzelne Vampir zufrieden ist, dann ist er auch keine Gefahr für den Menschen."

"Klingt logisch für mich", meinte Veit.

"Federico hat damit Erfolg. Auch sehr unzufriedene und dadurch nicht ungefährliche Vampire werden ruhig, wenn es ihnen gut geht. Wenn sie einen Partner haben und sie ihr Leben in Ruhe leben können."

"Einen Partner?" fragte Seibold. "Auch das noch."

"Ich dachte, das gäbe es in eurer Gruppe auch?", sah Thomas Lienhart an.

Lienhart nickte. "Das ist richtig. Bei Seibold ist es eher eine allgemeine... Antihaltung zum Thema Liebe. Er hält das für Schwachsinn und völlig überflüssig."

"Vielleicht ist sie für dich nicht notwendig, aber vielen Vampiren geht es mit Partner einfach besser als ohne. Dann sind sie auch keine Monster mehr."

"Seibold ist nur neidisch", meinte Veit und grinste den mürrischen Vampir an. "Wenn du ab und an mal lächeln würdest, dann würde sich eine nette Vampirlady bestimmt auch trauen dich mal anzusprechen."

"Brauch ich alles nicht", widersprach Seibold.

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Veit und sah wieder zu Thomas und Mario. "Stimmt das Gerücht, dass in Federicos Clan auch... nun... also..."

"Was?", fragte Mario nach.

Veit suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, woraufhin Seibold schnaubte. "Er will wissen, ob ihr beiden ein Paar seid oder nur Meister und Zögling."

"Wir sind ein Paar. Waren wir schon vor meiner Verwandlung", erzählte Mario.

"Faszinierend", sagte Veit. "Wirklich äußerst faszinierend."

Seibold sagte nichts dazu, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm nicht wirklich passte.

"Und Federico und die anderen Alten haben nichts dagegen?" fragte Veit weiter.

"Die anderen alten schon. Aber Federico ist der Clanführer", erzählte Thomas.

"Außerdem haben wir genug für den Clan getan, damit man darüber hinwegsieht", fügte Mario hinzu.

"Ihr? In eurem Alter?", fragte Seibold nach.

Mario nickte und sah zu Thomas, unsicher wie viel sie erzählen sollten.

Auch Thomas schien nicht alles vor ihnen ausbreiten zu wollen. "Wir haben von Federico schon einige Aufgaben bekommen, die wir stets gelöst haben."

"Und das geht nur euren Clan etwas an", sagte Lienhart. "Keine Angst, wir wollen euch keine Geheimnisse entlocken. Wir sind alle nur etwas neugierig."

"Das dürft ihr auch gerne sein. Uns wird immer wieder gesagt, dass durch uns Leben ins Clanhaus gekommen ist."

"Vielleicht sollten wir auch überlegen, ein paar Zöglinge aufzunehmen", sagte Veit zu Lienhart.

"Es klingt wirklich gut, was die beiden erzählen. Aber dafür müssen wir erst mal unsere Lage hier stabilisieren. Ich möchte keine Zöglinge bei Leuten wie Hagen wissen."

"Nein, da hast du recht."

"Ich finde es schön, wenn ein Clan so gemischt ist. Alle sind wichtig und haben etwas beizutragen - die Alten haben ihre Erfahrung und ihr Wissen, und die Jungen haben neue Ideen und Elan."

"Und sind anstrengend", sagte Seibold leidend. "Ständig haben diese jungen Hüpfer Fragen..."

Thomas lachte. "Oh ja, wir löchern alle Vampire, die wir sehen."

"Das ist auch richtig so", sagte Veit, was ihm einen entsetzen Blick von Seibold einbrachte. "Wie sollt ihr denn sonst selbst mal alt und weise werden?"

"Aber sie müssen nicht immer mich fragen", knurrte Seibold.

"Na von dir könnten sie auch nur lernen, wie man möglichst mürrisch aussieht", grinste Veit.

"Auch eine wichtige Fähigkeit", scherzte Lienhart.

Seibold schnaubte. "Wartet es nur ab. Wenn hier demnächst ein Haufen nerviger Jungvampire durch die Gegend stolpert und euch mit Fragen löchert bis euch die Ohren bluten, werdet ihr euch an diesen Moment erinnern und erkennen, wie recht ich hatte."

"Und wenn sie nach zwei, drei Jahren alles wichtige gelernt haben, dann wirst du glücklich sein, einen neuen Gesprächspartner zu haben. Du wirst uns noch dankbar sein."

"Na das werden wir ja sehen. Immerhin sind die beiden hier relativ höflich", sagte Seibold mit einem kritischen Blick zu Thomas und Mario. "Und offenbar könnt ihr euch selbst versorgen. Oder? Ihr jagt doch allein, oder?"

"Ja, wir jagen alleine, oder wir trinken konserviertes Blut. In manchen Situationen ist das einfacher."

"Konserviertes Blut?" fragte diesmal Veit schockiert

"In Dosen oder Flaschen. Es schmeckt nicht so schlimm wie es klingt. Und wie sonst kann man zur Vorspeise Eisbär, zum Hauptgang Giraffe und zum Dessert Flamingo trinken?"

Veit schüttelte sich, während Seibold tatsächlich leicht grinste. "Veit ist ein Snob wenn es um Blut geht. Nur freilaufendes Wild und ja nichts ausländisches."

"Und du würdest es probieren?", fragte Thomas nach.

Seibold nickte. "Natürlich. Allerdings... das mit den Dosen klingt für mich ziemlich seltsam. Flaschen hingegen klingen für mich besser. Man trinkt ja auch keinen Wein aus Dosen. Oder... tut man das heutzutage?"

"Nein, nein", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Aber die Dosen kann man sehr leicht besorgen, gerade, wenn man in einer Gegend neu ist."

"Wo bekommt man denn Blut in Dosen her?" fragte Veit.

"Beim Schlachthaus. Man muss die Menschen kurz beeinflussen, dann kann man es sogar regelmäßig bekommen", erklärte Thomas.

"Das ist... faszinierend. Ekelhaft, aber faszinierend. Und ziemlich gewitzt", sagte Veit. "Aber bitte... bietet mir niemals was von diesem... Dosenblut an, ja?"

"Keine Sorge. Aber was mit einer Flasche?"

"Wenns sein muss", sagte Veit. "Dabei gibt es hier in der Gegend wirklich gut schmeckendes Wild."

"Wir haben es schon gekostet", grinste Mario. "Es war wirklich sehr gut."

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Aber grade wenn wir mit dem Verein unterwegs sind, sind Dosen und Flaschen wirklich praktischer."

"Verein? Du meinst euren Clan", wandte Seibold ein.

"Nein, wir spielen Fußball", erklärte Thomas. "Ich bei Bayern, Mario jetzt wieder für Stuttgart."

"Fußball... das ist das, was die Menschen seit kurzem so einnimmt, oder?"

"Schon ein bisschen länger, aber ja", lachte Mario.

"Länger? Vielleicht so sechzig, siebzig Jahre, oder?"

"Ja, seitdem ist es richtig groß. Allerdings wurde der VfB zum Beispiel schon 1893 gegründet", erzählte Mario.

"Okay", gab Seibold zu. "Schon nicht mehr ganz kurz, aber auch nicht besonders lang. Aber du bist ja auch noch sehr jung."

"Das stimmt", sagte Mario.

"Ihr spielt tatsächlich Fußball", schüttelte Veit etwas ungläubig den Kopf.

"Und wir sind nicht die einzigen", lachte Thomas. "Sven ja auch und auch sein Bruder. Und hier in der Nähe, in Sinsheim, lebt auch noch ein falschspielender Vampir."

Lienhart hob eine Augenbraue. "Der arrogante Florian?"

"Genau der. Spielt für Hoffenheim", sagte Mario.

"Er ist ein unzufriedener, schwierige Vampir, der Führung braucht", erklärte Lienhart.

"Zu welchem Clan gehört er?" fragte Veit.

"Hamburg", erzählte Thomas.

"Und was will der Kerl dann hier?" fragte Seibold.

"Ich glaube, er soll wie ich die Gegend hier ein bisschen im Auge halten", erzählte Mario.

"Wieso interessieren sich die Hamburger dafür?" fragte Veit.

"Sie sind Alliierte unseres Clans."

"Und ihr seid nochmal warum genau hier? Um wen im Auge zu behalten?"

"Die Franzosen. Nach Informationen unseres Clans werden sie unruhig."

"Einer von ihnen war bei mir beim Training", sagte Mario. "Und auch bei Florian."

"Sie haben sich nicht angemeldet", erklärte Lienhart.

"Habt ihr denn eine Ahnung, was sie hier wollen?" fragte Veit.

Thomas zögerte, dann entschied er sich ehrlich zu sein. "Es wird befürchtet, dass die Franzosen das Gebiet hier übernehmen wollen."

"Warum sollten sie? Sie haben bisher nie Interesse an dem Gebiet gezeigt."

"Bisher war der Clan aus Dortmund hier auch fest verwurzelt und hätte das Gebiet verteidigt."

"Dann werden wir wohl in Zukunft vorsichtig sein müssen", murmelte Seibold.

"Ja, das solltet ihr. Darf ich fragen, wie euer Status im Moment ist? Gehört ihr noch zum Dortmunder Clan, oder seid ihr eigenständig?"

Lienhart lehnte sich zurück. "Nun, der Dortmunder Clan existiert nicht mehr wirklich. Und wir waren auch nie wirklich Teil des Clans. Wir wurden geduldet, weil wir nützlich waren. Euer Clanchef, Federico, hat mich vor ein paar Tagen angerufen und mir ein paar interessante Dinge angeboten. Wir werden sehen, wie es weitergeht."

"Federico ist ein guter Clanführer und hat oft gute Ideen. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr machen werdet. Auf jeden Fall könnt ihr auf ihn zählen", war Thomas sicher.

Lienhart nickte. "Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch."

"Ich bin gespannt, wie es...", fing Mario an, wurde aber von Lienhart unterbrochen. "Erwartet ihr noch jemanden?"

"Nein", sagte Thomas. "Wir sind allein hier."

"Es kommt aber jemand. Ich mach mal die Türe auf", beschloss Lienhart.

"Hoffentlich ist das nicht Florian", murmelte Mario.


	21. Der Sammler

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörten sie Schritte und fühlten dann auch die Gegenwart eines Vampirs.

"Guten Abend und bitte entschuldigt die Störung", sagte der Vampir, der wenig später ins Zimmer trat. Er trug einen langen Mantel und eine Kapuze, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

"Guten Abend. Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Lienhart zurückhaltend, aber freundlich.

"Ich nehme an, dass du Lienhart bist?"

"Das ist richtig. Und wer bist du?"

"Mein Name ist Eloi", stellte sich der fremde Vampir vor.

"Willkommen, Eloi", nickte Lienhart ihm zu. "Also, warum bist du hier?"

"Nun, ich hätte schon längst kommen sollen", sagte Eloi. "Aber ich war... abgelenkt. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Es gehört sich nicht, in das Gebiet eines anderen Clans einzudringen ohne sich vorzustellen."

Lienhart nickte nur, dann antwortete er, "Du bist noch gekommen, freiwillig. Das ist schon akzeptabel."

"Darf ich mich einen Moment setzen? Es gibt ein paar Dinge, dich gern mit dir besprechen möchte. Mit dir und deinen Gästen", sagte er und nickte Thomas und Mario dabei zu.

"Nimm platz", bat Lienhart und deutete auf einen freien Sessel.

Eloi setzte sich. "Danke."

"Wie können wir dir helfen?"

"Nun, ich bin es nicht direkt der Hilfe braucht. Eher ein junger Vampir, der das Interesse eines Mitglieds meines Clans geweckt hat."

"Du bist aus Frankreich", stellte Lienhart klar.

"Ja, aus Almarics Clan."

Die drei alten Vampire sahen Eloi etwas reserviert an. "Gut", nickte Lienhart nach einem Moment. "Ein Mitglied deines Clans will einen jungen Vampir haben."

"Nein. Er will die Fähigkeit des jungen Vampirs haben."

"Oh", machte Seibold. "Ein Sammler?"

Eloi nickte. "Armand sammelt seit Jahrhunderten Fähigkeiten."

"Das ist lange. Ich kannte mal einen Vampir, der das versucht hat. Er ist recht schnell vernichtet worden."

"Armand ist skrupellos und grausam. Und sehr stark", sagte Eloi.

"Und je länger er sammelt, desto schwieriger wird es", nickte Veit.

"Ja. Dabei ist es diesmal nur Zufall, dass Armand über den jungen Vampir gestolpert ist. Er ist eigentlich im Auftrag von Almaric hier in der Gegend um etwas zu suchen."

"Darf ich fragen, was er suchen soll? Immerhin ist es nicht sein Gebiet, und er hat sich auch nicht angemeldet."

"Das weiß ich nicht. Almaric weiht mich schon lange nicht mehr in seine Pläne ein."

Lienhart seufzte leise. "Also, Armand jagt den jungen Vampir, und sucht nebenbei etwas auf unserem Gebiet", fasste er zusammen.

"Ganz genau", sagte Eloi leise.

"Wir sind nur wenige... wir werden uns nicht durchsetzen können gegen ihn."

"Alleine nicht", sagte Eloi und sah nun zu Thomas und Mario. "Aber ihr beiden gehört zu einem großen Clan."

Etwas überrascht sah Thomas ihn an. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Von dem jungen Vampir."

"Du meinst nicht Florian, oder?", fragte Mario nach. Einen anderen jungen Vampir konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

"Doch. Ich weiß, dass ihr drei... Differenzen habt, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe warum."

"Florian ist einfach ein viel zu... liebenswerter und freundlicher Vampir", ätzte Mario.

"Bitte", sagte Eloi. "Sprich nicht so über ihn. Ich weiß, dass er nicht einfach ist, aber er hatte es auch nicht einfach. Er ist einsam und... unglücklich."

"Hat er dir das gesagt? Er hätte nur einen Moment lang freundlich sein müssen, und er hätte Freunde gefunden. Aber er musste gleich das Arschloch rauskehren, das er offenbar ist."

"Er ist kein Arschloch", sagte Eloi heftig. "Du hattest sehr viel Glück mit deinem Meister und deinem Clan, Mario. Wäre das anders gewesen, wer weiß ob du nicht genauso wie Florian geworden wärst."

"Ach, hat er jetzt alles auf seinen schrecklichen Clan geschoben? Ich glaubs ja nicht..."

Eloi seufzte hörbar enttäuscht. "Offenbar hatte er recht. Ich werde mir wohl jemand anders suchen müssen, um zu helfen."

"Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun." Thomas hatte eine Hand auf Marios Schulter gelegt und sah Eloi an. "Florian und Mario haben nicht die beste Basis, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht helfen werden."

"Ich hatte gehofft, ihr wärt bereit einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass Freunde wichtig sind", sagte Eloi.

"Wie oft denn noch...?", fragte Mario genervt.

"Warum hasst du ihn so?" fragte Eloi zurück.

"Ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr auf ihn. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, zeigt er mir, wir verabscheuungswürdig ich bin. Egal, was ich sage, ich bin nicht der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln wert. Und da soll ich mich freuen, dass ich ihm helfen darf?"

"Er ist neidisch. Ich... ich will sein Benehmen nicht entschuldigen, Mario. Und vielleicht passt ihr wirklich nicht gut zusammen. Aber er ist kein schlechter Vampir. Er... sieht hinter das Äußere. Und wenn er seine Maske fallen lässt, ist er einfühlsam und freundlich."

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber mein... Meister", sah Mario Thomas tatsächlich etwas wütend an, "hat ja schon beschlossen, dass wir mal wieder helfen."

Eloi stand auf. "Das ist nicht nötig. Hilfe kann nur aus freien Stücken gewährt werden, sonst ist sie nichts wert."

"Eloi, bitte setz dich wieder", bat Lienhart. "Lass uns das in Ruhe bereden, wie wir das in den Griff kriegen können."

Eloi zögerte, setzte sich dann aber. "Florian will euch nicht um Hilfe bitten. Er denkt, er schafft es allein sich gegen Armand zu behaupten. Aber das stimmt nicht. Armand wird ihn zerquetschen. Erst spielt er mit ihm und dann nimmt er ihm seine Fähigkeiten. Florian wird das nicht überstehen."

"Und du machst dir Sorgen um Florian", stellte Thomas fest.

"Ja. Ich würde mir auch um jeden andern Sorgen machen, aber... ich mache mir Sorgen um Florian. Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert."

Thomas nickte leicht und schloss kurz die Augen. Ein etwas unsicheres Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, aber er sagte nichts.

Eloi sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist?"

"Nichts, nichts...", schüttelte Thomas den Kopf. "Also, Florian will sich nicht helfen lassen - hast du eine Idee, wie wir ihn schützen können?"

Eloi holte tief Luft. "Nicht wirklich. Es würde vermutlich helfen, wenn wir wüssten, wonach Armand sucht. Und... und wenn wir ihm dann eine Falle stellen."

"Und hoffen, dass er zuerst dieses... Etwas sucht - und nicht Florian ganz oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste steht", nickte Lienhart.

"Solange er nicht gefunden hat, was er sucht, wird das nicht passieren. Hoffe ich zumindest", murmelte Eloi.

"Gut, dann haben wir ja schon mal den Anfang eines Plans. Lienhart, wäre es dir recht, notfalls noch andere Vampire in euer Gebiet zu holen?"

Lienhart runzelte die Stirn. "Wen genau?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Vermutlich Christoph und Philippe, das sind zwei ältere Vampire unseres Clans, die im Moment bei Leverkusen sind. Oder Luciano, einen Bruder aus Florenz, ein jüngerer Vampir, der sehr viel forscht."

"Marc würde bestimmt auch kommen", sagte Mario. "Und das wäre auch eine ziemlich Verstärkung."

"Ja, sicher - er ist auch recht... erfahren."

"Nun, wenn wir uns wirklich mit eurem Clan verbünden wollen, dann wäre es albern ihnen jetzt nicht zu erlauben herzukommen", sagte Lienhart.

"Sie stehen auf jeden Fall auf eurer Seite. Also - unserer Seite. Das heißt.." Thomas sah Eloi an. "Ach, blöde Diplomatie, das ist nicht meins..."

Eloi lachte leise. "Nein, Diplomatie liegt euch beiden nicht wirklich. Sonst hätte ihr nie so offen und... direkt mit mir gesprochen. Aber dieses Verhalten bin ich inzwischen gewöhnt. Auch Florian nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Offenbar ist die junge Vampirgeneration etwas... forscher als wir es noch waren."

"Oder wir haben es einfach noch nicht gelernt. Ich meine - als ihr in unserem Alter ward, wurdet ihr ja noch gar nicht von der Leine gelassen."

"Das stimmt. Ihr habt es sehr viel besser als wir damals. Ihr habt so viele Freiheiten."

"Und können jedes Fettnäpfchen treffen. Aber ich bin auch froh, dass es heute lockerer ist. Dass ich so leben darf, wie ich es tue", meinte Mario.

"Die Jugend ist doch dazu da um Fehler zu machen. Ich habe die in meiner Jugend jedenfalls gemacht. Mehr als ich zählen."

"Dann hattest du trotz der Beaufsichtigung Möglichkeiten dazu?"

"Oh nein, nicht als Vampir. Aber vorher als Mensch. Und... einer meiner größten Fehler hat dazu geführt, dass ich zum Vampir wurde. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Helft ihr Florian?"

Mario seufzte leise, "Ja, werden wir. Wir können ja doch nicht anders."

"Natürlich könnt ihr. Ich bitte euch. Eine Bitte kann man ablehnen, Mario."

"So meinte Mario das nicht", lächelte Thomas seinen Gefährten nachsichtig an. "Wir helfen gerne, und sogar Florian werden wir helfen, wenn es nötig ist. Das steckt irgendwie in uns. Außerdem haben wir dann hinterher wieder was zu erzählen."

"Wieder? Versteht das nicht falsch, aber was ihr könnt ihr beiden schon zu erzählen haben? Ihr seid... noch so jung."

"Wir haben schon viel erlebt. Mehrere Kämpfe, zum Beispiel. Wir waren dabei, als..." Mario sah Thomas fragend an, ob er das hier erzählen durfte.

Auch Thomas zögerte. Er wusste nicht, ob er Eloi vertrauen sollte. Sein erster Eindruck sagte ja, aber vielleicht war Eloi auch nur verdammt gut darin sich zu verstellen.

"Wir haben mächtige Vampire besiegt", erzählte er deswegen nur. "Wir haben verlorene Vampire wiedergefunden und... mysteriöse Rätsel gelöst."

"Das klingt... nun ziemlich beeindruckend für... wann wurdest du verwandelt Mario?"

"Vor acht Jahren", erzählt Mario. "Es war ein Unfall, den ich nicht überlebt hätte, da hat Thomas mich verwandelt."

Eloi nickte. "Und in diesen acht Jahren hast du all das erlebt? Mit deinem Meister, der kaum älter ist?"

Mario grinste. "Und anfangs ohne Clan. Den haben wir erst später kennengelernt."

Eloi sah zu Lienhart. "Die beiden erlauben sich einen Spaß, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht - ich denke schon", sah Lienhart Thomas an.

"Das war völlig ernst gemeint", sagte Thomas. "Wenn ihr uns nicht glaubt, dann fragt Federico."

"Es reicht uns, wenn ihr uns die Geschichte erzählt", bat Veit.

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte Mario und begann zu erzählen, wie er nach Florenz gegangen ist um dort Fußball zu spielen und sie eher durch Zufall ihren Clan gefunden hatten.

"Das ist doch mal eine schöne Geschichte", hörten sie Eloi mit warmer Stimme. Es war merkwürdig sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen, denn er hatte noch immer nicht seine Kapuze abgenommen, aber im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatte er wohl gelernt, seine Mimik durch die Stimme zu ersetzen.

"Eine ziemlich außergewöhnliche Geschichte", fügte Lienhart hinzu.

"Ja, vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum wir schon so viel erlebt haben."

"Vielleicht könnt ihr Florian dann wirklich beschützen", sagte Eloi leise.

"Wir werden es zumindest versuchen", versprach Thomas.

"Dann... sollte ich jetzt vermutlich Florian überreden, mit euch zusammenzuarbeiten", sagte Eloi. "Ich treffe mich morgen Abend mit ihm, dann werde ich ihm von dem Gespräch heute erzählen."

"Mach das. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja klar machen, dass wir nicht nur die Kuschelvampire aus Bella Italia sind."

Eloi lachte erneut leise. "Oh mir sind Kuschelvampire sehr viel lieber, als blutrünstige Vampire, die Fähigkeiten stehlen."

"Vielleicht kannst du ihm das ja auch klarmachen", zwinkerte Thomas ihm zu.

"Ich... das... ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Eloi und klang tatsächlich verlegen.

Thomas lächelte dazu nur, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Darf ich mich bei euch melden nachdem ich mit Florian gesprochen habe?"

"Ja, natürlich. Besitzt du ein Handy?", fragte Thomas ihn. Alte Vampire verweigerten die neue Technik oft.

"Ja, habe ich", sagte Eloi aber zur allgemeinen Überraschung. "Und stellt euch vor, ich kann sogar damit umgehen."

"Oh, das ist klasse", war Thomas sichtlich beeindruckt. "Dann... hier ist meine Nummer", zeigte er ihm schnell die Anzeige auf seinem Handy.

Eloi sah einen Moment auf das Display und nickte dann. Offenbar hatte er sich die Nummer gemerkt und wollte sie erst später in sein eigenes Handy einspeichern. "Ich melde mich morgen bei euch."

"Ja, mach das. Wenn ich nicht angehe, dann kann es sein, dass ich noch im Verein bin - ich rufe dann zurück."

Eloi nickte, dann sah er zu Lienhart. "Ich danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft Lienhart. Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage bevor ich gehe."

"Natürlich. Unter vier Augen, oder ist es okay, wenn die anderen dabei sind?"

"Die anderen können ruhig dabei sein. Es geht um etwas, das Florian mir erzählt hat und über das ich mich nun doch ziemlich wundere."

"Dann erzähl", bat Lienhart.

"Mauerst du hier Menschen und Vampire ein?" fragte Eloi.

Lienhart starrte ihn an, dann fing er laut an zu lachen. "Nein, nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber... Florian war so unverschämt, dass ich ihm ein wenig Respekt beibringen wollte. Vielleicht kannst du ihn noch etwas in dem Glauben lassen?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", sagte Eloi. "Florian scheint wirklich Angst vor dir zu haben. Auch ein Grund, warum er nicht um Hilfe bitten will."

"Na gut, wenn du es für nötig hältst, dann kannst du es ihm verraten", seufzte Lienhart. "Hat aber Spaß gemacht."

"Ich will dir deinen Spaß nicht verderben und ich kann auch verstehen, warum du so reagiert hast. Aber... Florian hat schon so wenig Vertrauen in andere."

"Ist schon okay - du sorgst dich um ihn. Erzähl es ihm."

"Danke", sagte Eloi und stand nun auf. "Wir sehen uns dann bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen."

"Sicher - es war schön, dass du hier gewesen bist."

Eloi neigte den Kopf und verließ die Gruppe dann.

"Das war ein überraschender Besuch", meinte Thomas, als er eine Tür am Ende des Ganges klacken hörte.

"Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Mario. "Und das er ausgerechnet wegen Florian gekommen ist..."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Florian in den nächsten Jahrzehnten eine Freundschaft schließen würde."

"Ich auch nicht", schnaubte Mario. "Was dieser Eloi nur an Florian findet?"

"Er wird es schon wissen."

Mario nickte leicht. "Immerhin wissen wir nun, was die Franzosen hier wollen. Und ich hab das Gefühl es wäre besser, wenn dieser Armand nicht findet, was er sucht."

"Das Gefühl habe ich auch", stimmte Seibold zu.

"Habt ihr eine Idee, was Armand hier in der Gegend suchen könnte?" fragte Thomas.

Die drei älteren Vampire schüttelten die Köpfe. "Die Franzosen haben sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten zurückgehalten, aber da war der Clan hier auch noch stark. Wir müssen ein Treffen der Gruppe zusammenrufen, vielleicht weiß jemand das."

"Und wir müssen Federico informieren", sagte Thomas.

"Ja, vielleicht weiß er auch etwas. Euer Clan hat überall seine Finger drin."

"Dann sollten wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen", sagte Thomas.

"Wir sollten ebenfalls in Kontakt bleiben, Thomas."

"Natürlich", sagte Thomas. "Wir sollten uns am besten wieder treffen. Vielleicht übermorgen? Dann hatten wir alle Zeit Erkundigungen einzuholen und wissen vielleicht schon etwas neues."

"Übermorgen ist gut", stimmte Lienhart zu.

"Es war schön euch kennenzulernen", sagte Thomas zu Seibold und Veit.

"Es war vor allem überraschend", meinte Seibold, klang dabei aber freundlicher als seine Worte es vermuten ließen. Veit lächelte sogar ein wenig. "Und schön war es auch", fügte er hinzu.

"Vielleicht können wir das ja einmal wiederholen. Wenn die Sache mit den Franzosen geklärt ist", sagte Thomas.

"Das wäre schön", nickte Veit. "Und vorher werden wir uns sicher auch noch sehen, schließlich haben wir da ein Problem zu lösen."

Thomas und Mario nickten. "Wir halten Kontakt und sehen uns übermorgen wieder hier."

"Ja, bis übermorgen", verabschiedete sie Lienhart.


	22. Ich brauche keine Freunde

Eloi beobachtete, wie Mario und Thomas die Burg verließen und sich in Richtung Stuttgart bewegten. Er überlegte kurz ihnen zu folgen, aber es zog ihn zurück zu Florian. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging und Armand wirklich nichts versucht hatte.

Bei dem alten Vampir konnte er sich nie sicher sein, und er war gefährlich. Er zog sich hinter den Burgfried zurück, hinter einige dicke Büsche, und schloss die Augen. Schon fühlte er das vertraute Kribbeln, streckte die Arme aus, und spürte, wie es durch seinen Körper zog. Dann hockte er ungeschickt auf dem Waldboden. Er streckte seine Arme aus und betrachtete kurz die dünnen, schwarzen Flughäute, die bis zu seinen Beinen gingen. Er setzte sich auf und begann die Arme zu bewegen. Und schon erhob er sich flatternd in die Lüfte.

Er flog eine kurze Runde über die Burg hinweg, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Sinsheim.

Als Vampir wäre er schneller als in dieser Form, aber es machte Spaß, und er hatte einen phantastischen Überblick über das Land unter ihm.

Als er schließlich Sinsheim erreichte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, ob er irgendwo Armand spüren konnte.

Er atmete erst erleichtert aus, als er einen Kreis über Florians Haus drehte und er Armand nicht fühlen konnte.

Eigentlich hätte er damit beruhigt zurück zu seinem Clan fliegen sollen, aber... die Verlockung war zu groß und Florian hatte tatsächlich ein Fenster offen gelassen. Darüber musste er mit ihm reden. Das war einfach nur leichtsinnig.

Also ging er runter und flog eine Runde um das Haus. Im Schlafzimmer brannte Licht, ansonsten war das Haus dunkel.

Er hätte sich einfach durch das offene Fenster ins Innere schleichen können, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er landete hinter dem Haus und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt.

Er strich seine Kleidung glatt, dann ging er zur Haustür und klingelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Haustür geöffnet wurde. "Eloi?" fragte Florian verwundert.

"Hallo Florian", lächelte Eloi ihn an.

"Ähm... komm doch rein", sagte Florian und hielt Eloi die Tür auf.

"Danke." Eloi betrat das Haus und sah sich interessiert um. Die Räume waren modern eingerichtet, hell und irgendwie etwas kühl, aber sehr viel angenehmer als viele Räume und Häuser, die Eloi schon erlebt hatte.

Allerdings gab es nicht viel persönliches. Bis auf die Bücher, davon gab es jede Menge. "Du hast es sehr hübsch hier", sagte Eloi.

"Hm - findest du?", fragte Florian etwas unsicher.

Eloi nickte. "Hast du die alle gelesen?" fragte er und deutete auf die Bücher.

"Hm - die meistern. Die da in der Ecke nicht, die haben mir nicht gefallen."

Eloi trat neugierig zu dem Stapel und überflog die Titel. "Eine wilde Mischung."

"Ich mag... Abwechslung."

"Und was liest du im Moment?"

"Die drei Musketiere, Breaking News von dem Schätzing und diesen einen Roman von Stephen King... Mind Control."

"Drei Bücher auf einmal?" Eloi lachte leise. "Du hast zu viel Freizeit. Und zu wenig andere Hobbys."

"Hab doch nachts Zeit. Und was für Hobbys sollte ich sonst haben?"

"Du kannst alles machen, was du willst. Komm, setzen wir uns und ich erzähl dir erst mal wie es bei Lienhart war", schlug Eloi vor.

"Du bist echt hingelaufen zu ihm? Er... er ist gruselig, oder?" Eloi fühlte sofort die Angst in Florian.

Diesmal war es Eloi, der nach Florians Hand griff. "Er wollte dir eine Lektion erteilen Florian. Er mauert niemanden ein - weder Vampire noch Menschen."

"Und das glaubst du ihm? Der hat da überall diese zugemauerten Nischen."

"Ich glaube ihm. Lienhart ist niemand, der so etwas tut. "

"Dann... könnte er gut lügen."

Eloi drückte sanft Flos Hand. "Nein. Glaub mir, niemand wird dort eingemauert. Ich hab aber noch mehr zu erzählen."

Erst jetzt, da Florian sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, realisierte er diese Berührung. Sie war schön, fand er - viel zu schön. Er schaffte es nicht ihm seine Hand zu entziehen. "Was denn?", fragte er nach.

"Deine beiden Freunde waren dort - Mario und Thomas."

"Das Baby und sein Sitter - war klar, dass die sich da wieder einmischen!"

"Sie mischen sich nicht ein, sie machen sich Sorgen. Ihr Clan macht sich Sorgen", sagte Eloi. "Allerdings scheint Mario dich nicht besonders zu mögen."

"Darauf lege ich keinen Wert", murrte Florian.

"Ich finde die beiden faszinierend. So jung und so selbstbewusst. Und sie lieben sich ganz offensichtlich."

"Das machts nicht besser..."

Eloi schmunzelte. Die Antwort hatte er erwartet. "Ich habe ihnen von Armand erzählt."

"Der den armen, hilflosen Florian verfolgt?"

"Der hier etwas sucht und dabei über einen jungen Vampir gestolpert ist, der Fähigkeiten besitzt, die Armand interessieren."

"Der hier etwas sucht? Was denn?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Aber nur deshalb hat er sich bisher nicht völlig auf dich konzentriert."

"Das heißt - wenn er gefunden hat, was er gesucht hat, dann bin ich als nächster dran?"

Eloi nickte. "Ja. Oder er nimmt sich zwischendurch Zeit für dich. Es kommt darauf an, was für Anweisungen er von Almaric bekommen hat und ob Armand vorhat sich daran zu halten."

Florian seufzte. Irgendwie war ihm das alles nicht geheuer. Dieser Vampir, der ihn bedrohte - vermutlich, weil das Baby und sein Sitter sowieso keine Fähigkeiten haben. "Dabei bin ich nicht interessant", murmelte er.

"Das stimmt nicht. Du bist sehr interessant. Und zwar nicht nur wegen deiner Fähigkeiten", sagte Eloi.

"Warum bin ich interessant?" Er wollte doch eigentlich nicht interessant sein.

"Du bist anders, als die meisten Vampire die ich kenne. Ich... in deiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich wieder jung. Als würde ich die Welt neu entdecken. Und ich wüsste so gern, warum du dich selbst vor allen so abschottest."

"Jung?", fragte Florian ungläubig nach. Er schien nicht so ganz zu glauben, dass Eloi ihm damit ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

Eloi nickte. "Bei dir hört sich es sich an als wäre es schlimm jung zu sein. Dabei ist es ein Geschenk."

"Es ändert sich doch nichts, wenn man alt wird."

"Oh doch. Grade wenn so außerhalb steht wie wir Vampire. Wir verlieren... das Interesse an der Welt. Warum können wohl so viele alte Vampire nicht mit der Technik der heutigen Zeit umgehen? Oder wissen nicht was Fußball ist?"

Florian nickte leicht. "Aber jung sein... alle erwarten immer was von dir. Mach hier, mach da, du musst, du sollst, du darfst nicht. Du bist noch jung, du hast zu gehorchen."

"Was keiner von euch jungen Vampiren gut kann", lachte Eloi.

"Ist nicht mehr zeitgemäß."

"Ja, vermutlich nicht", sagte Eloi, während er leicht über Florians Handrücken strich.

Auch das war unangenehm angenehm. Es sollte nicht so schön sein so berührt zu werden, verdammt! Mit einem Ruck entzog Florian ihm die Hand.

Überrascht hob Eloi den Kopf. "Was ist los?"

"Ich... ich kann.. das nicht", murmelte Florian.

"Was genau kannst du nicht Florian?"

"Das alles!", fauche Florian und sprang auf.

Eloi blieb sitzen und sah ihn ruhig an.

"Ich will das alles nicht!"

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich versteh nicht was du meinst Florian? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Ich brauche kein Angegrabbel. Und keine Freunde!"

"Jeder braucht Freunde Florian. Und was heißt hier angegrabbel? Ich hab deine Hand gehalten. Mehr nicht."

"Wir sind Vampire!", fauchte Florian.

Eloi nickte. "Ja. Und?"

"Wir fassen uns nicht an!"

"Und warum nicht? Wenn es uns doch beiden gut tut?"

"Weil wir Vampire sind." Florian wurde klar, dass diese Begründung nicht ausreichte, aber was sollte er sagen? Es ging ihm zu nahe.

"Wenn es an mir liegt, dann sag es einfach", sagte Eloi. "Ich... ich dachte nur nach heute Nachmittag am See... Aber das war dumm."

"Es liegt nicht an dir. Es war schön am See. Aber... das geht doch nicht. Und ich kann... ich will das nicht."

"Warum willst du nicht? Wovor hast du Angst?"

Florian seufzte leise, er wusste nicht, wie er das erklären konnte.

Eloi sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann seufzte er tief und stand auf. "Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich dich heute Abend belästigt habe. Ich werde mich in Zukunft von dir fernhalten. Vielleicht... vielleicht springst du aber über deinen Schatten und sprichst mit Lienhart und Mario und Thomas, wie ihr weiter wegen Armand vorgehen wollt."

Florian nickte nur kurz, wagte es aber nicht Eloi anzusehen. Es tat ihm fast körperlich weh ihn gehen zu lassen, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden etwas zu sagen.

"Wenn du mich erreichen willst... für ein paar Tage werde ich noch hier in der Gegend sein. Komm einfach nach Sonnenuntergang zum See."

Wieder sagte Florian nichts, was hätte er schon sagen können?

Eloi zögerte noch immer. Er wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht gehen.

"Warum?", schaffte Florian leise zu fragen.

"Warum was?"

"Warum willst du mich anfassen?"

Eloi schwieg einen Moment. "Es fehlt mir", wisperte er dann. "Es ist über 400 Jahre Florian, dass ich jemanden so berührt habe. Noch dazu einen Mann, der... mir gefällt."

Ruckartig hob sich Florians Blick zu ihm. "Der... dir gefällt", wiederholte er etwas dämlich.

"Ist das jetzt eine so große Überraschung für dich?" fragte Eloi.

"Ja", gab Florian zu. "Man mag mich nicht einfach so."

"Ich bin halt nicht wie alle anderen. Mir gefällst du. Ich mag sogar deine Launen. Obwohl ich noch immer finde, dass du zu selten fröhlich bist und zu selten lächelst."

"Ich hab ja auch keinen Grund zu lachen und fröhlich zu sein."

"Dann sag mir, was dich glücklich machen würde", bat Eloi. "Was kann ich tun, damit du lächelst?"

"Warum willst du dich mit mir belasten?"

"Warum nimmst du automatisch an, dass du eine Belastung bist?"

"Bin ich schon immer gewesen."

"Für mich bist du das aber nicht."

"Und langweilig bin ich auch."

"Weil du dich bemühst, nur ja nichts aufregendes zu erleben. Aber... das könnten wir zusammen tun."

"Zusammen", murmelte Florian nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Ja, wir beide."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen kann."

"Ganz einfach indem du es zulässt", sagte Eloi. "Ganz langsam. Indem wir uns weiter Abends am See treffen und uns unterhalten. Oder wir treffen uns mal und jagen gemeinsam. Ich wollte auch schon immer einmal in ein Lichtspielhaus."

"Lichtspielhaus? Du warst noch nie im Kino?"

"Nein. Aber du schon?"

"Ja, als ich noch ein Mensch war. Und auch als Vampir, mit Kollegen."

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mich nie getraut", sagte Eloi. "Ich hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen."

"Dann gehen wir zusammen", beschloss Florian ohne darüber nachzudenken."

"Das würde mich sehr freuen. Heißt das, dass wir uns weiterhin sehen werden?"

"Das... das heißt es wohl", murmelte Florian ein wenig unwillig.

"Gut", sagte Eloi hörbar erfreut. "Und ehe du es dir noch anders überlegen kannst, werde ich jetzt gehen. Ich erwarte dich morgen Abend am See bei der Bank."

"Ja - bis morgen Abend", murmelte Florian ohne Eloi noch einmal anzusehen.

"Bis morgen Abend mein hübscher Sturkopf", wisperte Eloi ihm ins Ohr und verschwand dann.

Jetzt sah Florian ihm doch nach, wie er das Haus verließ. Er konnte ihn spüren, wie er sich entfernte, dann war er plötzlich viel weniger zu fühlen.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen. Das war ja wirklich ein voller Erfolg gewesen! dachte er spöttisch.

Er hatte Eloi loswerden wollen, und jetzt hatten sie ein Date und würden zusammen ins Kino gehen. Ins Lichtspielhaus.

Aber er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht. Eloi hatte so... traurig geklungen. Ihm schien offenbar wirklich etwas an ihren Treffen zu liegen. Nein, mehr als das. Eloi mochte ihn.

Und aus irgendeinem Grunde wollte er Eloi nicht enttäuschen.

Weil es ihm wie Eloi ging. Er mochte den Franzosen.

Heftig schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte keine andere Vampire!

"Verdammt", fluchte Florian laut. Thomas und Mario hatten ihn offenbar mit ihrem komischen Kuschelvirus infiziert.

So etwas hatte er doch nie gewollt! Dieses Verhalten war doch nur peinlich

Aber Eloi... schien nichts peinliches daran zu finden.

Dabei war er alt und schien nicht in einem Clan zu leben, in dem das normal war.

Wenn ein so alter und mächtiger Vampir sich nach Berührungen sehnte... war es dann vielleicht doch ok?

Vielleicht brauchten sie es sogar? Zumindest nach 400 Jahren?

Florian wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass er mit jemanden darüber reden könnte.

Aber da gab es niemanden. Oder sollte er etwas das Baby anrufen?

Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Eloi hatte ja selbst festgestellt, dass Mario ihn nicht mochte. Aber... wen sollte er sonst anrufen?

Auf einmal tauchte ein Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ein schlanker Vampir, mit dem er sich bis vor einigen Jahren gut verstanden hatte. Mit dem er befreundet gewesen war.

Karl... Aber Karl würde bestimmt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

Er hatte ihn enttäuscht, sehr enttäuscht.

Außerdem hatte Karl jetzt seinen... Hund.

Da konnte er doch nicht unterstützen, noch nicht mal, indem er Karl anrief.

Was Eloi wohl dazu sagen würde? Ob Eloi überhaupt über Werwölfe bescheid wusste?

Vermutlich nicht, kaum jemand wusste, dass es noch Werwölfe gab.

Eloi würde das vermutlich "faszinierend" finden, dachte Flo lächelnd. Und würde verlangen, dass Florian ihm einen vorstellte.

Vor allem würde er verlange, dass er sich mit Karl wieder vertrug. Eloi hielt Freundschaften für wertvoll, das merkte man.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Flo, dass er sein Handy in der Hand hielt.

Bestimmt hatte Karl seine Nummer nicht mehr. Oder im Wald bei seinem Hund keinen Strom und keinen Empfang. Er ging kein Risiko ein, wenn er es versuchte, er würde Karl eh nicht erreichen. Dann hatte er einen weiteren Beweis Eloi gegenüber, dass Vampire zur Freundschaft nicht fähig waren.

Also rief er Karls Nummer auf und drückte auf wählen.


	23. Karl

Tatsächlich tutete es. Vermutlich war die Nummer inzwischen schon neu vergeben worden.

"Florian?" meldete sich nach dem vierten Klingeln jedoch Karls Stimme.

"Oh... Karl?", fragte Florian überrascht.

"Ja, natürlich! Wen hast du denn erwartet?"

"Wusste nicht, dass du das Handy noch hast."

"Doch. Ich hab zwar ein neues, aber... ich hab das hier behalten. Falls du mal anrufst", sagte Karl leise.

"Oh", machte Florian, er musste sich jetzt erst mal setzen. Karl hatte noch immer auf einen Anruf gehofft?

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Karl nach einem Moment.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht", sagte Florian ehrlich. "Hier ist wohl jemand hinter mir her."

"Hinter dir her?" fragte Karl.

"Ja. Will meine Fähigkeit, sagt er."

"Er will deine Fähigkeit? So etwas geht?"

"Nur, wenn sie vererbt wird", murmelte Florian.

Karl holte zischend Luft. "Er will dich also umbringen?"

"Ja, das... scheint so."

"Wer ist dieser Typ?"

"Ein Vampir aus Frankreich. Ein Sammler."

"Aus Frankreich? Wie kommt er da auf dich?"

"Johann hat mich ja hergeschickt um die Italiener zu unterstützen, weil irgendwelche Franzosen das Gebiet hier haben wollen. Und er ist halt einer der Franzosen."

"Hast du Johann denn schon erzählt, dass du bedroht wirst? Und Mario und Thomas? Wissen die schon bescheid?"

"Nein. Johann hat mich hergeschickt, also bleib ich hier. Und was soll das Baby mich schützen?"

"Das Baby? Meinst du damit Mario?"

"Ja, wen sonst?"

"Ach Flo, Mario ist doch so nett. Da ist es doch egal wie alt er ist."

"Ja, klar, er ist total nett", murrte Florian.

"Ist er wirklich. Ohne Mario wäre Tim nicht mehr am Leben.."

"Tim? Dein Hündchen?

Karl lachte auf. "Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, Flo. Er ist ein Wolf, kein Hund. Wölfe halten Hunde für ziemlich dämliche Tiere."

"Sind sie ja auch. Und Wölfe sind wilde Hunde."

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht beurteilen. Du kennst Tim ja nicht. Leider."

"Ja, ja, Tim ist ein total toller Hund. Bestimmt holt er auch brav Stöckchen."

"Ach Flo", seufzte Karl. "Warum musst du immer so sein? Warum kannst du dich nicht einmal für mich freuen?"

"Dass du dich total zum Gespött machst?"

"Hast du nur angerufen um Tim und mich zu beleidigen?" fragte Karl.

"Nein. Ich... ich..." Wie sollte er anfangen? Karl würde ihn doch auslachen!

"Komm Flo, du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Und du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."

"Ich... brauche keine Freunde. Bisher..."

"Bisher hast du es geschafft, jeden Freund zu vertreiben. Bis auf mich. Ich bin nämlich noch immer dein Freund, auch wenn du das nicht willst."

Florian schluckte leicht. "Vielleicht... will ich das doch. Jedenfalls ein bisschen."

"Wie bist du denn zu dieser Sinneswandlung gekommen?"

"Eloi. Er hat mir mir geredet."

"Eloi? Das klingt französisch. Ist das der Vampir, der deine Fähigkeiten will?"

"Nein, er ist der, der mich gewarnt hat. Und wohl auch... beschützt. dabei kenne ich ihn kaum."

"Aber er scheint dich beeindruckt zu haben."

"Ja, das hat er. Er ist nett, und er möchte... möchte wohl mit mir befreundet sein. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso."

"Nett? Du findest jemanden nett?"

"Irgendwie... schon. Ich verstehs doch auch nicht."

"Erzähl mir von ihm", bat Karl.

"Ich weiß nicht viel", meinte Florian und fasste dann die letzten Tage zusammen.

"Du bist verliebt", sagte Karl mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.

"Wie - was?", keuchte Florian auf. "Du spinnst doch!"

Karl lachte. "Natürlich reagierst du so. Aber es stimmt. So wie du von Eloi redest... wie nett er ist, und lustig und charmant und was für schöne Augen er hat... Du schwärmst von ihm, Flo!"

"Die Augen sind auch das einzig schöne an ihm. Und er ist uralt und war noch nicht mal im Kino."

"Dann geh du doch mit ihm ins Kino. Seht euch was romantisches an."

"Was?" Florian konnte bei dem Vorschlag nur verächtlich schnauben.

"Ich war mit Tim neulich im Kino", erzählte Karl. "Star Wars. Ich hab nicht alles verstanden, weil da schon mehrere Teile vorher gelaufen sind, aber es war trotzdem höchst interessant. Was die Menschen mit Technik so alles anstellen können!"

Florian verkniff sich die Frage, seit wann Hunde im Kino erlaubt war, und fragte nur, "der ist aber nicht besonders romantisch, oder?"

"Nein. Und das würde jemanden, der noch nie im Kino war wohl auch überfordern. Aber irgendwas romantisches läuft doch immer."

"Und du meinst, das sollte ich echt machen?"

"Ja klar! Das wird euch beiden Spaß machen."

"Na, mal sehen." Auf einmal schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. "GIbts im Kino Orangensaft?"

"Ich... ich glaub schon? Aber seit wann trinkst du Orangensaft?"

"Eloi. Er hat als Mensch gerne Orangen gegessen, aber in seinem Clan darf man nicht essen."

"Und jetzt möchtest du ihm was gutes tun? Das ist unglaublich lieb von dir."

"Ich bin nicht lieb", knurrte Florian unwillig.

"Nein. Meistens bist du ein Arschloch und findest das auch noch toll. Aber du kannst auch ganz anders sein."

"Und du hältst das auch noch für erstrebenswert."

"Ja tue ich", sagte Karl. "Und du würdest nicht anrufen und mir von deinem Freund vorschwärmen, wenn du das nicht auch so sehen würdest."

"Eloi ist nicht mein Freund. Er ist ein Bekannter. Höchstens."

"Noch."

"Meinst du? Er ist uralt. Und hässlich. Und gehört zu einem echt gruseligen Clan."

"Und das alles ist wichtig für dich?"

"Nicht alles. Aber das mit dem Clan bestimmt."

"Aber er scheint doch ok zu sein, oder? Nicht wie die anderen aus seinem Clan."

"Nein, er ist schon anders als die anderen. Trotzdem ist er auch anders als andere Vampire. Als wir."

"Das sind Mario und Thomas auch. Aber ich bin trotzdem mit ihnen befreundet."

Florian schnaubte. "Ich nicht. Sie sind mir zu... rosa-glitzer-Kuschelvampir."

"Sind sie nicht", sagte Karl. "Du kennst sie doch gar nicht richtig."

"Ich hab genug von ihnen gesehen. Meister und Zögling, die sich so verhalten, das ist doch nicht normal."

"Sie lieben sich Florian. Schon bevor sie Zögling und Meister geworden sind. Ich beneide sie. Die beiden können die Ewigkeit zusammen verbringen..."

Florian seufzte leise. "Hmm", machte er leise, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. "Also, du meinst, ich soll mit Eloi ins Kino gehen und was romantisches sehen."

"Ganz genau. Und dann lad ihn zu dir ein und besorg vorher Orangensaft. Aber richtigen, frisch gepressten Saft. Nicht das künstliche Zeug aus dem Supermarkt."

"Okay... ich versuchs." Florian hätte sich fast verabschiedet und aufgelegt, bremste sich aber gerade noch. "Wie geht es dir mit deinem... Tim?"

"Gut", sagte Karl strahlend. "Er ist froh wieder hier bei seiner Familie zu sein. Wir wohnen aber immer noch im Wald. Wieder in der Hütte in der Nähe von Wolfsburg."

"Und er... geht er noch zur Schule? Oder studiert er?"

"Wird im Sommer fertig mit der Schule. Und danach weiß er noch nicht, was er machen will."

"Und egal, was er macht, du gehst mit?"

"Ja", sagte Karl. "Ich liebe Tim. Ich will nirgendwo anders sein. Zeichnen kann ich überall."

"Du zeichnest wieder?"

"Ja. Ich hab inzwischen eine ganze Mappe voller Wolfsbilder", lachte Karl.

"Dann zeichnest du das ganze... wie nennen sie sich, Horde?"

"Nicht ganz, auch wenn man manchmal das Gefühl hat, von einer Horde umgeben zu sein. Sie sind ein Rudel."

"Rudel, wie bei normalen Wölfen. Ich... " Nein, er würde Karl und Tim ganz sicher nicht hierher einladen!

"Was?" fragte Karl nach.

"Nichts. Es ist nichts. Wir... wir telefonieren wieder? Demnächst? Schickst du mir deine neue Nummer?"

"Das mache ich Flo. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr mich dein Anruf gefreut hat. Ich war sehr traurig, als du so plötzlich nach Sinsheim gewechselt bist. Ohne dich zu verabschieden."

"Ich wusste nicht... dass du darauf noch Wert gelegt hättest."

"Doch. Du bist mir wichtig Flo. "

"Du... mir auch", gab Florian kaum hörbar zu. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, jetzt nach dem Telefonat, war ihm klar, dass er Karl vermisst hatte.

"Wir sind eine Familie", flüsterte Karl zurück.

"Ja... irgendwie... sind wir das."

"Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen?" fragte Karl. "Ich würde mir gern einmal angucken, wo es dich hin verschlagen hat."

"Bringst du dann... Tim mit?"

"Nur wenn du es möchtest", sagte Karl. "Wir können uns auch erst mal allein treffen."

"Ich.. ich sag dir dann vorher bescheid, ja?"

"Natürlich", sagte Karl.

"Ich... freu mich irgendwie drauf dich wiederzusehen."

"Das klingt toll. Und ich freu mich auch sehr darauf."

"Dann... wir hören voneinander, ja?"

"Ja. Und ich schick dir gleich per SMS meine neue Nummer", versprach Karl.

"Danke. Dann... bis dann." Florian legte schnell auf, ehe er noch irgendeinen Unsinn erzählte.

Kopfschüttelnd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Erst Eloi, jetzt Karl. Er wurde wirklich ein verdammter Weichling. Ein Kuschelvampir, wie er im Buche stand!

Irgendwann pupste er noch Glitter!

Aber was sollte er dagegen machen? Er hatte ja schon versucht Eloi von sich fernzuhalten - ohne Erfolg. Nein, sogar noch schlimmer. Am Ende war ein Kinodate bei dem Versuch raus gesprungen!

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er Karl angerufen und hier her eingeladen!

Und er hatte sich nach Tim erkundigt, als würde ihn der Köter interessieren.

Wenn er ehrlich war... dann interessierte er ihn sogar. Zumindest interessierte ihn, was Karl machte.

Karl... er hatte glücklich geklungen.

Glücklich, weil er mit diesem Hund zusammen war?

Offenbar ja. Offenbar gab Tim ihm irgendwas, was ihn glücklich machte.

Konnte Eloi ihm das auch geben?

Wollte er das überhaupt?

Ein dämlich grinsender Kuschelvampir werden? Oder andererseits - konnte er es noch verhindern?

Denn allein der Gedanke, dass Eloi einfach wieder verschwinden könnte tat weh. Eloi war der Einzige, der ihn so nahm, wie er war. Der nicht versuchte ihn ständig zu ändern oder ihm etwas vorzuschreiben.

Der ruhig mit ihm sprach und ihm zuhörte. Ja, das Zuhören, das war es wohl.

Eloi interessierte sich für das, was er sagte. Er fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung und tat ihn nicht als dummen jungen Vampir ohne Erfahrung ab.

Irgendwie freute er sich sehr, ihn morgen wiederzusehen.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss, noch ein wenig zu Ruhen.

Er begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer, zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legte sich unter die Bettdecke. Das war eine der wenigen Dinge, die er sich von seinem menschlichen Leben bewahrt hatte.

Unwillkürlich überlegte er sich, wie es wohl wäre jemanden hier neben sich zu haben.

Nicht nur jemanden, sondern Eloi. Ebenso leicht bekleidet wie er selbst. Ohne diese blöde Kapuze.

Ob Eloi das überhaupt wollte? Körperliche Nähe?

Immerhin hatte er Florian seine Hand gehalten.

Aber würde er mehr wollen? Richtig Intimität mit Küssen und Berührungen und... Sex?

Er konnte diese Frage nicht ehrlich beantworten. Wenn sie es langsam angingen - falls Eloi wirklich mitmachen würde - dann könnte er es irgendwann wollen.

Allerdings... wäre es bestimmt schön, einfach im Arm gehalten zu werden. Nur ein bisschen und nur manchmal.

Es war schon sehr schön gewesen, seine Hand zu halten. Mehr konnte doch nur besser sein, oder?

Flo seufzte. Jetzt wurde es wirklich Zeit erst mal zu ruhen. Das mit Eloi würde er eh auf sich zukommen lassen müssen.

Er schloss die Augen und zog die Decke über den Kopf, dann begab er sich in seine Ruhephase.


	24. Sturmabend

Der nächste Morgen begann stürmisch. Selbst für Florian als Vampir war der schneidende und kalte Wind mehr als unangenehm und er war froh, als Julian Nagelsmann das Vormittagstraining schließlich abbrach und sie in den Kraftraum schickte.

Er hoffte, dass kein Baum auf sein Auto stürzte, so sehr stürmte es.

Und hoffentlich war Eloi irgendwo drinnen. Ob er hier irgendwo in der Nähe einen Unterschlupf hatte? Bisher hatte Eloi ihm noch nichts davon erzählt, aber er lief doch bestimmt nicht jede Nacht von Frankreich bis hierher.

Am Abend würden sie sich ja wieder am See treffen und sich fürs Kino verabreden. Er sollte nicht vergessen die Orangen mitzunehmen, die er extra besorgt hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann freute er sich schon auf die Verabredung mit Eloi.

Er hoffte, dass Eloi noch immer Orangen mochte - nach 400 Jahren!

"Was grinst du so?" fragte plötzlich Serge neben ihm und hielt ihm dabei eine Wasserflasche hin.

"Danke... ich stell mir vor, wie die Stuttgarter jetzt draußen trainieren müssen."

"Was hast du denn gegen die Stuttgarter?"

"Sie sind nicht so mein Fall..." Er wollte jetzt nicht sagen, dass er das Baby nicht wollte.

"Erfrischend das mal nicht die Bayern das Hassobjekt Nummer 1 ist", lachte Serge.

"Die kommen aber gleich danach." Immerhin spielte dort der Sitter.

"War schon klar. Kommst du nachher zum Mittagessen mit zum Italiener?"

Sofort schüttelte Florian den Kopf. Er mochte nichts essen, schon gar nicht mit seinen Mitspielern.

"Mensch Flo, kapsel dich doch nicht immer so ab. So schlimm war das nicht mal in Bremen, da bist du auch mal mit uns Essen gegangen."

Florian seufzte. Hatte Serge recht? Ja, in Bremen war er hin und wieder mit der Mannschaft mitgegangen. Es war nicht immer schlecht gewesen Außerdem war er dann nicht alleine, und dieser gruselige Vampir würde nicht so leicht an ihn rankommen.

Eloi würde ihm bestimmt auch dazu raten, mehr mit seinen Kollegen zu unternehmen.

"Wo wollt ihr denn genau hingehen?", fragte Florian nach.

"Frag mich nicht, wie der Laden heißt. Mark und Oliver haben ihn diesmal ausgesucht. Ist wie gesagt ein Italiener."

"Vielleicht sollte ich es doch mal versuchen..."

Serge lächelte. "Das fänd ich schön. Und die Jungs hier bestimmt auch. Die sind nämlich auch alle sehr nett."

"Okay, dann komm ich mit", beschloss Florian.

"Schön", freute sich Serge. "Dann lass uns mal den Rest des Trainings hinter uns bringen."

"Ja, sonst scheuchen sie uns doch noch raus."

"Bitte nicht... Und heute Abend soll der Sturm noch schlimmer werden."

"Noch schlimmer?" So sehr er sich auf Eloi freute, bei richtigem Sturm mochte er nicht am See sitzen. Aber absagen wollte er auch nicht, schließlich war er kein Weichvampir.

Vielleicht konnte er Eloi zu überreden mit zu ihm zu kommen.

Dort konnten sie es sich beim Sturm gemütlich machen. Vielleicht sogar den Kamin anmachen, das hatte Florian in dem Haus noch nie.

War als Vampir ja auch nicht nötig, aber wenn er so daran dachte mit Eloi vor dem prasselnden Feuer zu sitzen... das könnte tatsächlich ganz schön werden.

Eloi war ja sogar zu Zeiten des Kamins und offenen Feuers aufgewachsen, vielleicht mochte er es ja deswegen besonders. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es in seinem Clanhaus einen Kamin gab.

Vermutlich hauste Elois Clan in einer zugigen Burg oder noch schlimmer in Grüften auf einem alten Friedhof. Oder vielleicht in den Katakomben. Bei einem Parisbesuch hatte er dort die Katakomben besichtigt - extrem gruselig das ganze. Aber so ein gruseliger Clan fühlte sich da bestimmt heimisch.

Nur Eloi schien anders zu sein. Er würde sich über das Feuer bestimmt freuen.

Feuer im Kamin, ein paar Orangen und ein gemütliches Sofa. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt an der Uhr gedreht, damit es endlich Abend wurde.

Der Tag zog sich schlimmer als Kaugummi. Das Training nahm kein Ende, das Essen mit den Kollegen erst recht nicht, auch wenn die Gemüsepizza tatsächlich genießbar war. Die Pause war unendlich lang, und das zweite Training dauerte gefühlt mehrere Tage. Dann endlich konnte er gehen, natürlich machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zum See.

Serge hatte recht mit seiner Prognose behalten und es stürmte noch deutlich heftiger als am Vormittag. Ihr Treffpunkt am See wirkte so ungemütlich und kalt wie noch nie und Flo lief tatsächlich ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken als er sich der Bank näherte.

Die wenigen Bäume bogen sich und krachten, und Florian befürchtete, dass nicht alle von ihnen die Nacht überstehen würden.

An der Bank blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Eloi war nirgends zu sehen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, dabei hatten sie gar keine Zeit ausgemacht. Bisher war Eloi einfach schon da gewesen, wenn er angekommen war.

Verdammt, er hätte Eloi fragen sollen, ob er ein Handy hatte. Dann müsste er jetzt hier nicht stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg und umrundete den See, sicher würde Eloi inzwischen ankommen.

Aber als er wieder bei der Bank ankam, war noch immer nichts von Eloi zu sehen.

Ob ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen war und er später kam? Er würde einfach noch etwas warten.

Aber auch nach über einer halben Stunde war Eloi noch immer nicht aufgetaucht und so langsam wurde es Flo zu blöd hier rumzustehen und zu warten.

Vermutlich konnte er heute nicht. Oder Florian war ihm nicht wichtig genug.

Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Das Eloi wirklich an ihm interessiert war? Ein Vampir, der über 400 Jahre alt war? Lächerlich. Und dumm.

Sicher saß Eloi irgendwo und amüsierte sich über den dämlichen Florian, diesen jungen Vampir, der ihm auf den Leim gegangen ist.

Flo schluckte. Der Gedanke tat weh. Ziemlich heftig sogar.

"Scheiße", fluchte er und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Auto.

Das hatte man davon, wenn man Andere zu nah an sich ranließ.

Er sollte endlich aus seinen Fehlern lernen.

Nie wieder, schwor er sich, als er in seinen Wagen einstieg. Diesmal würde er hart bleiben und um alle Annäherungen einen weiten Bogen machen.

Von seinen Kollegen, vor allem aber auch von anderen Vampiren.

Wütend und enttäuscht fuhr er zurück nach Hause.

Er parkte und wollte eigentlich gleich ins warme Haus, als sein Blick auf den großen Baum im Garten fiel. Er sah anders aus - hoffentlich war es nur ein Ast, der abgebrochen war und er war nicht umgestürzt.

Trotzdem sollte er sich das ansehen. Wenn der Baum zur falschen Seite kippte, würde er direkt in die Wohnzimmerfenster krachen.

Also ging er um das Haus herum. Glück gehabt, seufzte er innerlich auf, es war nur ein Ast, der abgeknickt war. Er hatte nicht einmal die Terrassenmöbel beschädigt. Aber dort, neben dem Tisch, am Fenster, da lag etwas. Eine kleine Katze? Oder ein Eichhörnchen? Nein, falsche Farbe, das Fellbündel war dunkelbraun.

Langsam ging er näher an das merkwürdige Ding heran.

Es war wirklich ein kleines Tier, etwas größer als seine Hand, das heftig atmete, aber sich sonst nicht rührte. Keine Katze, auch kein Hund - es schien eine große Fledermaus zu sein. Nur sehr groß für eine Fledermaus.

Florian ging in die Knie und besah sich das Tier genauer. "Du hast hoffentlich nicht vor, hier in meinem Garten abzukratzen", brummte er. "Das würde diesen beschissenen Tag echt perfekt machen."

Ganz vorsichtig hob das Tier den Kopf und sah ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen an.

Florian schluckte. Der Blick war auf fast unheimliche Art menschlich. "Los, husch, flieg wieder nach Hause", sagte er und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.

Jetzt rührte sich das Tier nicht, Vermutlich war es verletzt. Oder konnte es vom Boden aus nicht starten?

Unschlüssig stand Florian auf. Was sollte er machen? Einfach ins Haus gehen und das Tier vergessen? Sollte er es vielleicht hochwerfen, damit es starten konnte? Oder... sollte er die Feuerwehr anrufen? Waren die nicht für solche Dinge zuständig?

Wieder sah das Tier ihn an, mit seinen großen, schwarzen Augen. Es schien ihn zu bitten sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern.

Florian seufzte. "Gut, für heute nehme ich dich mit rein. Aber morgen flatterst du weg oder du kommst ins Tierheim. Oder in den Zoo. Oder wo immer man Fledermäuse auch hinbringt."

Er nahm das Tier vorsichtig hoch, immerhin musste er als Vampir keine Angst vor Bissen oder gar Tollwut haben.

Langsam und behutsam trug er es ins Hausinnere und legte es erst mal aufs Sofa.

Jetzt bewegte sich das Tier, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, und schien seine Flügel ordentlicher und wohl bequemer hinzulegen.

Florian musterte das Tier. Und jetzt? Was sollte er nun mit dem Wesen anstellen? Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob das wirklich eine Fledermaus war.

Vielleicht sollte er es nicht einfach so auf dem Sofa lassen? Kurzerhand suchte er einen flachen Karton, polsterte ihn mit einigen Handtüchern und legte dann die Fledermaus hinein. "So, hier kannst du dich ein wenig erholen und flatterst hoffentlich nicht gleich durch das Wohnzimmer."

Danach ging er zum Kamin und zündete tatsächlich ein Feuer an. Den Karton mit dem Feldermauswesen schob er ein Stückchen näher an den Kamin, damit es etwas von der Wärme abbekam.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er einen Arm aus und streichelte über das erstaunlich weiche Fell des Tieres. "Ruh dich ein wenig aus", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Das kleine Tier sah ihn an und schloss dann die Augen. Fast glaubte Florian einen Seufzer der Erleichterung gehört zu haben.

Es entspannte sich fühlbar unter seinen streichelnden Fingern. "Du bist merkwürdig, weißt du das?", flüsterte er. "Du bist ein Wildtier, und ich ein Vampir. Du müsstest vor Angst und Panik sterben - aber du liegst hier ganz ruhig."

Das Tier gab natürlich keine Antwort, öffnete aber kurz ein Auge einen spaltbreit.

"Komm, schlaf ein bisschen - und ich guck inzwischen, ob ich rausfinde, was du bist", wisperte Florian.

Das Tier schien zu nicken und schloss das Auge wieder komplett.

Florian hielt jetzt lieber den Mund. Er nahm seine kraulende Hand von dem weichen Fell des Tiers und zog sein Handy heraus. Dann ging die Sucherei los - für eine Fledermaus war das Tier definitiv zu groß, und das Gesicht sah auch anders aus. Er musste ein wenig herumklicken, ehe er die Lösung fand. "Ein Flughund", wisperte er, "dann bist du irgendwo ausgebrochen... aus dem Zoo in Stuttgart vielleicht. Muss da wohl dann anrufen, hm, Kleiner?"

Allerdings nicht mehr heute Abend und bei diesem Sturm. Dafür klickte er sich durch die Einträge bis er endlich etwas über die Essgewohnheiten fand.

"Früchte?", fragte er leise, "du frisst Früchte?" Er hatte tatsächlich Obst im Haus, da hatte das kleine Tier wirklich Glück. Er stand auf und holte eine der Orangen, die in der Küche lagen.

Eloi würde sie ja nun nicht mehr essen, dachte er ein wenig verbittert. Immerhin musste er sie nun nicht wegschmeißen.

Er pellte die Orange und sah dann das Tier, den Flughund an. Nein, er sollte ihn jetzt nicht wecken.

Also setzte er sich aufs Sofa und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Unwillkürlich kehrten seine Gedanken zu Eloi zurück. Warum war er nicht gekommen?

Er hatte sich bestimmt einen Spaß daraus gemacht den dummen, jungen, gutgläubigen Vampir zu verarschen.

Er verstand das einfach nicht, wie er sich so hatte täuschen können.

Auch wenn Eloi so viel älter und erfahrener und ein guter Schauspieler war, hätte er das doch merken müssen.

Aber warum hatte Eloi dieses Theater überhaupt abgezogen? Warum hatte er ihm seine Narben gezeigt und soviel von sich erzählt?

Er hatte ihm doch schon vorher vertraut.

Nein, irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Vielleicht... vielleicht war Eloi etwas passiert.

War er von diesem Armand aufgehalten worden? Oder von seinem Clanchef, der ihm jeden Kontakt zu anderen Vampiren untersagte?

Ja, vermutlich war es das gewesen. Sein Clanchef hatte verhindert, dass er kam.

Hoffentlich hatte der ihn nur aufgehalten und nicht mehr mit ihm gemacht.

Florian schluckte. Wenn er doch nur eine Handynummer von Eloi gehabt hätte. Oder wüsste, wo genau sein Clan lebte.

Er stellte sich eine feuchte Gruft vor, in der der Clan hauste, ganz klassische in alten, kalten Steinsärgen. Und dort konnte Eloi jetzt gefangen sein.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" wisperte er.

In diesem Moment schlug der Flughund wieder die Augen auf, offenbar war selbst das Flüstern für das sensible Tier zu laut gewesen.

"Entschuldige", murmelte er und kam sich im selben Moment ziemlich dämlich vor. Jetzt entschuldigte er sich schon bei einem Tier!

Große, schwarze Augen sahen ihn an.

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um... einen Bekannten. Wir waren verabredet, aber er ist nicht gekommen", sagte Flo leise und stand auf. "Und warum erzähle ich das dir überhaupt? Du bist nur eine zu groß geraten Fledermaus, die morgen zurück in den Zoo kommt."

Der Flughund sah ihn an, dann schnupperte er ein wenig

Florian lächelte matt. "Du hast Hunger, stimmts? Du hast Glück, ich hab Orangen da. Laut Internet magst du die."

Er schnitt eine Orangenspalte in Stücke und hielt dem Flughund eines davon hin.

Der Flughund schnupperte zögernd daran, als wäre er sich unsicher, ob er das wirklich essen sollte.

"Na komm, das ist eine Orange, die magst du doch."

Der Flughund hob leicht den Kopf und sah ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

Behutsam stupste Florian die Lippen des Flughunds mit dem Orangenstück an.

Ganz langsam öffnete der Flughund die Schnauze und ließ sich damit füttern.

"Na siehst du", wisperte Florian. "Schmeckt doch, oder?"

Florian nahm die nächste Spalte und hielt sie dem Flughund hin.

"Noch mehr?", bot er flüsternd an.

Der Flughund ließ sich diesmal ohne zu Zögern mit dem Stück Orange füttern. Offenbar schmeckte es ihm wirklich.

"Na siehst du. Kriegst du das im Zoo sonst nicht? Gibts da eher Bananen und Apfel?"

Das Tier stieß einen Laut aus, der fast wie ein empörtes Schnauben klang.

Erschrocken zog Florian die Hand zurück. "Nicht beißen, ja?"

Der Flughund sah ihn fast etwas beleidigt an und ließ dann den Kopf sinken.

"Was ist los? Bist du satt? Hast du Schmerzen?" Florian legte das Stück Orange zur Seite und streichelte behutsam über den Flughund. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Tieren - außer, wie man sie jagte - aber vielleicht konnte er ja sehen, ob der Kleine verletzt war.

Er fand keine offensichtliche Verletzung, aber wirklich beruhigt war er dadurch nicht. Vielleicht hatte das Tier ja innere Verletzungen. Oder er erkannte einfach nicht, dass etwas nicht richtig war, weil er keine Ahnung hatte wonach er suchen musste.

Wer wusste schon, wie ein Flughund aussehen musste? Klare Augen, feuchte Nase - aber das galt ja eher für flugunfähige Hunde.

"Es wäre einfacher, wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob dir was fehlt", knurrte Florian.

Tatsächlich antwortete der kleine Flughund mit einem ähnlichen Knurren.

Florian lachte auf. "Toll, knurren kannst du also. Das hilft sehr weiter."

Der Flughund kuschelte sich wieder auf das Handtuch in seiner Kiste.

"Dann schlaf am besten ein bisschen", sagte Florian. "Ich werde auch bald ein bisschen ruhen."

Der Flughund schloss die Augen und entspannte sich sichtlich. Merkwürdig, es schien fast, als würde das kleine Tier ihn verstehen.

Flo lächelte leicht und entschied sich dann spontan, heute auf dem Sofa zu ruhen. Er wollte das Tier nicht allein lassen.

So legte er sich hin, machte es sich ein wenig bequem und schloss die Augen.

"Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut, Eloi", wisperte er lautlos, ehe er in die Ruhephase eintauchte.


	25. Die Fledermaus ist weg

Ein merkwürdiges Krachen ließ Florian aufschrecken. Hastig setzte er sich auf und sah sich um, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Ein Schwall aus französischen Schimpflauten wies ihm die Richtung und er sah zum Kamin, wo der Flughund schlief. Geschlafen hatte. Und wo jetzt ein etwas zerzauster Eloi saß.

Auf einem zerrissenen Karton. Hastig sprang Florian auf. "Der Flughund!" Eloi musste auf dem kleinen Tier sitzen, hoffentlich war es nicht verletzt oder gar... erdrückt!

Eloi sah auf, als er Florians Worte hörte. "Ich habe dich geweckt", sagte er. "Entschuldige bitte."

"Du hast vor allem den Flughund... kaputtgemacht", erklärte Florian traurig.

"Ich hab was?" fragte Eloi verwirrt.

"Du sitzt auf dem Flughund. Und... wie kommst du hier überhaupt rein?"

"Ich sitze auf... oh", machte Eloi und fing tatsächlich an zu lachen.

"Was hast du?", fragte Florian irgendwie entsetzt. Er konnte doch nicht lachen, dass er einen Flughund umgebracht hatte!

Eloi stand langsam auf. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Dem Flughund geht es gut."

Florian stand auf und sah auf die Reste des Kartons. Kein Flughund zu sehen, auch keine Reste davon.

"Florian", sagte Eloi sanft. "Denk nach."

"Was soll ich... du meinst, er hängt hier irgendwo im Raum rum?" Sofort wanderte sein Blick zu den Lampen, aber Flughund war nirgends zu sehen.

"Nein, das tut er nicht. Er... hängt nicht gern irgendwo rum. Das ist unbequem."

"Das... woher weißt du das? Und woher kennst du ihn?"

Eloi trat zu Florian und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Überleg nochmal in Ruhe, Florian."

Florian überlegte, aber er kam zu keiner Lösung, warum der Flughund verschwunden war.

"Die Orangen waren sehr lecker", sagte Eloi.

Jetzt ratterte es in Florians Gehirn, ehe er endlich begriff. "Du... bist der Flughund?"

Eloi nickte. "Ja. Und ich danke dir, dass du dich so um mich gekümmert hast."

"Du bist ein Flughund..." Florian brauchte einen Moment, dann grinste er auf einmal breit. "Das ist ja wohl das größte Klischee ever!"

"Wem sagst du das?" schnaubte Eloi.

"Aber irgendwie auch cool", überlegte Florian.

"Findest du?"

"Ja, klar. Fliegen können, das muss cool sein!"

"Ist es auch. Jedenfalls wenn das Wetter gut ist."

"Klar, auch als Fledermaus wird man sicher nass."

"Also bitte, ich bin keine Fledermaus!" schnaubte Eloi empört. "Dieses kleine Flatterzeug..."

"Tschuldige, du bist natürlich ein stattlicher Flughund", nickte Florian und sah Eloi genauer an. Er sah noch immer zerzaust und ziemlich fertig aus. "Was ist passiert?"

"Armand", seufzte Eloi und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

"Was ist passiert?", wiederholte Florian, als er neben ihm platz nahm.

"Armand ist schlecht gelaunt. Das ist er immer, im Moment aber besonders. Er kommt mit seinem Auftrag nicht weiter und ich hab ihn davon abgehalten, sich mit dir zu beschäftigen."

"Und... er hat dich... angegriffen?", fragte Florian besorgt.

"Eigentlich hab ich ihn angegriffen", gab Eloi zu. "Er hat ein paar... unschöne Dinge gesagt. Und ich wollte testen, wie stark er inzwischen ist."

"Leichtsinnig", murmelte Florian. "Und er ist inzwischen ziemlich stark, oder?"

Eloi nickte. "Zu stark, durch seine Sammlung von Fähigkeiten. Ich hab mich schließlich verwandelt und bin durch den Sturm her geflogen Ich wollte eigentlich zum See, aber der Gegenwind und die Kälte... und dann stand dein Baum da plötzlich im Weg."

"Oh je, du bist gegen den Baum geflogen?"

"Ja. Ungebremst."

"Shit", fluchte Florian leise. "Dafür ist dir ja echt nicht viel passiert."

"Hab nen harten Schädel", grinste Eloi schief.

Florian sah ihn erleichtert an. "Bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Und... dass du hier bist."

Eloi musterte ihn einen Moment. "Du hast gedacht, ich hätte dich versetzt."

Florian nickte leicht. "Ich hab gewartet, und du bist nicht gekommen."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Eloi. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Ich weiß. Jetzt bist du ja da."

"Warum hast du gedacht, ich würde dich versetzen?" fragte Eloi.

"Du warst immer zuverlässig da - und auf einmal nicht mehr."

Eloi nickte. "Genau. Deshalb hättest du doch wissen müssen, dass ich dich nie versetzen würde."

"Ich weiß nicht - du hättest auch ein guter Schauspieler sein können und dir einen Spaß draus machen..."

"Wirklich? So siehst du mich?"

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht... ich glaube, jetzt nicht mehr."

"Du hast so wenig Vertrauen in andere", sagte Eloi. "Warum?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat sich bisher nicht bewährt."

"Meinst du, du kannst mir vertrauen?"

"Ich glaub, ich kanns versuchen."

Eloi lächelte. "Das freut mich. Sehr."

Zurückhaltend musterte Florian ihn. Sein zerstörtes Gesicht sah noch immer schrecklich aus, aber Florian hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich wohl irgendwann daran gewöhnen konnte. "Brauchst du etwas zu trinken?", bot er an. "Oder noch eine Orange?"

"Etwas zu trinken wäre tatsächlich nicht schlecht", sagte Eloi. "Das alles hat viel Kraft gekostet."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie es schmeckt, aber..." Florian wagte kaum es anzubieten. "Vom Baby und... von Mario und Thomas hab ich hier Flaschen mit... konserviertem Blut."

"Flaschenblut? So etwas gibt es?" fragte Eloi neugierig.

"Ja, die Italiener nutzen es wohl. Auch Blut in... Dosen."

"Faszinierend! Das macht das Leben viel einfacher! Und was für Blut ist das?"

"Faszinierend? Ich finds eher... abstoßend. Ich kann die Sachen aber mal herholen - bleib sitzen, ja?"

"Die Menschen essen aber doch auch Dinge aus Dosen", sagte Eloi und lehnte sich in die Sofakissen zurück.

"Das Zeug hat aber nicht den besten Ruf... und kann ziemlich eklig sein."

"Hast du es schon probiert?"

"Menschliches Dosenessen? Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden."

"Du bist so wenig experimentierfreudig, Florian", lachte Eloi.

Florian seufzte, dann nickte er. "Dann probieren wir es mal, okay?"

Eloi lächelte. "Pass auf, wir machen aus dir schon noch einen fröhlichen Vampir."

Unglaublich, dieser uralte und so verunstaltete Vampir wollte ihn zum fröhlichen Vampir machen. Ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd verließ Florian das Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche. Hier hatte er die Dosen und Flaschen von Mario und Thomas verstaut.

Er zögerte und griff sich schließlich eine Flasche auf der "Fasanenblut" stand. Er hatte bisher noch nie Fasan gehabt, Vögel zu jagen war ihm immer zu anstrengend und lohnte kaum.

Mit einem Korkenzieher in der Hand - zumindest war die Flasche stilvoll verschlossen - kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Eloi saß nach wie vor auf dem Sofa und sah in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Schnell stellte Florian die Flasche ab und suchte zwei Weingläser heraus.

Eloi nahm eins der Gläser und drehte es. "Fabrikglas", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd. "Heute weiß niemand mehr edle Gläser zu schätzen. Eine Schande."

"Ich nutze sie ohnehin nicht", meinte Florian schulterzuckend.

"Darum geht es nicht. Sondern einfach darum, sich an schönen Dingen zu erfreuen."

Florian sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Vielleicht..."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt. Deine Wohnung zum Beispiel, die ist schön, aber auch schrecklich kahl. Warum hast du keine Bilder an den Wänden?"

"Ich wohn hier noch nicht lange. Und ich werd wohl auch nicht so lange hier bleiben. Vielleicht ein paar Jahre."

"Ein paar Jahre, aber da lohnt es sich doch, es sich schön zu machen."

Irgendwie hatte Florian nie Wert auf Schönheit gelegt. "Wie... wie sieht es bei dir aus?", fragte er spontan.

"Tja... in meinem Clan ist es anders. Ich hab kein so schönes Zuhause wie du."

"Musst du im... Clanhaus leben?", fragte Florian nach.

Eloi nickte. "Ja. Almaric möchte uns unter Kontrolle haben."

"Und... wie ist es bei euch?"

"Was genau meinst du?"

"Wie wohnt ihr? Wie ist euer Clanhaus?"

"Wir... leben in einer Burg, fast schon eine Art Fort", begann Eloi langsam. "Die Burg wurde irgendwann in einem Krieg geschleift und nie wieder aufgebaut. Bis Almaric sie fand und zu seinem Stammsitz erkoren hat."

"Und... dann wohnt ihr in einer Ruine?", fragte Florian entsetzt.

"Von außen wirkt sie so, damit keine Menschen angezogen werden. Innen wurde sie natürlich inzwischen wieder aufgebaut."

"Klingt trotzdem nicht besonders gemütlich."

"Almarics private Gemächer sind sehr gemütlich", schnaubte Eloi. "Nur für seine treuen Untertanen bleibt kein Luxus über. Außer du erarbeitest ihn dir. Wenn du Almarics Gunst stehst, dann lebst du sehr bequem."

"Und du stehst nicht in seiner Gunst...", folgerte Florian. "Hast deinen eigenen Kopf. Und deine eigene Zelle?"

"Ich bin nicht wichtig genug", sagte Eloi. "Ich hab eine Kammer in einem der Türme. Dort kann ich gut starten und landen."

Florian lächelte leicht. "Das klingt irgendwie nett. Eigene Startrampe und so."

"Ja. Und... wenn es kleine Dinge sind, kann ich sie unbemerkt in mein Zimmer schmuggeln. Es gibt ein paar... Geheimverstecke, von denen Almaric nichts weiß", sagte Eloi zwinkernd.

"Was denn so?", fragte Florian, "was schmuggelst du?"

"Kleine Dinge, die ich auf Flohmärkten oder Antikmärkten finde", sagte Eloi. "Alten Schmuck oder winzige Bilder. Viel schwerer darf es dann schon nicht werden."

Florian nickte, viel mehr konnte ein Flughund nicht tragen. Aber es gefiel ihm, dass Eloi seinen eigenen Kopf hatte. "Wenn du mal etwas größeres unterbringen willst, kannst du es gern hier her bringen."

"Oh ich habe vor, dich auf solche Märkte mitzunehmen, damit du dir selbst was aussuchst", sagte Eloi. "Und jetzt lass uns endlich die Flasche öffnen. Ich bin schon so neugierig auf das Flaschenblut."

"Ich irgendwie auch", gab Florian zu. Er öffnete die Flasche mit dem Korkenzieher und goss Blut in die beiden bereitstehenden Gläser.

"Eine schöne Farbe", meinte Eloi.

"Hm, riecht sogar recht gut." Er sah noch einmal auf das Etikett, aber dort stand nicht viel mehr als "Fasan".

"Nun, dann lass uns anstoßen", sagte Eloi und hob sein Glas. "Auf Blut in Flaschen."

"Auf... Alternativen", relativierte Florian und stieß leicht gegen Elois Glas.

Eloi lächelte und nippte dann an der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit.

Florian traute sich nicht, sondern sah erst einmal Eloi zu.

Eloi runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und nahm einen zweiten Schluck. "Anders als ich mich an Fasan erinnere. Allerdings hab ich selten Fasane gejagt. Zumindest nicht als Vampir."

Jetzt traute sich auch Florian zu probieren. "Etwas muffiger, aber sonst schmeckt es so wie Fasan."

"Jedenfalls ist es nicht schlecht", meinte Eloi. "Eine gute Alternative, wenn man grade mal nicht jagen kann."

"Ja, muss ich zugeben. Manchmal ist das in meinem Leben nicht ganz einfach mit den Jagen. Gerade jetzt..."

"Du stimmst Mario zu? Freiwillig?" fragte Eloi und lachte leise.

"Nein! Nein, ich meine... notfalls gehts", murmelte Florian.

"Keine Angst, ich verrate dich nicht", sagte Eloi mit einem Zwinkern.

"Dann ist gut", murmelte Florian.

Eloi trank noch einen Schluck. "Wenn ich mich das nächste Mal mit ihnen treffe, solltest du trotzdem mit dabei sein. Wir müssen besprechen, wie wir gegen Armand vorgehen wollen."

"Muss wohl sein", murmelte Florian. "Und auch dieser Lienhart?"

Eloi nickte. "Lienhart schien mir ein sehr vernünftiger Vampir zu sein. Und wir werden jede Hilfe brauchen können. Mario und Thomas überlegen, ob sie noch Hilfe aus ihrem Clan anfordern."

"Noch mehr Kuschelvampire?"

"So kuschelig wirkten die beiden gar nicht auf mich."

"Dann hast du nicht richtig hingeguckt. De beiden sind total klebrig süß."

"Ein bisschen klebrige Süße kann manchmal nicht schaden, Flo", sagte Eloi sanft.

"Wir sind Vampire, Eloi, keine Kuschelbärchen."

"Ich wäre wohl auch eher ein Kuschelflughund", lachte Eloi.

Florian zögerte. Als Flughund war Eloi ja tatsächlich ganz kuschelig. Weich und flauschig. "Du Plüschflughund.."

"Hast du mich grade plüschig genannt?"

"Bist du nicht... plüschig?", grinste Florian ihn an.

Eloi erwiderte das Grinsen. "Die Streicheleinheiten haben mir jedenfalls ziemlich gut gefallen."

"Echt? Hätte ich gewusst, dass du das warst..."

"Hättest du es nicht getan", vermutete Eloi.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Das hätte ich mir nie rausgenommen!"

"Hältst du mich für so unnahbar?"

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Eloi war nicht unnahbar. Eher.. "Eher mich", gestand er leise.

"Möchtest du denn unnahbar sein, Florian?"

"Ich bin es halt", meinte Florian.

"Finde ich nicht. Du versuchst es, aber wenn man hartnäckig genug bleibt..."

Florian fuhr herum und sah Eloi an. "Was ist dann?"

Eloi lächelte. "Ich bin grade dabei das herauszufinden."

"Du willst das rausfinden? Warum? Um... um hinterher mit einem Forschungsprojekt zu prahlen?"

"Weil ich hoffe, dass wir beide dadurch etwas finden. Etwas, dass uns glücklich macht."

Florian musste diese Worte erst einmal sacken lassen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken trank er einige Schluck Blut.

"Ich hoffe, dass du das auch möchtest", sagte Eloi leise.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", gab Florian ehrlich zu. "In meinem Clan gibt es so was nicht. Und was ich von anderen sehe, finde ich nicht gerade erstrebenswert."

"Was genau findest du nicht erstrebenswert?"

"Ich weiß nicht... wie die beiden zusammenkleben. Keinen Moment alleine sein können. Und wenn sie mal getrennt sind, ich wette, dann sprühen die rosa Glitzerherzchen durchs Land, immer auf dem direkten Weg zum Gefährten."

"Sehnst du dich nicht manchmal danach? Nach einem Gefährten? Jemandem mit dem du das alles teilen kannst?"

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. Solche Gedanken hatte er bisher immer unterdrückt.

"Sei ehrlich", bat Eloi.

Bei diesem Blick aus den tiefblauen Augen konnte Florian ihn gar nicht belügen. "Ich wollte nie", sagte er deswegen leise.

"Du wolltest nie was?"

"Darüber nachdenken. Mich danach sehnen."

"Und das ist dir gelungen?"

"Bisher schon", murmelte Florian. Über anderes wollte er noch immer nicht nachdenken.

"Dann bist du stärker als ich", sagte Eloi.

"Oder einfach... jünger?", schlug Florian leise vor.

Eloi lachte auf. "Ich hab mich auch schon danach gesehnt, als ich noch jünger war. Außerdem soll man doch angeblich mit dem Alter schlauer und weiser werden."

"Oder... einsamer?", fragte Florian kaum hörbar.

"Ja, das auch", stimmte Eloi zu. "Sehr einsam sogar."

"Zumindest... einen Freund hast du jetzt", erklärte Florian leise.

"Bist du das? Mein Freund?" wisperte Eloi.

"Wenn du das möchtest? Und... und mich nicht verarschst." Davor fürchtete sich Florian noch immer, auch wenn es rational gesehen kaum wahrscheinlich war.

"Niemals."

Florian nickte leicht, "Ich.. ich hoffe es."

"Vertrau mir", flüsterte Eloi und griff dann nach Florians Hand.

Im ersten Impuls wollte Florian sie ihm entziehen, dann ließ er sie doch wo sie war. In Elois erstaunlich warmer Hand.


	26. Es schmeckt noch immer!

"Die... Orangen... Hast du die für mich gekauft?" fragte Eloi.

Florian nickte leicht. "Du wolltest sie doch probieren."

Eloi lächelte. "So etwas nettes hat seit langem niemand mehr für mich gemacht."

"Ist doch nichts Großes", relativierte Florian.

"Doch. Du hast dir gemerkt, dass ich Orangen mochte und welche besorgt damit ich sie probieren kann."

Florian zuckte mit den Schultern. Hatte so lange niemand etwas für Eloi getan? "Ich... ich hol sie schnell", sprang er auf.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", lachte Eloi.

Ohne auf seine Worte zu achten hastete Florian in die Küche und holte das Netz mit den Orangen.

Eloi richtete sich ein wenig auf dem Sofa auf. "Probierst du auch ein Stück?" fragte er.

"Na gut", nickte Florian und begann eine der Orangen zu schälen und in Spalten zu teilen. "Also - auf ins Abenteuer."

"Wie das duftet", sagte Eloi und schloss kurz die Augen. "Allein der Duft ist schon köstlich."

Florian schnupperte kurz und musste Eloi tatsächlich zustimmen. "Ja, ist... angenehm." Man hörte die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme.

Eloi lächelte ihn an und nahm eine der Spalten.

Auch Florian griff eine und roch noch einmal daran, dann leckte er vorsichtig über die glatte Oberfläche der Spalte.

Sofort schoss ihm die Säure der Zitrusfrucht in den Mund. Viel zu scharf, viel zu intensiv - es war, als würde seine Zunge in Flammen stehen.

Er sprang wieder auf und griff nach seinem Glas mit Blut um den Mund von der unerträglichen Säure zu befreien.

"Was ist los?" fragte Eloi besorgt.

"Zu heftig", keuchte Florian, als er sich wieder setzte.

"Oh", machte Eloi und sah auf die Spalte in seiner Hand.

"Trau dich. Wenn es dir früher geschmeckt hat, dann wirds heute auch klappen."

"Das hoffe ich", murmelte Eloi und griff tatsächlich wieder nach Florians Hand. "Immerhin hab ich sie als Flughund gut vertragen."

"Dann klappts jetzt auch", war Florian sicher. Oder zumindest tat er so als wäre er es.

"Du klingst sehr sicher."

Florian drückte seine Hand fest und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Eloi nickte und führte die Spalte an seine Lippen. Der kräftige Duft der Orange stieg ihm noch stärker in die Nase.

Langsam wurde Florian ungeduldig. "Und?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ja, ich benehme mich albern", sagte Eloi. "Es ist nur eine Orange, mehr nicht. Also sollte ich es endlich hinter mich bringen."

Spontan ließ Florian die Hand los und legte sie Eloi tief auf den Rücken.

Eloi lehnte sich leicht an ihn und biss endlich von der Orangenspalte ab.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe sich überhaupt etwas regte. Seine Augen wurden noch größer als sie ohnehin schon waren, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

"Es schmeckt dir", sagte Florian mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

"Ja, ja, ja! Ja, es schmeckt noch immer", jubelte Eloi und steckte die ganze Spalte in den Mund.

Florian lachte leise. Die Freude auf Elois Gesicht war einfach ansteckend.

"Es schmeckt so gut, so lecker", freute Eloi sich weiter und griff nach der nächsten Orangenspalte.

"Ich freu mich für dich", sagte Florian.

Eloi sah ihn an und lächelte "Das ist lieb von dir."

"Noch eine?" fragte Florian ihn.

"Ja - ja, gern", strahlte Eloi ihn an.

Florian griff nach einer neuen Spalte und hielt sie Eloi entgegen.

Der lächelte leicht, beugte sich runter und nahm ihm die Spalte mit den Lippen ab.

Florian riss überrascht die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet!

"Sie ist wunderbar", murmelte Eloi mit geschlossenen Augen.

Florian war nicht in der Lage etwas dazu zu sagen. Er konnte Eloi nur anstarren.

Der lächelte selig, während er die Orange kaute.

"Du siehst glücklich aus", sagte Florian leise.

"Es ist unglaublich.. ich hab bestimmt dreihundert Jahre keine Orangen mehr gegessen. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, warum und gemütlich, mit einem netten Vampir an der Seite und esse Orangen."

"Und das macht dich glücklich", wiederholte Florian ein bisschen fragend.

"Ja, das macht mich sehr glücklich. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Ein wenig hilflos zuckte Florian mit den Schultern.

"Wie könnte man dich denn glücklich machen, Florian?"

Florian runzelte die Stirn. "Ein Vampir muss nicht glücklich sein", murmelte er schließlich.

"Wer sagt das?"

"Das... das ist einfach so. Glück ist etwas für Menschen. Genau wie alle anderen Gefühle. Wir Vampire stehen darüber. Wir brauchen so etwas nicht."

"Das wurde mir auch immer gesagt", sagte Eloi leise. "Aber ich glaube das nicht. Wir müssen genauso glücklich sein wir Menschen - oder Tiere. Sonst muss man doch gar nicht leben."

"Eigentlich leben wir ja auch nicht. Wir sind nicht lebendig. Wir atmen nicht, wir haben keinen Herzschlag."

"Wir können denken. Und handeln. Und wir können fühlen. Warum sollen wir dann nichts Gutes fühlen?

"Wir sollten aber über solchen Gefühlen stehen. Wir brauchen sie nicht", wiederholte Florian nur schwach.

"Warum sollen wir etwas Gutes ignorieren?"

"Weil... weil..." Flo verstummte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl als würde Eloi sowieso jedes Argument sofort entkräften, das er vorbringen würde.

"Magst du vielleicht mal dran riechen?", hielt Eloi ihm eine neue Orangenspalte hin. "Ich finde sie unglaublich lecker.

Florian zögerte beugte sich dann aber etwas vor. Die Orange duftete unglaublich intensiv und die Säure kribbelte leicht in seiner Nase.

"Und?", fragte Eloi aufgeregt.

"Der Geruch erinnert mich an Weihnachten", murmelte Flo.

"Die gab es bei euch zu Weihnachten?", fragte Eloi nach, "Stell ich mir schön vor."

"Nicht nur, aber irgendwie kann man in der Weihnachtszeit ja nirgendwo hin ohne in einem Geruchsmeer zu versinken. Selbst im Verein bleibt man da nicht verschont..."

"Ich war in den letzten Jahren... Jahrzehnten nicht so unter Menschen", hab Eloi zu.

"Und das bedauerst du?"

"Ja, ich glaube, ich habe viel verpasst. Ich habe die Menschen meist nur beobachtet als sie wirklich zu erleben."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du soviel verpasst hast."

"Doch, die Menschen sind sehr interessant, und sie haben sich rasant entwickelt."

"Findest du?"

"Ja, allein, wenn man sich anguckt, was in den letzten hundert Jahren alles passiert ist."

Florian sah Eloi neugierig an. Ihm kamen die Menschen alles andere als interessant vor. Ständig redeten sie nur über die gleichen unwichtigen Dinge, wiederholten ständig die gleichen Fehler, schauten nie über den Tellerrand und jammerten in einer Tour. Was sollte daran spannend sein?

"Sie haben vor hundert Jahren noch ohne Autos, ohne Elektrizität, ohne moderne Kommunikation gelebt. Und guck dir die Welt jetzt an."

Florian schnaubte. "Und wofür nutzen sie das? Um sich umzubringen, zu betrügen und für lauter völlig sinnlose Dinge. Guck dir doch nur Instagram an - da fotografieren Leute ihr Essen, nennen sich Foodblogger und sind plötzlich VIPs."

Eloi lachte "Oh ja, die sind äußerst merkwürdig. Aber es zeigt doch auch, worauf sie heute Wert legen. Dass das Essen einfach einen hohen Stellenwert in der aktuellen Kultur hat."

"Damit noch mehr fette Menschen überall rumlaufen", sagte Florian kopfschüttelnd. Dann sah er Eloi erstaunt an. "Du kennst Instagram?"

"Ich kenne es, aber da guck ich nicht rein."

"Habt ihr Internet in eurer Burg?"

"Nein, nein. Ich hab mein Handy auch nicht offiziell, davon weiß wohl keiner."

"Ehrlich gesagt beruhigt mich das", grinste Florian schief.

"Warum? Dass unser Clan total rückständig ist?"

"Ich stell mir eure Burg einfach nicht als ein Ort mit Internet und Fernsehen und so vor", sagte Florian etwas verlegen.

"Sie ist wie vor achthundert Jahren, als sie gebaut wurde. Auf einem Berg, groß, kalt, feucht und ungemütlich."

"Ohne Strom und fließendes Wasser nehme ich an."

"Ja, natürlich. Das braucht man doch nicht."

"Ich... ich hab ne Badewanne", sagte Florian und war froh, dass er als Vampir nicht rot werden konnte. "Also wenn du mal wieder ein Bad nehmen möchtest... oder auch nicht, also..."

"Ein Bad? Mit heißem Wasser und so?", sah Eloi ihn begeistert an.

Florian nickte. "Heißem Wasser und Schaum, wenn du magst."

"Das klingt wie ein Traum", meinte Eloi. "Entspannung."

"Wenn du möchtest lass ich dir gleich Wasser einlaufen", bot Florian an.

Eloi nickte begeistert, dann zögerte er jedoch. "Ich.. weiß nicht."

"Was spricht dagegen?"

Eloi schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. "Ich weiß nicht... ich meine, ein Bad ist echt verführerisch, aber... ich glaube, ich kann das nicht."

"Du hast auch eine Orange gegessen. Ein Bad zu nehmen ist im Vergleich dazu doch harmlos."

"Eigentlich hast du recht. Aber... ich meine..." Unwillkürlich hob Eloi die Hand und strich über die vernarbte Haut auf seiner Wange.

"Deine Narben stören mich nicht", sagte Florian.

"Mich aber. Sie sind... sie sind wirklich nicht schön. Ich bin nicht schön."

"Doch, bist du", sagte Florian überraschend heftig.

"Du kannst mir ja gerade mal so ins Gesicht sehen - und du möchtest gar nicht wissen, wie mein Körper aussieht."

"Ich hab viele wunderschöne Menschen oder Vampire gesehen, die aber grausam oder eitel oder einfach nur dumm waren. Die wie leere Hüllen sind. Dein Körper mag vielleicht narbig sein, aber darauf kommt es nicht an", sagte Florian.

"Das sagst du so, weil du es noch nicht gesehen hast. Aber die meisten können mir ja kaum ins Gesicht sehen."

"Ich sehe dir ins Gesicht, oder?"

"Ja, das tust du. Und es scheint dir auch nicht viel auszumachen."

"Nein. Es macht mir nichts aus. Mir... mir tut es nur leid, dass du so darunter leidest", sagte Florian leise.

"Du hast noch nicht alles gesehen", seufzte Eloi. Er streckte seine Hände auch. Auch die Handrücken waren vernarbt, hier fiel es aber nicht besonders auch. Als er jedoch die Ärmel etwas hochschob, waren dicke und schlecht verheilte Narben zu erkennen. Die Unterarme waren uneben und der linke Arm sogar etwas schief, und die Haut wirkte sehr dünn.

Florian zögerte nicht, sondern griff nach Elois Händen. "Es ist mir egal."

"Mir nicht", sagte Eloi leise, ließ die Hände aber bei Florian.

"Ich werde dich auch allein im Bad lassen. Also, nicht dass wir zusammen... ich mein, ich bleibe hier im Wohnzimmer, während du badest", sagte Florian und drückte Elois Hände.

Eloi nickte leicht. "Dann... wenn ich dann nicht in den Spiegel gucke... manchmal wünschte ich, die Märchen wären wahr."

Florian seufzte tief. Er wünschte wirklich, dass er Eloi irgendwie helfen könnte. "Ich kann den Spiegel auch verhängen."

"Ich... ich glaube, das wäre mir ganz lieb."

"Dann iss noch ein bisschen Orange, ich bereite solange alles vor", sagte Florian.

Elois kritischer Blick wich einem Strahlen.

Ohne nachzudenken lehnte sich Florian vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Elois Wange. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Er fühlte Elois Blick ihm folgen, als er ins Bad ging. Erst hängte er den Spiegel mit einem großen Laken ab, dann ließ er heißes Wasser in die Wanne und gab Orangen-Badeschaum dazu, den er einmal geschenkt bekommen hat.

Ein Vollbad war tatsächlich ein Luxus, den er sich regelmäßig gönnte. Auch wenn er als Vampir nicht schwitzte, merkte er doch durchaus mal eine anstrengende Trainingseinheit in den Knochen. Und dann tat ein Bad einfach gut.

Außerdem genoss er es in der warmen Wanne zu liegen und sich zu entspannen, mit einem Buch in der Hand oder leiser Musik.

Musik, das war eine gute Idee. Die würde er Eloi auch anmachen. So wie er ihn einschätzte, würde er auch Musik genießen.

Er suchte seinen Bluetooth-Lautsprecher heraus und suchte ruhige, klassische Musik für ihn raus.

Zufrieden sah er sich im Bad um und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Das Wasser läuft ein", sagte er zu Eloi. "Wenn du möchtest leg ich dir noch ein paar Sachen zum anziehen von mir raus."

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, ich bin mit meiner Kleidung eigentlich ganz zufrieden."

Flo sah an Eloi hinunter. Der lange dunkle Mantel verbarg eigentlich alles an Kleidung vor seinen Blicken. "Ok. Ich dachte nur, du möchtest vielleicht was... Gemütlicheres, Lockeres."

"Meine Kleidung ist bequem genug", behauptete Eloi.

"Ganz wie du willst", gab sich Florian geschlagen.

"Danke", murmelte Eloi und blickte nach unten auf den Boden.

Florian schwieg unsicher. Er wollte Eloi nicht verletzen oder was Dummes sagen. "Ich... ich glaube, du kannst langsam ins Wasser, wenn du möchtest."

"Dann... geh ich mal. Ich danke dir, Florian, für diese Möglichkeit."

"Das mach ich gern", sagte Florian lächelnd. "Ruf, wenn du noch was brauchst."

"Mach ich", murmelte Eloi so wenig überzeugt, dass Florian sicher war nicht gerufen zu werden.


	27. Elois erste Autofahrt

Florian sah Eloi nach, bis er im Badezimmer verschwunden war, dann seufzte er. Wie konnte jemand so starkes und intelligentes wie Eloi so unsicher wegen seiner Narben sein?

Sein Körper sah sicher schlimm aus, das zeigten schon die Narben, die Florian schon gesehen hatte. Aber er konnte Eloi doch ins Gesicht blicken, dann würde er ach den Rest aushalten.

Außerdem war das Aussehen wirklich nicht so wichtig.

Was musste Eloi in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten erlebt haben, dass er so unsicher war?

Florian schnaubte leicht. Es war schon lustig, dass nun ausgerechnet er versuchte Eloi aufzubauen. Das konnten das Baby und sein Hüter doch viel besser.

Aber irgendwie gönnte er es dem Baby nicht.

Außerdem würde das Baby bei Elois Narben vermutlich vor Angst schreien und die Flucht ergreifen.

Florian hörte, wie Eloi sich mit einem Seufzen in das heiße Wasser gleiten ließ.

Ganz kurz dachte er daran, wie es wäre jetzt zu Eloi in die Wanne zu steigen.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf - wie kam er nur auf so einen Schwachsinn?

Er hatte wirklich zu viel Kontakt zu dem Baby gehabt - und vermutlich auch zu Karl mit seinem Hündchen. Das war doch nicht normal! Er wurde wirklich langsam zu einem verdammten Kuschelvampir.

Er musste echt aufpassen, dass das nicht schlimmer wurde. Er konnte ja mit Eloi befreundet sein, aber das reichte echt!

Außerdem würde Eloi ja auch gar nicht mehr wollen.

Er hatte zwar etwas angedeutet, aber sicher meinte er nur eine allgemeine Freundschaft.

Für Eloi war er doch kaum mehr als ein Kind.

Aber Eloi hatte ihn nicht versetzt, sondern in seiner anderen Gestalt zu ihm gekommen, aber sie waren dadurch noch lange nicht ebenbürtig,

Daran musste er sich wirklich immer wieder erinnern, sonst würde er Eloi irgendwann zu nahe treten.

Eloi war über vierhundert Jahre alt und spielte in einer völlig anderen Liga.

Allein schon, dass er ihm das mit dem Bad vorgeschlagen hatte, war eigentlich völlig unangemessen gewesen.

Aber andererseits hatte Eloi das Angebot angenommen und schien das Bad jetzt wirklich zu genießen.

Zum Glück legte Eloi wenig Wert auf Förmlichkeiten, sonst wäre das schief gegangen.

Er war generell recht unkompliziert, überlegte Florian. Er stand jetzt auf begann im Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen - der zerrissene Karton, in dem der Flughund gesessen hatte, kam in den Kamin, dann legte er noch einen Holzscheid nach, dann brachte er die Orangenschalen in die Küche.

Immerhin damit hatte er Eloi eine ziemlich große Freude gemacht. Von nun an würde er wohl immer Orangen da haben.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl sich vorzustellen, dass Eloi öfter zu ihm kommen würde.

Und zumindest daran hatte Flo keinen Zweifel.

Er setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und wartete, bis Eloi irgendwann aus dem Bad kam.

Es dauerte noch über eine halbe Stunde, bis die Tür zum Badezimmer aufging und Eloi wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Hey", grüßte Florian ihn.

"Hey", sagte Eloi mit einem Lächeln. "Danke für die Musik."

Florian erwiderte das Lächeln. "Hast dich gut entspannen können?"

"Ja, es war wunderbar", sagte Eloi.

"Dann badest du bald wieder."

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann nehme ich das Angebot bestimmt noch einmal an", sagte Eloi.

"Sonst hätte ich es dir nicht angeboten, Eloi."

Eloi lächelte ihn an. "Du bist so nett, Florian. Dabei hab ich total um deine Ruhe gebracht."

"Ich ruhe nicht mehr so regelmäßig", zuckte Florian mit den Schultern.

"Gut. Aber wenn du noch etwas ruhen möchtest, lass dich von mir nicht stören."

"Nein, muss ich nicht. Ist ja auch schon spät... oder früh, je nachdem."

Eloi lachte leise. "Wann musst du morgens zum Training?"

"Um neun muss ich da sein. Und ich muss mit dem Auto fahren, Laufen würde auffallen."

"Du fährst Auto?" fragte Eloi neugierig.

"Ja, hab ich schon als Mensch gelernt."

"Ist es schwer?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Man muss vieles gleichzeitig beachten."

"Und dir macht es Spaß?"

"Laufen ist schöner, aber Fahren kann auch Spaß machen."

"Nimmst du mich mal mit?"

"Wenn du möchtest - gerne. Gleich heute?"

"Wenn du Zeit hast", nickte Eloi begeistert.

"Ja, natürlich. Wir können ja einfach bisschen früher losfahren."

"Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie sehr du mein Leben in den letzten paar Tagen verändert hast Florian", sagte Eloi mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Ich kann dir niemals genug dafür danken."

"So schlecht kann dein Leben doch nicht gewesen sein, oder?"

"Nein. Aber du bringst Spannung rein. Abenteuer, frischen Wind. Du schaffst es, dass ich mich wieder lebendig fühle."

Florian stockte etwas, so eine Aussage hatte er nicht erwartet. Er machte Elois Dasein besser. Frischer. "Das... das klingt schön", murmelte er.

Eloi griff nach Florians Hand. "Ich hoffe ich kann dir ein bisschen was von dieser Freude zurückgeben."

"Machst du schon..." Viel zu sehr, nach Florians Geschmack.

"Das ist gut", sagte Eloi mit einem Lächeln.

Florian sah auf ihre verschränkten Hände. Erschreckend, wie sehr er sich schon an diese Berührungen gewöhnt hatte.

"Stört es dich?" fragte Eloi leise.

"Nein... ich glaube nicht", murmelte Florian. "Sollte es aber, oder?"

"Wieso?"

"Naja, wir sind Vampire. Wir berühren uns nicht. Wir mögen uns nicht einmal besonders."

Eloi grinste leicht. "Also ich mag dich ziemlich, obwohl wir zwei Vampire sind. Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich auch magst. Also stimmt deine These nicht."

"Nicht These, sondern eher... Vorschrift?"

"Und von wem kommt diese Vorschrift? Von deinem Clanoberhaupt?"

"So wird das bei uns gelebt im Clan. Da wurde nie viel drüber gesprochen."

"Viele Vampire leben so, aber... mich hat das schon immer gestört."

"Ist es bei euch auch so? Man grüßt sich höflich, wenn man sich begegnet, aber man macht nichts zusammen?"

"Meinen Clan kannst du da schlecht als Vorbild nehmen."

"Magst du erzählen?"

Eloi seufzte. "Almaric ist ein strenger Clanführer. Er legt fest, was gemacht wird. Wenn du in seiner Gunst stehst, hast du fast alle Freiheiten."

"Und wenn nicht, sperrt er dich in einen kalten Sarg?"

"Das ist eine seiner Bestrafungsmöglichkeiten."

"Echt?", fragte Florian entsetzt. "Das ist ja...." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich war nie betroffen Florian", sagte Eloi. "Ich war einer von Almarics ersten... Anhängern. Auch wenn er mir heute nicht mehr wirklich vertraut, oder mich in Dinge einweiht, genieße ich eine Art Sonderstellung."

Irgendwie erleichterte Florian das. "Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch. Und wenn nicht... darfst du immer herkommen."

"Das Angebot ist sehr nett", sagte Eloi. "Wenn ich mit euch gegen Armand kämpfe dann... das wir mir Almaric wohl nicht verzeihen."

"Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, Eloi. Ich hätte Angst um dich, wenn du bei Almaric bleiben würdest. Also, wenn du da in Gefahr wärst."

"Du hättest Angst um mich?" fragte Eloi mit einem sanften Lächeln.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich meine... ja, hätte ich."

"Dann verstehst du jetzt, warum ich dich bitte von Mario und Thomas und ihrem Clan Hilfe anzunehmen?"

"Oh", machte Florian kaum hörbar. Ja, eigentlich war es logisch, schließlich hatte Eloi schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. "Dann sollte ich da echt hin..."

Eloi lächelte erleichtert. "Danke Florian. Das bedeutet mir viel."

"Mal gucken, was sie sagen. Und ob sie überhaupt helfen können - das Baby..."

"Ich werde Thomas eine Nachricht schicken, dass wir uns am besten so schnell wie möglich wieder bei Lienhart treffen", sagte Eloi. "Ich werde solange versuchen etwas über Armands Auftrag herauszufinden."

"Ja - sei vorsichtig. Und... soll ich dann mitkommen zu Lienhart?"

Eloi nickte. "Ja sollst du."

"Du meinst ja, er ist nicht so schlimm..."

"Nein ist er nicht. Aber Lienhart legt viel Wert auf Höflichkeit. Deshalb hat er dir so eine Geschichte erzählt."

"Ich war höflich", war Florian überzeugt.

Eloi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sicher?"

"Ja, klar. Nicht besonders herzlich, aber schon höflich."

"Nun, das nächste Treffen läuft hoffentlich besser ab."

"Wenn du dabei bist, kannst du ja einschreiten."

"Mach ich", versprach Eloi.

"Dann... machst du einen Termin aus? Oder laufen wir spontan hin. Oder... fliegen?"

"Wir machen einen Termin - Höflichkeit, erinnerst du dich? Und ich fürchte, fliegen könnte nur ich. Du bist zu schwer um dich zu transportieren."

"Das weiß ich, Eloi. Ich dachte, dass du fliegst und ich laufe? Wobei es schon cool wäre, wenn du mich mitnehmen könntest."

"Wäre es. Ich würde dir so viele Dinge zeigen, wenn ich könnte."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drückte Florian Elois Hand.

Diesmal war es Eloi der auf ihre Hände starrte.

"Wir... wir können auch zusammen laufen", murmelte Florian.

"Ich würde gern zusammen mit dir laufen", sagte Eloi.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Florian ihn an. "Dann... laufen wir beide. Und... jagen unterwegs."

"Der Vorschlag gefällt mir", sagte Eloi.

"Dann... wann?"

"Ich schicke Thomas gleich eine Nachricht", sagte Eloi und zog ein ziemlich modernes Smartphone aus einer Tasche seines Mantels.

"Oh, das ist... sehr neu", war Florian erstaunt.

Eloi nickte. "Ja und es kann soviel! Ich entdecke noch immer neue Dinge. Und diese ganzen Apps... einfach faszinierend."

"Da gibt es auch unheimlich viel. Viel Mist, aber auch viel, das Spaß macht."

"Oh ja", lachte Eloi. "Außerdem ist es ein wundervolles Mittel sich schnell zu Verständigen. Man muss nicht mal reden sondern nur tippen."

Florian nickte. "Und... Lienhart hat auch ein Handy?"

"Ich glaube schon. Aber ich hab nur die Nummer von Thomas."

"Dann... verabreden wir uns mit ihm bei Lienhart", seufzte Florian ergeben.

Eloi lächelte und begann auf dem Handy zu tippen.

Er kam erstaunlich gut mit dem Gerät zurecht und hatte kurz darauf schon eine Antwort von Thomas. Einige Nachrichten später nickte er. "Heute Abend bei Lienhart. Mit Thomas, Mario und vermutlich auch Seibold und Veith, das sind zwei Vampire aus Lienharts Gruppe."

"Toll", brummte Florian wenig begeistert. Noch mehr Vampire, die ihn vermutlich nicht leiden konnten.

"Seibold wird dir gefallen", grinste Eloi, "der ist auch gern grummelig."

"Ich bin nicht grummelig."

Eloi lachte leise. "Manchmal schon. Aber das ist schon okay."

"Ich... will nicht grummelig sein", sagte Florian zu seiner eigenen Überraschung leise.

Sofort schob sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Elois Lippen. "Dann wirst du es auch nicht", war er sicher.

Flo seufzte. Offenbar war seine Verwandlung zum Kuschelvampir nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Er hatte sie immer abschreckend gefunden, aber die Alternative schien ihm auch nicht besser.

Und wenn es Eloi glücklich machte, würde er halt versuchen weniger grummelig zu sein.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht schlecht etwas netter zu sein. Also - ein kleines bisschen. Und Eloi eine Freude zu machen. A propos, "Wollen wir jetzt Autofahren?", schlug er spontan vor.

"Ja, gern!" sagte Eloi sofort.

"Dann... ich zieh mir schnell was über, dann können wir los."

"Ich warte hier", versprach Eloi.

"Bis gleich." Florian beeilte sich sich etwas Frisches anzuziehen, schließlich würde er wohl vor dem Training nicht wieder herkommen. Dann stand er mit dem Autoschlüssel in der Hand vor Eloi. "Kommst du?"

"Ich bin direkt hinter dir", sagte Eloi.

"Dann..." Florian drückte auf die Fernbedienung des Autos und mit einem leisen Tuten wurden die Türen entriegelt.

Etwas umständlich stieg Eloi auf der Beifahrerseite ein und sah sich dann neugierig um. "Bequemer als gedacht."

"Oh ja, sind sie. Magst du Sitzheizung?"

"Sitzheizung?"

"Ja, genau. Eine Heizung ist im Sitz eingebaut. Sehr angenehm." Florian aktivierte die Sitzheizung für beide Sitze."

"Und was kann dieses Wunderding noch alles?" fragte Eloi.

"Musik machen. Mir sagen wo ich hinfahren muss. Und...." Florian startete den Motor. "Und fahren."

"Das Auto spricht mit dir?" fragte Eloi irritiert.

"Ja. Wenn ich vorher eingebe, wo ich hinwill, dann sagt es mir den Weg." Florian programmierte das Navi kurz und wartete auf die Ansage. "In dreihundert Metern links abbiegen."

Eloi lachte auf. "Das... ich weiß nicht ob das verrückt oder genial ist."

"Beides. Manchmal echt praktisch, wenn man sich nicht auskennt."

"Wie schnell kannst du mit dem Wagen fahren?"

"Nicht besonders schnell - der Wagen macht um die zweihundert. Wenn wir laufen, sind wir schneller. Aber wenn man unter Menschen lebt, muss man das."

"Für einen Menschen ist das ziemlich schnell."

"Ja, das ist wahr. Aber für uns ist es schon langsam. Außerdem kann man nicht überall so schnell fahren. In Städten nur fünfzig Und im Stau gar nicht."

"Ja, das habe ich schon mitbekommen. Das alles scheint ziemlich schlecht organisiert zu sein."

"Ich glaub einfach, sie sind zu viele."

"Das muss man trotzdem besser planen können. Aber vermutlich erwarte ich damit zu viel von den Menschen."

"Sie werden nicht so alt und nicht so weise."

"Und haben daher keine Zeit zu lernen und etwas richtig zu durchdenken."

"Ja, genau das ist das Problem." Florian fuhr jetzt erst mal über eine Landstraße, zu dieser Uhrzeit - kurz vor fünf - war sie noch ganz frei.

Eloi lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. "Das Reisen ist so angenehmer als mit Kutschen."

"Oh ja, warm und bequem und schnell. Gleich wirds noch schneller."

"Ich bin gespannt", grinste Eloi.

Florian nickte und blinkte um auf die Autobahn zu fahren. Auch hier waren kaum Autos, und er konnte Gas geben.

"Hm, ich glaube mir gefällt Autofahren", sagte Eloi.

Florian lächelte. "Ja, irgendwie ist es schön. Warm und bequem."

"Und unkompliziert. Du hast Stauraum um etwas mitzunehmen und Unterhaltung, wenn du Musik abspielst. Wenn du langsam fährst kannst du sogar die Landschaft genießen."

"Ja, gerade das mit dem Mitnehmen ist praktisch."

"Ihr fahrt auch zusammen zu euren Spielen, oder?"

"Ja. im Bus. Wenns weiter ist, dann fliegen wir. Beides dauert lange - denn zum Fliegen müssen wir ja erst zum Flughafen und so."

"In so ein Ding kriegst du mich glaube ich nicht", sagte Eloi. "Ich fliege lieber selbst."

Florian musste lachen. "Und das bestimmt sehr elegant... wenns nicht gerade stürmt"

"Jedenfalls eleganter als so ein metallenes Ungetüm."

"Ich beneide dich", gab Florian zu.

"Ja, fliegen ist toll. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, ziemlich nutzlos."

"Wieso das? Du kommst schnell von einem Ort zum anderen, du kommst aus deiner Burg raus ohne gesehen zu werden."

"Im Kampf ist sie nutzlos. Außer wenn du schnell fliehen willst."

"Wer hat schon kämpferische Fähigkeiten? Ich doch auch nicht."

"Mit deiner Fähigkeit könntest du aber gut kämpfen. Mit dem richtigen Training."

"Ich weiß, aber das Kämpfen war in meiner Ausbildung kein wichtiges Thema."

"Was ich gut finde. Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Heute muss nicht mehr ständig gekämpft werden."

"Kommt aber immer mal wieder vor." Florian hatte es selbst erlebt, damals noch mit Karl...

"Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir ein paar Dinge beibringen", bot Eloi an.

"Das wäre gut - möglich, dass wir das auch bald brauchen werden."

Eloi nickte. "Ich überlege mir was, während du beim Training bist."

"Das ist lieb von dir. Und dann üben wir - bevor wir zu Lienhart fahren?"

"Ja, das machen wir."


	28. Lächeln nicht vergessen

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter über die Autobahn, dann in Richtung Schwarzwald, wo er die gewundenen Straßen und Serpentinen rasant fuhr.

"Vielleicht sollte ich auch den Führerschein machen", überlegte Eloi.

"Es macht schon Spaß", nickte Florian. "Und besonders schwer ist es nicht."

"Wenn die ganze Sache mit Armand vorbei ist. Vielleicht kannst dann ja du mir etwas beibringen, damit ich mich nicht blamiere."

"Das machen wir. Das Schwierigste ist es, die Regeln zu lernen. Wie schwer darf das Auto sein, wie schnell darfst du an welchen Orten fahren und so."

"Warum ist es wichtig wie schwer das Auto ist? Ich hab nicht vor es hochzuheben."

"Du darfst aber mit dem normalen Führerschein kein Auto fahren, das schwerer als dreieinhalb Tonnen ist."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung - das ist ein Gesetz, das ist dann halt so."

"Gesetze sollten aber logisch sein."

"Vielleicht, weil es anders ist einen größeren Wagen zu fahren, und man das besonders lernen muss", überlegte Florian. "Autofahren ist für Menschen nicht ungefährlich."

"Hm, das macht Sinn", sagte Eloi nach einem Moment.

"So, ich glaub, wir sollten langsam zurück", meinte Florian. "In zwei Stunden beginnt mein Training, und wir sind ziemlich weit weg von Zuhause."

"Nun dann bring mich mal zurück. Ich werde mich dann auch auf den Weg zurück nach Frankreich machen und ein bisschen... schnüffeln."

"Ja, das wäre gut, dann können wir heute Abend vielleicht schon was planen."

"Ich werde dann gegen... 18 Uhr wieder bei dir sein, ok?" schlug Eloi vor. "Dann haben wir noch Zeit für ein paar Übungen ehe wir zu Lienhart müssen."

"Ja, dann werde ich auch wieder zu Hause sein. Ich... ich lass dir aber das Fenster im Gästeklo auf, da solltest du als Flughund reinpassen, wenn ich noch nicht zu Hause sein sollte."

"Danke", lachte Eloi. "Heute scheint es ja auch nicht mehr so windig zu sein, da sollte das mit dem Landen kein Problem sein."

"Oh ja, gestern war es echt heftig."

"Kein Wetter für kleine Flughunde", sagte Eloi zwinkernd.

"Armer kleiner Flughund", lächelte Florian ihn an. "Und dann auch noch der Regen, du warst ja auch ganz nass."

Eloi lachte leise.

"Soll ich dich irgendwo hinfahren? Zum Training muss ich da drüben nach rechts abbiegen."

"Nein, lass mich einfach an einer geeigneten Stelle raus. Starten kann ich von überall."

"Okay, dann fahren wir zum Training, da sind einige Bäume... ach, da warst du ja auch schon." Florian erinnerte sich, dass er zeitweise von zwei Vampiren beobachtet worden war.

"Ja, ich hab schon ein bisschen bei euch zugesehen. Und mich danach über dieses Fußballspiel schlau gemacht. Hoffenheim ist eine ganz gute Mannschaft, oder?"

"Ja, wir spielen ziemlich gut. Wir gehören zu den besten zehn Mannschaften Deutschlands."

"Das klingt gut. Und macht es dir wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß?"

Florian wollte spontan den Kopf schütteln, besann sich dann aber und dachte nach. "Ich denke schon", gab er zu. "Wenn wir gut spielen und gewinnen."

"Du hast Angst davor es zuzugeben. Dass dir etwas Spaß macht."

"Es sollte mir keinen Spaß machen. Es sind nur Menschen."

"Es sind Menschen, mit denen man ruhig Spaß haben darf. Du musst dich nicht von ihnen fernhalten oder sie als minderwertig ansehen. Menschen haben zum Beispiel dieses tolle Auto erfunden und gebaut Florian."

Diese Worte musste Florian erst mal verarbeiten, ehe er Eloi zustimmen konnte. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht..."

"Hab ich", sagte Eloi mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Hier kannst du mich gern rauslassen. Da zwischen den Bäumen kann ich mich gut verwandeln."

"Okay, dann... guten Flug. Wir treffen uns dann nachher bei mir", bekräftigte Florian.

Nachdem Flo gehalten hatte, öffnete Eloi die Tür. "Und Flo?"

"Hm, ja?"

"Lächeln nicht vergessen", meinte Eloi zwinkernd und berührte ganz kurz mit seinen Fingerspitzen Florians Lippen. "Du siehst so schön aus, wenn du lächelst."

Unwillkürlich verzogen sich Florians Lippen tatsächlich zu einem Lächeln.

"Genau so", wisperte Eloi. "Bis später Florian."

"Bis später, Eloi", nickte Florian, dann stieg Eloi aus, und Florian musste weiterfahren.

Dabei hätte er eigentlich gern zugesehen, wie Eloi sich verwandelte.

Hoffentlich hatte er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt die Gelegenheit dazu.

Bestimmt würde er die haben. Eloi würde ja heute Abend wieder zu ihm kommen. Und... und er würde auch in Zukunft offenbar mehr Zeit bei ihm verbringen. Wenn Eloi das wirklich tat, dann sollte er für ihn das Gästezimmer herrichten, damit er sich dort wohl fühlte.

Wenn er tatsächlich Ärger mit seinem Clanchef heraufbeschwor, sollte er einen Rückzugsort haben.

Das würde er Eloi heute Abend sagen. Und dann sollte er sich selbst aussuchen, wie er das Gästezimmer eingerichtet haben wollte.

Inzwischen war Florian am Trainingsgelände angekommen und parkte. Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Aufregungen, Training, Gespräche mit den Mitspielern, Essen, Physio, noch einmal Training und die Mitspieler, dann konnte er endlich nach Hause fahren.

Je näher er seinem Haus kam, desto mehr kribbelte in seinem Magen. Er... er freute sich Eloi wiederzusehen!

Das war nicht nur untypisch für ihn, er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt - und auch nie erleben wollen. Aber jetzt gefiel es ihm.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Anstecker besorgen. "Ich bin auch ein Kuschelvampir" oder so ähnlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch kaum zu glauben!

Eloi schien das nicht weiter zu stören, also... also sollte er sich wohl auch nicht daran stören. Allerdings würde er das niemals, niemals nie, vor dem Baby zugeben!

Vor dem musste er sich weiter als unnahbarer, arroganter Vampir geben.

In diesem Moment hielt er auch schon vor seinem Haus und stieg dann aus.

Er fühlte genau hin, ob Eloi schon angekommen war. Tatsächlich spürte er etwas, das auf den alten Vampir hindeutete.

Schnell ging er zur Haustür und schloss auf. "Eloi?" rief er.

Er hörte ein Rascheln, dann spürte er einen leichten Windzug, und etwas bewegte sich in seinem Augenwinkel.

Im nächsten Moment saß der Flughund auf seiner Schulter.

"Hey", lachte Florian auf und strich ihm instinktiv über den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich ein schicker Flughund, Eloi."

Der Flughund schien sich richtiggehend an ihn zu schmiegen.

"Wollen wir uns hinsetzen?", fragte Florian und ging zum Sofa. Hier war es einfach gemütlicher.

Der Flughund ruckelte sich auf Flos Schulter etwas bequemer hin und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den von Florian.

"Hm, das ist schön", gab Florian zu ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Und offenbar fand der Flughund, Eloi, das auch, denn er bewegte sich für eine ganze Weile nicht von der Stelle.

Florian hatte seine Hand auf das weiche Fell gelegt und kraulte ihn behutsam.

So vergingen fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe der Flughund sich sanft losmachte und von Flos Schulter flatterte.

"Genug?", fragt Florian leise.

Der Flughund schien leicht zu nicken und flatterte auf den Teppich. Offenbar hatte Eloi vor, sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

Gebannt sah Florian ihn an.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er eine Veränderung wahrnahm, dann ging es sehr schnell: Der kleine Flughund siezte sich aufrecht, die Flügel verschwanden und wurden zu Armen, seine Schnauze verschwand in Elois Gesicht. Dabei wuchs er auf Elois Größe, und das Fell verwandelte sich in die schwarze Kutte, die Eloi stets trug. Sogar sein Gesicht war wie üblich unter der Kapuze versteckt.

"Wow", wisperte Florian beeindruckt.

Er hörte Eloi leise seufzen, als er sich ein wenig reckte.

"Tut es weh?" fragte Florian.

"Es zieht ein wenig, aber nicht schlimm. Ist aber jedes Mal irgendwie ungewohnt, auf einmal den anderen Körper zu haben."

"Aber du verstehst alles, wenn du in der anderen Gestalt bist, oder?"

"Ja, Ich habe halt nur einen anderen Körper. Manchmal ist es ganz witzig ein wenig zu... spionieren."

Florian nickte. Das Gefühl kannte er. Wenn er sich in den Schatten versteckte, dann konnte er auch lauschen.

"Ah, du machst das also auch", lachte Eloi und stand vom Fußboden auf.

"Schon", gab Florian zu.

"Und? Manchmal ist es doch einfach witzig."

"Manchmal hört man aber nicht so schöne Sachen."

"Ja... der Lauscher in der Wand... damit muss man dann umgehen können. Oder überlegen, ob man sich ändert."

Florian nickte leicht, dann sah er Eloi an. "Und? Hast du was herausgefunden?"

"Hm - einiges. Wollen wir das gleich mit Lienhart und den anderen besprechen?"

"Ja, ok. Aber das mit dem Training müssen wir dann wohl auf morgen verschieben. Wir kommen sonst zu spät und dann wird das Baby wieder anfangen zu meckern."

"Und du hörst auf das was das Baby sagt?", grinste Eloi.

"Offenbar alle", brummte Florian.

Eloi lachte leise. "Also, wollen wir loslaufen?"

"Ja, laufen wir los zum Baby und seinem Hüter."

Er stand auf und nickte Eloi zu, dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Haus. Sie gingen ein Stück zu Fuß, bis sie die bewohnten Straßen hinter sich gelassen hatten, dann liefen sie los.

Florian bemerkte bereits nach kurzer Zeit, dass Eloi sehr viel schneller laufen könnte. Aber er hielt sich zurück und blieb die ganze Zeit neben ihm.

Er war beides nicht gewohnt - weder einen so schnellen Vampir, noch diese Rücksichtnahme

"Wollen wir hier was jagen?" schlug Eloi vor, als sie nach etwa der Hälfte der Strecke durch einen ausgedehnten Wald liefen.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Es riecht auch wirklich appetitlich."

"Dann los, immer deiner Nase nach."

Mit einem Lächeln lief Florian los. Es roch intensiv, und es wurde immer intensiver. Dann stand er vor ihm, vor dem Reh, das ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Schon hatte Florian es überwältigt, biss es und trank.

"Genug", wisperte Eloi irgendwann und berührte Florian an der Schulter. "Du musst es nicht töten. Es ist ein so schönes Tier..."

Florian löste sich vom Hals des Tiers. "Nicht töten?", fragte er verständnislos.

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht töten. Das ist nicht nötig. Horch in dich hinein - bist du wirklich noch so durstig, oder ist es eher der Rausche, der dich weiter trinken lässt?"

Während er getrunken hatte, war Florian gar nicht der Gedanke gekommen aufzuhören, aber jetzt, nach der kurzen Trinkpause, fiel es ihm nicht übermäßig schwer. Er leckte über die Wunde und sah das Tier an. "Du willst weiterleben?", fragte er leise und kam sich dabei sehr dämlich vor.

Eloi strich über das Fell des Rehs. "Komm lauf und komm wieder zu Kräften", sagte er und schob das Tier sanft weg.

Das Reh stand einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann rannte es los, einfach nur weg in den dunklen Wald.

Eloi lächelte Florian an. "Wir müssen nicht töten. Weder Menschen noch Tiere müssen durch uns leiden. Oder... sehr leiden. Das Reh wird ein paar Tage schwach sein, aber danach ist es wieder völlig gesund. Es wird weiterleben und irgendwann für Nachwuchs sorgen."

Florian nickte leicht. "Es wurde mir.. anders beigebracht", versuchte er eine Entschuldigung.

"Das weiß ich und das ist bei vielen Clans so. Allerdings ist das kurzsichtig. Wir nehmen uns selbst die Nahrungsquellen, wenn wir ohne Sinn und Verstand und töten."

"Ich... werde versuchen nicht immer zu töten, ja?"

"Am Anfang wird es schwierig sein, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnst du dich daran."

"Du kannst mir ja hin und wieder... helfen."

"Wenn du das möchtest", wisperte Eloi und strich Florian erneut leicht über die Schulter.

Fühlte er da ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch?

Eloi sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann richtete er sich auf. "Komm, wir sollten weiter."

"Trinkst du heute nicht?"

"Auf dem Rückweg", sagte Eloi mit einem Lächeln. "Dann zeige ich dir eine schöne Stelle, wo ich immer gern anhalte und jage."

"Ja, gerne - du kennst dich hier eindeutig besser aus. Aber wir müssen weiter."

"Du hast recht", sagte Eloi. "Dann los."

Sie liefen los, wieder passte sich Eloi Florians Tempo an. So kamen sie schließlich an der Burg an, in der Lienhart arbeitete.

"Sie scheinen alle schon da zu sein", verkündete Eloi und sah Florian an. "Bereit?"

Florian zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Er musste da jetzt wohl durch.

"Dann auf in den Kampf", sagte Eloi und ging auf die Tür zu.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand.

"Ich hab übrigens immer noch nicht raus gefunden, wie er das macht", wisperte Eloi Florian zu.

"Ich fand beim ersten Mal schon unheimlich", gab Florian leise zu.

"Ist auf jeden Fall praktisch, wenn man nicht ständig selbst zur Tür laufen muss", meinte Eloi und folgte dem Gang zur Treppe, die nach unten führte. "Vor allem, wenn der Weg so weit ist."

"Aber das kann man auch mit einem Summer machen. Also mit Technik."

"Aber so ist es unheimlicher", grinste Eloi. "Mehr... Vampirmäßig."

"Ja, vampirmäßiger ist es auf jeden Fall", nickte Florian. Inzwischen standen sie in dem langen Gang, von dem links und rechts Türen und Nischen abgingen.

"Ganz durch", sagte Eloi. "Dort haben wir uns auch beim letzten Mal getroffen."

"Okay", seufzte Florian und folgte ihm durch den langen Gang, bis sie schließlich vor einer nur angelehnten Tür standen. Eloi drückte sie auf und grüßte freundlich in die Runde. Sie waren tatsächlich die letzten, Lienhart, Mario und Thomas sowie Veit und Seibold waren schon da.


	29. Beratungen in der Burg

"Guten Abend", grüßte Eloi höflich und neigte leicht den Kopf vor Lienhart. "Danke, dass wir herkommen durften."

"Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", erwiderte Lienhart freundlich. "Setzt euch bitte."

Eloi und Florian nahmen auf dem freien Sofa platz.

Die Anwesenden bemerkten sofort die bösen Blicke, die Florian und Mario sich zuwarfen.

"Ha, ihr habt nicht übertrieben", bemerkte Eloi. "Ihr beiden mögt euch wirklich gar nicht."

"Das Baby nimmt sich viel zu viel heraus", knurrte Florian.

"Ich bin kein Baby", knurrte Mario zurück.

"Du hast hier noch nichts zu suchen, Baby. Gibts hier keine Krabbelgruppe für Minivampire?"

"Bitte", sagte Thomas. "Wir sind doch hier, weil wir einen gemeinsamen Feind haben, oder?"

"Wir erwachsenen Vampire, ja."

"Florian", sagte Eloi leise. "Gib ihm ne Chance. Wir werden alle Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können."

"Ich wüsste nicht, was das Baby ausrichten könnte. Außer im Weg rumzustehen."

"Mario hat mehr Kämpfe ausgefochten als du", sagte Thomas. "Und wenn du nichts kannst außer rumzicken, halt besser den Mund und lass Eloi reden."

"Eine Herren", unterbrach Lienhart sie. "Die privaten Fehden bitte ich außerhalb dieser Mauern auszufechten. Eloi, du hast dich heute umgehört?"

"Ja, habe ich", nickte Eloi.

"Dann berichte uns bitte."

Eloi nickte, schwieg aber einen Moment. "Armand ist in vielerlei Hinsicht ein altmodischer Vampir. Er geht nur ungern tagsüber nach draußen. Das er euch - Flo und Mario - beim Training beobachtet hat, hat mich ziemlich gewundert."

"Möglicherweise, weil wir unter Menschen leben und nachts doch häufig zu Hause sind", überlegte Mario.

"Das wäre möglich", nickte Eloi ehe Florian einen gehässigen Kommentar abgeben konnte. "Allerdings ist das nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Almaric, unser Clanführer, hat etwas gespürt. Jemanden, der ihn... beobachtet hat. Über eine Vision."

Thomas zucke förmlich zusammen, als Eloi das erwähnte. Das konnte doch nur seine Vision gewesen sein, als er versucht hatte, etwas in einer Zeitung zu 'lesen'.

"Ah, du warst das also", sagte Eloi, dem das nicht entgangen war.

"Möglicherweise", murmelte Thomas. Er wollte sich hier eigentlich nicht mit seiner Fähigkeit offenbaren.

"Thomas, wir müssen das wissen", sagte Eloi und beugte sich leicht vor. "Armand ist schon gefährlich, aber Almaric... er ist seit Jahren auf der Suche nach einem neuen Orakel."

Thomas schluckte leicht. "Ich... habe ihn tatsächlich gesehen. Und es war anders als bei meinen üblichen Visionen. Bedrohlicher Vermutlich, weil er es gemerkt hat - normalerweise merken die Personen nicht, wenn ich sie sehe."

"Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Eloi.

"Eine Gestalt, die mit mir im Raum war. Nicht viel, aber... bedrohlich"

"Und was wolltest du eigentlich sehen? Oder bekommst du diese Visionen aus heiterem Himmel?"

"Ich kann sie triggern. Aus heiterem Himmel hab ich nur ganz selten Visionen. Ich wollte rausfinden, was eure Leute hier suchen."

"Ah, das macht Sinn. Und bringt uns zum zweiten Teil. Was meine Leute hier suchen. Es ist ein Artefakt. Vermutlich ein Amulett oder etwas Ähnliches."

"Oh, jetzt wird es konkret", nickte Veit.

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Viel konkreter wirds nicht. Mehr konnte ich nicht herausfinden."

"Na, aber ein Artefakt ist ja schon mal eine konkrete Sache."

"Aber wie sollen wir dieses Artefakt finden?" fragte Mario. "Wenn Armand danach sucht, muss jawohl versteckt sein."

"Wir sind mehr", erklärte Lienhart, "und wir sind nicht schwächer als Armand. Wir müssen forschen, so wie er, und ihm zuvorkommen."

"Das wird nicht reichen", sagte Eloi leise.

"Wir haben einen Bruder in Florenz", erzählte Thomas, "der sehr gut bescheid weiß und noch besser weiß, wo man suchen kann. Er hat schon einiges raus gefunden, unter anderem... etwas über einen Ring, den es in eurem Clan gibt. Oder den ihr alle tragt?"

"Ich trage meinen Ring nur, wenn ich in unserer Burg bin", sagte Eloi. "Almaric sieht es gern. Außerdem kann er uns dadurch ausfindig machen."

Thomas nickte zufrieden. "Immerhin das hat unser Bruder herausgefunden, und im Moment gräbt er sich weiter durch alte Bücher und Aufzeichnungen."

"Und da sitzt er noch in hundert Jahren", schnaubte Florian.

"Ach ja? Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?", fauchte Mario.

"Gute Recherche hat noch niemandem geschadet", mischte sich Eloi schnell ein. "Armand hält nichts davon, deshalb rennt er vermutlich auch noch völlig planlos rum."

"Meinst du, irgendein Idiot hat mal für alle öffentlich aufgeschrieben, wo er so ein wichtiges Ding aufbewahrt?"

"Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar. Oder immerhin soviel, dass man es damit finden kann."

"Ja, wir müssen eben an allen Ecken und Enden suchen", stimmte ihm Veit zu. "Und wenn Marios und Thomas' Bruder uns unterstützen will, sollten wir die Hilfe annehmen."

Florian sah wenig überzeugt aus. "Wenn ihr meint..."

"Es kann nicht schaden, oder?", bemerkte Eloi leise.

"Nein", brummte Florian. "Aber was machen wir solange? Und wie halten wir Armand davon ab, sich meine Fähigkeit zu holen?"

"Jemand sollte sich Armand überwachen", überlegte Seibold. "Und du solltest aufpassen, wenn du unterwegs bist. Am besten nicht alleine sein. Du hast doch irgendwo deinen Meister, der sollte auf dich acht geben."

"Ich passe auf Florian auf", sagte Eloi sofort.

"Das ist gut, danke, Eloi", sagte Lienhart. "Was ist mit dem Überwachen?"

Eloi sah zu Thomas. "Habt ihr bei jemandem im Clan, der so was gut kann?"

Thomas überlegte. Er kannte einige der Vampire, aber nur von wenigen war ihm die Fähigkeit bekannt. Matteo kam nicht in Frage, der brauchte seine Ruhe und seine Tiere. Luciano forschte, Marc war in Barcelona. Christoph und Philippe vielleicht?

Oder Agnes? Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft sich vor Hagen zu verstecken, also musste sie gut darin sein sich unauffällig zu verhalten.

Sie wirkte immer unschuldig und schwach, aber das war sie nicht. "Wir kennen eine Vampirin, die das eventuell übernehmen könnte", schlug Thomas vor.

"Dann möchte ich sie gern kennenlernen", sagte Eloi. "Ich kann ihr ein paar Dinge über Armand erzählen, die bestimmt hilfreich sein werden."

"Ich muss erst mit ihr sprechen. Sie ist nur befreundet, kein Mitglied meines Clans, sie kann also nicht gezwungen werden. Und es kann gut sein, dass sie ablehnt."

"Natürlich", nickte Eloi. "Aber selbst wenn diese Vampirin die Überwachung übernimmt, werden wir früher oder später Armand gegenübertreten müssen."

"Es ist nur einfacher, wenn wir vorher einige Informationen über ihn haben."

Eloi lächelte Thomas an. "Ganz genau."

"Also reden wir mit ihr und gucken, ob sie uns da unterstützen würde. Und wir reden mit Luciano, dass er etwas über das Artefakt herausfindet."

"Wie sieht es mit euren Kampffähigkeiten aus?" fragte Eloi.

"Thomas und ich haben schon einige Kämpfe hinter uns. Nie alleine, aber zusammen waren wir immer erfolgreich."

"Und die anderen aus eurem Clan?"

"Wir sind eher ein forschender Clan, aber gekämpft haben wohl alle schon mal", überlegte Thomas. "Zwei Vampire hier in der Gegend sind wohl ziemlich gut."

"Wir können auch kämpfen", sagte Veit. "Seibold und ich zumindest."

"Ich... habe mich bisher zurückgehalten", gab Florian beschämt zu.

"Das holen wir nach", sagte Eloi. "Aber wir alle zusammen haben eine Chance gegen Armand."

"Das denke ich auch. Auch einen so alten Vampir kann man besiegen", war Lienhart überzeugt.

"Das Problem ist nicht sein Alter, sondern die Fähigkeiten, die er gesammelt hat. Und er ist skrupellos."

"Das ist mir bewusst, Eloi. Aber mit ein paar Vampiren mehr werden wir es schaffen."

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Eloi leise.

"Wir werden einige Vampire organisieren", versprach Thomas. "Und Lienhart, vielleicht macht jemand von deiner Gruppe auch mit. Um ihn zu verwirren... es gäbe da noch jemanden..."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Eloi.

Florian sah Thomas zweifelnd an. "Du willst doch nicht diese... Köter...?"

"Das sind keine Köter", sagte Mario scharf. "Du hast echt überhaupt nichts begriffen!"

"Worüber sprecht ihr?", wollte Lienhart wissen.

"Wölfe", sagte Thomas. "Wir... wir kennen ein Rudel aus Wolfsburg."

"Wölfe?", fragte Lienhart nach, und Seibold und Veit bekamen große Augen. "Es gibt noch Wölfe?"

"Ja. Sie sind Freunde", stellte Thomas sofort klar.

Veit schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich hab seit... bestimmt zwei, dreihundert Jahren nichts mehr von Wölfen gehört."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Eloi verblüfft. "Es gibt Gerüchte, dass noch Rudel in Russland wohnen, weit weg von den Menschen, aber hier in Deutschland?"

"Wie gesagt, in Wolfsburg, aber es gibt wohl noch mehr Rudel. Ein Wolf wohnt auch hier in der Gegend - in einem gewissen Alter suchen sie Abstand zu ihrem Rudel."

"Und ihr seid wirklich mit ihnen befreundet?" fragte Eloi.

"Ja", nickte Mario. "Als ich Wolfsburg war, war ich sehr oft bei ihnen."

"Sie haben Mario auch nur sehr ungern ziehen lassen", sagte Thomas grinsend. "Ich glaube, sie haben ihn mehr oder weniger adoptiert."

Mario lachte. "So kann man es nennen. Es fiel mir auch schwer mich von ihnen zu verabschieden."

Florian brummelte etwas unverständliches.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht davon überzeugt bist - dabei ist Karl noch immer mit Tim glücklich. Lass die beiden doch."

"Wer sind Karl und Tim?" fragte Eloi neugierig nach.

"Karl war... ist... so was wie ein Freund", murmelte Florian. "Aus meinem Clan. Ich hatte dir von ihm erzählt. Und Tim..."

"Tim ist ein Wolf", beendete Eloi seinen Satz und nickte. Jetzt machte vieles mehr Sinn.

"Tim ist ein junger Wolf, der mit Karl durchgebrannt war. Inzwischen akzeptiert der Clan die Verbindung notgedrungen - und der Clan hat Karl mehr oder weniger aufgenommen."

Eloi sah Florian einen Moment an und es war klar, dass er über das Thema später noch einmal mit ihm sprechen würde. Allerdings ohne die anderen. "Gut", sagte er stattdessen und sah wieder zu Thomas. "Und du denkst die Wölfe würden uns helfen?"

"Ich denke schon. Zumindest einige aus dem Clan - da sind einige junge Familien, die ich selbst auch raushalten will. Aber grundsätzlich würden sie uns helfen. Wenn wir sie entsprechend behandeln."

"Ich denke wir sind alle neugierig darauf, diese Wölfe kennenzulernen", sagte Lienhart.

"Blöde Köter", knurrte Florian.

Eloi strich leicht und kaum wahrnehmbar über Florians Arm. "Mit Wölfen würde Armand nie rechnen."

"Weil sie unsere natürlichen Feinde sind. Zurecht."

"Sie sind nicht unsere Feinde", sagte Mario. "Außerdem ist für dich doch die ganze Welt der Feind. Egal ob Mensch, Vampir oder Wolf."

Mario sah den beiden aufmerksam zu. Ja, die Welt als Feind, das passte zu Florian. Nur Eloi schien er nicht

grundsätzlich als Feind zu sehen.

Eher im Gegenteil, wenn er sie so ansah. Wie nah sie beieinander saßen und wie sanft Eloi mit Florian sprach.

Wäre es nicht ausgerechnet Florian, wäre er davon überzeugt, dass etwas zwischen den beiden lief. Aber bei Florian doch nicht!"

"Dann sprecht ihr beiden mit der Vampirin und den Wölfen?" fragte Eloi in diesem Moment.

"Das machen wir, versprochen." Thomas zückte sein Handy und notierte alles.

"Und mit Luciano sprechen wir auch", sagte Mario. "Wegen dem Artefakt."

"Rufst du ihn an?", bat Thomas ihn.

"Mach ich", nickte Mario und machte sich in seinem eigenen Handy eine Notiz. Er würde vielleicht auch Marc bitten sich als Unterstützung bereit zu halten. Kämpfen konnte er schließlich.

Auch die anderen bekamen Aufgaben zugeteilt, die meisten sollten irgendetwas recherchieren oder überwachen. "Aber passt auf, dass ihr nicht entdeckt werdet."

"Wir werden vorsichtig sein", versprachen alle. "Wann treffen wir uns wieder?" fragte Eloi zum Abschluss.

"Ich bin jederzeit erreichbar, falls ihr etwas mitzuteilen habt", versprach Lienhart. "Ihr könnt einfach vorbeikommen. Mit allen sollten wir uns... morgen oder übermorgen treffen - was meint ihr?"

"Übermorgen", sagte Thomas. "Florian, Mario und ich haben ja tagsüber noch andere Dinge zu tun."

"Gut, übermorgen wieder hier", nickte Lienhart. "Und wenn ihr noch jemanden mitbringen wollt, dann gerne."

"Schön, dann sehen wir uns übermorgen", sagte Eloi.

"Bis dann", verabschiedete Lienhart sie.

Eloi stand auf und Florian folgte ihm sofort. "Noch eine angenehme Nacht euch allen", verabschiedete sich Eloi.

"Euch auch", wünschte Mario und sah ihnen interessiert nach. Das war wirklich eine Überraschung!

Florian holte tief Luft als er hinter Eloi wieder ins Freie tat. Blödes Baby mit seiner ständigen Einmischerei. Und blöder Hüter für die beschissene Idee auch noch die Köter mit in die Sache reinzuziehen.

"Florian", hörte er Elois sanfte Stimme. ""Beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung - ist doch gut gelaufen."

"Findest du?"

"Wir haben einen Plan und arbeiten zusammen - und das, obwohl wir zu verschiedenen Clans gehören."

"Ja", brummte Florian. "Toller Plan. Ein Haufen Kuschelvampire aus Bella Italia und dazu noch von Läusen befallene Köter."

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Alte, harte Vampire aus Stuttgart und Frankreich - und dich aus Hamburg. Und die Wölfe - sie werden Armand wirklich aus dem Konzept bringen."

"Ich? Ich bin doch der Nutzloseste", murmelte Florian. Das nagte wirklich an ihm. Vor allem, weil er damit vor Eloi so schwach wirkte.

"Du? Du bist der perfekte Spion, Florian. Und wenn wir ein bisschen kämpfen üben, bist du fast unbesiegbar."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Florian, du wirst für unsere Allianz sehr wichtig sein."

Florian konnte nicht anders und lächelte Eloi an. Das zu hören tat unglaublich gut.

Eloi erwiderte das Lächeln zufrieden. "Wollen wir dann langsam zurück zu dir? Ich würde gern ein wenig die Flügen spreizen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Florian nickte. "Natürlich. Aber wolltest du nicht noch jagen?"

"Ja, das können wir aber auf dem Weg machen. Ich suche von oben, wo etwas ist."

"Gut, dann laufe ich los und du folgst mir in der Luft", sagte Florian.

Eloi nickte, dann sah er sich um, ob sie beobachtet wurden, hockte sich auf den Boden, und nach einem Moment hatte er sich verwandelt, und der Flughund saß auf dem Weg.

Florian konnte nicht anders als ihm zuzusehen, wie er sich dann in die Luft erhob. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Eloi wirklich im Flug sah.

Er musste kurz flattern, um vom Boden zu starten, dann war er jedoch ein sehr geschickter und schneller Flieger.

Noch einen kleinen Moment sah Florian ihm hinterher, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.


	30. Elois Art zu trinken

Florian lief nicht in seinem schnellsten Tempo, denn der Flughund war offenbar nicht ganz so schnell wie ein Vampir.

Allerdings machte ihm das nichts aus. Es war eine schöne klare Nacht, kalt zwar, aber am Himmel leuchteten die Sterne.

Die Düfte des Landes stiegen ihm in die Nase, und merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich richtig frei.

Plötzlich flatterte der Flughund um ihn herum und schwenkte dann nach Links. Offenbar hatte Eloi etwas zum jagen entdeckt.

Florian folgte ihm, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Er sah, wie der Flughund in den Ästen eines Baumes landete und sich zurück in Elois menschliche Gestalt verwandelt.

Dann sprang Eloi von dem dicken Ast, auf dem er gesessen hatte, auf den Boden.

Florian blieb stehen und beobachtete weiter.

Kurz sah Eloi zu ihm, dann lief er los, durchs Unterholz, ein, zweihundert Meter, dann hielt er ein Wildschwein in den Armen.

Florian konnte sehen, wie vorsichtig und behutsam Eloi mit dem Tier umging.

Er sprach beruhigend mit ihm, streichelte seinen borstigen Kopf, dann biss er zu. Schnell und ohne es übermäßig zu quälen trank er.

Er trank nicht viel - so ein alter Vampir brauchte auch nicht viel - und lies das Schwein schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder los.

Dann sah er sich zu Florian um und lief auf ihn zu. Seine Lippen waren ein wenig blutverschmiert, und seine Wangen waren durch das frische Blut gerötet.

Florian lächelte leicht.

"Hach, das hat gut getan", meinte Eloi, "Und das Schweinchen war lecker."

"Du warst so vorsichtig", sagte Florian.

"Man muss die Tiere nicht unnötig quälen. Manchmal ist es nötig es ganz leerzutrinken, aber auch dann muss es nicht leiden."

Florian nickte. "Du hast recht. Ich... ich hab bisher nie darüber nachgedacht und mir wurde immer was anderes gezeigt."

"Ich habe es viele Jahre auch anders gemacht. Aber so geht es auch, und irgendwie ist es auch schöner, wenn das Tier nicht kämpft sondern ganz ruhig ist. Es schmeckt auch besser, etwas süßer, und nicht so... bitter."

"Weil es keine Angst hat", vermutete Florian.

"Ja, es ist entspannter. Du wirst es auch merken."

"Beim nächsten Mal versuche ich es auf deine Art", versprach Florian.

"Erzähl mir dann, wie es war, ja?"

Florian nickte und sah schnell zur Seite. Er hatte gehofft, dass Eloi ihn begleiten... aber das natürlich Unsinn. Warum sollte Eloi ihn zum Jagen begleiten?

Kurz sah Eloi ihn an, dann schlug er vor, "Wollen wir weiter?"

"Ja natürlich", nickte Florian. "Fliegst du wieder oder laufen wir gemeinsam?"

"Wir können gern laufen - dann sind wir auch etwas schneller."

"Ok."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief Eloi los, wieder relativ langsam, gemütlich.

Florian folgte ihm und ohne weitere Unterbrechungen liefen sie bis nach Sinsheim und zu Florians Haus.

"Du... kommst du noch mit rein?", fragte Florian etwas verunsichert.

"Möchtest du das denn?" fragte Eloi.

"Ich fänd es schön, ja."

Eloi lächelte. "Dann komme ich gern noch mit rein."

Florian schloss auf und ließ Eloi dann eintreten.

Eloi folgte Florian ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. "Erzählst du mir von Karl und Tim?"

"Ich hatte dir ja schon von Karl erzählt... wir waren mal befreundet. Und letztens... letztens hab ich ihn angerufen."

"Das finde ich toll", sagte Eloi. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Er... er hat sich wirklich gefreut von mir zu hören." Florian konnte das noch immer nicht ganz verstehen.

"Natürlich hat es das. Ihr ward Freunde. Und ich glaube, tief in dir drinnen, sehnst du dich nach Freunden."

Florian zögerte. "Vielleicht. Aber... das lohnt sich doch nicht."

"Und wieso nicht?"

"Irgendwann... wars dann. Und dann steht man wieder alleine da."

"Wieso muss es denn so sein? Veit und Seibold scheinen mir zum Beispiel schon lange Freunde zu sein."

"Meine Freunde waren nie lange meine Freunde", murmelte Florian.

"Weil du versucht hast sie zu vertreiben."

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, aber Elois Fragen konnte er nicht ausweichen. "Ich wollte mit ihnen befreundet sein - aber ich war wohl nicht gut genug. Sie haben sich dann einen Spaß draus gemacht. Und deswegen will ich jetzt nicht mehr."

"Ach Flo", seufzte Eloi und griff nach seiner Hand. "Was sollen wir nur mit dir machen?"

Florian hielt die Hand fest, es war total unvampirisch, aber es tat ihm gut.

"Also, was ist nun mit Karl?" fragte Eloi sanft.

"Wir haben ja telefoniert - er wohnt jetzt wohl in Wolfsburg bei dem Rudel. Und ist noch immer mit diesem Tim zusammen. Diesem Kö... diesem Wolf."

"Und ist glücklich mit ihm", vermutete Eloi lächelnd.

"Ja, ist er. Und mit dem Rudel wohl auch. Er war schon immer anders als wir. Ruhiger, und er hat auch immer die Ruhe gesucht. Er ist ein Neffe unseres Clanführers und hatte deswegen auch seinen Freiraum. Er ist dann irgendwann in den Wald gezogen, hat da gemalt und gezeichnet - und da wohl auch diesen Wolf getroffen."

"Du bist neidisch", sagte Eloi leise und drückte gleichzeitig sanft Florians Hand. "Er hat etwas und jemanden, der ihn glücklich macht, während du noch immer danach suchst."

"Ich brauch... ich will so was nicht brauchen."

"Doch willst du. Jeder will das. Ich auch."

"Aber es wird wieder schief gehen. Und das will ich nicht - nicht noch mal."

"Wie kann ich dich davon überzeugen, dass es auch anders sein kann?" fragte Eloi.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Florian zu. "Du arbeitest ja schon dran."

"Ich bin also nicht ganz chancenlos?"

"Du würdest es mir eh nicht glauben."

"Was würde ich dir nicht glauben? Und vor allem, warum denkst ich würde dir nicht glauben? Du hast mir nie einen Grund gegeben, dir zu Misstrauen."

"Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wenn ich sage, dass du keine Chance hast, Eloi." Florian sah ihn fest an.

Eloi seufzte tief. "Doch, würde ich. Wenn du das wirklich so meinst, dann werde ich das respektieren und dich in Zukunft so gut es geht in Ruhe lassen."

"Ich glaube... das möchte ich gar nicht. Also, wenn du das wirklich ernst meinst."

Sofort lächelte Eloi. "Gut. Und ich meine es ernst Florian. Sehr ernst."

"Bis jetzt meinst du es ja ernst. Auch gestern, als du nicht am See warst."

"Das wird nicht mehr passieren, dass ich dich versetze. Ich habe jetzt immer mein Handy dabei und werde dir zumindest immer eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen. Versprochen."

"Das ist gut... das nächste mal würde ich mir sonst wohl Sorgen machen."

Eloi lächelte leicht. "So, du machst dir also Sorgen um mich."

"Also gestern nicht, da war ich enttäuscht. Aber beim nächsten Mal vielleicht.

"Um mich hat sich schon lange niemand mehr Sorgen gemacht", sagte Eloi und hob eine Hand um ganz leicht über Florians Wange zu streichen. "So lange ist das schon her..."

Bei dieser Berührung kribbelte es heftig in Florians Bauch. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen.

"Wie lange ist es bei dir her?" wisperte Eloi.

"Vor meiner Verwandlung. Also nicht so lange... sechzig Jahre oder so."

"Lange genug. Und... und wie lange ist es her, dass dich jemand im Arm hielt? Dich gehalten hat oder... mehr?"

"Viel länger. Ich hab ja studiert... es waren noch nicht die wilden sechziger, da wurde noch nicht umarmt."

Eloi sah ihn fragend an. "Hattest du denn niemanden? Auch nicht als Mensch? Keine Freundin oder... Freund?"

"Freund wäre damals noch nicht so einfach gewesen. Und Freundin... hat mich irgendwie nicht interessiert."

"Und als Vampir hattest du auch nie jemanden?"

Sofort schüttelte Florian den Kopf. "War in meinem Clan nicht vorgesehen. Und selbst wenn, hätte ich wohl niemanden gefunden."

Eloi sah ihn überrascht an. "Tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt vielleicht sehr direkt ist aber... willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass du nie mit jemandem zusammen warst? Keine Küsse? Keine Berührungen?"

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Homosexualität war verboten und wurde auch verfolgt. Das war damals nicht ohne... da hab ich mich lieber aufs Studium konzentriert."

"Aber jetzt ist es doch nicht mehr verboten."

"Nein, aber jetzt bin ich Vampir - da ist es allein deswegen nicht möglich."

"Du kannst nicht geküsst werden, weil du ein Vampir bist?"

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Von wem auch?"

Eloi sah ihn weiter mit großen Augen an, dann murmelte er etwas unverständliches auf französisch.

"Hm?", machte Florian leise."

"Vertraust du mir?" fragte Eloi kaum hörbar.

Florian horchte in sich hinein - da war irgendwie nichts, was ihm nicht vertraute. Also nickte er vorsichtig.

"Dann schließe die Augen."

Vertraute er Eloi auch so weit, dass er die Augen schloss? Noch ehe er das Für und Wider abwiegen konnte, senkten sich seine Lider.

Wenige Sekunden später fühlte er wie Eloi näher kam. Eine Hand legte sich warm in seinen Nacken und dann... dann strich etwas hauchzart über seine Lippen.

Für einen Moment entspannte sich Florian - bis sein Hirn begriff, was dort passierte. Dann riss er Augen und Mund auf und schubste Eloi von sich.

Eloi schien nicht besonders überrascht, denn er zog sich sofort ein Stück zurück und sah Florian ganz ruhig an.

"Du... du hast mich...", keuchte Florian auf.

"Ich habe dich geküsst", nickte Eloi. "Obwohl... ein wirklicher Kuss war das nicht. Aber das hättest du vermutlich auch nicht zugelassen, hm?"

"Du hast mich nicht gefragt!"

"Weil du von vornherein abgelehnt hättest."

"Ja, hätte ich wohl. Und ich..."

"Und du was? Möchtest jetzt einen richtigen Kuss?" fragte Eloi lächelnd.

Sofort schüttelte Florian den Kopf, "Nein! das... das geht doch nicht!"

"Hör doch mal damit auf, ob es geht oder nicht. Möchtest du einen Kuss? Das ist eine ganz einfache Frage."

Florian sah Eloi kurz an, dann drehte er sich weg.

Eloi streckte eine Hand aus. "Flo?"

"Was?", fragte Florian aggressiver als erwartet.

Sofort zog Eloi eine Hand zurück. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich zu sehr bedrängt. Ich... es macht mich einfach nur traurig, dass du alles noch nie erleben durftest. Und gleichzeitig... ist es ein so verlockender Gedanke..."

"Ich bin verlockend?"

"Für mich schon."

Florian wagte es noch immer nicht ihn anzusehen. "Ich bin doch nur... ein blöder Stinkstiefel. Mit dem will man nichts zu tun haben."

"Ich bin hier Florian, weil ich gern bei dir bin. Ich mag dich. wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen, bis du mir glaubst?"

"Dass du mich magst, hab ich inzwischen begriffen. Oder zumindest, dass du es glaubst."

"Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen, wann ich jemanden mag", sagte Eloi trocken.

"Du kennst mich nicht."

"Das was ich kenne gefällt mir aber sehr", sagte Eloi.

Florian seufzte leise. Irgendwie kam er gegen Eloi nicht an - nicht gegen seine Schmeicheleien, seine Versicherungen, seine Freundlichkeit.

"Wovor hast du nur solche Angst Florian?" fragte Eloi.

"Dass es... zu schön sein könnte."

"Zu schön?"

"Ja. Es wird nicht von Dauer sein, da bin ich sicher. Das war es noch nie. Und... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertragen könnte."

"Hältst du mich für so oberflächlich?"

"Nein. Aber trotzdem glaub ich nicht, dass das von Dauer ist."

"Und warum denkst du das?"

"Ich kann es mir nicht anders vorstellen."

"Du willst es also lieber gar nicht versuchen? Weil es vielleicht schief gehen könnte?"

"Ich würde es gerne sein lassen... aber ich glaube, du wirst das nicht durchgehen lassen."

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Florian das ist nichts wozu ich dich zwinkern könnte oder wollte. Du... du weißt jetzt, was ich mir wünsche. Vielleicht war es unklug und ich hätte länger warten sollen, aber... jetzt ist es halt so. Du musst entscheiden, was du willst und was du für mich fühlst."

"Es war... überraschend", gab Florian zu.

"Dabei war ich alles andere als subtil", grinste Eloi schief. "Aber das war auch noch nie meine Stärke. Schon damals bei Yves nicht."

"Und ich habs nicht gemerkt.. aber ich bin auch nicht gut in so was Bei Karl... hab ichs ja auch nicht hinbekommen."

"Ich... ich glaube ich gehe dann besser", sagte Eloi und stand auf. "Ich hab dir viel zum nachdenken gegeben."

Florian nickte leicht und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er sollte wenigstens so höflich sein und Eloi noch raus bringen

"Schick mir eine Nachricht, wenn du mich morgen nach dem Training sehen willst", bat Eloi. "Ich werde in der Nähe sein und kommen."

"Ich melde mich dann", brachte Florian raus, auch wenn es schöner gewesen wäre Eloi gleich zuzusagen.

Eloi sah Florian an und hob eine Hand um ihm sanft über die Wange zu streichen. "A bientôt mal belle", wisperte er und verschwand dann durch die Haustür.

Florian sah ihm noch im Dunklen nach, lange, nachdem Eloi verschwunden war.

Was sollte er jetzt nur machen?


	31. Beratung in Florenz

Zur selben Zeit saßen Thomas und Mario in Stuttgart und telefonierten. Nach dem Treffen bei Lienhart waren auch sie jagen gewesen, ehe sie zu Mario nach Hause gelaufen waren.

Sie hatten sich als erstes bei Federico gemeldet, der über die neusten Erkenntnisse auch informiert werden musste.

Er war interessiert an den Ereignissen und versprach Lienhart demnächst anzurufen.

Außerdem versprach er weitere Hilfe zu schicken, falls das nötig war.

Sicher waren auch einige von den älteren Vampiren, die Mario und Thomas kaum kannten, bereit zu helfen.

"Holt euch aber auf jeden Fall Philipp und Christoph dazu", bat Federico. "Die beiden sind gute Kämpfer."

"Das hatten wir auch schon überlegt", stimmte Mario zu. "Mal gucken, ob Agnes auch bereit ist uns zu helfen."

"Ich vertraue euch", sagte Federico. "Aber... vertraut ihr auch diesem Franzosen? Er ist ja nun doch ziemlich plötzlich aufgetaucht..."

"Er sagt, er hätte sich damit in Gefahr gebracht", meinte Thomas. "Und er hat Florian gewarnt vor seinem Clan. Natürlich können wir nicht sicher sein, aber ich denke, die Gefahr ist nicht besonders groß."

"Außerdem hat er einen narren an Florian gefressen. Warum auch immer", schnaubte Mario.

"Diesem unnahbaren Vampir aus dem Norden?"

"Dem Ekel", brummte Mario.

"Na, na, na, Mario", ermahnte Federico ihn sanft.

"Florian ist wirklich schwierig", sagte Thomas. "Er nennt Mario ständig Baby. Ich hab aber eher das Gefühl, dass er das aus Neid tut. Und weil er einsam ist."

"Na, wenn sich dieser Franzose mit ihm beschäftigt, ist er ja nicht mehr so einsam", überlegte Federico.

"Ich glaube auch dass das Florian ganz gut tun wird", meinte Thomas.

"Passt aber trotzdem auf, dass er kein doppeltes Spiel spielt."

"Da wird auch Lienhart ein Auge drauf haben", sagte Mario beruhigend. "Und wenn uns was komisch vorkommt, dann melden wir uns bei dir."

"Das ist gut. Und meldet euch auch sonst, das scheint ja wieder sehr aufregend bei werden zu werden."

"Wie immer", lachte Thomas. "Wir werden jetzt mal bei Luciano anrufen, der soll für uns ein bisschen nachforschen."

"Oh, da wird er sich freuen. Marc ist mit seiner Mannschaft unterwegs, und er langweilt sich hier im Clanhaus oder auf Elba."

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir ihm was zu tun geben."

"Ja, das ist es tatsächlich. Ruft ihn gleich mal an. Und euch viel Spaß noch mit eurem Abenteuer."

"Danke", sagte Thomas und legte auf.

Als nächstes riefen sie bei Luciano an. "Pronto?", meldete er sich offenbar ohne aufs Display gesehen zu haben, sonst hätte er sie auf deutsch begrüßt.

"Hallo Luciano", sagte Mario.

"Ah, Mario, schön dich zu hören! Wie ist es bei euch in Bella Alemania?"

"Aufregend", lachte Mario und erzählte Luciano schnell das neuste.

"Oh, bei euch ist mal wieder allerhand los. Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

"Deshalb rufen wir an", sagte Thomas. "Wir brauchen mal wieder deine Recherchekünste."

"Oh ja, ich darf wieder in die Bibliothek! Was braucht ihr denn?"

"Alles was du finden kannst", sagte Thomas und erzählte ihm das wenige, was Eloi bisher herausgefunden hatte.

"Okay, das ist nicht viel, aber damit kann ich zumindest mal starten."

"Ich denke Eloi wird weiter versuchen was herauszufinden, aber für ihn ist es gefährlich."

"Er soll aufpassen, sein Clan ist nicht der freundlichste. Ist noch kein Vampir lebend raus gekommen"

"Er wird schon vorsichtig sein. Außerdem kann er sich glaube ich auch wehren."

"Dann ist gut. Ich werde mal gucken, was ich finde - bestimmt findet sich was über dieses Artefakt."

"Danke Luciano. Du bist der Beste."

"Ich helfe euch doch gerne", hörte er Luciano lächeln.

"Dann grüß Marc von uns", sagte Thomas. "Und falls wir seine Hilfe hier brauchen, melden wir uns. Dieser Armand scheint ziemlich stark zu sein und Marc könnte uns vermutlich gut helfen."

"Marc wird immer stärker, das glaubt ihr nicht! Wir üben ab und zu, und ich bin jedes mal begeistert."

Mario lächelte. Luciano hörte sich so stolz an. "Dann werden wir ihn ganz bestimmt brauchen."

"Das ist schön. Und ich komm dann auch mit."

"Das hoffen wir doch", sagte Thomas. "Dann haltet euch bereit, ja? Wir melden uns nach unserem nächsten Treffen bei Lienhart."

"Macht das. Ich freu mich drauf."

"Wir uns auch. Bis bald Luciano."

"Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Luciano und legte auf.

Mario lehnte sich an Thomas. "Wen als nächstes?" fragte er.

"Leverkusen? Mal sehen, wen wir da in der Kommune antreffen."

"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir mit Agens persönlich sprechen und nicht nur übers Telefon?" fragte Mario.

"Also hinlaufen", nickte Thomas. "Jetzt?"

"Die Nacht ist noch jung", meinte Mario lächelnd.

"Getrunken haben wir auch - dann können wir gleich los."

Mario nickte, reckte sich aber um Thomas schnell aber innig zu küssen. "Jetzt können wir."

"Gut", lachte Thomas, griff Marios Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen.

Die beiden liefen los, auf direktem Weg von Stuttgart nach Leverkusen.

Sie waren gespannt, wer von den inzwischen fünf Vampiren und einem Werwolf gerade in dem Haus war.

Kuba war selten da, grade jetzt wo die Vorbereitung auf die Rückrunde in die heiße Phase ging.

Es war eher wahrscheinlich, dass Sven in Wolfsburg war - er konnte die Strecke einfach viel schneller hinter sich bringen.

Aber zumindest die anderen sollten hier sein.

Aber zumindest die anderen sollten hier sein.

Also klingelten sie und warteten darauf reingelassen zu werden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde ihnen von Lars die Tür geöffnet. "Oh, hey ihr beiden."

"Hey Lars - du siehst gut aus. Zufrieden."

"Danke", lächelte Lars. "Kommt doch rein."

"Gerne." Thomas griff nach Marios Hand und zog ihn mit sich rein. Kurz schloss er die Augen und erfühlte, wer alles da war: Philippe und Agnes konnte er spüren, Sven und Christoph und auch Kuba waren offenbar nicht hier.

Lars führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Philippe und Agnes saßen.

"Hallo, ihr beiden." Thomas nickte Philippe höflich zu, dann trat er zu Agnes und griff ihre Hand um einen Kuss auf den Rücken zu hauchen.

Agnes sah ihn etwas verwundert an. "Hallo Thomas, Mario", sagte sie.

"Machte man das nicht so zu deiner Zeit?", fragte Thomas mit einem Grinsen.

"Doch, aber es ist lange her das jemand das bei mir gemacht hat."

"Ich dachte, es würde dich ein wenig freuen", lächelte Thomas sie gewinnend an.

Agnes legte den Kopf schief. "Ich kenne solche Blicke, Thomas. Du möchtest etwas von mir. Los, raus mit der Sprache."

"Nun, du könntest uns tatsächlich helfen." Thomas setzte sich ihr gegenüber und begann zu erzählen, was gerade los war. Zunächst vom Zusammenbruch des Dortmunder Clans, von den Franzosen, die das Gebiet übernehmen wollen, und von dem Artefakt, das sie vermutlich suchten. "Ach ja, und im Moment ist Lienhart der... Verwalter des Gebiets."

"Hm... und was möchtest du von mir?" fragte Agnes vorsichtig.

"Wir fragen uns, ob du vielleicht... etwas über das Artefakt weißt. Oder rausfinden könntest."

"Über das Artefakt? Warum denkst du, ich könnte etwas darüber wissen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du in den letzten Jahren so aufgeschnappt hast. Ich will nichts unterstellen, sondern hab einfach gehofft, dass du da etwas gehört haben könntest."

Agens sah kurz zu Lars hinüber.

Der lächelte sie freundlich an und setzte sich dann neben sie.

"Es... es gibt diverse Artefakte, die für den französischen Clan von Interesse sein könnten", sagte sie schließlich.

"Magst du uns ein wenig davon erzählen?", fragte Mario vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass man mit Agnes behutsam umgehen musste.

"Ich weiß kaum etwas", sagte sie. "Hagen hat sich nicht dafür interessiert."

"Und wenn, dann hätte er dir sicher auch nicht viel darüber erzählt", überlegte Lars. "Aber ein bisschen was weißt du ja."

"Es gibt... zwei oder drei Artefakte, die hier in Deutschland versteckt sind", sagte sie zögernd.

"Tatsächlich? Weißt du etwas über diese Artefakte?", fragte Thomas nach.

"Nicht wirklich. Aber eins müsste tatsächlich irgendwo in der Nähe von Stuttgart verborgen sein."

"Darauf wird Almaric es abgesehen haben", vermutete Thomas. "Weißt du, wofür es verwendet werden kann?"

"Ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Vermutlich kann es irgendwas besonderes. Und es muss mächtig sein."

"Was könnte es denn sein?"

"Es könnte alles mögliche sein. Vielleicht macht es unverwundbar oder man erlangt Kontrolle über irgendwas."

"Also so etwas wie... wie seine zusätzliche Fähigkeit? Die man mit dem Artefakt weitergeben kann?"

Agnes nickte. "So in der Art. Wie unsere Amulette, die es uns erlauben in der Sonne zu leben."

"Das ist schon mal sehr interessant. Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie wir an das Artefakt herankommen können?"

"Die meisten Artefakte sind versteckt und gut gesichert."

"Sonst würden sie sicher viel Schaden anrichten."

"Vor allem wenn jemand wie die Franzosen sie in die Hände bekommen", nickte Agnes.

"Kennst du die Franzosen?"

"Nein, aber das was ihr erzählt habt, klingt nicht gut."

"Sie sind unterschiedlich. Almaric und Armand, seine... rechte Hand, sind wirklich nicht nett, aber einer der Vampire aus dem Clan will wohl mit uns zusammenarbeiten. Er heißt Eloi. So ein großer, schlanker, der immer eine Kapuze trägt."

"Und der auf Florian steht", brummte Mario.

"Ja, das auch... war sehr überraschend, aber er scheint ihn echt zu mögen."

"Habt ihr Luciano schon auf dieses Artefakt angesetzt?" fragte Philippe.

"Ja, klar - er sucht schon. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie aktuell seine Bücher so sind."

"Er hat inzwischen auch die Wunder des Internets endeckt", sagte Philippe lachend. "Zumindest um noch ältere Bücher aufzutreiben. Wenn jemand was raus findet, dann Luciano."

Mario lachte. "Wenn etwas irgendwo aufgeschrieben wurde, wird er es wissen. Ich bin ja auch davon überzeugt, dass er schon im Vatikan in den Büchern geschnüffelt hat."

"Es würde mich zumindest nicht wundern", sagte Philippe.

Thomas nickte. "Mich auch nicht." Dann wandte er sich an Agnes. "Würdest du uns noch einen Gefallen tun?"

"Was denn?" fragte sie leise.

"Du hast über Jahre gelernt, wie du dich verstecken kannst. Du könntest ganz bestimmt rausfinden, wo Armand ist, und was er vorhat."

"Ihr wollt Agens auf Armand ansetzen?" fragte Lars entsetzt.

"Sie ist großartig darin", war Thomas überzeugt.

"Aber es ist gefährlich."

"Ja, aber sie ist gut."

"Ich bin gut darin mich zu verstecken, aber nicht darin Leute zu beschatten", sagte Agnes leise.

"Würdest du es probieren?", fragte Mario leise.

Agens sah fast schon hilfesuchend zu Lars.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", versuchte Lars sie zu retten. "Es ist doch etwas ganz anderes, möglichst weit wegzukommen, oder möglichst nah und unsichtbar zu sein."

"Aber ich könnte etwas nützliches tun", sagte Agnes leise. "Etwas gutes."

"Was denn?", fragte Mario neugierig.

"Euch helfen", sagte Agnes. "Das... das wäre doch etwas gutes, oder? Und dieser Armand ist mindestens so böse wie Hagen es war."

"Ja, natürlich wäre das etwas Gutes. Armand ist gefährlich und böse. Er sammelt Fähigkeiten und scheut nicht davor zurück die Besitzer dafür umzubringen."

"Dann werde ich es versuchen", sagte Agens.

"Was, Agnes?", fragte Lars besorgt.

"Ich werde das tun, was die beiden von mir wollen. Herausfinden wo Armand sich aufhält und ihn im Auge behalten."

"Das ist lieb von dir, Agnes", meinte Thomas.

Agnes lächelte schwach. "Ich... ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen Thomas."

"Nein, das musst du auch nicht. Es ist toll, dass du es versuchen willst."

"Wir werden uns übermorgen mit Lienhart und den anderen treffen. Es wäre gut, wenn du auch mit dabei ist. Dann kann Eloi dir etwas über Armand erzählen."

"Lienhart... ich glaube, ich kenne ihn noch. Er gehört - gehörte auch zum Clan."

"Aber er ist wirklich nett", sagte Mario.

"Er hatte nicht viel zu sagen im Clan."

"Nein, aber das war ihm wohl auch ganz recht so. Und die Gruppe, die er in Stuttgart führt, ist ganz anders als Hagens Clan. Wir haben schon zwei andere Vampire kennengelernt und die sind auch in Ordnung."

"Er ist ruhig, ich finde es schwierig ihn mir als Gruppenführer vorzustellen. Aber manchmal wird man ja überrascht."

"Dann überzeugen wir uns am besten selbst davon", sagte Lars. "Ich kann doch mitkommen, oder?"

"Ja, selbstverständlich. Die Vampire dort sind alle nett - naja, alle bis auf Florian, aber der ist einfach nur ein Kotzbrocken, aber nicht gefährlich."

"Sind wir auch eingeladen?" fragte Philippe.

"Ich würde Lienhart vorher anrufen, vielleicht wird es in seinem Raum sonst eng. Aber ihr könnt gerne mitkommen."

"Dann macht das. Zur Not finden wir bestimmt auch einen anderen Treffpunkt wo alle Platz finden."

"Da habe ich auch keine Zweifel. Und in diesem Fall ist es besser, je mehr wir sind. Armand ist wirklich stark. Außerdem sollten wir das Artefakt finden, damit er es nicht in die Hände bekommt."

"Dann gebt uns einfach bescheid, wo wir hinkommen sollen", sagte Philippe.

"Ich schick dir die Adresse zu, okay?"

Philippe nickte. "Und dann werden wir diesem Franzosen mal auf den Zahn fühlen."

"Das klingt gut", nickte Mario. "Dann schaffen wir das auch."

"Und was habt ihr noch vor?" fragte Philippe. "Ich kenne euch doch, irgendwas plant ihr noch."

"Wir wollten mal zu Daniel gucken", grinste Thomas. "Gassi gehen und so."

Lars lachte auf. "Habt ihr auch schön Leine und Halsband dabei?"

"Hat er die nicht selbst?"

"Keine Ahnung", grinste Lars. "Also wollt ihr Daniel auch um Hilfe bitten?"

"Ja, das heißt, wir wollen ihn fragen, ob er dazu bereit wäre. Wird ja nicht ungefährlich. Aber wir hätten so einen tollen Überraschungsmoment"

"Daniel ist bestimmt dabei", sagte Philippe. "Ihr jungen Kerle sucht doch alle eine Möglichkeit euch zu beweisen."

"Ja, und die Wölfe besonders."

"Dann grüßt Daniel ganz lieb von uns", sagte Lars.

"Machen wir. Und ihr macht euch noch einen schönen Abend, ja?"

"Kommt, ich bring euch noch raus", sagte Lars und stand auf.

Mario und Thomas erhoben sich und folgten ihm zur Tür.

Lars öffnete die Tür und sah die beiden dann an. "Ihr... passt doch aber auf Agnes auf, ja?"

"Natürlich, wir passen auf, dass sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr gerät."

"Agnes ist stark und schlau, aber wenn dieser Typ wirklich so gefährlich ist... sie musste bei Hagen doch schon so viel durchmachen", sagte Lars leise.

"Sie soll abhauen und sich verstecken, wenn er etwas merkt. Aber ich denke, er ist viel zu sehr auf seine Suche konzentriert um sie zu bemerken."

"Außerdem ist er auf Florian fixiert. Der Typ will seine Fähigkeiten und kümmerst sich offenbar wenig um uns andere."

"Trotzdem... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr..."

"Ihr wird nichts passieren", sagte Mario. "Versprochen."

´Danke", nickte Lars ein klein wenig entspannter.

"Hey, Agnes gehört zur Familie", sagte Thomas. "Wir tun alles um unsere Familie zu beschützen."

Jetzt lächelte Lars tatsächlich leicht.

"Und jetzt geh mal zurück zu ihr und macht euch einen schönen Abend. Und grüß Sven von uns, wenn er wieder auftaucht."

"Mach ich. Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Lars, und die beiden liefen los.


	32. Glanzspülung für den Werwolf

Von Leverkusen aus liefen sie direkt weiter nach Gelsenkirchen. Daniel hatte sich am Stadtrand ein kleines Häuschen gemietet, so dass er es nicht weit zum nächsten Waldstück hatte. Als sie dort ankamen, war alles dunkel hinter den Fenstern.

"Meinst du, er schläft schon?", fragte Thomas.

"Kann sein. Oder er ist laufen. Klingeln wir einfach mal?"

"Ja, komm." Thomas ging zur Haustür und legte den Finger auf die Klingel.

Ein ziemlich durchdringender Klingelton ertönte. "Nochmal", sagte Mario. "Wer weiß wie tief Werwölfe schlafen."

"Als Wolf hat er feine Ohren, er hat uns schon gehört."

Und tatsächlich ging in diesem Moment das Licht an und wenig später öffnete sich die Tür. Ein ziemlich verschlafener Daniel stand vor ihnen und blinzelte sie an. "Waren wir verabredet?"

"Nein, keine Sorge. Aber wir... können wir reinkommen?" Thomas bereute es ein wenig nicht daran gedacht zu haben Daniel etwas zu essen mitgebracht zu haben - damit waren die Werwölfe immer zu bestechen.

Daniel nickte und tapste zurück ins Innere des Hauses. "Ich bin kurz im Bad", sagte er. "Setzt euch im Wohnzimmer einfach schon hin."

"Lass dir Zeit." Mario griff nach Thomas' Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Das nächste Mal rufen wir vorher an", meinte Thomas als sie sich auf das gemütliche Sofa setzten.

"Ja, wir haben ihn echt geweckt..."

"Wir sollten öfter mal auf unsere Uhren gucken. Es gibt Leute, die nachts tatsächlich schlafen..."

"Ja, und nicht nur unsere Mitspieler."

In diesem Moment kam Daniel wieder. "So ihr beiden, was treibt euch mitten in der Nacht nach Gelsenkirchen?" fragte er.

"Ist doch normale Zeit", grinste Mario, "zumindest für Vampire."

"Ja, aber erschöpfte Wölfe brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf. Sonst wird das Fell stumpf", meinte Daniel ebenfalls grinsend.

"Oh je, stumpfes Fell geht ja gar nicht. Wir werden dir nächstes mal vorsichtshalber Glanzspülung mitbringen."

"Pass auf, sonst beiß ich dich", schnaubte Daniel.

Thomas lachte leise, dann wurde er ernst. "Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir dich geweckt haben. Gut, es hätte noch bis morgen warten können, aber nicht viel länger."

"Was habt ihr wieder angestellt? Habt ihr diesmal Einhörner gefunden oder Drachen?" fragte Daniel grinsend.

"Nein, leider nicht. Auch keine Feen oder Elfen. Sondern recht unangenehme Vampire aus Frankreich, die hier wohl einwandern wollen."

"Dann haben sich die Kerle gezeigt, wegen derer du nach Stuttgart gegangen bist?" fragte Daniel und sah Mario an.

"Ja, genau die sinds. Nachdem wir Hagen.. bestiegt haben, ist sein Clan instabil geworden, und das wollen die Franzosen ausnutzen. Außerdem ist einer von ihnen ein Sammler - er sammelt die Fähigkeiten anderer Vampire. Vorzugsweise, indem er sie umbringt."

"Warum müsst ihr Vampire immer so blutrünstig sein?" fragte Daniel seufzend.

"Ihr Wölfe seid auch nicht besser - wenn ich da an Tim denke..:"

"Ich weiß... Also will dieser Sammler eine von euren Fähigkeiten?" vermutete Daniel.

"Er will erst mal wohl Florians Fähigkeit. Ich reiß nicht nicht darum ihn zu beschützen, aber.. ich kann ihn auch nicht alleine lassen", erklärte Mario.

"Nein, das wäre nicht richtig", nickte Daniel.

"Gibt also zwei Dinge, die wir... an der Backe haben. Und wir dachten... möglicherweise... also, es wäre ja schon eine Überraschung, wenn da auf einmal so ein Wolf auftaucht, also, wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

"Natürlich helfe ich euch", sagte Daniel.

Das kam schnell, aber Mario hatte kaum etwas anderes erwartet. "Lieb von dir. Dass du mit so vielen Vampiren zusammenarbeiten wirst."

"Ihr habt uns bei der Suche nach Tim doch auch geholfen. Und ich hoffe, ihr seid alle zivilisiert genug, dass keine Wölfe auf eurem Speiseplan stehen."

"Ich denke, sie werden sich zurückhalten Sicherheitshalber solltest du aber vorher Knoblauch essen."

"Damit ich gut gewürzt bin oder was?" fragte Daniel grinsen.d

Thomas kicherte. "Ja, natürlich. Und das Fell bitte vorher pfeffern und salze."

"Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

"Nein, ich denke, das sollte erst mal reichen."

Daniel grinste breit. "Und wann soll die Sause steigen?"

"Das wissen wir noch nicht genau. Wir treffen uns übermorgen wieder - mit einem Haufen Vampiren. Wenn du magst, kannst du mitkommen. Wir stellen dich als unseren Schoßhund vor", grinste Thomas.

"Das hättet ihr gern, hm?" fragte Daniel lachend, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Ich helfe euch gern, aber ein Raum voller Vampire? Das ist dann doch zu viel des Guten. Sagt mir danach einfach bescheid wann ich wo sein soll und ich werde da sein."

"Ist in Ordnung. Die Vampire sind wohl alle ganz okay, aber ich glaub, an deiner Stelle würde ich auch nicht dabei sein wollen."

"Sind Lars und Sven auch mit dabei?" fragte Daniel.

"Agens und Lars. Sven war... unterwegs."

"Ja, in Wolfsburg vermutlich", grinste Daniel. "Agnes ist Lars Freundin, oder? Das schüchterne Vampirmädchen."

"Ja, genau. Sie hat viel durchgemacht und ist ziemlich vorsichtig, aber eine ganz liebe."

"Und jetzt will sie mit kämpfen?" fragte Daniel.

"Sie soll erst mal.. spionieren. Rausfinden, was die Franzosen so alles vorhaben."

Daniel nickte. "Das ist ein guter Plan. Es ist immer hilfreich so was zu wissen."

"Und das ist etwas, das sie wirklich gut kann, davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Werdet ihr Kuba auch um Hilfe bitten?"

"Ich denke nicht. Nicht, weil wir ihm nicht trauen, sondern weil er ja nur zu Vollmond Wolf ist - und dann auch unkontrollierbar. Wir wissen aber noch nicht, wann wir da... gegen sie antreten müssen."

Daniel nickte. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das mit Kuba und einem Haufen Vampire klappen würde. Er hat da ja doch deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten mit als ich."

"Ich habe ihn sehr gern, aber hier möchte ich ihn doch lieber raushalten."

Thomas nickte zustimmend.

"Soll ich Gabriel bescheid geben?", fragte Daniel.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Der hat doch bestimmt grade ganz andere Sachen zu tun."

"Ja, mit der Kleinen. Aber wenn es nötig ist, würde er herkommen", versicherte Daniel ihm.

"Das wissen wir", sagte Mario. "Aber wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist, soll er bei seiner Familie bleiben. Wir sind ja eine ganze Reihe von Vampiren und wenn wir Marc dazu holen sind wir genug Kämpfer."

"Das ist gut. Es geht ja auch um unsere Sicherheit, meine und die des Rudels hier."

"Deshalb haben wir dich ja auch um Hilfe gebeten."

Daniel nickt "und ich helfe euch gerne. Ruft an, und sagt mir, wo ich hinkommen soll."

"Das machen wir", versprach Thomas. "Und jetzt lassen wir dich mal wieder schlafen."

"Ich glaub, das ist ganz gut so", gähnte Daniel demonstrativ und stand auf. "Aber schön, dass ihr hier ward."

"Das nächste Mal kommen wir zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt", grinste Mario. "Wenn du wach und munter bist. Vielleicht könnten wir zusammen Gabriel und die Kleine besuchen."

"Ja, klar, ihr wollt mal wieder nur Wolfsjunge gucken", grinste Daniel. "Ich frag mal, ob sie nicht herkommen wollen."

"Die sind halt so niedlich", sagte Mario.

"Sind sie auch", stimmte Daniel zu, während er sie zur Tür brachte.

"Gute Nacht Daniel", verabschiedete sich Thomas. "Und vielen Dank."

"Natürlich", meinte Daniel nur, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Das war doch eine sehr erfolgreiche Nacht", meinte Mario und sah Thomas an. "Und jetzt?"

"Müssen wir noch bei Marc anrufen, oder meinst du, Luciano hat ihm schon alles erzählt?"

"Hat er bestimmt, sollten wir aber trotzdem", sagte Mario. "Ich glaube er würde es gern von dir hören, dass wir ihn brauchen."

"Gut, dann..." Thomas zog sein Handy heraus und wählte Marcs Nummer."

"Hallo Thomas", meldete sich Marc fast sofort.

"Marc, hallo! Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut. Auch wenn es hier extrem langweilig ist, nicht so wie bei euch. Luciano hat schon erzählt, dass ihr mal wieder mittendrin in dem ganzen Schlamassel seid."

"Es kann gut sein, dass wir dich dabei brauchen. Das heißt, ich weiß schon genau, dass wir dich brauchen werden - dich und deinen unglaublichen Schild."

"Jederzeit", sagte Marc ohne Zögern. "Ich bin froh euch helfen zu können - und euch wieder zu sehen."

"Ich freu mich auch dich wiederzusehen, Marc."

"Wann sollen wir kommen?" fragte Marc.

"Das wissen wir noch nicht. Wir haben übermorgen Nacht ein Treffen mit den... Alliierten. Aber da geht es noch nicht los."

"Gut, bis dahin hat Luciano bestimmt auch schon was neues raus gefunden"

"Den kriegst du jetzt bestimmt auch nicht zu sehen, was?"

"Ich sorg schon dafür, dass er zwischendurch mal Pausen macht", lachte Marc. "Aber er ist bei so was halt in seinem Element."

"Es macht ihm Spaß, und wir haben auch noch was davon. Ist doch schön."

"Ja, ist es. Ach, ich soll euch nochmal nach dem Namen von dem Franzosen fragen, der sich mit uns Verbündungen will. Luciano will gucken, ob er auch über ihn was finden kann."

"Der heißt Eloi. Ist auch schon ziemlich alt."

"Deshalb hofft Luciano auch, was über ihn zu finden."

"Wäre ja schön." Das würde auch Florian sicher interessieren.

"Dann... meldet ihr euch nach dem Treffen wieder?" fragte Marc.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall."

"Dann bis übermorgen", sagte Marc.

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Thomas und legte auf. Dann wandte er sich wieder Mario zu. "Endlich alles geschafft."

"Das heißt der Rest der Nacht gehört uns?"

"Ja, ich denke schon. Also - Stuttgart oder München?"

"Stuttgart ist näher dran, oder?"

"Ja, ist es. Also Stuttgart." Thomas griff nach seiner Hand und lief los.

Die beiden liefen auf direktem Weg nach Stuttgart und zu Marios Wohnung.

"Und wie verbringen wir den Rest der Nacht?"

Mario grinste. "Hm... was könnten wir machen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Hast du Briefmarken da?"

"Nein, aber Paninibilder."

"Super. Im Schlafzimmer?"

"Natürlich. Wo bewahrt man die sonst auf?"

"Ja, klar. Dann gleich rüber." Wieder griff Thomas seine Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Grinsend ließ sich Mario ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

"Und? Wo sind die Bildchen. Hast du sie in deiner Hosentasche?" Sofort schob Thomas seine Hand in die Tasche.

"Ich weiß nicht. Grade waren sie noch da. Vielleicht in der anderen Tasche?"

"Oder hier?", fragte Thomas und schob seine Hand hinten in Marios Hose.

"Ich glaube du bist schon ganz dicht dran", raunte Mario.

"Dann mach ich mal weiter." Während Mario seine Hose öffnete, schob er seine Finger tiefer.

"Oh ich glaube ein paar Bildchen müssen auch in deiner Jeans gelandet sein", meinte Mario und schob eine Hand zu Thomas Jeansknopf.

"Wie kommen die da bloß her... hol sie gleich raus."

"Ganz schnell", nickte Mario und öffnete den Knopf.

Dann schob er seine Finger tief in seine enge Hose.

Thomas stöhnte leicht auf. "Ja, ich glaube noch tiefer."

"Da, ich glaub, ich habs gleich", raunte Mario und zog die Hose etwas tiefer.

"Vielleicht solltest du sie gleich ganz ausziehen", schlug Thomas vor.

Mario nickte atemlos und schob die Jeans und danach auch gleich die enge Shorts tiefer.

"Oh ja, das ist viel besser", sagte Thomas.

"Dann... ich auch", bat Mario heiser.

Thomas grinste und befreite Mario schnell von seiner Hose.

"Das tut gut", raunte Mario und stieg aus den Hosenbeinen.

"Werd doch das Shirt auch gleich los", meinte Thomas.

"Meinst du? Dann wäre ich ja nackt", scherzte Mario und zog das Shirt über den Kopf.

"Ja, nackter Mario, guter Mario", grinste Thomas breit und zog sich ebenfalls schnell das Shirt aus.

Mario lachte, dann küsst er Thomas leidenschaftlich.

Thomas erwiderte den Kuss und zog Mario dabei mit sich zum Bett.

Sofort rollte sich Mario auf ihn.

"Ja, das ist gut", wisperte Thomas gegen Marios Lippen.

"Ist es das?", fragte Mario und begann sich zu bewegen.

"Oh ja, ich liebe es dich auf mir zu spüren."

"Auch in dir?"

"Das liebe ich sogar noch mehr."

"Dann sollten wir das mal ins Auge fassen." Mario bewegte sich etwas fester auf ihm.

"Ach ja?Dann mach mal", grinste Thomas.

Noch zwei, drei mal bewegte sich Mario auf ihm, dann drängte er mit den Knien Thomas Beine auseinander.

Thomas ließ das nur zu gern zu.

Doch anders als Thomas es erwartet hätte, drängte er nicht sofort in ihn, sondern begann ihn in Ruhe zu streicheln.

Thomas seufzte auf und schloss die Augen, genoss diese zärtlichen Berührungen.

Schließlich beuge sich Mario runter und begann seinen Schwanz zu lecken, dann nahm er ihn sogar in den Mund. Ganz vorsichtig, schließlich waren seine Zähne durch die Erregung schon komplett ausgefahren.

Thomas stöhnte auf und musste sich zwingen, sich nicht zu bewegen.

Ganz vorsichtig kratzte Mario mit seinen Zähnen über die weiche, dünne Haut seines Schwanzes.

"Gott", stöhnte Thomas.

"Magst du das?", fragte Mario scheinheilig und rutschte tiefer.

"Dumme Frage", keuchte Thomas.

Mario lachte leise, dann knabberte er weiter.

Thomas spreizte die Beine noch weiter, bot Mario noch mehr platz.

Mario knabberte weiter und leckte alle empfindliche Stellen.

"Mario, bitte, mach endlich", stöhnte Thomas schließlich ungeduldig.

"Jetzt schon?", fragte Mario mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Will dich einfach zu sehr."

Jetzt hatte Mario ein Einsehen und schob sich an Thomas' Körper entlang nach oben.

Sofort umschlang ihn Thomas mit den Armen.

Jetzt endlich drang Mario mit einem gezielten Stoß in ihn ein.

Erleichtert stöhnte Thomas auf und bog sich Mario entgegen.

"Ja", raunte Mario heiser und begann in einem schnellen Rhythmus in ihn zu stoßen.

Thomas Hände fuhren über Marios Rücken, während er seinen Stößen weiter entgegenkam.

Schließlich beugte sich Mario vor und biss Thomas fest in den Hals. Das Blut sprudelte in seinen Mund, es schmeckte heiß und nach Sex.

Und nach Thomas - dieser unverwechselbare Geschmack, den nur Thomas besaß und den er über alles liebte.

So konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, noch ein tiefer Stoß, und er kam mit einem heiseren Aufschrei.

Thomas nutzte diesen Moment und biss nun seinerseits in Marios Hals.

Dessen Blut war während des Orgasmus' noch einmal besser und stieß ihn direkt über den Punkt.

Sanft zog sich Mario schließlich aus Thomas zurück und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Du schmeckst so unbeschreiblich", murmelte Thomas.

"Und du erst", wisperte Mario träge.

"Hmm", knurrte Thomas und zog ihn fest an sich.

"Lass uns noch ein bisschen Ruhen, ehe du wieder nach München musst..."

"Wir haben noch Zeit.. mag dich eh noch nicht loslassen."

"Das ist gut. Halt mich fest", wisperte Mario.

"Hmm." Thomas schob sich so an ihn, dass er ihn fest umarmen konnte - er würde ihn nicht so bald wieder loslassen.

Eine Weile lagen sie so da, bis Mario den Kopf und ihn ansah. "Meinst du Florian und Eloi machen das auch?"

"Was?", fragte Thomas müde, dann wurde er wacher. "Florian und Eloi? Eloi würde vielleicht gern, aber Florian wird vorher ne Rolle Stacheldraht abwickeln."

"Was Eloi wohl an Flo findet...?"

"Keine Ahnung... vielleicht steht er auf rettungslose Fälle..."

"Hm", machte Mario und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. "Vielleicht würde Flo ein bisschen Sex gut tun. Um lockerer zu werden."

"Meinst du nicht, dass Sex zu unvampirisch ist?", grinste Thomas. "Seit wann machst du dir so viele Gedanken um ihn?"

"Weiß nicht. Eloi ist so ein alter Vampir und wirkt eigentlich ganz nett. Ich frage mich einfach nur, was er in Florian sieht."

"Vielleicht haben sie mehr gemeinsam als man so sieht. Beide aus alten und eher kühlen Clans. Und beide kommen mir einsam vor."

"Das stimmt. Eloi scheint in seinem eigenen Clan keine Freunde zu haben. Irgendwie traurig", sagte Mario. "Da lebt man so lange und ist völlig allein..."

"Es scheint ja zwischen den beiden doch irgendwie zu passen - und es wäre schön, wenn es klappen würde. Würde auch Florian sicher umgänglicher machen - denn Eloi scheint echt nett zu sein. Mal sehen, was Luciano uns über ihn erzählen kann."

"Vielleicht erfahren wir dann ja auch, warum er immer diese Kapuze auf hat."

"Ja, ich finde es immer schwierig mit ihm zu reden, weil man nichts von ihm sieht."

"Ob wir ihn beim nächsten Treffen bitten sollen, die Kapuze abzusetzen? Wir sind doch jetzt Verbündete, da sollte man sein Gegenüber schon erkennen."

"Vorsichtig fragen könntest du ja. Aber sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn er es nicht möchte."

"Und ich soll fragen, weil er es dem Baby am wenigsten übel nehmen wird?" fragte Mario schief grinsend.

"Ja, viele Vampire sind den Jungen gegenüber nachsichtiger."

"Gut, dann versuch ich mal mein Glück."

"Mach das, mein junger Padawan."

Mario lachte auf. "Du hast eindeutig zu viel Star Wars in der letzten Zeit geguckt!"

"Kann man zu viel Star Wars gucken? Ich fand die Original-Reihe schon so toll, damals im Kino."

"Ich auch. Und ich finds schön, dass wir die neuen Filme jetzt zusammen gucken können."

"Ja, überhaupt mit dir ins Kino..."

"Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann gehen wir mal wieder ins Kino, ja? Ganz in Ruhe und nur wir zwei."

"Hm, ja, das wird schön."

Mario drückte einen Kuss auf Thomas Schulter. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mario", raunte Thomas und zog ihn noch einmal dichter an sich.

Erneut schloss Mario die Augen und diesmal ließ er sich in den Ruhezustand fallen.


	33. Gefährlicher Besuch

Das Training war vorbei, und wieder einmal war Florian seinen Mitspielern aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte sie einfach nicht ertragen. Jetzt saß er zu Hause und grübelte.

Zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal hielt er sein Handy in der Hand und überlegte, ob er Eloi eine Nachricht schicken sollte.

Aber immer wieder legte er das Gerät wieder zurück - was sollte er ihm sagen? Immerhin hatte Eloi ihn... geküsst!

Einfach so, als wäre das völlig natürlich!

Das war es aber nicht! Es war nicht normal sich zu küssen, schon gar nicht für Vampire.

Für normale Vampire nicht. Das Baby und sein Hüter knutschten bestimmt in jeder freien Minute. Aber so war er nicht! Er war kein verdammter Kuschelvampir, dem Glitzer aus dem Hintern kam! Er war ein Vampir und verhielt sich auch so.

Ein echter Vampir, der Blut trank und jagte. Und tötete! Eloi war ja auch schon so ein Kuschelvampir, der den Tieren bloß nicht wehtun wollte.

Er sollte sich vermutlich von Eloi fernhalten.

Sonst würde er auch noch so ein Glitzerpupser werden!

Aber... aber er vermisste Eloi jetzt schon. Elois Nähe war so schön gewesen. Er hatte ihm zugehört, ihn ernst genommen, ihn zum Lachen gebracht...

Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihm die Berührungen gut getan hatten.

Florian seufzte tief. Was sollte er nur machen?

Eigentlich sollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Aber er tat es. Ununterbrochen, seit Eloi letzte Nacht gegangen war.

Er musste einfach abwarten, dann würde sich das bestimmt geben.

Allerdings würde er Eloi spätestens morgen bei Lienhart wieder sehen. Oder... sollte er nicht dorthin gehen? Es legte ja eh niemand auf seine Meinung wert und hörten nur dem Baby zu.

Auf das Baby konnte er echt nicht - und wenn er Eloi damit auch gleich aus dem Weg gehen konnte...

Draußen vor dem Fenster ertönte ein Klirren, dass Flo auf seinen Gedanken riss.

Wer war da? Und - warum klingelte derjenige nicht?

Florian stand auf und trat an das Wohnzimmerfenster. Draußen hatte schon die Dämmerung eingesetzt und es regnete leicht.

Aber die Dämmerung waren für seine Augen kein Problem.

Er ließ den Blick durch den kleinen Garten schweifen, aber er konnte nichts auffälliges erkennen.

Ob es ein Tier war? Er schnupperte kurz, roch aber keins. Ein wenig nach Vampir, aber...

Ob das vielleicht Eloi war? Eloi in seiner Flughund-Gestalt?

Ob er wieder irgendwo gegen geflogen war? Er steckte sich das Handy, das er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, in die Tasche und trat zur Terrassentür.

Seufzend öffnete er sie und trat nach draußen. "Komm schon rein", rief er.

Ein leises Rascheln, dann stand ein Vampir vor ihm. Aber das war nicht Eloi!

"Danke für die Einladung, petit lapin", raunte Armand und lächelte kalt.

Florian keuchte auf. Armand, scheiße. Er musste sich verteidigen, am besten gleich angreifen. Oder... abhauen? Instinktiv konzentrierte er sich und verschwand in den Schatten.

Armand lachte. "Will das kleine Häschen wieder weglaufen? Versuch es nur, zeig mir was meine neue Fähigkeit so alles kann, bevor ich sie mir hole."

Schnell schlich sich Florian aus dem Zimmer und zur Treppe. Sicher erwartete Armand, dass er zur Haustür ging.

Stattdessen schlich er nach oben.

Schnell sah er sich um, vielleicht hatte er hier irgendwo das Fenster offen gelassen?

Schnell huschte er über den Flur, aber die Fenster hier oben war alle zu.

Als Vampir dünstete er keine Körperflüssigkeiten aus, also lüftete er nicht so häufig wie Menschen.

"Häschen, ich weiß, dass du nach oben gegangen bist", rief Armand von unten.

Verdammt! Instinktiv huschte Florian ins Badezimmer und schloss ab. Das würde Armand nicht abhalten, aber ihm gab es einen Moment der Sicherheit.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Handy noch in seiner Hosentasche steckte.

Sofort zog er es heraus. Auch, wenn es mit ihm zusammen unsichtbar geworden war, konnte er es benutzen, das hatte er schon einmal ausprobiert. Ohne darüber nachzudenken tippte er los, zu sprechen traute er sich nicht. Eine Nachricht an Eloi. [Hilfe! Armand ist hier.]

Hoffentlich hatte Eloi sein Handy wirklich an und las die Nachricht!

Schnell öffnete er das Fenster. Armand würde das hören, aber er konnte hier nicht länger in der Falle hocken.

"Oh ja lauf", rief Armand. "Dann schmeckt der Sieg nur noch süßer!"

Schnell kletterte er aus dem Fenster, aber sprang nicht herunter, sondern erklomm das Dach des Hauses.

Das Dach war rutschig vom Regen und selbst für ihn als Vampir war es zuerst schwierig das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Aber hier fühlte er sich einfach sicherer.

Außerdem würde Eloi ihn hier sofort sehen können.

"Spielt der kleine Vampir jetzt Kletteraffe?", ätzte Armand von unten.

Er hörte ein leises poltern und dann tauchte plötzlich erst der Kopf, dann auch der restliche Körper von Armand auf. Florian riss die Augen auf. Armand... schwebte von unten hinauf und setzte schließlich sanft auf dem Dach auf.

Scheiße, das war... übel, sehr übel! Konnte Armand ihn auch noch sehen?

"Kleines Häschen, du bist eine Enttäuschung", sagte Armand und trat einen Schritt weiter aufs Dach. "Keine Gegenwehr, schwache Fluchtversuche... das ist armselig."

"Meinst du?", fragte Florian und sah sich suchend nach oben um. Nein, natürlich konnte er Eloi nicht sehen, der hatte die Nachricht bestimmt noch nicht gesehen.

"Kein Wunder, dass dieser Langweiler Eloi sich mit dir abgibt", sagte Armand. "Ihr passt gut zusammen. Ach ja, Eloi wird bestimmt traurig sein, wenn sein kleiner Liebling nicht mehr da ist."

Florian versuchte die Sticheleien zu ignorieren und suchte am Himmel weiter nach Eloi.

Da! Links, noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt, bewegte sich etwas.

Hoffentlich war das nicht irgendein Tier, sondern Eloi.

"Hat Eloi dir erzählt, wie ich mir meine Fähigkeiten hole?" fragte Armand.

Florian reagierte nicht auf die Worte, warum sollte er ihm auch antworten?

Armand hörte sich offenbar gern selbst reden und solange er redete, griff er immerhin nicht an.

Florian hingegen hoffte auf die Bewegung da hinten - die Bewegung, die näher kam.

Schneller jetzt, offensichtlich flog Eloi nun mit deutlich höher Geschwindigkeit.

Sein Weg war absolut gerade, so flog kein normales, natürliches Tier, so zielgerichtet.

Und wenig später prallte der Flughund mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen Armand.

"Eloi, tu vaurien! Tire-toi, branleur! Casse-toi!"

Aber Eloi flatterte nur weiter in engen Kreisen um Armands Kopf herum.

"Je t'emmerde!"

Ein Flügel traf Armand am Kopf und im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich Eloi in einen Vampir zurück.

"Du lässt ihn in Ruhe!", fauchte Eloi ihn an.

"Warum sollte ich? Er ist ein nutzloses Ding. Ein Behälter für meine neue Fähigkeit. Und ich will sie jetzt haben!"

"Es ist nicht deine Fähigkeit, es ist seine."

Armand knurrte gereizt "Was mischt du dich überhaupt ein? Du kommst doch sonst nicht aus deinem Turm hervor. Warum also jetzt?"

"Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

"Gehst du jetzt aus dem Weg?"

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil ich keine Lust habe wegen dir Ärger mit Almaric zu bekommen. Er wäre sauer auf mich, wenn ich dich auslöschen würde."

"Er ist schon sehr ärgerlich, dass du deine Aufgabe vernachlässigst."

Erneut knurrte Armand. "Dann behalte dein Spielzeug halt noch etwas länger!"

Er sah sich noch einmal um, dahin, wo Florian stand, dann sprang er vom Dach.

Eloi seufzte tief. "Er ist weg, Flo", sagte er dann leise.

Erleichtert ließ sich Florian auf den Schornstein sinken und atmete tief durch.

Eloi starrte noch einen Moment in die Richtung, in die Armand verschwunden war, dann drehte er sich um und sah Florian an. "Hat er dir was getan?"

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Mich nur erschreckt. Ich bin so froh, dass du so schnell hier warst."

Eloi trat zu ihm. "Ich hatte eigentlich auf eine andere Nachricht von dir gehofft, deshalb war ich hier in der Gegend. Wie versprochen."

"Wollen wir erst mal.. wieder runter?!

Eloi nickte und hielt Florian eine Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen.

Er hielt die Hand auch weiter, als sie vom Dach wieder ins Badezimmer kletterten.

"Ich... ich möchte dich gern mitnehmen", sagte Eloi, als sie unten im Wohnzimmer waren.

"Mitnehmen? Wohin?"

"Zu einem Unterschlupf hier in der Nähe. Da wärst du sicher, weil Armand ihn nicht kennt."

Eloi wollte ihm seinen geheimen Unterschlupf zeigen? Ja, klar, Eloi hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, dass er ihn mochte, aber das war jetzt wirklich ein Beweis dafür.

"Bitte", sagte Eloi und drückte Florians Hand. "Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen."

"Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen", meinte Florian leise.

Eloi sah ihn erleichtert an. "Dann pack ein paar Sachen zusammen."

Sofort machte sich Florian daran einen Rucksack mit dem Nötigsten zu packen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er aufbruchbereit.

"Also - wir könnten dann los", meinte er und führte Eloi aus dem Haus.

Eloi griff wie selbstverständlich wieder nach Florians Hand und lief los.

Irgendwie beruhigte Florian das, während sie durch die Landschaft liefen. Armand konnte noch immer irgendwo in der Nähe sein, aber Eloi passte auf ihn auf.

Sie liefen eine ganze Weile bis sie zu einem relativ dichten Waldgebiet irgendwo in der Nähe vom Kraichtal kamen.

Sie liefen einen langen Hohlweg entlang, der von alten Bäumen beschattet war.

Schließlich blieb Eloi stehen und sah Florian mit einem leichten Lächeln an. "Und? Siehst du es?"

"Hier?" Sie waren noch immer im Hohlweg, links und rechts Wände aus Stein und Erde, eine Hütte oder ein Haus konnte er nicht entdecken.

"Sieh genauer hin", sagte Eloi.

"Ich kann es von hier aus sehen?", fragte Florian nach und sah sich noch einmal um.

Eloi lächelte und trat an eine der mit Wurzeln durchzogene Wand heran. "Genau hier", sagte er.

Florian sah ganz genau hin, dann entdeckte er, dass hinter den Wurzeln keine Erde war, sondern... Luft.

"Eine Höhle", sagte Eloi.

"Zumindest gut versteckt. Wäre aber eher was für eine Fledermaus als für einen Flughund, oder?" Florian hatte, während er gegrübelt hatte, einiges über Flughunde gelesen.

"Wieso?" fragte Eloi und schob ein paar der Wurzelstränge vorsichtig zur Seite.

"Flughunde schlafen doch an Bäumen, hab ich gelesen. Nicht in Höhlen. Oder ist das bei dir anders?"

"Hast du dich informiert?" fragte Eloi und sah Florian fragend an.

"Hm, ja... ein bisschen", murmelte Florian.

Eloi lächelte ihn jedoch strahlend an. "Komm rein", sagte er dann. "Ist natürlich nicht so gemütlich wie dein Haus, aber ein paar Tage kann man es hier aushalten."

Er schob einige Wurzeln zur Seite, so dass Florian die Höhle betreten konnte. Er war überrascht - es war zwar dunklen und auch ein wenig feucht, aber es war nicht ungemütlich. Die Höhle war fast so groß wie eine Gartenlaube, auf dem Boden lagen eine breite Matratze, und in Holzkisten waren Bücher, Kleidungsstücke und anderes verstaut.

"Ich hab ein paar Taschenlampen, aber meistens benutze ich Kerzen", sagte Eloi leise.

"Kerzen sind schön", meinte Florian. "Sie passen in eine Höhle wie diese."

"Ja. Ist es nicht komisch, dass ich mich in dieser Höhle wohler fühle als in meinem Zimmer in der Burg?" fragte Eloi.

"Deine Burg muss sehr... ungemütlich sein", überlegte Florian.

"Ist sie. Wenn ich... wenn ich Lienharts Unterschlupf dagegen sehe. Von außen nur eine Ruine, aber innen so gemütlich. Ein... Heim. Für alle Vampire aus seinem Clan und nicht nur für sich selbst."

"Lienhart wird auch für seine Vampire sorgen."

"Ja", wisperte Eloi voller Sehnsucht.

"In meinem Clan sind sie auch kalt und unpersönlich, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, halten sie wohl auch zusammen."

"Komm, leg erst mal deinen Rucksack ab", sagte Eloi. "Hast du an dein Flaschenblut gedacht?"

"Ja, ich hab die Flaschen dabei." Florian setzte den Rucksack ab und holte die Flaschen und Dosen heraus. "Wo kann ich sie hintun?"

"Am besten vielleicht an die Wand dort", schlug Eloi vor und deutete auf die hintere Höhenwand.

Florian nickte und stellte die Sachen ab. "Und wenn du möchtest... kannst du sie gern nehmen."

Eloi lächelte ihn an. "Ich... ich hab nur eine Matratze..."

"Dann musst du verwandelt ruhen. Oder... oder wir müssen teilen."

"Würde es dich stören?" fragte Eloi.

"Ich glaube nicht."

Eloi trat einen Schritt auf Florian zu. "Mich stört es auch nicht. Ich teil die Matratze gern mit dir."

Vorsichtig lächelte Florian ihn an.

"Ich würde noch viel mehr mit dir teilen", wisperte Eloi.

"Ja? Was denn noch?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Nach gestern Abend?"

Gestern Abend. Der Abend, an dem Eloi ihn geküsst hatte. "Du willst das noch mal machen", stellte er fest.

"Ja. Das möchte ich. Aber vor allem wünsche ich mir, dass du es auch möchtest."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es.... es ist nicht normal. Also, für Vampire."

"Hör doch auf daran zu denken, was normal oder nicht normal ist. Was möchtest du Florian?"

Florian zögerte. Ja, er wollte Eloi, wirklich, aber... Ohne darüber nachzudenken wisperte er, "wie gestern."

Eloi trat ganz dicht an Florian heran. "Das gestern war noch kein richtiger Kuss", flüsterte er.

"Wie geht denn ein richtiger Kuss?"

Eloi lächelte leicht. Er schob eine Hand in Florians Nacken und näherte sich ihm langsam.

Diesmal wusste Florian was auf ihn zukam, und er wehrte sich nicht Im Gegenteil kam er ganz langsam ebenfalls auf ihn zu.

Ganz sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Diesmal zog Florian sich nicht zurück, sondern ließ Eloi einfach machen.

Ganz vorsichtig begann Eloi seine Lippen zu bewegen.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung entspannte Florian sich dabei sogar.

Eloi lächelte, als er den Kuss ganz langsam vertiefte und schließlich sogar mit der Zunge über Florians Lippen strich.

Jetzt zuckte Florian doch zurück, irgendwie ging es ihm zu schnell.

"Zu viel?" fragte Eloi kaum hörbar.

"Im Moment..." flüsterte Florian ein wenig schüchtern.

"Wir haben Zeit", lächelte Eloi.

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Florian. Ja, sie hatten Zeit.

Eloi strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Du machst mich so glücklich, Flo."

"Wieso? Wieso gerade ich?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Gefühle lassen sich nicht erklären. Ich hab dich gesehen und... hab gewusst, dass du was besonderes bist."

"Als du mit Armand beim Training warst?"

"Ja. Du... hast so gut ausgesehen. Stark und elegant und dabei so... einsam und traurig. Das hat mich berührt."

Florian schwieg und ließ diese Worte auf sich wirken. Er hatte Eloi berührt - so etwas hatte ihm noch niemand gesagt.

"Ich möchte, dass du nicht länger so traurig und einsam bist. Ich möchte, dass du lachst und dich an dem freust, was du tust. Und ich möchte ein Teil davon sein."

Florian fehlten die Worte, aber irgendwie musste er doch auf antworten. Eloi hatte ihm gerade eine wundervolle Liebeserklärung gemacht. Er atmete kurz durch, dann trat er dicht an Eloi heran und umarmte ihn.

Eloi erwiderte die Umarmung sofort und hielt Florian fest an sich gedrückt.


	34. Ich vertraue dir

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte sich Florian an ihn. So festgehalten zu werden tat einfach nur gut.

Elois Hände begannen sanft über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Langsam und ruhig, aber fest genug, dass er es deutlich fühlte.

Seit Jahren war er so nicht mehr gehalten worden.

Viel zu lange, wie ihm jetzt klar wurde.

"Wollen wir es nicht etwas gemütlicher machen?" wisperte Eloi. "Ich kann dich auch im liegen festhalten."

"Zumindest im Sitzen", überlegte Florian, Liegen ging ihm doch etwas zu schnell.

"Keine Angst, ich tue nichts, was du nicht willst", versprach Eloi.

"Ich weiß - ich vertraue dir", meinte Florian leise, und das stimmte auch.

Eloi lächelte. "Das freut mich unglaublich, Flo."

"Du tust sehr viel für mich, obwohl du das nicht müsstest."

"Wenn man jemanden mag, dann macht man so was."

"Hm", machte Florian leise. "Ich... ich mag dich auch."

Elois Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. Er lehnte sich vor und hauchte Florian einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Komm, setzen wir uns."

Florian ließ sich mit zu der Matratze ziehen.

Eloi zögerte kurz, aber dann legte er seinen Mantel ab und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Trotz des Dämmerlicht in der Höhle konnte Florian die Vernarbungen in Elois Gesicht deutlich erkennen.

Erst nach einem Moment realisierte Florian, dass vor der Matratze ein warmes Fell lag.

"Ich mag keine kalten Füße", sagte Eloi und deutete auf das Fell. "Albern, oder? Wir Vampire spüren keine Kälte, aber ich erinnere mich noch so gut daran..."

"Hast du als Mensch viel frieren müssen?", fragte Florian nach.

Eloi nickte. "Damals gab es noch keine Zentralheizungen, sondern nur Kamine. Und selbst die beste Burg war ein zugiges Loch."

Florian nickte verstehend. "Sie sehen auch nicht besonders gemütlich aus."

"Waren sie auch nicht. Die modernen Häuser sind viel schöner. Heizungen, fließend Wasser, Glas in allen Fenstern. Von dem ganzen Luxus ganz zu schweigen."

Florian nickte - das waren wirklich tolle Errungenschaften der modernen Zeit. "Wie sieht eure Burg aus - ist da bisschen Luxus?"

Eloi setzte sich und klopfte dann neben sich auf die Matratze. "Ich glaube ein bisschen hatte ich dir schon erzählt, oder?"

"Naja, dass du da im Turm wohnst, und dass du nicht so viel mit den anderen Vampiren zusammen machst."

Eloi lachte. "Stimmt. Komm setz dich, dann erzähl ich dir mehr."

Florian setze sich neben ihn, und ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er die Wolldecke, die hinter ihm lag, um ihre Schultern. Es war so einfach gemütlicher.

Eloi lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Das Fort in dem wir leben ist schon ziemlich alt, wurde aber im Hundertjährigen Krieg belagert und geschleift. Ich hab es nie in seiner ganzen Pracht gesehen, sondern immer nur als Ruine."

"Dann wohnt ihr in einer Ruine?", fragte Florian nach.

Eloi nickte. "Ja. In einer langweiligen Ruine, die für den Tourismus total uninteressant ist."

"Das klingt ungemütlich." Florian entwickelte echtes Mitleid für Eloi. Gefoltert, hingerichtet, Vampir geworden - und dann vierhundert Jahre in einer Ruine gelebt.

"Für mich ist es so besser. Mit meinem Gesicht in der Nähe von Menschen zu leben...", Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Dabei war ich als Mensch gern in Gesellschaft."

"Menschen können sich an dein Gesicht gewöhnen - und Vampire auch. Ich finde es schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm", sagte Florian fest und hob eine Hand um über die dicken Narben auf seiner Wange zu streichen.

"Aber ich finde es schrecklich", wisperte Eloi.

Jetzt war es an Florian Eloi fest an sich zuziehen.

Eloi schmiegte sich sofort und ohne Zögern an ihn.

"Ich mag dich so, wie du bist - es interessiert mich gar nicht, wie du aussiehst."

"Das weiß ich", flüsterte Eloi. "Und das ist das größte Geschenk, dass du mir machen kannst. Nun... das zweitgrößte."

"Nur das zweitgrößte?"

Eloi hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Möchtest du wissen, was das Größte ist?"

"Ja." In diesem Moment ahnte Florian schon, was es sein könnte, aber er wagte nicht es auszusprechen - wenn er falsch lag, würde er sich sehr blamieren.

"Das hier", wisperte Eloi. "Das mit uns."

Vorsichtig schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Florians Lippen. "Ich finde es auch sehr schön, nicht nur, weil du mich heute gerettet hast."

"Ich wollte immer schon mal der strahlende Retter auf einem weißen Pferd sein", lächelte Eloi. "Nur halt... ohne Pferd. Und als Flughund."

"Strahlender Flughund mit schwarzen Flügeln ist mindestens ebenso gut. Und verdammt cool."

"Findest du?"

"Ich finde den Flughund jedenfalls total cool. "

"Heute war er zumindest sehr nützlich. Und ich war ziemlich schnell."

"Ja, du warst sehr schnell. Und es war toll, wie du ihm ins Gesicht geflogen bist."

Eloi grinste. "Armand hasst Tiere. Und alles was Flügel hat, ekelt ihn an."

"Das hat man gemerkt - er wäre fast vom Dach gefallen."

"Was ihn dank seiner Fähigkeiten nicht gestört hätte", seufzte Eloi. "Ich hab ihn geärgert, mehr nicht."

"Ja, dieses Schweben ist schon spannend."

"Ist es. Er kann ziemlich hoch schweben, aber nicht für sehr lange. Und er kann nur sehr begrenztes Gewicht mitnehmen."

"Wenn er das auch noch unsichtbar machen könnte - oder kann er immer nur eine Fähigkeit nutzen?"

"Nein, er kann sie kombinieren. Aber nicht mehr als drei gleichzeitig."

Leise schnaubte Florian. "Drei auf einmal..."

"Erschreckend, nicht wahr?"

"Ja... ist es wirklich. Kennst du alle seine Fähigkeiten?"

Eloi runzelte die Stirn. "Mal sehen, ob ich sie alle zusammen kriege Da wäre einmal das Schweben, das hast du ja schon gesehen." Er begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. "Dann kann er Menschen steuern - dass sie machen, was er will. Und er kann durch ihre Augen sehen und mit ihren Ohren hören. Das hat er von zwei verschiedenen Vampiren... gestohlen. Er kann nicht nur sich, sondern auch Dinge schweben lassen."

Florian wurde blass als er das hörte. Totale Kontrolle über einen Menschen? Das klangt wirklich nicht gut.

"Er kann Wind beherrschen. Durch Gegenstände hindurchsehen. Und... irgendwas hat er kürzlich noch erlangt, aber das weiß ich leider nicht genau."

"Gruselig. Einfach nur gruselig", sagte Florian leise.

"Ja, das ist es wirklich. Unersättlich und skrupellos... Das macht ihn so gefährlich."

"Können wir so jemanden denn überhaupt besiegen?"

"Wenn wir viele sind und zusammenhalten, dann haben wir eine Chance. Vielleicht..." Eloi wurde leiser. "Vielleicht wird nicht jeder überleben, aber er auch nicht."

Florian schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Es stimmte, er mochte das Baby und die anderen nicht sonderlich, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie starben.

"Wenn wir genug sind und etwas Glück haben, werden wir aber keine Verluste erleiden", versuchte Eloi ihn zu beruhigen. "Und du wirst ziemlich sicher sein, wenn du unsichtbar bleibst."

"Aber ich will helfen", sagte Florian zu seiner eigenen Überraschung.

Sofort lächelte Eloi. "Das ist schön - und das wirst du auch. Du kannst ihn überraschen, wenn er dich nicht sieht und sich auf die anderen konzentriert."

"Und du wirst vorsichtig sein, versprich mir das."

"Natürlich werde ich das. Jetzt... jetzt habe ich ja einen Grund dazu."

Florian lächelte vorsichtig. "Das klingt gut", wisperte er.

Ganz sanft zog Eloi ihn dichter an sich.

Florian folgte dem sanften Zug, bis ihre Lippen ganz nah waren.

Dann - es war wie ein Blitz, als sie sich endlich trafen. Ein Blitz, der tief in seinen Bauch fuhr.

Unwillkürlich keuchte er auf.

Wieder fühlte er Elois Finger in seinem Nacken, und eine Hand, die ihn behutsam näher zog.

Florian schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach fallen.

Eloi war ganz zärtlich und zurückhaltend, er wollte offenbar nicht riskieren, dass Florian wieder verschreckt wurde.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich nur wenig und seine Finger strichen immer wieder zärtlich über seinen Nacken.

Sein Mund blieb geschlossen, nur die Lippen wurden ganz weich.

Florian fühlte ein Kribbeln überall in seinem Körper. Er fühlte, wie er sich entspannte, in Elois Armen. Das war echt unglaublich!

Irgendwann löste sich Eloi von ihm und sah ihn voller Zärtlichkeit an.

Florian stockte der Atem bei diesem Blick. Diese Wärme und Zuneigung, die er fühlte, war unbeschreiblich. Sie ließen seine Knie weich werden.

Eloi lächelte und strich über Florians Wange. Dann lehnte er sich wieder vor um ihren Kuss erneut aufzunehmen.

Diesmal war Florian von Anfang an entspannt, so dass Eloi es jetzt auch wagte, seine Lippen ganz leicht zu öffnen.

Immer bereit sich sofort zurückzuziehen, strich er mit seiner Zunge über Flos Lippen.

Doch Florian stieß ihn nicht weg.

Eloi lächelte in den Kuss, erleichtert das Florian sich endlich völlig darauf einließ.

In der Tat öffnete er seine Lippen, als Eloi es ihm bedeutete.

Sofort folgte Eloi der Einladung und stupste Flos Zunge mit seiner an.

Jetzt zuckte Florian doch ein wenig zurück, kam dann aber sofort wieder näher.

Eloi blieb ganz ruhig und überließ nun Florian die Führung.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Florian einen Vorstoß wagte, indem er mit der Zunge Elois Lippe anstupste

Sofort kam Eloi ihm entgegen.

Er öffnete seine Lippen und hieß Florian willkommen.

Ein kleines Seufzen drang dabei von seinen Lippen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig intensivierte er den Kuss. Strich mit der Zunge um Florians, streichelte sie und neckte sie hin und wieder rein wenig.

Florian war erst unsicher, als er den Bewegungen folgte, wurde aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer.

Er merkte, wie er sich in Elois Armen entspannte und ganz auf den Kuss einlassen konnte.

Nach einem Moment löste sich Eloi wieder von ihm. "Und das, Florian, das war ein Kuss", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme.

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund nickte Florian - seiner Stimme traute er noch nicht wieder ganz. Dieser Kuss war das heißeste gewesen, das er je erlebt hatte. Er sah Eloi an, in diese faszinierenden Augen, in das vernarbte Gesicht - und lächelte ihn an.

"Aus deinem Lächeln schließe ich mal, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Erneut nickte Florian. "Ja, das.... das hat es", gab er zu, und wie Elois war auch seine Stimme etwas rau.

Eloi lächelte. "Das freut mich. Dann habe ich die Hoffnung, dass wir das noch öfter machen werden."

"Ja, ich... ich glaub schon", murmelte Florian. In der Tat würde er es tatsächlich gern wiederholen.

"Was ist?" fragte Eloi. "Was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor sich?"

Florians Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als Eloi ihm sachte durch die Haare am Hinterkopf streichelte. "Es ist schön."

"Du bist schön", wisperte Eloi. "Deine Augen leuchten, wenn du so lächelst."

"Findest du?", wurde Florian sofort wieder unsicher. Solche Komplimente war er einfach nicht gewohnt.

Eloi nickte. "Eine Schande, dass dir das bisher niemand gesagt hat. Obwohl es vermutlich mein Glück ist. Sonst säßen wir jetzt nicht hier."

"Das... das wäre wirklich schade", gab Florian zu. "Ich finds schön, dass du es bist."

"Dann ist es wohl Schicksal", meinte Eloi.

Florian schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an Elois Schulter. "Schön ist es."

Eloi begann ihn sanft im Nacken zu kraulen. "Wunderschön."

"Hmm", machte Florian genießerisch, es war einfach zu schön hier mit Eloi. Dann zucke er zusammen - er war kein Kuschelvampir, wie das Baby und sein Hüter! Das war doch ekelerregend!

"Was hast du so plötzlich?" fragte Eloi.

"Ich will nicht so sein. Nicht so wie die."

"Wie wer?"

"Das Baby. Total weich und verzogen und so."

"Warum vergleichst du dich ständig mit ihm? Mario führt sein Leben und du deines"

"Aber ich finde es abstoßend, wie er umgeht mit seinem... Meister", er spie das letzte Wort förmlich aus.

"Aber ich bin nicht dein Meister."

"Nein... aber trotzdem ist es unnatürlich. Wir sind Vampire, keine Kuschelkätzchen."

"Einige halten auch Vampire für unnatürlich."

"Wir sind furchterregend und kalt und gefühllos." Florian ging gar nicht auf Elois Einwand ein. "Wir sind keine dummen Wollschafe oder Katzenbabys."

Eloi seufzte. "Das Gespräch hatten wir schon, Florian. Du musst entscheiden, was du willst. Wie du leben willst. Ob du glücklich sein willst."

"Ich sollte nicht so viel nachdenken, oder?"

"Nein, solltest du nicht. Jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Gib mir die Chance dir zu zeigen, wie schön es sein kann. Lass uns diese Sache mit Armand überstehen. Und danach... danach sprich mit deinem Clanführer, wie er darüber denkt. Vielleicht hilft dir das ja."

Florian nickte leicht. "Er... er ist sogar mit Karl und Tim einverstanden, hab ich gehört. Mit einem... Werwolf."

"Dann solltest du unbedingt mit ihm reden. Ich komm gern mit. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Hamburg."

"Du willst dich ihm gleich stellen? Und... was sagt dein Clanführer dazu?"

"Ich werde ihn nicht fragen", grinste Eloi schief.

"Du machst immer, was du willst, oder? Ohne Rücksicht auf Konsequenzen."

"Wenn mir etwas wichtig ist, ja", nickte Eloi. "Und du bist mir wichtig."

Wieder schob sich ein unkontrollierbares Lächeln auf Florians Lippen.

"Dann ist es abgemacht? Wenn hier alles erledigt ist, laufen wir nach Hamburg?" fragte Eloi.

Florian nickte. Im Augenblick war er so glücklich, dass er wohl allem zustimmen würde.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass wir schnell fertig werden", lächelte Eloi und hauchte Flo einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Florian folgte ihm, als er sich wieder von ihm löste.

Lachend ließ Eloi sich von Flos Lippen wieder einfangen.

Mit Florian im Arm ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken.

Florian keuchte überrascht von der plötzlichen Bewegung.

"Entspann dich", wisperte Eloi ihm zu.

Florian nickte und bemühte sich die Worte zu befolgen.

"Ich möchte es uns nur ein bisschen gemütlich machen", erklärte Eloi und küsste ihn wieder.

Erneut nickte Florian und schloss dann einfach die Augen. Nicht denken, nur fühlen.

Eloi zog ihn wieder dicht an sich, dann küsste er ihn erneut. Er tat allerdings wirklich nicht mehr als das.

Langsam entspannte sich Florian wieder und erwiderte dann auch die Küsse erneut.

Irgendwann löste sich Eloi aus dem Kuss und sah ihn erneut an. "Willst du ruhen? Du wirkst erschöpft."

"Ja... war ein aufregender Abend", sagte Florian.

"Dann ruhe dich aus. Du bist hier sicher, und ich passe auf dich auf", versprach Eloi.

Florian lächelte unwillkürlich. "Danke."

"Natürlich. Und jetzt - ruhe schön." Eloi schob ihn bequem auf die Matratze, deckte ihn mit der Wolldecke zu und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Florian sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann schloss er die Augen und glitt wenig später in die Ruhe.


	35. Ausgeschlafen am Morgen

Florian hatte ungestört geruht, bis er am Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Neben ihm war jemand - Eloi.

"Guten Morgen", wisperte Eloi.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Florian ähnlich leise.

"Es ist noch früh, wir haben noch etwas Zeit, ehe du los musst."

Florian nickte. "Das ist schön", murmelte er, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.

"Heute Abend müssen wir wieder zu Lienhart."

Florian seufzte leise. Er wollte nicht wieder dahin. Diese Vampire dort waren ihm zuwider.

"Ich weiß, ich würde die Zeit auch lieber anders verbringen", sagte Eloi lächelnd. "Aber wir müssen das mit Armand endlich regeln."

"Ja, sonst jagt er mich noch weiter. Ich weiß. Aber... ich würde lieber nicht hin."

"Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch hierbleiben", bot Eloi an.

"Ich sollte mich vor dem Treffen nicht drücken."

"Ich fände es wichtig, wenn du dabei bist. Ich möchte nichts über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Aber wenn du dich so unwohl fühlst, dann bleib hier. Du vertraust mir doch, oder?"

"Ich vertraue dir, ja", nickte Florian. Merkwürdig, dass er das jetzt ohne komisches Gefühl im Bauch sagen konnte.

"Dann denk drüber nach. Du musst dich ja nicht jetzt entscheiden. Ich hol dich nachher vom Training ab, dann gehen wir zusammen jagen und danach kommst du entweder mit oder bleibst hier", schlug Eloi vor.

Florian lächelte Eloi an. Der alte Vampir war so einfühlsam, das hatte er noch nie erlebt.

"Darf ich dich küssen?" wisperte Eloi kaum hörbar.

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Florian - und dann fühlte er schon seine Lippen.

Der Kuss war zärtlich und gefühlvoll, ohne Eile oder Druck.

Er half Florian - wieder einmal - sich zu entspannen.

Viel zu früh löste sich Eloi wieder aus dem Kuss. "Ich fürchte wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen."

"Wir?", fragte Florian nach.

"Ich begleite dich", sagte Eloi. "Damit Armand nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schob sich auf Florians Lippen. Er fühlte sich geschützt und sicher.

"Eine Dusche habe ich hier nicht, aber in der Nähe ist ein Bach, wenn du dich frisch machen möchtest."

"Wir schwitzen ja nicht - ein bisschen Wasser vom Bach reicht völlig."

"Ich weiß, aber man gewöhnt sich so einen Komfort wie eine Dusche ziemlich schnell", lachte Eloi.

"Oh, du auch?"

"Das Bad hat mir jedenfalls sehr gut gefallen. Und das Gefühl von warmen Wasser auf nackter Haut ist immer angenehm. Deshalb stell ich mir eine Dusche sehr schön vor."

"Wenn wir wieder zu mir können, dann können wir jederzeit baden oder duschen."

"Und Orangen essen", meinte Eloi mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich werde mal gucken, ob ich sie mit Wasser verdünnt mag. Aber du kriegst deine Orangen."

Eloi lächelte und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss. "Aufstehen", sagte er dann. "Sonst kommst du zu spät."

"Ja, lass uns aufstehen." Er konnte sich nicht erinnern es mal so bedauert zu haben das Bett verlassen zu müssen.

Eloi setzte sich auf und zog dann Florian mit sich hoch.

Einen kleinen Moment blieben sie sitzen, dann stand Florian auf und legte gleich die Decke zusammen.

Eloi wartete geduldig und zog sich dann seine Stiefel an. "Komm, ich zeig dir den Bach."

Gemeinsam zwängten sie sich durch die Wurzeln nach draußen auf den Hohlweg.

Es war noch ziemlich früh am morgen, der Himmel war noch ganz dunkel. "Hier lang", sagte Eloi und deutete eine Böschung hinauf.

Sie mussten etwa anderthalb Meter hochklettern, dann standen sie oberhalb des Hohlwegs in einem lichten Wald. Eloi führte Florian einige hundert Meter weiter zu einen frisch plätschernden Bach. An einigen Stellen lag eine dünne Eisschicht auf dem Wasser.

"Frisches Wasser", grinste Florian leicht. "Sehr frisches Wasser."

"Ja, es ist... gut gekühlt", lachte Eloi. Er trat ans Ufer und hockte sich hin. Dann schöpfte er sich etwas von dem Wasser ins Gesicht. "Als Mensch hätte ich das Wasser in einem Topf gesammelt und es etwas angewärmt bevor ich das gemacht hätte. Allerdings hat man in meiner Zeit sowieso nicht allzu viel von Hygiene gehalten."

"Nein, das muss manchmal ziemlich gerochen haben zu deiner Zeit. Einer der Vorteile der Moderne."

"Wir waren abgehärtet."

Florian nickte. "Ich bin aber trotzdem froh, dass ich nicht abgehärtet sein musste."

"Was? Dir gefällt ein männlicher Geruch nicht?" fragte Eloi lachend.

"Ich mag einen männlichen Geruch gerne, aber er muss nicht so intensiv wie ein Pumakäfig sein."

"Eher Schweinepferche", sagte Eloi und erhob sich wieder.

Jetzt nahm Florian seinen Platz ein und wusch sich ebenfalls schnell mit dem eiskalten Wasser.

"Laufen wir von hier aus gleich zum Trainingsgelände oder musst du deinen Wagen holen?" fragte Eloi.

"Ich sollte mit dem Wagen vorfahren. Zu Fuß ist schneller, aber das würde auffallen."

Eloi nickte. "Dann also erst zu dir."

"Ja, das sollten wir machen. Und dann zum Training." Er sah Eloi kurz an, dann küsste er ihn kurzentschlossen auf die Lippen.

Eloi erwiderte den Kuss sofort mit einem Lächeln.

Viele zu schnell trennten sie sich wieder voneinander, dann griff Eloi kurzerhand nach Florians Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch den langsam erwachenden Wald. Florian spürte überall um sich herum Leben - kleine Vögel und Nagetiere und etwas weiter entfernt Füchse und Hasen.

"Riecht appetitlich, was?", grinste Eloi ihn an.

Florian nickte. "Oh ja."

"Dann naschen wir nach deinem Training."

Florian nickte, auch wenn er am liebsten jetzt schon auf die Jagd gegangen wäre.

"Oder hast du jetzt schon Durst?", fragte Eloi nach. "Wenn du dich beeilst..."

"Nein, später ist völlig ausreichend."

"Gut, dann jagen wir beide später."

"Ich... ich freu mich drauf", wisperte Florian.

"Ich mich auch", raunte Eloi, dann zog er das Tempo an, so dass sie bald darauf vor Florians Haus standen.

"Fährst du mit oder...?" fragte Florian etwas unsicher.

"Ich fahre mit, Armand ist ja schon bei deinem Training aufgetaucht."

Florian nickte und öffnete den Wagen. "Dann steig ein."

Eloi nahm platz - und sah sich genau um. Beim letzten Mal war das Fahren selbst so interessant gewesen, dass er den Innenraum wohl kaum beachtet hatte.

Florian wartet bis Eloi gut saß, dann fuhr er sofort los. "Langweilst du dich nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit beim Training zuguckst?"

"Ich finde es sehr interessant. Die Spieler, die Zuschauer - so viele Menschen. Und du vor allem."

Florian lächelte geschmeichelt. "Dabei bin ich gar nicht so gut. Ich muss mich immer anstrengen, damit ich mich menschlich benehme"

"Ich finde dich beim Training sehr menschlich."

"Das ist gut. Ich darf nicht zeigen, wie schnell und stark ich bin. Das würde auffallen."

"Du fällst nicht auf", versicherte ihm Eloi. "Du bist dann so menschlich, dass ich manchmal versucht bin dich anzuknabbern."

Florian lachte auf. "Du willst mich anknabbern?"

"Naja, wenn du so menschlich rumläufst..."

Florian sah zu Eloi. "Du bist manchmal wirklich seltsam."

"Ich bin alt, da wird man wunderlich", grinste Eloi ihn an.

Florian lächelte leicht. "Ich... finde dich gut so wie du bist", sagte er dann leise.

"Das ist gut, ich glaub, es würde mir schwer fallen mich zu ändern", überlegte Eloi.

"Das würde ich nie wollen oder verlangen", sagte Florian.

Eloi lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

Florian erwiderte den Blick einen Moment, dann musste er sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.

Sie waren inzwischen schon fast am Trainingszentrum, die letzten Meter fuhren sie schweigend.

"Dann such ich mir mal ein schönes Plätzchen", sagte Eloi, als Flo den Wagen hielt.

"Es sind ja immer Fans da, da wirst du nicht weiter auffallen."

"Keine Angst, ich weiß wie man sich so unauffällig verhält das man nicht auffällt", sagte Eloi. "Wir treffen uns dann nach dem Training hier am Wagen wieder? Du hast zwei Einheiten, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Training, dann Pause, Massage, Essen, Pause, Training, und dann bin ich fertig."

"Gut", nickte Eloi. Er strich kurz über Florians Schulter, dann stieg er aus.

Florian wartete noch einen Moment, dann stieg er ebenfalls aus. Eloi war nicht mehr zu sehen, als er jetzt in das Gebäude ging.

Florian ertappte sich dabei, wie er glücklich vor sich hin lächelte, als er zur Kabine ging.

Natürlich wurde er gleich angesprochen. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

"Nichts. Es ist alles gut", sagte Florian nur.

"Mehr als gut,", grinste Marc.

Florian sah ihn fragend an.

"Na, so, wie du strahlst."

"Ich... es... es ist halt einfach ein schöner Tag", murmelte Florian.

"Ach ja?"

Langsam nickte Florian. "Ja. Irgendwie schon."

"Erzähl schon", forderte Marc ihn auf.

"Was soll ich erzählen?" fragte Florian unsicher.

"Na, warum du so strahlst wie ein kleines Atomkraftwerk."

"Mir geht es einfach gut", sagte Florian und war selbst erstaunt, dass das stimmte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann dieser Satz einmal so sehr gestimmt hatte wie heute.

Vermutlich noch nie.

"Schön", lächelte Marc ihn an. "Schön, dass du tatsächlich auch gute Laune haben kannst."

"Kann ich", wisperte Florian und gab sich einen Ruck. "Ich brauchte offenbar mehr Zeit als gedacht um mich hier einzuleben. Deshalb war ich wohl... nicht so gut gelaunt."

"Haben wir es dir so schwer gemacht?", fragte Marc mit sichtlich schlechtem Gewissen.

"Nein. Ihr könnt nichts dafür", sagte Florian schnell.

"Wirklich? Wir hätten dich öfter mitnehmen sollen."

"Hey ihr beiden, Kaffeeklatsch ist vorbei", rief Oliver ihnen zu. "Außerdem sind wir alle neugierig, wer den Flo so zum Lächeln bringt."

Wer... warum dachten sie gleich, dass es eine Person war?

"Los umziehen", meine Marc zwinkernd.

"Ich komm ja schon." Eigentlich hatte Florian das unfreundlich knurren wollen, aber selbst das klappte nicht mehr.

Marc und Oliver warteten beide auf ihn und gingen gemeinsam mit ihm zum warmlaufen.

Beim Laufen sah sich Florian immer wieder um und versuchte Eloi irgendwo zu entdecken.

"Ist sie hier?" fragte Marc neugierig.

"Nee, muss arbeiten", log Florian.

"Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"

Oh shit, jetzt sollte er sich auch noch eine romantische Liebesgeschichte aus dem Ärmel schütteln? Wie lernten Menschen ihre Partner kennen? "Wir... sie... sie..."

"Na komm", sagte Oliver. "Du bist kein großer Clubgänger also scheint es ja ne zufällig Begegnung gewesen sein. Oder kennst du sie noch aus Bremen?"

"Nicht aus Bremen, sondern aus Frankreich. Wir haben uns hier getroffen, und irgendwie... hats gefunkt." Das war alles nicht gelogen.

"Oh, eine süße Französin hast du dir also angelacht", grinste Marc.

Nun, Eloi war weder süß noch eine Französin, aber Florian nickte nur dazu.

"Und was macht sie hier?" fragte Oliver weiter neugierig.

"Ähm... sie studiert und ist im Moment bei SAP für ein Praktikum. Studiert in Heidelberg."

"Klingt gut", meinte Marc. "Jedenfalls scheint sie dir sehr gut zu tun."

"Ja... das scheint sie wirklich."

"Lernen wir diese Zauberin denn auch mal kennen?"

"Mal sehen, hat viel zu tun." Verdammt... jetzt musste er sich auch noch immer wieder Ausreden einfallen lassen, warum die Jungs seine angebliche Freundin nicht kennenlernen konnten.

Auf der anderen Seite war es irgendwie auch... nett, wie sich die beiden für sein Leben interessierten.

Sie freuten sich ehrlich für ihn. Vermutlich hätten sie sich schon viel früher um ihn gekümmert.

Wieder etwas womit Eloi recht hatte, dachte Florian mit einem Lächeln.

"Na, dir gehts wirklich gut, das ist schön", lächelte Marc ihn an, dann mussten sie ernsthaft mit dem Training beginnen.

Florian genoss das Training tatsächlich. Er wusste, dass Eloi irgendwo bei den anderen Zuschauern stand und ihm zusah und das beflügelte ihn irgendwie.

Mehrfach wurde er von seinem Trainer gelobt.

Schließlich war aber auch dieses Training vorbei und Julian schickte sie unter die Dusche.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er Eloi nirgends entdecken können - und jetzt würde er erst mal im Gebäude bleiben und war so geschützt.

Hoffentlich langweilte sich Eloi wirklich nicht.

Vielleicht war er jetzt ja auch unterwegs, schließlich waren jetzt fast vier Stunden Pause, bevor das zweite Training anfing.

Allerdings blieb die Sache mit Armand. Nein, Eloi würde sich nicht hier wegrühren.

Er würde sich irgendwo verstecken, vielleicht auch als Flughund, und warten.

Auch die ganze restliche Zeit, kehrten Florians Gedanken immer wieder zu Eloi zurück. Und zu den Küssen.

Erst, als sie sich für das zweite Training warm machten, sah er sich wieder suchend nach Eloi um.

Ganz kurz meinte er, ihn am Rand der Zuschauer zu sehen, aber ganz sicher war er nicht. Da es wieder mal regnete, trugen einfach zu viele Leute eine Kapuze.

Nach dem Training duschte er schnell, dann beeilte er sich aus der Kabine zu kommen.

So schnell es ging ohne zu rennen, überquerte er den Parkplatz und sah tatsächlich Eloi neben seinem Wagen stehen.


	36. Lernen

"Hey", grüßte er den alten Vampir.

"Hallo Flo", sagte Eloi sanft.

"Flo", lächelte Florian leicht. Bisher hatte er es nicht gemocht so genannt zu werden, aber bei Eloi gefiel es ihm.

"Nicht ok?" fragte Eloi.

"Doch... sehr. Bin nur überrascht darüber, dass es okay ist."

Eloi lächelte. "Es sah aus als hättest du heute Spaß beim Training gehabt."

"Irgendwie schon", gab Florian zu. "Du bringst hier echt alles durcheinander."

"Das kann nicht schaden", lachte Eloi.

"Das fürchte ich auch. Irgendwie - ist alles anders."

"Komm lass uns fahren. Du hast inzwischen doch bestimmt ziemlichen Durst."

"Nee, nicht Durst." Durst hatten doch nur junge Vampire. "Aber trinken kann ich trotzdem."

"Durst zu haben ist nichts Schlimmes, Flo."

"Ich habe keinen Durst mehr", murrte Florian.

"In deinem Alter hat man noch Durst und muss sich dafür auch nicht schämen. Wenn ich wochenlang auf Blut verzichten würde, hätte ich auch Durst."

"Aber jetzt habe ich noch keinen Durst", beharrte Florian.

"Gut, aber wir gehen trotzdem jagen, oder?"

"Ja, das können wir machen. So... zum Naschen."

"Genau. Zum Naschen und Spaß haben. Ich jedenfalls jage sehr gern im Wald."

"Dann fahr ich uns mal in den Wald." Florian fuhr los, bis sie eure darauf am Waldrand hielten.

Die beiden stiegen aus und Eloi streckte sich. "Dann lauf mal los und ich folge dir."

Florian nickte und führte Eloi erst einmal einen Waldweg entlang, ehe er nach links abbog,

Er hatte am Morgen auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus schon ein wenig mit seinen Sinnen herum geforscht und war sich sicher, dass er am Bach einige Tiere finden würde.

In der Tat roch es schon sehr appetitlich.

Eloi folgte ihm unhörbar, aber Florian wusste trotzdem irgendwie immer wo er sich befand.

Schließlich stand er einem stattlichen Hirsch gegenüber. Der Wind stand günstig, das Tier hatte ihn noch nicht gewittert.

"Ist er nicht wunderschön?" wisperte Eloi.

Florian nickte. "Ein sehr schönes Tier."

"Töte ihn nicht, ja?" bat Eloi.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht", versprach Florian und bat dann ganz leise, "sagst du mir bescheid?"

Eloi nickte. "Aber du wirst selbst wissen wann genug ist."

Erneut nickte Florian, dann machte er die letzten schnellen Schritte auf das Tier zu.

Der Hirsch witterte ihn und versuchte noch zu entkommen, aber Florian war schneller und das Tier kam nur wenige Schritte weit.

Dann hielt er es fest und biss ihm in den Hals.

Auch wenn er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen, hatte er ziemlichen Hunger gehabt. Bei der Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte er viel zu wenig getrunken.

Glücklicherweise war der Hirsch wirklich ein großes Tier, von dem er einiges trinken konnte, ehe es Schaden nahm. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es aufzuhören, ohne dass Eloi ihn warnen musste.

"Sehr gut", sagte Eloi, als Florian die Wunde sorgsam verschloss und sich dann langsam von dem Tier entfernte.

Über dieses Lob freute sich Florian wirklich.

Eloi griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Langsam lehnte er sich vor.

Fragend sah Florian ihn an.

Lächelnd lehnte sich Eloi weiter zu ihm, bis sich ihre Lippen berührte.

Florian schoss durch den Mund, dass er bestimmt noch nach Hirschblut schmeckte, als Eloi ihn küsste.

Der Kuss blieb sanft und zärtlich und schließlich löste sich Eloi wieder von ihm.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich", wisperte er.

"Worauf?"

"Dass du nur genascht hast. Und sogar selbst mitgekriegt hast, als es genug war."

Florian lächelte leicht.

"Hast du echt gut gemacht - ich hab viel länger gebraucht um das hinzukriegen", gab Eloi zu.

"Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", sagte Florian leise.

"Der hat dich nur darauf hingewiesen - nicht mehr."

Erneut lächelte Flo nur.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen zog Eloi ihn fest an sich.

Flo schmiegte sich in Elois Arme.

Der begann nun ihm liebevoll den Rücken zu streicheln.

"Ich... ich komme nachher mit zu Lienhart", sagte Florian leise.

"Das ist schön", wisperte Eloi in sein Ohr.

"Ich hoffe nur, das Baby hält sich zurück..."

"Du kannst auch versuchen, ihn nicht als Baby zu sehen. Die beiden haben schon eine Menge erlebt - auch, wenn er noch jung ist, könnte er uns helfen."

"Aber er ist ein Baby. Und er ist unverschämt und hat keinen Respekt."

"Sag ihm das. Aber freundlich."

Florian zögerte, nickte dann aber. Wenn Eloi es so wichtig war würde er es versuchen.

Eloi lächelte ihn gleich an und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

"Wann müssen wir denn los zu Lienhart?" fragte Florian.

"Bisschen Zeit haben wir noch - wir können langsam laufen, oder du läufst langsam, und ich steck mal wieder die Flügel aus."

Florian nickte. "Ja, das klingt gut."

"Ich bleib immer über dir, niemand kann dich angreifen", versicherte ihm Eloi.

"Das weiß ich. Außerdem weiß Armand ja eh nicht, wo wir sind."

"Glücklicherweise tappt er da wohl im Dunklen. Heute war er nicht einmal beim Training - vielleicht hat Almaric ihn auch gemahnt, dass er nicht wegen deiner Fähigkeit hier ist."

"Würde er denn darauf hören?"

"Zumindest kurzfristig. Für ein paar Tage würde er schon machen, was der Clanchef von ihm verlangt."

"Immerhin gibt uns das wohl etwas Zeit."

"Zumindest ein paar Tage. Dafür wird er sich mehr auf das Artefakt konzentrieren."

Florian seufzte. "Und das ist auch nicht gut, weil es gefährlich ist."

"Armand ist immer gefährlich. Aber wir sind viele, und wir sind stark."

"Denkst du wirklich dass wir eine Chance gegen ihn haben?"

"Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Wir sind viele und wir können ihn überraschen."

Florian nickte. Eloi hörte sich überzeugt an. Also würde er auch daran glauben.

"Also, wollen wir uns auf den Weg machen? Können wir dein Auto hier stehen lassen?"

"Ja klar, ist ja nur bis morgen früh."

"Gut, dann los." Eloi küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann hockte er sich auf den Boden und verwandelte sich.

Wie immer beobachtete Florian den Vorgang fasziniert.

Dann setzte sich Eloi auf, breitete die dünnen, schwarzen Flügel aus und hob ab.

Einen Moment sah Florian ihm hinterher, bis er sich in Bewegung setzte und los lief.

Eloi blieb wie versprochen über ihm, hin und wieder bog er nach links oder rechts ab, kam aber mit einem Bogen immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Erst wenige Kilometer von der Burg entfernt landete er wieder.

Und wenig später stand Eloi wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor ihm.

"Hach, das hat gut getan", strahlte er Florian an und küsste ihn dann kurz

Flo konnte nicht anders und lächelte Eloi an.

"Wollen wir weiter?"

"Wir haben wohl kaum eine andere Wahl..."

"So schlimm wird es schon nicht. Ich bin bei dir - und wenn sie dir doof kommen, dann misch ich mich ein."

Florian seufzte, folgten Eloi dann aber zu Lienharts Burg.

Sie brauchten nur noch einige Augenblicke, ehe sie vor dem Eingang standen und klopften. Wie üblich öffnete sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand.

Allerdings kam ihnen diesmal Veit entgegen. "Seid gegrüßt ihr beiden. Wir sind heute so viele, dass wir uns hier oben treffen. Nicht so gemütlich, aber unten wäre es einfach zu eng. Folgt mir bitte."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Florian ihm, er fühlte Eloi direkt hinter sich.

Veit führte sie durch eine Tür und einen weiteren kurzen Gang, bis sie in einen großen Raum mit hoher Decke traten.

Dieser Raum - eher ein Salon - war edel eingerichtet, aber ziemlich kalt und wirkte ungemütlich.

Allerdings wäre es unten im Wohnbereich wirklich zu voll gewesen, denn es waren deutlich mehr Vampire anwesend als noch beim letzten Treffen.

Die meisten erkannte Florian vom letzten Treffen, doch bei dem Baby standen zwei weitere, ältere Vampire.

"Die beiden da, sind auch Fußballer", wisperte Florian Eloi zu, als er zwei weitere Vampire entdeckte. "Marc und Lars. Oder Sven."

"Lars oder Sven? Kennst du sie nicht genau?“

"Nicht sehr gut, und die beiden sind außerdem Zwillinge."

"Oh, das ist selten. Kennst du die...", fing Eloi an, wurde aber von Lienhart unterbrochen. "Jetzt sind ja alle da, dann können wir ja anfangen. Erst einmal herzlich willkommen - und danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Wir sind mehr als letztes mal, das ist sehr schön. Ich stelle euch einmal kurz vor." Lienhart deutete auf die anwesenden Vampire, nannte ihre Namen und erzählte kurz, woher sie kamen. Neben den Vampiren, die das letzte Mal dabei gewesen waren, waren Lars - der war es tatsächlich - und seine Gefährtin Agnes dabei, außerdem Luciano aus Florenz.

"Noch mehr Kuschelvampire", brummte Florian.

"Möchtest du etwas dazu sagen, Florian?", fragte Lienhart ihn laut.

"Nein", sagte Florian und sah nach unten auf den Boden. Er sollte einfach den Mund halten, solange dieses Treffen dauerte.

"Dann können wir ja fortfahren. Luciano?" Der Vampir trat vor und begann zu erzählen. Er sprach perfekt deutsch, allerdings mit deutlichem italienischen Akzent. In den letzten Tagen hatte er viel in den Archiven gewühlt und hatte einiges über das Artefakt herausgefunden: Es handelte sich um eine metallene Kugel mit magischen Markierungen. Nach einer Aktivierung, vermutlich in einem Ritual, erlangte ihr Besitzer eine große Macht.

"Das wäre eine Katastrophe", sagte Eloi. "Armand besitzt inzwischen zwischen 7 und 10 Fähigkeiten. Wenn er diese Kugel in die Hände bekommt... Selbst wenn Almaric ihm befohlen hat, die Kugel zu ihm bringen, wird sich Armand so eine Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Damit hätte er die Chance, die Macht im Clan an sich zu reißen."

"Und wohl noch mehr", erklärte Luciano ernst. "Die Archive sprechen von unsagbarer Macht. In heutigen Superheldenfilmen würde man wohl von der Weltherrschaft reden. Ob man so weit gehen kann sei dahingestellt, aber die Macht würde sich nicht nur auf Vampire beschränken. Clanübergreifend."

"Das passt zu Armand", nickte Eloi. "Er war schon als Mensch... gestört."

"Und trotzdem wurde er verwandelt", seufzte Lienhart, "das passiert viel zu oft."

"Almaric hat viel Potential in ihm gesehen. Er würde den Ruhm des Clans mehren. Nachdem ich so eine Enttäuschung gewesen war, brauchte Almaric schnell einen Ersatz", sagte Eloi.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Florian ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Du bist keine Enttäuschung."

Eloi lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Für Almaric schon. Er gab sich die Schuld, dass meine Wunden nicht vollständig heilten. Zumindest am Anfang. Danach hielt er mich für zu schwach - auch das war ein Fehler, den er gemacht hatte. Er hätte sehen müssen, dass ich zu schwach war. Vor der Wandlung."

"Du bist nicht schwach", widersprach Florian.

"Heute nicht mehr. Damals schon. Und in den Augen meines Clans bin ich auch heute noch schwach. Ich töte keine Menschen. Ich vermeide es sogar Tiere zu töten. Macht ist mir egal."

"Das macht dich so sympathisch", meinte Veit, der neben ihm stand.

"Danke", sagte Eloi. "Nun,HAt junger Gelehrter", sagte er und sah zu Luciano. "Hast du zufällig auch einen Hinweis darauf entdeckt wo diese Kugel zu finden ist?"

"Nicht direkt. Aber ich habe ein Rezept gefunden für eine magische Flüssigkeit. Wenn die verbrannt wird, zieht der Rauch die Richtung des Artefakts.

Sofort sah Philippe zu Luciano. "Alchemie?" fragte er interessiert.

"Ja, ich wusste, dass du gleich drauf anspringst", grinste Luciano.

"Philippe interessiert sich für all das Zeug", sagte Thomas zu Eloi und Lienhart.

"Ein Alchemist? Eine sehr nützliche Sache", bemerkte Lienhart.

"Alchemist würde ich mich nicht nennen. Ich... spiel so ein bisschen rum", meinte Philippe.

"Philippe tut schon mehr als nur rumspielen. In Florenz steht ein schönes Labor, in dem er schon einiges raus gefunden hat."

"Auf jeden Fall sehr nützlich", sagte Eloi. "Ihr seid ein vielschichtiger Clan, wirklich beeindruckend."

Philippe lächelte. "Seit Federico Clanführer ist, darf jeder von uns tun, was er will. Einerseits, sagt er, macht das die Vampire zufrieden, andererseits kann so jeder etwas dem Clan geben."

"Und in der letzten Zeit haben wir diese Dinge immer mal wieder gebraucht", sagte Thomas. "Egal ob es um Lucianos Wissen oder Philippes Labor ging. Oder um unsere anderen Fähigkeiten."

"Dann habt ihr ja Erfahrungen in so etwas", meinte Lienhart. "Würdet ihr beide dafür zusammenarbeiten?"

"Genau deshalb sind wir ja hier", nickte Philippe.

"Das ist gut. Meldet euch bitte, wenn ihr etwas raus gefunden habt."

Eloi nickte zufrieden und sah dann zu Agnes. "Ich nehme an, Madame, du bist diejenige, die Armand beschatten soll."

Agnes nickte ein wenig schüchtern. "Ja, das werde ich machen. Ich habe Erfahrung darin mich zu verbergen."

"Das ist sehr mutig von dir", sagte Eloi und lächelte sie an. Dann zog er einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. "Das hier sind Orte, an denen Armand in der letzten Zeit sehr häufig war. Ich vermute, dass sein Unterschlupf irgendwo dort in der Nähe sein muss. Er läuft jedenfalls nicht jeden Tag zurück zum Clan, also muss er hier in Deutschland einen Ruheplatz haben."

Agnes nickte und nahm den Zettel an sich. "Ich werde mein bestes tun", versprach sie.

"Aber bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Wenn es dir zu heikel wird, dann brich ab", sagte Eloi.

"Mach ich", nickte Agnes.

"Wenn wir die Kugel haben, werden wir uns vermutlich Armand stellen müssen", sagte Eloi. "Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit einen Kampf zu vermeiden."

"Ich fürchte auch", nickte Thomas. "Er wird nicht einfach aufgeben, und er fühlt sich stark genug um es mit uns allen aufzunehmen. Vermutlich... ist er es auch."

"Würdet ihr alle mit kämpfen?" fragte Eloi.

Er blickte in die Runde. Einige der Vampire nickten enthusiastisch, einige zögerlich, aber alle würden mitkämpfen

"Wir haben auch noch einen Werwolf, der mit von der Partie ist", sagte Mario. "Daniel steht auf Abruf bereit."

"Oh, einen Wolf? Das ist sehr gut", grinste Eloi. "Armand verabscheut alle Tiere."

"Dieser Armand ist ja wirklich bezaubernd" schnaubte Mario.

"Ja, er ist wirklich ein sympathischer Vampir."

"Darf ich dich was fragen Eloi?"

"Ja, natürlich."

Mario sah kurz zu Thomas. "Ich... du trägst immer diese Kapuze. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?"

Eloi zögerte, dann sagte er nur, "Ja."

Florian blickte Mario warnend an. Das Baby war wirklich unverschämt! Es ging ihn nichts an, warum Eloi die Kapuze trug. Und dann auch noch so frech danach zu fragen!

"Aber du willst es nicht sagen", folgerte Mario - eher aus Florians Blick als aus Elois Zögern.

Eloi seufzte tief. "Es ist eine schmerzhafte Geschichte, Mario. Und sie ist völlig unwichtig für unseren Kampf gegen Armand. Deshalb lass es bitte ruhen."

"Natürlich", nickte Mario sofort.

"Mario hat es nicht böse gemeint", sagte Thomas. "Es tut uns leid, wenn dich die Frage verletzt hat."

Eloi nickte nur leicht - und zupfte die Kapuze zurecht.

Philippe sah in die Runde. "Also, Luciano und ich machen uns so schnell wie möglich an diese Tinktur. Und Agnes wird sich Armand nähern und versuchen seinen Unterschlupf zu finden. Vielleicht können wir ihm dort eine Falle stellen."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan", nickte Lienhart. "Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

"Ich glaube im Moment können wir nicht mehr tun", sagte Eloi.

Lienhart blickte in die Runde, und als sich niemand rührte, beendete er das Treffen: "Wir treffen uns übermorgen, ist das allen recht?"

Alle nickten.


	37. Es geht los: Der Trank

Wie geplant trafen sie sich zwei Tage später wieder. Es lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft, besonders, als Philippe bat, das Treffen nach draußen auf eine Waldlichtung zu verlegen.

"Der Trank braucht Mondlicht und außerdem... wenns schief geht, fliegt uns nicht die ganze Burg um den Kopf", erklärte er grinsend.

"Ihr habt ihn noch nicht ausprobiert?", fragte Veit nach.

Luciano schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gehört eine ziemlich seltene Pflanze rein, davon hatten wir nicht viel. Es ist eine ganz spezielle Orchideenart, die nur in einer kleinen Region in China wächst. Nachschub zu organisieren würde schwierig werden."

"Okay, dann wird es jetzt also ernst", nickte Lienhart. "Lasst uns mal auf die Lichtung laufen, dann besprechen wir alles, was nötig ist, und dann... gehts los."

Die anderen nickten und folgten Lienhart nach draußen. Er führte sie in den Wald und zu einer relativ großen Lichtung, die einen freien Blick in den Himmel bot. Der Mond war als schmale Sichel am dunklen Himmel erkennbar, umgeben von vereinzelten Sternen.

Sie versammelten sich um Lienhart und berichteten. Florian und Eloi hatten Armand in den letzten Tagen lediglich einmal aus der Ferne gesehen, er hatte sie jedoch nicht angegriffen. Dafür hatte Agnes ihn entdeckt, er bewohnte offenbar ein kleines Häuschen mitten in einem Wald kurz vor der französischen Grenze, sie berichtete sichtlich stolz von ihrer Entdeckung.

"Und er hat dich nicht bemerkt?" fragte Eloi.

"Nein, ich habe mich immer verbergen können. Ich hab ihn auch nur von weitem gesehen."

"Sehr gut. Wenn wir also die Kugel gefunden haben, können wir Armand in seinem Versteck eine Falle stelle."

"Ja, das Haus ist versteckt, das hat für uns den Vorteil, dass wir nicht schnell gesehen werden können."

"Und keine Menschen in der Nähe sind", sagte Thomas. "Wir wollen niemanden in Gefahr bringen."

"Nein, das wollen wir wirklich nicht. Habt ihr auch herausgefunden, wie wir das Artefakt zerstören können?

"Ich glaube nicht, dass man es zerstören kann", sagte Luciano.

"Dann müssen wir gucken, wie wir es sicher verwahren können."

"Erstmal müssen wir gucken, ob unser Elixier funktioniert", sagte Philippe. "Also, seid ihr bereit?"

"Ja, sind wir", bestätigten einige, die anderen nickten lediglich.

Philippe sah zu Luciano. "Mach du. Du hast schließlich die Formel und alles gefunden."

"Und du hast alles gemischt. Aber okay, ich mach es." Luciano nahm zwei Flaschen aus einer Tasche, dazu eine Glasschale. In der Schale mischte er die Flüssigkeiten, die offenbar vorher genau abgemessen worden waren, dann zündete er die Mischung an. Sofort fing es heftig an zu qualmen, und obwohl der Wind eher aus Norden kam, zog der Qualm nach Westen.

"Und jetzt einfach hinterherlaufen?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, das sollten wir machen. In den Schriften steht, dass die Wolke zusammenbleibt und wir ihr recht bequem nachlaufen können."

"Super", brummte Florian. "Also laufen wir jetzt Wölkchen hinterher. Komm ich mir auch gar nicht doof bei vor."

"Florian", wisperte Eloi leise warnend. "Du weißt auch keine bessere Möglichkeit das Ding zu finden."

"Wir sollten lieber los laufen", sagte Marc. "Sonst verzieht sich der Rauch noch und wir haben nichts erreicht, außer uns wieder zu streiten."

Lienhart als Anführer ihrer Gruppe nickte und lief los, und die anderen folgten ihm. Die Wolke zog in für die Vampire vernünftiger Geschwindigkeit, sie konnten ihr gut folgen.

Ein bisschen albern kamen sie sich aber alle vor, wie sie da durch den Wald liefen und einem Rauchwölkchen folgten.

Die Wolke hatte etwa die Größe eines Kleinwagens, inzwischen wirkte sie recht kompakt und irgendwie flauschig.

"Wenn sie jetzt noch rosa wird, bleibe ich stehe", raunte Florian Eloi zu.

Eloi lachte leise. "Wieso, passt doch zu so einem Haufen schwuler Vampire."

"Das kommt davon, wenn man diese Kuschelvampire an ein Elixier lässt", brummte Flo. "Dann wird es flauschig und rosa und überschüttet uns wahrscheinlich gleich mit Glitzer, der nie wieder weggeht."

Eloi musste tatsächlich kurz stehenbleiben, weil er so sehr lachen musste.

Thomas und Mario drehten sich um. "Was ist los?"

"Geht schon... Flo hat nur bisschen Unsinn erzählt."

"Das ist kein Unsinn", sagte Florian und warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu der Wolke.

"Aber ein sehr netter Scherz."

Nachdem Eloi sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, verfolgten sie weiter die Wolke. Immer wieder wechselte sie die Richtung, schien keinem bestimmten Pfad zu folgen. "Seid ihr sicher, dass das Elixier richtig funktioniert?" fragte Thomas nach einer Weile.

"Wir können es nur hoffen. Ich finds auch komisch, dass sie immer wieder abbiegt, das stand nicht in den Unterlagen", überlegte Luciano.

"Die Unterlagen sind aber auch schon ziemlich alt. Nicht auszuschließen, dass wir vielleicht etwas falsch übersetzt haben. Oder Seiten fehlen", murmelte Philippe.

"Vertraut einfach darauf, dass es klappt - sonst müssen wir ganz von vorne anfangen."

Wieder folgten sie der Wolke schweigend, bis Mario etwas auffiel. "Die Wolke wird heller... und sie... zerfasert irgendwie. Ich glaube wir sind fast da."

"Oder sie geht einfach so kaputt, weil sie das Ziel nicht findet und ihre Zeit abläuft." Florian sah mal wieder alles negativ.

"Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Eloi. "Ich... fühle etwas."

"Du fühlst etwas? Was?", fragte Mario neugierig.

Eloi schwieg einen Moment. "Ich kann es am ehesten als eine Art Summen beschreiben. Tief in mir drinnen."

"Das klingt auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht."

"Und bitter nötig. Die Wolke verschwindet nämlich", sagte Philippe.

Sie alle sahen zu, wie sich die Wolke jetzt in einer ziemlich großen Geschwindigkeit auflöste Erst jetzt sahen sie sich um. Sie standen wieder ein einem Wald, allerdings sicher hundert oder mehr Kilometer von ihrem Start entfernt. Es war ein alter Wald, durchzogen von Tierpfaden und Gräben, in denen sich das Wasser sammelte. Vor ihnen befand sich ein kleiner, langgestreckter Hügel, fast wie ein Wall. Schnurgerade verlief er, bis er in etwa zwanzig Metern im rechten Winkel abknickte.

"Ich glaube dort müssen wir lang", sagte Eloi und deutete in die Richtung, in die der Wall führte.

"Das war mal ein Gebäude", bemerkte Seibold und erklomm den Wall. "Das sind die Grundmauern eines Gebäudes."

"Vielleicht ein altes Kloster oder eine Kirche", überlegte Eloi. "Viele Artefakte wurden früher in heiligen Mauern versteckt."

"Dann... führ uns bitte. Du scheinst da ein Gespür für zu haben", bat Lienhart.

Eloi nickte und setzte sich an die Spitze der Truppe.

Langsam und bedächtig ging er den Wall entlang, dann stieg er über ihn und suchte seinen Weg weiter.

"Ich glaube wir müssen nach unten", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Sucht hier in der Umgebung, ob ihr einen alten Zugang findet, mit einem Gang oder Treppen, die nach unten führen."

"Du bist ja lustig", knurrte Seibold. "Das ist hier ein Wald."

"Das war er nicht immer. Bitte versucht es."

Seibold seufzte leise, machte sich dann wie die anderen auf sie Suche. Sie trampelten auf dem Boden herum um einen Hohlraum zu finden, oder stocherten mit Stöcken auf dem Waldboden herum.

"Meinst du wirklich das wir hier was finden?" fragte Florian leise.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass etwas hier ist. Ob es unser Artefakt ist, und ob wir es finden, weiß ich nicht."

"Hier, ich glaube ich hab was!" rief Mario .

Er stapfte auf dem Boden herum, und tatsächlich klang es etwas hohl unter seinen Füßen.

Thomas strahlte ihn an. "Sehr gut! Dann... müssen wir jetzt wohl graben."

Die Vampire kamen zusammen, und Veit, Thomas und Mario begannen zu graben. Schon bald stießen sie auf eine Steinplatte mit einem eingelassenen Ring, an dem sie die Platte hochziehen konnten. Wie gut, dass sie als Vampire große Kräfte entwickeln konnten, ein Mensch wäre ohne maschinelle Unterstützung nicht weitergekommen.

Luciano seufzte tief. "Das sieht... düster aus."

"Wir brauchen jemanden, der hier oben bleibt und aufpasst - ob Armand kommt, und auch, ob bei denen, die unten sind, alles in Ordnung ist."

Luciano nickte sofort und auch Philippe nickte. "Wir beide bleiben hier oben. Marc kann euch da unten bestimmt nützlich sein. Solche Zugänge und Verstecke sind oft durch Fallen geschützt. Also seid schön vorsichtig."

"Sind wir", versprach Thomas. Etwas kritisch sah er nach unten. "Hat jemand eine Taschenlampe oder so was dabei?"

Die Vampire sahen sich an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann müssen wir die Handys nehmen", meinte Mario.

Das würde ausreichen, mit ein wenig Restlicht konnten Vampire noch eine Menge erkennen.

"Wir könnten aber auch ein die Fackeln hier nehmen", meinte Eloi und deutete auf eine Nische neben dem Eingang.

"Oh", machte Lienhart überrascht. "Ja, das sollten wir sogar. Wenn wir schon so eingeladen werden."

"Wer geht vor?" fragte Florian.

"Ich", nahm Veit die erste Fackel. Mario fragte sich noch, wie er sie entzünden wollte, da brannte sie schon.

"Du kannst Feuer machen?" fragte Thomas neugierig.

Veit zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist mitunter ganz nützlich. Heute nicht mehr so sehr wie früher, aber hin und wieder..."

"Gut dann lasst uns gehen. Aber vorsichtig", sagte Eloi.

Sie zündeten einige weitere Fackeln an, dann folgten sie Veit ins Dunkle.

Der Gang, dem sie folgten, führte stetig tiefer. Ein paar Meter hinter dem Eingang blieb Veit stehen und besah sich den Boden. "Kennst sich jemand mit Fallen aus?"

Eloi trat vor. "Ich habe einige gebaut, vielleicht erkenne ich sie."

Veit nickte und hielt die Fackel in die Höhe. "Dann sieht dir bitte mal den Boden an."

Eloi nahm ihm die Fackel ab und beleuchtete den Boden genau. "Hier ist alles okay, aber da vorne..." Er ging zwei, drei Schritte weiter und sah hier noch einmal genau hin. "Die Steinplatten hier auf keinen Fall betreten, immer dazwischen auf den Lehm."

"Am besten gehen wir hintereinander und jeder tritt genau dorthin, wo sein Vordermann hingetreten ist", sagte Veit.

"Dann ist nur der erste in Gefahr", grinste Eloi und ging mutig vor.

"Sei vorsichtig", sagte Florian.

"Natürlich", versprach Eloi und trat ganz behutsam auf.

Extrem langsam und vorsichtig bewegten sie die Vampire vorwärts. Dabei behielten sie nicht nur den Boden, sondern auch die Wände und die Decke im Blick.

Hin und wieder stockte Eloi, besah etwas ganz genau, und zwei mal entschärfte er auch eine Falle.

"Viele Fallen sind nicht mehr funktionsfähig", sagte er. "Aber ich vermute im Raum mit der Kugel, wird es nochmal richtig schwierig werden."

"Aber es ist mir schon lieber, wenn du sie trotzdem entschärfst", meinte Lienhart.

"Ich bemühe mich", versprach Eloi. Er sah nach vorn. "Das da... das macht mir Sorgen", sagte er und deutete auf eine Stelle an der Wand. "Der Fels dort oben sieht ziemlich brüchig aus. Ich hab Angst, dass ich beim Entschärfen eine Erdrutsch auslöse."

"Ich kenne einen Vampir, der Erde bewegen kann. Soll ich gucken, ob ich ihn erreichen kann?", schlug Mario vor.

"Das wäre sehr hilfreich", nickte Eloi.

Mario zückte sein Handy. Glücklicherweise hatte er hier unter der Erde noch Empfang, offenbar waren sie nicht zu tief unter der Oberfläche. So schrieb er Darius eine Nachricht und schickte ihm ihren Standort zu.

"Du kennst viele interessante Vampire, Mario", bemerkte Eloi lächelnd.

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wir sind hier ja auch schon ein interessanter Haufen, oder? So ähnlich haben wir die anderen kennengelernt."

"Gibt es noch mehr Fähigkeiten, über die wir bescheid wissen sollten um sie zu nutzen?" fragte Lienhart.

"Ich hätte noch einen giftigen Vampir im Angebot", überlegte Thomas, "und einen, der Wasser manipulieren kann. Aber beides können wir wohl eher nicht gebrauchen."

"Aber mich könnt ihr gebrauchen", sagte Marc. "Ich kann einen Schild erzeugen."

"Einen Schild?", fragte Eloi nach.

Marc nickte. "Einen Schutzschild. Das... ist ne lange Geschichte. Aber es ist nützlich."

"Einen Schild... wie eine Käseglocke oder so? Und kannst du uns alle damit schützen?"

"Das sollte kein Problem sein, solange wir nicht zu weit voneinander entfernt sind", sagte Marc.

"Dann bleibt alle beieinander", wies Lienhart sie an, "und Marc schützt uns."

"Wie lange kannst du den Schild aufrechterhalten?" fragte Eloi.

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken - ein, zwei Stunden sind kein Problem."

"Dann aktivierst du den Schild am besten, sobald Darius da ist", meinte Thomas.

"Ich hoffe, dass er kommt. Er gehört zu denjenigen, die nicht immer erreichbar sind."

"Also ein älterer Vampir", vermutete Eloi.

"Ja, ziemlich alt. Aber sehr umgänglich."

"Was machen wir, wenn er nicht kommt?" fragte Florian.

"Das überlegen wir...", fing Lienhart an, als Marios Handy piepte.

"Er kommt", lächelte Mario.

"Das ist gut", atmete Lienhart sichtlich auf.

Eloi zögerte. "Während wir warten, kann ich mich schon einmal umsehen. Ich kann meine Fähigkeit dafür nutzen."

"Fähigkeit?", fragte Mario neugierig nach.

"Ich zeigs euch", sagte Eloi.

Er hockte sich auf die Erde - und einen Moment später saß an der Stelle der Flughund.

"Oh wie cool!" sagte Thomas. "Eine Fledermaus!"

"Flughund", korrigierte Florian trocken.

"Das ist ja wie bei Dracula", meinte Mario und beugte sich näher zu dem Flughund. "Darf man ihn anfassen?"

Ehe Florian antworten konnte, war Eloi schon gestartet und flog in die Dunkelheit.

"Und wir warten also hier", seufzte Veit.

"Es wäre unsinnig jetzt wieder rauszugehen."

"Hat Darius geschrieben wie lange er brauchen wird?" fragte Thomas.

"Nein, aber ich denke, er braucht nicht lange."

Florian schnaubte und sah weiter in die Richtung, in die Eloi verschwunden war. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

"Du magst ihn, oder?" fragte Mario,

"Geht dich nichts an", fauchte Florian.

"Hey, ich wollte nur nett sein. Weil ich Eloi echt cool finde und..."

"Das geht dich nichts an", wiederholte Florian wütend.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast doch echt nen Schaden, Florian. Total irre."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Florian stehen und drehte sich zu Veit um.

Veit zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Glücklicherweise hörten sie in diesem Moment Flügelschläge, und Eloi kehrte zurück zu der Gruppe.

Er landete und verwandelte sich dann zurück. "Hinter dem Hindernis hier geht es noch ein paar Meter weiter, bis zu einer Art Höhle. Die Kugel wird irgendwo dort sein. Ich vermute, dass sie in einer Kiste ist und im Boden vergraben wurde."

"Dann warten wir jetzt auf Darius, damit wir alle hier weiterkommen. Alleine möchte ich dich das nur ungern machen lassen."

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich schon da bin", ertönte in diesem Moment Darius Stimme.

"Darius", freute sich Mario hörbar. "Schön, dass du da bist!"

"Ich freue mich auch euch zu sehen. Und wie ich sehe, steckt ihr schon wieder in einem neuen Abenteuer. Wer sind eure Freunde?"

"Ein wild zusammengewürfelter Haufen", grinste Thomas ihn an, "das kennst du ja nicht anders von uns." Er stellte die Anwesenden kurz vor.

"Und das dort, ist unser Problemfelsen", sagte Eloi und deutete auf die Stelle direkt unter der Decke.

"Na, das ist ja ein nettes Schätzchen", meinte Darius und trat an das Hindernis. Er legte beide Hände darauf und schloss die Augen, das konnten sie im Schein der Fackel erkennen. Dann war es so, als würde der Stein zerfließen und bedeckte dann den Boden um sie herum. Dort erst wurde er wieder fest.

"Das ist immer wieder unheimlich", murmelte Mario.

"Aber praktisch", grinste Thomas neben ihm.

"Marc, aktiver jetzt bitte deinen Schild", sagte Lienhart

"Ist er schon", erklärte Marc. "Ihr merkt ihn, wenn ihr heraustretet. Aber da ihr Freunde seid, kommt ihr auch immer wieder rein."

"Begleitest du uns noch weiter?" fragte Eloi. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir deine Hilfe noch brauchen könnten, wenn wir die Kiste aus dem Boden bergen wollen."

"Ich lass mir das doch nicht entgehen!"

"Dann los", sagte Veit. "So langsam hab ich auch genug von dieser Umgebung."


	38. In der Höhle

Eloi ging wieder vor, um den Weg von Fallen zu befreien. Er fand wieder zwei, die er entschärfte - eine hätte eine Falltür ausgelöst, die andere Stangen vom Dach der Höhle fallen lassen.

"Dort ist es", sagte er dann und deutete nach vorn, wo der Gang durch einen Durchbruch in eine Höhle führte.

"Dann weiter, aber vorsichtig", bat Lienhart. "Hier gibts vermutlich noch mehr Fallen."

"Dann weiter", bat Lienhart, und Eloi ging durch den Durchgang, bis er in einer erstaunlich geräumigen Höhle stand. Veit entdeckte Halter für Fackeln, die sie gleich nutzten und so den Raum erhellten.

"Dann weiter", bat Lienhart, und Eloi ging durch den Durchgang, bis er in einer erstaunlich geräumigen Höhle stand.

Die Höhle schien natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein, denn man sah nur wenige Merkmale, dass Werkzeuge eingesetzt worden waren. An der hinteren Wand stand ein etwa hüfthoher Steinsockel. "Fast wie eine Art... Altar oder so", murmelte Mario leise.

Veit ging gleich darauf zu und legte seine Hand darauf. "Kribbelt", beurteilte er leise.

"Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte Thomas.

"Gut, würde ich sagen, immerhin ist hier was."

"Euer Artefakt könnte unter dem Altar liegen", meinte Darius. "Das würde sogar Sinn machen. Menschen könnten diesen Felsen nicht so ohne weiteres bewegen."

"Sollen wir versuchen ihn zu schieben, oder... willst du ihn wegschmilzen?", fragte Lienhart.

Darius trat näher an den Felsen. "Ich weiß nicht. Wäre ich an der Stelle dieser Leute hier gewesen und müsste etwas offenbar sehr kostbares und gefährliches verstecken, hätte ich den Fels irgendwie gesichert..."

Er berührte ihn, schloss die Augen - und zuckte weg. "Ups, das war heftig", murmelte er.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Mario.

"Es ist, als hätte der Stein mich gebissen."

"Und jetzt? Ich mein, wenn dir den Fels nicht bewegen können, was sollen wir dann tun?"

"Verschieben - unwahrscheinlich, dass es klappt, aber wir sollten es versuchen", überlegte Eloi.

"Na dann los", meinte Veit. "Versuchen wir es."

Die Vampire stellten sich an die Seite des Steines und schoben. Solange Darius seine Fähigkeit nicht einsetzte, konnte auch er den Stein berühren - doch es half nicht. Sie konnten ihn nicht bewegen.

"Gut, das bringt nichts", sagte Eloi schließlich

"Wir können nicht schieben, Darius kann nicht schmelzen - ob wir den Stein zertrümmern können?"

"Und wie? Wir sind zwar stark, aber einen Felsen zertrümmern?"

"Mit Werkzeug?", schlug Lienhart vor, schien aber selbst nicht überzeugt zu sein.

"Und warum graben wir uns nicht einfach von unten durch?" schlug Mario vor.

Lienhart nickte überrascht. "Das mag ich an jungen Vampiren - sie denken um die Ecke."

Florian schnaubte und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Komm, Florian - irgendwie hat er doch recht", wisperte Eloi ihm zu.

"Er sollte sich überhaupt nicht so oft einmischen", flüsterte Florian zurück. "Das macht man nicht! ER sollte schweigen und nur reden, wenn ein älterer Vampir ihn etwas fragt. Und auch dann sollte er lieber schweigen."

"Das wäre höflich nach den alten Regeln, da hast du recht, aber dann würden wir hier weiter stehen und überlegen."

"Tretet doch bitte mal ein Stück zurück", sagte Darius. "Ich versuche etwas von dem Boden zu schmelzen."

Die Vampire traten an die Seite und beobachteten, wie Darius sich auf den Boden kniete. Er legte die Hände darauf und schloss wieder die Augen. In der Tat bewegte sich der Boden, eine Grube entstand und wurde immer tiefer und breiter, so dass tatsächlich ein Tunnel entstand.

"So, mehr geht nicht", sagte Darius. "Unter dieser Höhle befindet sich ein Hohlraum. Wenn ich mehr Gestein schmelze, bricht uns der Boden unter den Füßen weg."

"Beeindruckend", murmelte Lars, der bisher alles still beobachtet hatte.

Darius lächelte Lars an. "Danke. Ich hoffe nur, dass es auch geholfen hat und wir jetzt an das Artefakt kommen."

"Auf jeden Fall haben wir jetzt mehr Chancen als vorher", bemerkte Thomas.

"Dann sollten wir wohl mal gucken", sagte Eloi und hockte sich neben Darius.

"Veit? Kannst du bitte mal leuchten?", bat Lienhart, der ebenfalls am Rande des Tunnels stand.

Veit nickte und trat näher, hielt die Fackel an den Tunnel heran.

Der Tunnel hatte absolut glatte Wände, er war recht tief und führte direkt zu dem Hohlraum, den Darius bemerkt hatte. Von diesem Hohlraum ging ein heftiges kribbeln aus, ganz sicher lag darin das Artefakt.

"So... wer möchte in den Tunnel kriechen?" fragte Darius mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Keiner drängelte sich vor, jeder schien das genau zu überlegen. Schließlich trat Thomas vor. "Ich hab das alles hier angeleiert, dann sollte ich es auch versuchen. Darius, du passt auf, ja?"

"Natürlich. Wir passen alle auf."

Mario umarmte ihn kurz, er hatte irgendwie ein merkwürdiges, ungutes Gefühl Thomas da reinzuschicken.

"Keine Angst", wisperte Thomas ihm zu. "Ich pass auf. Und zur Not bist du ja auch noch da."

Mario schluckte kurz, dann ließ er Thomas los - und der ließ sich mit dem Kopf voran in den Tunnel gleiten.

"Rede mit uns", bat Eloi nach einem Moment.

"Okay", klang es etwas dumpf "Hier ist wirklich ein Hohlraum. Eine kleine Höhle, aber ich kann hier nur drin hocken, nicht stehen. Stockdunkel... Moment, ich nehme die Taschenlampe von meinem Handy... Okay, die Höhle hier ist aus Stein gehauen, und oben ist eine Falltür, bestimmt unter dem Stein."

"Kannst du sie öffnen?" fragte Lienhart.

"Meinst du? Nachher fällt mir der Stein auf den Kopf..."

"Mein Schutzschild wir das bisschen Stein aushalten", sagte Marc.

"Okay, dann versuch ichs." Thomas schob seine Finger zwischen die alten Bretter der Falltür und zerrte daran.

Die Falltür hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre verzogen und es war schwierig aus seiner Position richtig an dem Holz zu ziehen. "Das... das hat keinen Sinn. Veit, kannst du die Tür nicht einfach in Brand stecken?" fragte Thomas.

"Habe ich Platz neben dir?", fragte Veit nach.

"Nein. Ich komm wieder raus."

Thomas drehte sich in der kleinen Höhle und schob sich wieder durch den Tunnel.

Mario seufzte erleichtert, als Thomas wieder aus dem Tunnel kroch.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte Thomas ihn.

"Ich weiß", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Alles andere hättest du ja auch bemerkt", nickte Thomas.

"Na dann geh ich mal rein", sagte Veit und begann sich in den Tunnel zu schieben.

Seine Stimme klang dumpf heraus. "Ist ja eigentlich ganz gemütlich hier... ah, da ist das Holz. Bisschen feucht, aber das wird schon." Kurz darauf kam Qualm aus dem Tunnel, wäre Veit noch ein Mensch, hätte er sicher eine Rauchvergiftung bekommen.

"So, einen Moment noch", rief Veit, dann war ein Knistern und Knacken zu hören und schließlich das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Holz. "So, die Falltür war einmal."

"Und was ist da jetzt stattdessen?"

"Moment, der Rauch hängt noch zu dicht."

Es dauerte etwas, dann meldete Veit sich wieder. "So, jetzt kann ich etwas sehen - aber nichts weiter als den Stein von unten. Vermute ich jedenfalls."

"Veit das könnte eine Illusion sein", sagte Darius.

"Fühlt sich auch an wie Stein - aber da bist du der Experte."

Darius seufzte. "Ich habs befürchtet. Dann komm mal raus und ich schieb mich rein."

Wenig später hatten sie die Plätze getauscht, und Darius saß in dem kleinen Hohlraum. Er berührte den Stein - der keiner war. "Ist kein Stein", bestätigte er gleich.

"Hat sich aber so angefühlt", brummte Veit.

"Das soll sich auch so anfühlen."

"Ist das Artefakt dort?" fragte Lienhart.

"Es scheint so. Moment..." Sie hörten ein Ächzen und Stöhnen, dann einen entsetzten Schrei.

"Darius? Darius was ist los?"

"Geht gleich", kam es gequält aus dem Tunnel.

Mario trat näher an den Tunnel heran und starrte angespannt in die Dunkelheit.

Endlich kam Darius aus dem Loch, rußverschmiert und mit angesenkten Haaren, aber ansonsten wohl unverletzt.

Trotzdem kniete sich Mario sofort neben ihn. "Ist alles ok, geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?" fragte er.

"Geht schon. Hab mich eigentlich nur erschreckt."

"Was war denn los?" fragte Eloi.

"Irgendwas ist da explodiert, als ich in diese Illusion greifen wollte."

"Explodierende Illusionen? Langsam frag ich mich, wer dieses Versteck gebaut hat", murmelte Lienhart kopfschüttelnd.

"Jemand, der das Artefakt schützen wollte", murmelte Thomas.

"Ja, aber das waren keine Menschen", sagte Darius. "Das muss ein Vampirclan gewesen sein. Ich kannte mal jemanden... Sandro könnte das wissen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Sandro? Wo steckt er?", fragte Thomas gleich nach.

"Ich glaube in der Schweiz oder... Italien", überlegte Darius.

"Dann braucht er sicher eine Stunde hier her - wenn wir ihn erreichen."

"Wir sollten es trotzdem versuchen", sagte Darius. "Denn ich fürchte fast, dass nur der Vampir, der dieses Versteck erschaffen hat, das Artefakt bergen kann."

"Könnte das... Sandro gewesen sein?", fragte Mario atemlos.

Darius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er könnte so was, ja."

"Kannst du ihn irgendwie erreichen?", fragte Lienhart nach.

"Ich versuch es."

Er zog ein Handy heraus, ein älteres Modell, und wählte. Tatsächlich meldete sich Sandro nach einem Moment, und Darius erzählte ihm schnell, worum es ging.

"Wir haben Glück", sagte Darius, als er das Gespräch beendet hatte. "Sandro ist hier in Deutschland und macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Er braucht etwa 10 Minuten."

"Oh, das ist prima", freute sich Thomas. "Weiß er, wo er hin muss, oder willst du ihn irgendwo abholen?"

"Er findet mich schon", sagte Darius mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Auch Thomas lächelte jetzt tiefer. Die beiden schienen sich jetzt näher zu stehen als in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Sie waren schon lange Gefährten, aber nur selten am selben Ort, und ihre Beziehung war nicht besonders eng.

Aber seit Mario und er die beiden kennengelernt hatten und sie immer wieder um Hilfe gebeten hatten, hatte sich das geändert. Sie waren noch immer häufig getrennt, aber doch deutlich öfter zusammen als noch früher.

Auch sonst hatte sich ihre Beziehung vertieft, vor einigen Jahren hätte Sandro seinen Gefährten sicher nicht gespürt.

Es dauerte dann doch etwas länger als 10 Minuten, bis Sandro durch den Durchbruch in die Höhle trat. "Oh", sagte er überrascht, als er die Ansammlung von Vampiren sah.

"Hallo Sandro, schön dass du kommen konntest", begrüßte Thomas ihn.

"Es hörte sich dringend an", sagte Sandro und ging dann zu Darius. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er leise.

Sofort trat Darius zu ihm, und zu Marios und Thomas' Überraschung umarmten sie sich kurz. "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Gab ne kleine Explosion, aber mir ist nichts passiert."

Sandro sah ihn ernst an, dann nickte er und sah zu Mario. "Er schwindelt mich nicht an, oder? Du hast ihn dir angesehen?"

"Angesehen hab ich ihn nicht, aber ich glaub, er hat sich nur erschreckt."

Darius schnaubte. "Angeschwindelt? Also wirklich Sandro. Das ist jetzt bestimmt drei oder vierhundert Jahre her! Und es war lediglich eine kleine Abweichung von der Wahrheit."

Lars sah ihn mit großen Augen an - er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, wie alt Vampire werden konnten, und mit Darius und Sandro standen zwei besonders alte Vampire vor ihm.

"Eine Abweichung von der Wahrheit?" fragte Sandro und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Diese Abweichung hätte dich fast vernichtet."

"Darius, Sandro? Könntet ihr das vielleicht später ausdiskutieren? Ich würde die Geschichte echt gerne hören, aber im Moment..." Thomas deutete auf den Tunnel.

"Natürlich, bitte entschuldige", sagte Sandro sofort. "Könnt ihr mir kurz erklären, was ihr hier eigentlich sucht?"

Lienhart nickte und erzählte von der Jagd nach dem Artefakt, und warum sie die Guten waren und das Ding finden mussten.

Sandro nickte langsam, dann trat er an den Fels. Er betrachtete ihn einen Moment. "Das ist eine Falle. Euer Artefakt ist nicht in oder unter dem Fels."

"Oh", machte Lienhart enttäuscht. "Aber die Wolke hat uns doch hergeführt."

"Ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass das Artefakt nicht hier ist. Es ist nur nicht in dem Fels", sagte Sandro und sah Thomas an. "Hast du versucht eine Vision heraufzubeschwören?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dafür nehmen sollte. Als... Trigger."

"Den Fels natürlich", lächelte Sandro.

"Oh, okay..." Thomas lächelte ihn ein wenig verschämt an, dann trat er an den großen Stein und legte seine Hände darauf.

Er fühlte ein Kribbeln und Wärme aufsteigen und plötzlich... schienen die anderen Vampire um ihn herum zu verschwinden. Stattdessen sah er vier Gestalten, gekleidet in dunkle Roben und mit Kapuzen über den Köpfen. Sie standen um den Fels herum. Auf dem Fels lag eine Schatulle, die silbern schimmerte. Eine der Gestalten trat vor und nahm das Kästchen hoch. Dann trat er an die Wand links neben dem Felsen und berührte das Gestein. Mit einem Knirschen glitt der Stein zur Seite und enthüllte eine Vertiefung, grade groß genug für die Schatulle.

In diesem Moment brach die Vision ab, aber das, was er gesehen hatte, reichte. "Dort", deutete auf die Stelle scheinbar massigen Felsens, hinter der die Schatulle zu stehen schien.

"Dann hol sie dir", sagte Eloi.

Etwas irritiert sah Thomas Eloi an, dann beschloss er, es einfach zu versuchen. Er trat an die Wand, schloss die Augen und griff durch die Wand.

Wieder fühlte er das Kribbeln, dann berührten seine Fingerspitzen etwas kaltes.

Er hatte seine Hände schon weit ausgestreckt, sie waren wohl jetzt in der Wand - aber er traute sich nicht hinzusehen, wer wusste schon, was passierte, wenn er zweifelte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Kästchen richtig zu fassen bekam, dann zog er die Hände wieder ganz vorsichtig zu sich und aus der Wand heraus.

Erst, als er ganz sicher wieder aus der Wand war, wagte er die Augen zu öffnen.

Wie in seiner Vision war das Kästchen silbern und über und über mit seltsamen Symbolen bedeckt.

Gedankenverloren strich er über den Deckel. Er fühlte, dass Wärme von ihm ausging, zudem vibrierte das Kästchen leicht - er fühlte, wie mächtig es war.

"Wow", murmelte Mario neben ihm. "Das... sieht ziemlich alt aus."

"Das ist es auch", hörte er Seibold hinter sich. "Sehr alt."

"Und sehr mächtig", sagte Eloi.

"Fühle ich", murmelte Thomas.

"Wir haben Glück, dass das Kästchen drum herum ist", sagte Sandro.

"Was würde sonst passieren?", fragte Mario besorgt.

"Das Artefakt würde vermutlich von uns Besitz ergreifen."

"Dann sollten wir es besser so lassen", murmelte Thomas. "Soll ich es raustragen?"

"Ja, gute Idee. Wir beseitigen hier solange unsere Spuren", sagte Darius.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Thomas. Zusammen mit den anderen Vampiren - mit Ausnahme von Darius und Sandro - ging er zum Ausgang.

"Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir mit dem Artefakt jetzt anstellen", sagte Eloi.

"Wir müssen es wieder verstecken und sichern - am besten so, dass keine Wolke es finden kann."

"Klingt nicht ganz einfach", sagte Marc. "Das hatten die Leute hier ja auch versucht."

"In den letzten Jahrhunderten hat sich nicht nur die Technik, sondern auch die Magie weiterentwickelt", bemerkte Seibold.

"Aber jede Magie hinterlässt Spuren", sagte Eloi.

"Das ist wahr. Deswegen muss man sie tarnen. Es darf schließlich Magie spürbar sein, wenn man ihr einen plausiblen, aber unschuldigen Grund gibt.

"Also Magie in Magie verstecken?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, oder etwas völlig unschuldiges Magisches erschaffen. Eine Galerie, in der ein magisches Gemälde hängt, hinter dem ein Artefakt verborgen ist. Jede magische Spur wird mit dem Gemälde zusammengebracht, und keiner sucht weiter."

"Hört sich kompliziert an", sagte Marc.

"Wir brauchen eben eine Idee, was für eine unauffällige Magie wir dort wirken können, wo das Artefakt verborgen werden soll."

"Vielleicht hat ja Luciano ne Idee. Wir können ihn ja gleich fragen", schlug Marc vor.

"Dann sollten wir etwas schneller gehen, Sandro und Darius werden uns schon finden."

Die anderen nickten und gingen etwas schneller durch den dunklen Gang, der sie wieder in den Wald führte.

Kurz bevor sie den Ausgang erreichten, blieb Eloi plötzlich stehen. "Da stimmt was nicht", murmelte er. Er sah zu Thomas. "Bitte warte mit dem Artefakt hier, wir gehen nachsehen."

Thomas nickte und blieb mit Marc, Lars und Agnes zurück.

Sobald die Gruppe um Eloi durch die Falltür trat, sahen sie sich suchend um. Von Luciano und Philippe fehlte jede Spur. "Er ist hier", wisperte Eloi plötzlich und wie aufs Stichwort trat Armand unter den Bäumen hervor.

"Wo sind Luciano und Philippe?" fragte Lienhart.

Armand lächelte kalt. "Die beiden Vampire, die hier oben Wache stehen sollten? Nun... sie waren plötzlich sehr erschöpft. Ich habe sie an einen Ort gebracht, an dem sie sich ausruhen können. Und ich werde euch sogar sagen, wo sie sind. Sobald ihr mir mein Artefakt gegeben habt. Und meine neue Fähigkeit natürlich", sagte er mit einem Blick zu Flo.

"Gar nichts werden wir", sagte Eloi. "Wir haben das Artefakt nicht."

Armand lachte. "Das wäre bedauerlich. Vor allem für eure beiden Freunde. Aber ich bin ja gar nicht so. Ihr habt fünf Stunden, um mir das Artefakt und Florian zu bringen. Ich warte in meinem Unterschlupf auf euch." Damit drehte Armand sich um und verschwand.

Einen Moment standen die Vampire nur schweigend da, dann drehte sich Veit um und holte die restliche Gruppe aus den Tunneln. Auch Darius und Sandro waren mit dabei.

"Was machen wir nun?" fragte Thomas, der immer noch das Kästchen festhielt.

"Was wir machen? Wir müssen Luciano befreien!" sagte Marc sofort. "Und Philippe."

Lienhart nickte. "Das werden wir auch. Aber erst müssen wir das Artefakt hier wegschaffen."

"Ich mach das", sagte Thomas und sah zu Marc. "Begleitest du mich? Mit deinem Schild können wir das Kästchen am besten schützen."

Marc zögerte sichtbar. Alles in ihm wollte Luciano suchen, aber er wusste auch, wie wichtig das Artefakt war. "Geh, Marc. Ich suche mit Agnes nach Luciano und Philippe", sagte Lars plötzlich leise. "In einem Kampf sind wir sowieso nicht hilfreich..."

Mario nickte. "Und ich suche mit euch. Falls den beiden was passiert ist, werde ich ihnen helfen können."

Dankbar sah Marc Mario an und nickte dann Thomas zu. Auch Sandro trat zu ihnen. "Ich begleite euch ebenfalls. Falls Armand angreift, kann ich ihn ablenken."

"Dann lauft", sagte Eloi. "Meldet euch, wenn das Artefakt in Sicherheit ist. Bis dahin werden wir einen Plan haben, wie wir Armand gegenüber treten werden."


	39. Pläne schmieden

Thomas, Marc und Sandro liefen fast eine Stunde einfach nur kreuz und quer durch Wälder und über Felder. Schließlich blieben sie an einem kleinen Teich stehen.

"Wir brauchen einen Plan", sagte Thomas. "Wahllos durch die Gegend zu laufen, bringt uns nicht weiter. "

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Sandro, als Thomas sein Handy aus der Tasche zog.

"Ich werde Hilfe anrufen", murmelte Thomas und wählte schnell. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde. "Jakob? Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte Thomas.

***

Während die Gruppe um Thomas das Artefakt außer Reichweite brachte, teilten sich die restlichen Vampire auf. Wie versprochen begannen Mario, Lars und Agnes in der Umgebung nach Spuren zu suchen.

"Ich bleibe bei euch", sagte Darius nach einer kurzen Beratung mit Eloi und Lienhart. "Meine Fähigkeit könnte uns hier vielleicht helfen."

Mario nickte dankbar. Eloi trat zu ihnen. "Hört zu, ich denke ich weiß, wie Armand die beiden ausgeschaltet hat. Eine seiner Fähigkeiten besteht darin, dass er Kopien von sich anfertigen kann. Ich denke so hat er Luciano und Philippe überrascht und dann auch überwältigt. Trotz allem hatte er aber nicht viel Zeit. Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden weit von hier entfernt sind."

"Wir suchen jeden Zentimeter ab, wenn es sein muss", sagte Lars.

Eloi nickte. "Wir anderen laufen zurück zu Lienharts Burg und versuchen einen Kampfplan aufzustellen. Bitte meldet euch, wenn ihr eine Spur findet. Von hier aus braucht man etwa eine Stunde bis zu Armands Unterschlupf. Wir melden uns also spätestens in... drei Stunde um alles weitere zu besprechen."

***

Wenig später saßen Lienhart, Eloi, Florian, Veit und Seibold in Lienharts Burg und überlegten, wie sie am besten gegen Armand vorgehen sollten. Im Moment hatte Armand alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite. Sie brauchten also etwas überraschendes, etwas mit dem Armand niemals rechnen würde.

"Lienhart, du hast doch bestimmt einen Computer hier, oder?" fragte Eloi.

"Ja, nebenan im Büro", deutete Lienhart auf die Tür zum Nachbarzimmer.

"Wir können uns übers Internet die Umgebung von Armands Unterschlupf ansehen", erklärte Eloi. "Nach Agnes Beschreibung weiß ich, wo es ungefähr liegen müsste, aber ich möchte mir das noch einmal ansehen."

"So etwas geht?", fragte Lienhart verwundert.

"Ja", sagte Florian und musste sich zwingen nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. "Soll ich das schnell machen?"

"Ja, wenn du das kannst? Ich finde diesen Computer einfach schrecklich kompliziert."

"Dauert fünf Minuten", sagte Florian und stand auf.

Lienhart sah ihm nach - es war nicht klar, ob er seine Fähigkeiten mit Computern anzweifelte oder ihn bewunderte.

Veit seufzte tief. "Florian wird keine Hilfe bei dem Kampf sein. Eher im Gegenteil."

"Er ist zu stolz und zu jung", nickte Lienhart.

"Er wird keine Last sein", sagte Eloi fest. "Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er sich in die Schatten flüchten soll, wenn es schlecht aussieht."

"Gut - er sollte sich bewusst sein, dass er Armands Ziel ist."

"Das weiß er. Er will nur helfen. Aber wir sollten lieber überlegen, wie wir gegen Armand vorgehen wollen", sagte Eloi. "Im Moment spielt alles Armand in die Karten."

"Ja - wir sind aufgeteilt, und er hat die Druckmittel. Ich hoffe nur, dass Thomas mit dem Artefakt unauffindbar wird", meinte Veit.

"So wie ich Thomas einschätze, wird er seine Freunde nicht so einfach in Gefahr bringen", sagte Veit. "Und Marc... es ist sein Gefährte, der entführt wurde."

"Sandro scheint ein besonnener Vampir zu sein, ich habe da keine Zweifel", erklärte Lienhart fest.

"Allerdings könnte das Artefakt uns bei dem Kampf vielleicht auch helfen", sagte Eloi.

"Möglich. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie es komplett aus der Welt schaffen. Wenn wir es brauchen, werden wir es wiederbekommen können."

"Sollten wir uns nicht langsam lieber überlegen, wie wir Armand besiegen?" fragte Seibold. "Und zwar am besten ohne das Artefakt."

"Eloi, wie viele Kopien kann Armand erstellen? Und was können diese Kopien?", fragte Lienhart.

"Er kann nicht zu viele Kopien erstellen, weil jede Kopie schwächer als die vorherige ist", sagte Eloi. "Ich würde schätzen, dass mehr als drei schwierig sind."

"Und er muss sich auf die Kopien konzentrieren? Wenn man also alle bekämpft, wird es schwieriger für ihn?", fragte Seibold.

"Genau weiß ich das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr er sie kontrollieren muss oder ob es reicht, wenn er ihnen geistige Befehle gibt."

"Ist auch nicht relevant. Zumindest ist gut zu wissen, dass nicht jede Kopie gleich stark ist." Lienhart hob die Stimme, "Florian, hast du etwas raus gefunden?"

"Ja, dein Internet ist eine Katastrophe!" rief Flo hörbar genervt zurück. "Da ist es schneller, wenn ich hinlaufen und Fotos machen würde."

"Es ist eine alte Burg. Es war schon nicht einfach, hier Telefon und Internet herzubekommen."

"Ja, ja", brummte Florian. "Dann kommt mal her, ich hab jetzt ne Ansicht von dem Gebiet mit der wir vielleicht was anfangen können."

Sofort gingen die Vampire rüber und quetschten sich vor den Bildschirm. Seibold sah den Monitor besonders interessiert an. "Faszinierend, was diese Kisten alles können", murmelte er.

"Diese Kiste hier kann gar nichts", schnaubte Florian.

"Was hast du denn raus gefunden?", fragte Eloi und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter."

Florian sah hoch zu ihm und lächelte leicht. "Das hier ist das Haus, von dem Agnes erzählt hat", sagte er und fuhr mit dem Mauszeiger über die Stelle. "Drum herum ist dichter Wald. Das nächste Haus ist hier, also ziemlich weit entfernt."

"Und dazwischen nur Wald", nickte Lienhart. "Da ist ein Fluss, oder?", deutete er auf eine Stelle im Wald.

"Ja, ist es. Und hier, das scheinen Felder oder so zu sein. Die gehören vermutlich hier zu diesem Bauernhof."

"Wir sollten über die Felder laufen, da sind wir schneller", überlegte Lienhart. "Eloi, du solltest über den Wald fliegen."

"Und dann? Armand weiß, dass wir kommen, uns unbemerkt zu nähern ist also nicht nötig", sagte Eloi. "Wir sollten lieber überlegen, ob wir den Wald oder den Fluss irgendwie zu unserem Vorteil einsetzen können."

"Vielleicht den Fluss", überlegte Veit. "Es ist dort sicher rutschig. Für uns auch, aber wir können uns gegenseitig unterstützen, wenn einer stürzt, kann der nächste für ihn übernehmen."

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir dürfen uns auf keinen Fall auf einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann einlassen. Ich könnte mich als Überraschungseffekt tatsächlich in den Bäumen verstecken und du Veit... mit deiner Fähigkeit müsste sich doch etwas anfangen lassen. Auch ein Armand ist nicht immun gegen Feuer."

"Marios Wolf-Freund", fiel Lienhart ein. "wie können wir ihn erreichen?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung", sagte Eloi und sah Florian an. "Hast du seine Nummer, Flo?"

"Von dem Wolf? Nein!", spie Florian aus.

Eloi schob wieder eine Hand auf Flos Schulter. "Armand weiß nichts von ihm. Er könnte unsere Geheimwaffe sein. Um das Artefakt zu retten. Und dich."

Florian zögerte leicht, dann nickte er. "Thomas und Mario sollten wir nicht stören. aber... ich kann Karl anrufen. Er kennt Daniel."

"Bitte. Es wäre uns eine große Hilfe."

Florian nickte und zückte sein Handy. "Ich geh raus zum Telefonieren, okay?"

"Bleib nur in der Nähe", bat Eloi.

"Ja, natürlich - ich geh nur wieder rüber."

Florian stand auf und verließ das Arbeitszimmer um zurück in den Wohnbereich zu gehen.

Schon auf dem Weg wählte er Karls Handynummer.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sich ein verschlafener Karl meldete. "Hm? Flo?"

"Karl - tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

"Schon gut", sagte Karl, der schon wieder wach klang. Offenbar hatte noch nicht lange in seiner Ruhephase verbracht, dass er so schnell munter wurde. "Ich hab es mir angewöhnt zu ruhen, wenn Tim schläft..."

"Hm", machte Florian dazu nur. "Also.... ich... wir haben hier ein Problem." Es war nicht einfach, aber Florian fasste zusammen, was passiert war. Zumindest das Artefakt, seine direkte Bedrohung ließ er aus. "Hast du Daniels Nummer? Er wollte uns helfen, und ich würde ihn gern anrufen."

"Das hört sich gefährlich an Flo", murmelte Karl. "Moment, ich such dir die Nummer von Daniel raus."

"Danke - ich glaub, er wird uns helfen können."

"Ihr seid doch aber alle vorsichtig, ja? Ich meine, ich freu mich, dass du offenbar neue Freunde gefunden hast, aber... dass du dich plötzlich in so ein Abenteuer stürzt."

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Aber wir passen auf, das verspreche ich dir."

"Gut. Und wenn ihr fertig seid, dann will ich einen ausführlichen Bericht. Und ich will alles über diesen Eloi wissen."

"Ja, ja", knurrte Florian.

Karl lachte leise. "So, hier ist die Nummer. Bereit?"

"ja, bereit", nickte Florian und notierte die Nummer sofort. Die Nummer eines Wolfes. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an, fand er.

"Dann pass auf dich auf. Und auf Daniel. Und die anderen", bat Karl.

"Mach ich, versprochen. Ich melde mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." Und wenn ich dann noch kann, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er legte auf und starrte dann auf die notierte Nummer. "Also los", murmelte er und wählte schnell, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Es dauerte etwas, dann meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme. "Ja?"

"Hallo Daniel. Hier ist Florian. Grilltisch Ich hab deine Nummer von Karl", begann Flo etwas unsicher.

"Aha... und warum rufst du an?"

"Thomas und Mario hatten dich doch um Hilfe gebeten..."

"Und dann rufst du an? Ist den beiden etwas passiert?" Sofort klang Daniel wach - und besorgt.

"Die beiden sind grade beschäftigt und wir... wir haben ein Problem", sagte Florian und fasste den bisherigen Abend schnell zusammen.

"Okay, ich komme. Fünf Stunden, sagst du? Das müsste ich schaffen."

"Ich schick dir die genauen Koordinaten aufs Handy", sagte Florian.

"Danke. Ich bin schon gespannt, ich fahr dann gleich los."

"Bis später", sagte Flo.

Dann legten sie auf. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, es war merkwürdig, dass es so einfach war. Dass man so einfach Hilfe bekam, bedingungslos - wenn man Freunde hatte.

Florian seufzte und ging zurück zu den anderen. "Daniel kommt", sagte er nur und setzte sich wieder vor den PC um die genauen Koordinaten abzutippen und an Daniel zu schicken.

"Das ist toll - mit Eloi haben wir schon mal einen, der ihn durcheinander bringt, aber mit einem Wolf wird er nicht rechnen."


	40. Jakob

Jakob wartete im Stall eines alten, unbewohnten Bauernhofs auf sie. Thomas seufzte erleichtert, als er seinen Mentor sah und umarmte ihn kurz aber fest. "Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist."

"Ich helfe euch doch immer gern, mein lieber Junge", lächelte Jakob ihn warm an. "Und ihr habt dieses Mal wirklich große Probleme."

"Ich weiß", sagte Thomas. Er hatte Jakob am Telefon nur ganz kurz umrissen, was los war, hatte aber sowohl das Kästchen als auch die Entführung von Philippe und Luciano erwähnt.

Jakobs Blick ruhte auf dem Kästchen. "... sehr große Probleme", wiederholte er.

"Du kennst das Kästchen", sagte Sandro überrascht.

Jakob nickte leicht. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es hier in der Gegend versteckt war."

"Ist es wirklich so gefährlich?" fragte Thomas.

"Das Artefakt an sich ist nicht gefährlich. Es kommt darauf an, wer es besitzt. In deinen Händen würde es zunächst nichts Böses anrichten, aber auch dich wird es recht bald verführen können seine Macht zu nutzen. Und wenn du einmal damit angefangen hast, ist es schwer wieder aufzuhören. Eigentlich unmöglich."

"Kann es uns helfen, Luciano zu finden?" fragte Marc.

"Grundsätzlich schon, aber es besteht die Gefahr... ja, es ist wie eine Droge. Und manche Drogen - so wie dieses Artefakt - machen beim ersten Gebrauch süchtig."

"Das ist mir egal. Wenn es mir hilft Luciano zu finden, ist das ein geringer Preis."

"Mein lieber Junge, lass uns vorher andere Optionen durchdenken. Ihr habt noch vier Stunden Zeit - und die sollten wir nutzen."

Thomas legte Marc eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir werden alles tun um Luciano zu finden. Mario sucht nach ihm. Er wird ihn finden, ganz bestimmt."

"Aber was, wenn er ihn nicht findet?"

"Philippe ist bei ihm", sagte Sandro. "Und Luciano ist so clever, die beiden finden einen Weg zu entkommen falls Mario und die anderen sie nicht finden."

"Ich mach mir halt Sorgen", murmelte Marc kaum hörbar.

"Mach ich mir auch", sagte Thomas. "Luciano gehört zu uns. Er ist Familie."

"Und Philippe auch..."

Thomas nickte und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Dann sah er wieder zu Jakob. "Wir sollten trotzdem überlegen, ob wir das Artefakt nicht irgendwie einsetzen können. Vor allem auch um Armand zu besiegen."

"Es ist möglich, das Artefakt mit gewissen Vorkehrungen einzusetzen. Kennt ihr die Geschichten von Dämonenbeschwörungen mit Bannkreisen und so? Dämonen kann man so nicht beschwören, aber ein solcher Bannkreis kann die Macht des Artefakts einschränken."

"Ein Bannkreis?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, genau. Aus Kreide oder auch nur in den Sand geschrieben, das ist gleich. Dann mit Salz bestreuen. Der Kreis darf dann nicht überschritten oder zerstört werden, dann ist das Artefakt sicher.

Thomas nickte. Wenn sie das Artefakt einsetzen wollten, mussten sie vor Ablauf des Ultimatums an Armands Unterschlupf sein, um es vorzubereiten. "Was kann das Ding überhaupt?"

"Es kann die Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs übernehmen und speichern. Und es kann Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs dämpfen."

"Das klingt doch nicht schlecht", sagte Thomas. "Wenn wir Armands Fähigkeiten dämpfen können, wären wir klar im Vorteil."

"Natürlich wärd ihr das, aber wie gesagt, nur unter den richtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Das Artefakt will jede Fähigkeit - auch deine und die deiner Verbündeten."

"Jakob hat recht", sagte Sandro. "Mit solchen Artefakten muss man sehr vorsichtig sein. Am besten wäre es, man würde sie alle zerstören. Diese Dinge haben nur wenig Gutes bewirkt. Fast immer endet es in Leid und Chaos."

"Aber wenn wir einen Bannkreis nutzen und es nur gegen Armand einsetzen?", fragte Marc nach.

"Auch dann ist es gefährlich", sagte Sandro. "Ich weiß wenig über die Fähigkeiten der Kugel oder wie man sie einsetzt, ich weiß aber, dass diese Kugel für viel Leid gesorgt hat. Egal mit welchen Absichten sie eingesetzt wurde."

"Aber sie ist unsere einzige Chance Armand zu stoppen - und drei Vampire zu retten. Und vermutlich noch mehr, denn er würde das Artefakt immer wieder einsetzen."

Sandro sah Jakob an. "Meinst du, wir sollten es riskieren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn wir die entführten Vampire vorher finden, dann wäre es toll. Ansonsten kann es wirklich sein, dass es unsere einzige Chance ist."

Sandro nickte und sah wieder zu Thomas. "Du wirst das Artefakt einsetzen. Du bist der Einzige, bis auf Mario, dem ich es zutraue nicht sofort in den Bann der Kugel gesogen zu werden. Jakob und ich werden aufpassen und notfalls einschreiten."

Thomas nickte kurz. "Ich... ich werde mein bestes tun. Aber wenn ich es nicht schaffe...?"

"Du schaffst das", sagte Jakob. "Außerdem wirst du, wenn überhaupt, die Kugel nur einmal einsetzen um Armands Kräfte zu dämpfen. Danach... müssen wir überlegen, was wir mit dem Artefakt tun. Wir müssen es in Sicherheit bringen, wo es nicht wieder gefunden wird."

"Das wurde ja schon einmal versucht... und es war nicht schwer es zu finden."

"Aber das waren offenbar Menschen, die es versteckt haben", sagte Sandro.

"Es war schon ein magisches Versteck", warf Marc ein.

"Vielleicht war das ja das Problem", sagte Sandro. "Magie mit Magie zu verstecken ist meistens eine dumme Idee."

"Ich denke, darüber sollten wir uns später Gedanken machen. Jetzt sollten wir überlegen, wie wir es einsetzen können. Was brauchen wir für diesen Bannkreis - außer Salz?"", drängelte Marc.

"Nichts. Du musst während des Zeichnens nur einen bestimmten Spruch aufsagen. Dabei verstreust du das Salz gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und lässt am Ende eine kleine Lücke. Dort betrittst du den Kreis mit dem Artefakt und schließt ihn dann von innen", erklärte Jakob.

"Und dann kann ich das Artefakt gezielt gegen Armand nutzen?"

"Das vermute ich", sagte Jakob. "Du wirst es leider selbst rausfinden müssen."

"Oh je", seufzte Thomas. "Und proben können wir das auch nicht - ich will euch ja keine Fähigkeiten klauen." Zumal er nicht einmal genau wusste, was Jakob oder gar Sandro konnten.

"Du schaffst das", sagte Jakob. "Du hast schon so viele Dinge geschafft, die eigentlich unmöglich sind. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem noch immer, dass den anderen vielleicht eine andere Lösung einfällt."

Thomas nickte leicht, das hoffte er auch. "Aber wenn nicht - dann brauchen wir Salz."

"Das sollten wir im nächsten Ort doch beschaffen können."

"Ich mach das", beschloss Marc. "Thomas sollte auf jeden Fall hier bleiben."

"Soll ich dich begleiten?" fragte Sandro.

Marc zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Er mochte jetzt nicht alleine sein - jetzt, da sich Luciano in solcher Gefahr befand.

"Dann lass uns gleich los laufen", sagte Sandro. "Und wenn wir zurückkommen gibt es vielleicht schon Neuigkeiten von Luciano."

Marc nickte leicht, das wagte er kaum zu hoffen.

***

Seit fast zwei Stunden suchten Mario, Agens, Lars und Darius nun bereits nach den beiden Entführten - bisher ohne Erfolg. Es gab zwar in der Nähe einige Höhlen, aber in keiner von ihnen hatte es ein Zeichen von Luciano und Philippe gegeben.

Immer wieder blieben sie stehen, und vor allem Agnes versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen eine Spur von Luciano oder Philippe zu bekommen. Doch entweder, sie waren hier nicht vorbeigekommen, oder aber Armand hatte die Duftspur irgendwie getarnt oder verschwinden lassen.

"So bringt das nichts", sagte Darius schließlich. "Wir brauchen einen Anhaltspunkt. Versuchen wir mal wie Armand zu denken. Er hat zwei Vampire, die er irgendwo verstecken will. Das Versteck muss ausbruchsicher sein und groß genug für zwei."

"Er ist ein Typ, der gerne andere quält", überlegte Mario. "Dann wird er sie nicht in eine dunkle Höhle gesteckt haben."

"Wo dann?" fragte Lars.

"Irgendwo, wo Licht ist. Wo sie der Sonne ausgesetzt sind." Dass er den beiden möglicherweise die Amulette abgenommen hatte, erwähnte er lieber nicht.

"Hm", machte Darius. "Das ist ein guter Gedanke. Armand kennt die beiden nicht, weiß ihre Ängste nicht, daher wird er etwas genommen haben, vor dem alle Vampire Furcht verspüren. Die Frage ist nur, ob die Entführung eine spontane Idee war, oder ob er sie länger geplant hat."

"Die Entführung war vielleicht geplant, aber er konnte nicht vorhersehen, wen er entführen könnte."

"Oder wie viele", nickte Lars und zog sein Handy hervor. "Mist, kein Empfang. Mario hast du Netz?"

Mario blickte ebenfalls auf sein Handy. "Nee, nichts."

"Dann lass uns raus aus dem Wald, wo wir Empfang haben. Wir brauchen ne Übersichtskarte."

Mario sagte nichts mehr, sondern lief einfach los. Der Wald war recht dicht und weit ab von jeglicher menschlicher Siedlung, aber sie als Vampire mussten nicht weit laufen um in die Nähe eines Sendemasten zu gelangen.

Lars nickte. "Ich hab wieder Empfang."

"Gut, dann mach gleich mal auf. Wo sind wir, und wo könnten sie sein?!

"Moment", sagte Lars und tippte schnell auf seinem Smartphone herum. "Wir sind hier... von hier aus gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, wo sie sein könnten. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er sie in eine große Stadt wie Stuttgart gebracht hat..."

"Nein, sicher nicht Armand ist ein alter Vampir, der wird ein altes Haus oder eine Hütte oder so gesucht haben. Und eher außerhalb.!

"Lars", sagte Agens. "Was ist mit diesem Programm auf deinem Handy? Das, mit dem man ein anderes Telefon suchen kann?"

"Ich kann es mal versuchen." Lars tippte eine Weile auf dem Handy herum.

"Du hast ne Ortungsapp?" fragte Mario. "Meinst du Philippe hat sein Handy dabei und an?"

"Wir können es zumindest versuchen."

"Armand wird bestimmt nicht an so was wie Handys denken", sagte Darius. "Hätte ich auch nicht..."

Lars tippte noch kurz, dann stahlt er. "Da sind sie!"

"Dann lasst uns gleich los laufen. Das ist immerhin besser, als weiter ziellos durch den Wald zu rennen", sagte Darius.

Schon liefen sie los. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile laufen, bis sie dem georteten Handy näherkamen.

"Da vorn ist...", Lars brach ab und bückte sich. "Hier ist es... Philippes Handy. Aber wo sind die beiden?"


	41. Dunkel, kalt und feucht

Es war dunkel und kalt, und die Luft war feucht. Luciano schlug die Augen auf - und schloss sie sofort wieder. Dunkel und kalt, das war genau das, was er verabscheute.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was passiert war. In einem Moment stand er noch vor der Falltür und dann... hatte er hinter sich ein Geräusch gehört und danach... nichts.

Und jetzt war er hier - ein Keller, vermutete er, jedenfalls roch es so. War er alleine? Oder war Philippe bei ihm? "Philippe?", wisperte er.

"Ich bin hier, Luciano", antwortete Philippe leise.

"Du bist hier", wisperte Luciano erleichtert.

"Ja. An die Wand gekettet, wie ein Hund... Aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist. Ich hab angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Angekettet?", fragte Luciano entsetzt und bewegte sich. Tatsächlich waren seine linke Hand und der linke Fuß mit einem breiten Ring und einer stabilen Kette an der Wand verankert.

"Ja. Und es sind verflucht starke Ketten", sagte Philippe. "Ich hab es bisher nicht geschafft, mich zu befreien."

"Armand wird schon dafür gesorgt haben", meinte Luciano.

"Ja", knurrte Philippe. "Ich hab mich wie ein Anfänger überwältigen lassen. Das ist... peinlich."

"Ich kann mich kaum dran erinnern - das ist auch nicht besser."

"Nein, aber... die Frage ist, wie er es überhaupt geschafft hat. Vampire können eigentlich nicht bewusstlos oder so werden."

"Er hat doch so viele Fähigkeiten - da ist bestimmt etwas praktisches dabei um uns zu überwältigen."

Philippe seufzte. "Ist zu befürchten. Der Kerl wird mir immer unsympathischer..."

"Viel schlimmer ist, dass er uns voll in der Hand hat.“

"Ich frage mich nur, warum er uns nicht gleich vernichtet hat."

Luciano überlegte. "Er könnte uns noch brauchen."

"Wofür?"

"Druckmittel? Immerhin will er das Artefakt haben, und Florian auch."

"Du meinst er will uns austauschen?" fragte Philippe.

"Möglich, oder? Was würdest du machen? So hat er ein Druckmittel."

"Ihm muss doch aber klar sein, dass diese Erpressung nie funktionieren wird."

"Bist du sicher? Würden Marc und Christoph das zulassen? Und die anderen?"

Philippe schwieg einen Moment. "Das Artefakt darf Armand aber nicht in die Hände fallen."

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Und sie sollten es auch nicht benutzen. Aber sie werden um uns kämpfen."

"Dann sollten wir das auch tun und versuchen hier rauszukommen", sagte Philippe. "Wie weit kannst du dich bewegen?"

Luciano rutschte von der Wand weh, dann kreischte er auf.

"Was ist los?" fragte Philippe und versuchte näher an Luciano zu rutschen.

"Ich sitze in einer Pfütze", erklärte Luciano trocken. "Und ich glaub, da drüben sind Mäuse."

"Du... sitzt in einer Pfütze", wiederholte Philippe.

"Ja, total eklig."

"Luciano, du hast geschrien, als hättest du... was weiß ich... in einer Pfütze zu sitzen ist nicht unser größtes Problem."

"Nein, aber es ist total eklig. Und die Mäuse auch."

Philippe seufzte. "Ach Luciano. Lass die Mäuse und die Pfütze mal beiseite und konzentriere dich."

"Ich versuchs." Luciano atmete tief durch, dann versuchte er seine Kette zu erkunden. "Also, die Ketten sind ungefähr einen Meter lang. Diese Ringe hier am Fuß und an der Hand sind echt massiv, da lässt sich nichts machen. Und auch die Kette und der Ring im Wand... alles fest. Wie ist es bei dir?"

"Ich hab nicht mal soviel Spielraum wie du. Ich bin direkt an die Wand gekettet. Offenbar hat mich Armand für gefährlicher gehalten..."

"Oh man, dann kannst du dich gar nicht rühren." Luciano tastete noch einmal an dem Ring herum. "Ich fühle kein Schloss."

Philippe überlegte einen Moment. "Versuch es noch mal mit der Wand. Das ist meistens der Schwachpunkt von Ketten."

Noch einmal tastete Luciano, zerrte und pulte - aber erfolglos. "Fühlt sich so an, als wäre der Ring schon ewig da drin."

"Taste mal um dich herum ob du irgendwas findest, was du als Hebel benutzen kannst. Eine... Eisenstange oder so was"

"Ich glaub nicht, dass hier was ist", murmelte Luciano, suchte aber trotzdem den Boden komplett ab.

"Nein, nichts", sagte er schließlich. "Ein paar Papierfetzen und kleine Steine, aber nichts was ich als Hebel einsetzen könnte."

Auch Philippe hatte inzwischen gesucht - und ebenfalls nichts gefunden.

"Hast du dein Handy noch?" fragte Philippe. "Meinst hab ich irgendwo unterwegs verloren."

Luciano suchte kurz, dann musste er "Nee, ist weg", antworten.

"Verdammt", fluchte Philippe.

"Hier ist echt nichts... ich versuchs noch mal mit Ziehen." Mit den Füßen stützte sich Luciano an der Wand am und zerrte an der Kette an seiner linken Hand.

"Das bringt nichts, Luciano", sagte Philippe. "Ich fürchte wir müssen warten bis Armand oder unsere Leute kommen."

"Ich hoffe eher auf unsere Leute", murmelte Luciano.

"Ich auch, aber dazu müssen sie uns erst mal finden. Und das wird nicht leicht."

"Wenn wir schon nicht wissen, wo wir sind."

***

Inzwischen hatten die Planungen in Lienharts Burg erste Früchte getragen, und die fünf hatten zumindest eine Art Schlachtplan entwickelt. Einiges hing davon ab, dass Daniel rechtzeitig eintreffen würde und sie Armand überraschen konnte. "So", sagte Eloi schließlich. "Uns bleiben noch etwa... zwei Stunden. Das heißt, wir sollten jetzt Kontakt mit Mario aufnehmen und hören, ob er was neues zu berichten hat.

Lienhart nickte und zückte sein Handy. Schnell wählte er die Nummer und lauschte dem Freizeichen. "Mario? Habt ihr die beiden?"

"Nein", sagte Mario. "Wir haben inzwischen Philippes Handy gefunden und suchen jetzt hier in der Umgebung. Wir sind... vielleicht ne Stunde von Stuttgart entfernt."

Lienhart wiederholte die Worte für die anderen, dann stellte er auf den Lautsprecher. Eloi überlegte kurz. "In Richtung Frankreich? Da treibt er sich öfter rum, kann sein, dass er da noch einen Unterschlupf hat. Oder einen kennt."

"Was gibt es bei euch Neues? Habt ihr einen Plan wie ihr Armand besiegen könnt?"

"Zumindest einen, mit dem wir gegen ihn antreten können", nickte Eloi. "Wir haben Daniel angerufen."

"Das ist eine großartige Idee", sagte Mario. "Daniel wird euch sicher helfen können. Ich... ich fürchte, auf uns werdet ihr verzichten müssen. Selbst wenn wir die beiden in der nächsten Zeit finden, schaffen wir es nicht rechtzeitig zum Unterschlupf."

Lienhart seufzte leise. "Dann wirds schwieriger, aber wir schaffen das schon."

"Habt ihr was von Thomas gehört?" fragte Mario.

"Nein, und ihr vermutlich auch nicht."

"Ich hab Thomas vorhin eine Nachricht geschickt, aber er hat sich noch nicht gemeldet", sagte Mario. "Ich... mach mir Sorgen..."

"Willst du ihn anrufen, oder soll ich?"

"Könnt ihr es versuchen. Wir wollen weitersuchen und tappen hier von einem Funkloch ins nächste..."

"Okay, ich schreib dir eine Nachricht, sobald ich etwas weiß", versprach Lienhart.

"Danke", sagte Mario. "Und wir melden uns, sobald wir Philippe und Luciano gefunden haben."

"Viel Erfolg", wünschte Lienhart und legte auf. Er sah in die Runde. "Hoffentlich sind wenigstens Thomas, Marc und Sandro weitergekommen", murmelte er und wählte Thomas' Nummer.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Thomas sich meldete. "Lienhart, hallo. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, hier ist alles in Ordnung. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Ist das Kästchen in Sicherheit?"

"Hm, wir... sind uns noch nicht ganz sicher, was wir damit machen", sagte Thomas. "Habt ihr einen Plan, um gegen Armand zu gewinnen?"

"Ja, wir haben uns die Gegend um seinen Unterschlupf angeguckt und ein wenig geplant. Daniel ist auch auf dem Weg dahin."

"Daniel, das ist gut. Aber... glaubt ihr wir haben eine Chance?"

"Es ist nicht leicht, und wir müssen mit Opfern rechnen."

"Und wenn wir die Kugel einsetzen? Damit können wir Armands Fähigkeiten dämpfen und er wäre nur ein normal-starker, alter Vampir."

"Natürlich würde das sehr helfen, dann könnten wir ihn ohne große Probleme besiegen. Aber... die Gefahr ist zu groß."

"Jakob und Sandro glauben beide, dass ich es schaffen kann. Die Kugel einmal einzusetzen ohne in ihren Bann gezogen zu werden."

"Du willst sie einsetzen? Das ist sehr nobel von dir, aber weißt du, worauf du dich da einlässt?"

"Jakob hat ein bisschen was erklärt. Und ich glaube, wir haben gar keine andere Wahl."

Lienhart sah die Vampire um sich herum an. "Was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte er ruhig.

Eloi zögerte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist gefährlich..."

Florian holte tief Luft und wollte etwas von "Anmaßung" und "Baby" sagen, wurde aber von Eloi zurückgehalten, der ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. "Lass ihn."

"Ich glaube wir sollten es versuchen", sagte Veit. "Armand würde niemals damit rechnen, dass wir das Artefakt einsetzen. Und es würde die Kräfte ausgleichen."

"Und was ist mit Thomas?", fragte Eloi leise nach.

"Wenn seine Freunde glauben das er es schafft, sollten wir darauf vertrauen", sagte Veit.

Wieder holte Florian Luft, ehe er von Eloi erneut gebremst wurde. "Er ist jung, aber er ist gut", wisperte der ihm zu.

Lienhart seufzte. "Thomas, ich bin nicht begeistert, aber... wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass du es schaffst, dann vertrauen wir dir."

"Wir treffen alle Vorbereitungen, dass es gut geht", versprach Thomas.

"Gut. Schafft ihr es rechtzeitig zu Armands Unterschlupf?" fragte Eloi.

"Ja, wir werden uns beeilen. Wir bringen noch einen Freund mit - meinen Mentor", kündigte Thomas an.

"Kann er kämpfen?" fragte Veit.

"Auch, aber er ist auch sonst mächtig."

"Das ist gut. Mario und die anderen suchen noch immer nach Philippe und Luciano, die können uns also nicht helfen", sagte Lienhart.

"Es geht ihnen aber gut?", fragte Thomas gleich nach.

"Ja, ich hab eben mit Mario telefoniert. Er sagte, er hätte dir auch eine Nachricht geschrieben. Über das Telefon."

"Ich guck gleich mal nach und antworte ihm. Hier ist der Empfang nicht besonders gut."

"Bei Mario wohl auch nicht. Aber sie haben Philippes Handy gefunden und hoffen, dass sie die beiden bald haben."

"Das wäre gut - wenn Armand kein Druckmittel mehr hat, können wir ganz anders kämpfen."

"Ja", sagte Lienhart. "So, wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen. Und ihr solltet auch loslaufen, damit ihr rechtzeitig da seid."

"Machen wir. Bis später", verabschiedete sich Thomas.

"Bis später", sagte Lienhart und legte auf.

Thomas sah zu Jakob und Sandro, dann zu Marc. "Lasst uns loslaufen."

Marc nickte unglücklich. "Ich hatte gehofft, sie hätten Luciano schon gefunden", wisperte er und reichte Jakob den Beutel mit Salz.

"Ich weiß. Aber sie werden ihn schon finden - sie haben ja jetzt das Handy, damit sind sie sicher auf der richtigen Spur."

"Außerdem brauchen wir dich", sagte Sandro. "Dein Schild ist wichtig."

"Ich werde euch beschützen", versprach Marc.

"Gut, dann lasst uns los. Wir müssen uns ziemlich beeilen um pünktlich da zu sein", sagte Thomas.

Sie nickten sich nur noch einmal kurz zu, dann liefen sie los. Über Wälder und Felder, durchquerten Bäche und Straßen und kamen den anderen Vampiren immer näher. Thomas konnte fühlen, dass er Mario immer näher kam.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte direkt weiter zu Mario laufen. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass Mario nicht beim Kampf gegen Armand dabei sein würde.

Er könnte sich nicht komplett konzentrieren, wenn er sich nebenbei Sorgen um Mario machen würde.

Trotzdem seufzte er, als sie sich wieder von Mario entfernten.

"Thomas? Was ist?", fragte Jakob sanft.

"Nichts. Ich... ich bin froh, dass Mario in Sicherheit ist. Aber ich hätte ihn trotzdem gern bei mir. Verrückt, oder?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ihr steht euch so nah, ihr braucht euch."

"Aber ich darf mich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Ich muss... nur an meine Aufgabe denken."

"Das wirst du, wenn wir wieder weiter weg sind."

Thomas sah Jakob an. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist."

"Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst, mein lieber Junge."

"Das weiß ich."

"Dann weiter - wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Thomas nickte und lief wieder etwas schneller. Dabei entfernte er sich weiter und weiter von Mario.

Bedauernd und erleichtert zugleich merkte er, dass Marios Anwesenheit ihn nicht mehr durcheinanderbrachte.

"Wir sind gleich da", sagte Sandro. "Wie gehen wir weiter vor?"

"Wir müssen uns kurz mit Lienhart und den anderen verständigen", beschloss Jakob. "Das machst am besten du. Mich kennt niemand, und Marc sollte bei Thomas und dem Artefakt bleiben."

Sandro nickte und zückte sein Handy, dann sah er Thomas an. "Ich brauch Lienharts Nummer."

Schnell zückte Thomas sein Handy und diktierte ihm die Nummer.

"Danke. Und ihr sucht euch hier ein sicheres Versteck. Ich schick dir die Anweisungen per SMS, ok?"

"Ja, okay", nickten die anderen drei und sahen sich um. Marc blieb dabei bei Thomas um ihn mit seinem Schild zu schützen, während Jakob nach einem Unterschlupf suchte.


	42. Durch ein verfallenes Haus

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal im Internet gucken, was hier in der Nähe ist", schlug Lars vor, als sie eine weitere Höhle durchkämmt hatten. "Darius hatte ja vorhin schon gesagt, dass die beiden eher nicht in einer Höhle oder so gefangen gehalten werden."

Agnes holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, dann hielt sie aber inne. Aufmerksam sah sie nach oben in die Luft, dann schloss sie die Augen und fühlte und roch offenbar, ob sie etwas spüren konnte. Und da war etwas.

"Fühlst du etwas?" fragte Lars.

"Ja", wisperte sie. "Sei leise." Dann fühlte sie weiter, ganz konzentriert

"Sie ist wirklich eine ganz erstaunliche junge Dame", sagte Darius zu Mario.

Mario nickte leicht und beobachtete Agnes dabei weiter.

Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen. "Wir müssen nach Westen", sagte sie leise.

Die anderen nickten nur, jedes laute Geräusch hätte diese besondere Atmosphäre zerstört. Dann lief Agnes los, nach Westen.

Schnell folgten sie ihr durch den Wald.

Nach einigen Kilometern blieb sie wieder stehen und überprüfte ihre Witterung, dann lief sie weiter.

Schließlich tauchte zwischen den Bäumen ein Gebäude auf.

"Da", wisperte Agnes. "Da drin sind sie."

"Das... das ist ja... hübsch", murmelte Lars und musterte das Gebäude vor ihnen. Es war ein großer Bau, der bestimmt einmal beeindruckend und herrschaftlich ausgesehen hatte. Inzwischen war das Haus allerdings im Verfall begriffen.

Früher war es weiß gewesen, und groß - ein Herrenhaus vielleicht, oder ein Hotel. Heute waren die Balkone zum Teil heruntergebrochen, einige Scheiben eingeschlagen, und das Dach undicht.

"Sieht wie die Kulisse eines Gruselfilms aus", meinte Mario leise.

"Oh je, und dann ist Luciano da drin gefangen", murmelte Lars mitfühlend, aber mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Ich bin grade ganz froh, dass Marc nicht hier ist", sagte Mario. "Der würde spätestens jetzt wohl durchdrehen."

"Ich will Philippe auch so schnell wie möglich da raus haben", meinte Lars.

"Agens, kannst du fühlen wo genau die beiden sind?" fragte Darius.

"Dafür muss ich näher ran", erklärte sie leise und schlich sich an das Haus, schloss wieder die Augen, roch, fühlte - und deutete dann nach links oben. "Da unter dem Dach."

"Dann lasst uns rein in das nette Gruselhaus", sagte Mario. "Aber vorsichtig. Wer weiß ob Armand nicht Fallen aufgestellt hat."

"Das ist sogar recht wahrscheinlich", vermutete Darius, als sie sich dem Haus näherten.

"Da über der Eingangstür steht etwas", sagte Lars. "Schlosshotel... Wald... der Rest ist nicht mehr zu entziffern."

"Also wirklich mal ein Hotel... sah bestimmt mal schön aus", meinte Mario. "Also, dann gucken wir mal." Vorsichtig rüttelte er an der Eingangstür.

Die Tür bewegte sich nicht, was wenig überraschend war. "Aufbrechen - oder suchen wir einen anderen Weg rein?" fragte Mario.

"Ich würde gerne nach einem anderen Weg suchen, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Vielleicht brauchen die beiden Hilfen."

Mario nickte und versetzte der Tür einen kräftigen Stoß. Mit einem Splittern brach die eine Türhälfte auseinander. "Herein mit euch", sagte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Vorsichtig betraten sie die frühere Eingangshalle. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte hier deutlich genagt, aber die Vampire kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie folgten Agnes, die sie durch das Haus führte.

Immer wieder knirschte es unter ihren Füßen, als sie über Glas oder kleinere Steine und Holzstücke gingen. Von der Eingangshalle führte eine breite Marmortreppe hoch in den ersten Stock.

Eine kleinere Holztreppe führte sie weiter nach oben. Hier blieb Agnes immer wieder stehen, prüfte, und wies sie dann an, hier oder dort hin nicht zu treten und bloß nichts anzufassen.

Mehr als einmal war das Rascheln und Tippeln von kleinen Tieren zu hören - Mäusen und sonstigem Getier, dass in dem Hotel inzwischen wohnte. Es roch auch intensiv nach Mäusedreck, Schimmel und anderen unangenehmen Dingen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie weiter.

"Da oben", sagte Agens schließlich und blieb vor einer schweren Tür stehen, die im Gegensatz zum restlichen Hotel völlig intakt aussah.

"Fühlst du etwas? Also mehr als die beiden?", fragte Mario leise.

Agnes legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Nein, aber... ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht."

"Dann müssen wir vorsichtig sein", beschloss Mario.

"Sind wir", sagte Darius. "Lass mich einmal die Tür genauer ansehen." Er trat vor und lege seine Hände auf das dunkle Holz.

"Hm... scheint eine normale Tür zu sein, soweit ich das feststellen kann."

"Kriegst du sie auf?". fragte Mario.

Darius nickte. "Klar. Ist nur ne Tür."

"Sei vorsichtig", bat Agnes.

Darius musterte die Tür noch einen Moment, dann ging er einen Schritt zurück und trat gezielt gegen das Schloss.

Es knackte laut, dann sprang die Tür auf. Er trat ein - und sofort einen Schritt zurück.

Aber nichts passierte. Darius schüttelte den Kopf. "Schlampig von Armand."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer weiß was noch kommt."

"Nein, ich glaube er hält uns für zu dämlich die beiden zu finden."

Agnes achtete nicht auf die Diskussion der Männer, sondern ging langsam weiter.

Lars beeilte sich ihr zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Treppe und weiter nach oben machte sie die anderen erneut auf diverse mögliche Fallen aufmerksam.

"Agens, lass mich jetzt vorgehen", sagte Darius. "Ich glaube, dass hier ist die letzte Treppe."

"Pass aber auf", warnte sie erneut.

"Mach ich", nickte Darius und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

Er ging behutsam die Treppe hoch und gelangte an eine weitere Tür, die jedoch wieder nicht besonders stabil schien.

"Sollten wir rufen?" fragte Mario leise.

Darius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir wissen doch, wo sie sind."

"In Filmen machen sie es aber so", meinte Lars mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Dann ruf", grinste Darius ihn an.

Lars trat etwas näher an die Tür heran. "Philippe? Bist du da?"

Eine leise Stimme antwortete, das könnte Philippe gewesen sein. "Da sind sie", rief er aus und stieß die Tür auf.

In dem Raum war es komplett dunkel und so dauerte es auch für Vampiraugen etwas, bis sie etwas erkennen konnten.

"Philippe? Luciano?", fragte Lars zurückhaltend in den Raum.

"Wir sind hier", sagte Philippe und man hörte das Geräusch von Ketten.

Sofort lief Lars auf ihn zu. "Philippe, es geht dir gut!"

"Ja, ich bin unverletzt. Und Luciano auch."

Lars hörte, dass auch Luciano etwas sagte, und dass jemand zu ihm hineilte.

"Wir brauchen Licht", sagte Darius hinter ihm und ging durch den Raum. Lars hörte etwas Splittern und Krachen, dann wurde es tatsächlich etwas heller, als Mondlicht in den Raum drang.

Er musste grinsen, das war auch eine Möglichkeit Licht zu machen.

Luciano seufzte erleichtert auf und auch Philippe lächelte. "Das ist besser."

"Jetzt müssen wir euch hier nur noch rauskriegen. Die Ketten sind nicht ohne..."

"Ich krieg sie aber zumindest aus der Mauer", sagte Darius und kniete sich zu Philippe.

Behutsam legte er seine flachen Hände auf die Wand und ließ sie schmelzen, so dass die massiven Ringe schließlich mit einem Klirren auf den Boden fielen.

"Danke", sagte Philippe und bewegte die Arme. "Das war wirklich unbequem."

"Das glaub ich dir. Mario, guck bitte mal, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist, ich kümmer mich inzwischen um Luciano."

Mario nickte und ging zu Philippe. "Ihr habt uns ganz schön erschreckt", sagte er.

"Das glaub ich - wir waren auch total erschreckt, als wir hier aufgewacht sind."

Mario legte eine Hand auf Philippes Arm und begann mit seiner Fähigkeit zu suchen, ob alles ok war. "Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, euch zu schnappen?"

"Das kann ich gar nicht genau sagen", gestand Philippe. "Wir standen vor der Falltür, dann war da ein Geräusch irgendwo im Wald - und dann... sind wir hier aufgewacht."

"Wir sind ziemlich naiv in seine Falle gerannt", seufzte Mario. "Immerhin bist du offenbar unverletzt. Ich kann jedenfalls nichts finden."

"Ich fühle mich auch okay, Mario. Guck bitte noch zu Luciano, und dann lasst uns hier abhauen."

"Erst müssen wir die Ketten noch komplett loswerden. Ihr könnte ja schlecht damit durch die Gegend laufen."

"Ich würde lieber erst abhauen", gestand Philippe. "Die Ketten werden uns nicht besonders behindern."

"Ich will auch hier weg", sagte Luciano sofort.

"Dann raus, und dann kümmern wir uns um die Ketten", beschloss Darius.

Mario kontrollierte noch schnell, ob es auch Luciano gut ging, dann führte sie Agnes wieder nach unten.

Erst, als sie draußen waren, atmete Luciano auf. Wieder in Freiheit, wieder das Mondlicht um ihn, und keine Mäuse und anderes Krabbelgetier mehr.

"Ich versuch Marc zu erreichen", sagte Mario. "Allerdings kann es sein, dass er sein Handy aus hat. Die anderen müssten inzwischen alle bei Armands Unterschlupf sein. Die Frist des Ultimatums läuft jede Minute ab."


	43. Der Kampf

Inzwischen hatte sich die Gruppe um Lienhart zu Armands Unterschlupf begeben.

Sie hatten eigentlich früher da sein wollen, aber Eloi und Flo hatten noch eine Weile diskutiert. Eloi hatte Flo förmlich angefleht in Lienharts Burg zu bleiben, in Sicherheit, aber Flo hatte nichts davon hören wollen.

Er war der Meinung, dass auch er nützlich war, und er wollte kein Feigling sein. Durch die Diskussion waren sie spät dran und konnten sich nur sehr kurz mit Daniel besprechen.

"Bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr", sagte Lienhart zu Daniel. "Wir sind für deine Hilfe sehr dankbar und wollen nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein, aber ich muss schon an ihn heran, wenn ich ihn ablenken soll."

"Wir unterstützen dich so gut es geht", sagte Veit. "Und hoffen, dass Thomas rechtzeitig mit dem Artefakt auftaucht und es einsetzen kann."

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Daniel. Er hatte sich schon bis auf eine lockere Shorts ausgezogen und auch sein Handy im Auto gelassen.

"Fünf Minuten", sagte Eloi.

Allein diese Worte ließen eine unbeschreibliche Spannung aufkommen.

"Er kommt", sagte Eloi plötzlich. "Verwandel dich."

Daniel nickte, zog die Shorts aus, die er kurzerhand Eloi reichte, und verwandelte sich, dann schlich er sich davon in ein kleines Waldstück in der Nähe.

"Das war cool", murmelte Veit beeindruckt.

Seibold nickte. "Das war es tatsächlich. Wir haben sie stets unterschätzt - und dann ihre Existenz ignoriert, das war ein Fehler."

"Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr pünktlich seid", sagte plötzlich Armand.

"Nun, wir sind zuverlässig", erwiderte Lienhart.

"Dann gebt mir jetzt bitte mein Artefakt und meine Fähigkeit."

"Hm - nein, ich denke, das werden wir nicht tun."

Armand sah zu Eloi. "Eloi, hast du diesen netten Herrschaften nicht erzählt, wer ich bin? Und das man besser tut, was ich sage?"

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, wer du bist, natürlich. Aber diese Vampire sind nicht wie deine üblichen Opfer."

"Eloi, genug mit dem Unsinn. Gib mir jetzt dein kleines Spielzeug und mein Artefakt. Ich werde Almaric dann nichts von all dem erzählen."

"Oh, du wirst Almaric nichts davon erzählen, davon bin ich überzeugt", grinste Eloi ihn an.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter Armand ein tiefes grollendes Knurren.

Überrascht drehte er sich um.

Ein großer Wolf stand hinter ihm und knurrte ihn an.

"Verdammt, wo kommt das Vieh her?", rief er aus.

Der Knurren wurde noch tiefer und der Wolf trat ein paar Schritte näher.

Armand knurrte seinerseits und machte einen wütenden Schritt auf den Wolf zu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Eloi eine Bewegung und kurz erkannte er Thomas und Marc., die im Schatten einiger Bäume standen.

Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern sah weiter zu Armand. Der nahm jetzt einen Stein und warf ihn auf den Wolf um ihn zu verscheuchen.

Daniel wich dem Stein elegant aus und schnappte dafür nach Armands Wade.

Sie hörten, wie es knirschte, und sie konnten Armands Blut riechen, das aus der tiefen Wunde austrat.

"Veit jetzt", rief Lienhart und gab damit das Zeichen zum Angriff. Sie mussten Armand so lange beschäftigen, bis Thomas mit dem Ritual fertig war und das Artefakt einsetzen konnte.

Veit rannte los auf Armand zu und prallte ohne zu bremsen gegen seinen Körper. Armand strauchelte, blieb aber stehen.

Aber auch Seibold und Lienhart waren losgelaufen, während Eloi erst mal zurückblieb und sich schützend vor Florian stellte.

Die drei Vampire hielten ihn fest, versuchten ihn zu umklammern und zu beißen, doch Armand wehrte sich. Zunächst behielten sie die Oberhand, dann fühlten sie, wie sich Armand von ihnen entfernte - nach oben.

Sofort verwandelte sich Eloi. Das war seine Aufgabe. Er musste als Flughund versuchen Armand am Boden zu halten.

Er startete und flog auf Armands Kopf zu, mit den Krallen voran, und zerkratzte ihm das Gesicht.

Währenddessen hatte Thomas damit begonnen den Salzkreis zu zeichnen. Er ging entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn und verstreute dabei das Salz auf dem Waldboden. Dabei murmelte er die Worte, die Jakob ihm auf dem Weg eingebläut hatte.

Er musste alles richtig machen, ansonsten konnte das hier mehr als gefährlich werden - vor allem für ihn selbst.

Nein, nicht nur für ihn. Auch für alle, die ihm wichtig waren. Für seine Familie, seinen Clan, für Mario. Deshalb musste er es schaffen.

Er konzentrierte sich und achtete nicht auf die Kampfgeräusche, die zu ihm herübertrugen. Der Kreis war fast vollständig, als er mit dem Kästchen in der Hand hineintrat und die letzte Lücke im Salzkreis schloss.

Sofort fühlte er eine unnatürlich Wärme, und das Summen des Kästchens war eindeutig lauter geworden. Als würde die Kugel im Inneren spüren, dass sie gleich benutzt werden sollte.

"Alles gut", wisperte er um das Kästchen zu beruhigen - und sich selbst.

Er holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann trat er in die Mitte des Kreises und drehte sich in Richtung Armand. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über den Deckel, wisperte dabei wieder einige lateinische Worte.

Dann schob er den kleinen Hebel zur Seite, der das Kästchen geschlossen hielt, und klappte den Deckel auf.

Zum ersten Mal sah er nun die Kugel vor sich. Sie war etwa so groß wie eine Kinderfaust und schimmerte silbrig-weiß.

Sie erinnerte Thomas an das Leuchten des Mondes, und sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Sie summte noch lauter, und sie schien Thomas zu rufen, ganz leise und verführerisch.

Inzwischen waren auch alle anderen Vampire darauf aufmerksam geworden und nicht nur in Armands Augen schimmerte deutliche Gier auf. "Thomas, du musst sie einsetzen, schnell", rief Jakob ihm zu.

Jakobs drängenden Worte rissen Thomas aus der Bewunderung, und er erinnerte sich an seine Aufgabe. Er sprach die lateinischen Worte der Formel und fühlte, wie die Kugel sich erhitzte. Die Worte waren also wirksam - ob sie auch richtig wirkten, würde er gleich sehen.

Das Schimmern der Kugel wurde noch intensiver bis es so hell war, dass Thomas die Augen zusammenkneifen musste.

"Was ist... das... das wagt ihr nicht!", rief Armand entsetzt, "Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Ihr seid zu feige dafür, das... Nein!"

Armand stürzte sich vorwärts, schlug dabei wild nach Eloi und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft und gegen einen Baum. "Marc, der Schild!" rief Sandro. "Schütze Thomas und das Artefakt!"

Marc blieb in der Bewegung stehen und schloss die Augen. War sein Schild sonst schon immer sehr stark, würde er so undurchdringlich werden.

Armand schrie wütend auf, als er auf den Schild prallte.

Er fühlte, wie sich mehrere Vampire von hinten auf ihn stürzten.

"Thomas", sagte Jakob. "Schließe jetzt das Kästchen. Du hast es ganz toll gemacht. Aber schleiß es jetzt wieder."

Sichtlich zögerlich legte Thomas seine Hand auf den Deckel des Kästchens - doch die Kugel leuchtete so unfassbar schön, er konnte sie doch nicht wieder verstecken!

"Thomas, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du musst den Deckel schließen. Denk an Mario", sagte Jakob.

"Mario würde viel stärker werden", erklärte Thomas leise.

"Aber das würde er nicht wollen. Mario ist glücklich so wie er ist."

Thomas rief sich Marios Gesicht in Erinnerung, sein Lachen, seine Fröhlichkeit. Seinen Stolz, wenn er etwas geschafft hatte, wenn er jemanden heilen konnte.

Nein, Mario würde das wirklich nicht wollen. Er wollte stärker werden, aber durch eigene Kraft und nicht dank einer magischen Kugel.

Er konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf Mario, und so konnte er die verführerischen Rufe der Kugel endlich verdrängen.

Schnell klappte er den Deckel des Kästchens zu und legte den kleinen Hebel vor. Erst dann traute er sich wieder nach oben zu sehen, zu seinen Freunden, die gegen Armand kämpften.

Nachdem Armand seine Fähigkeiten verloren hatte, war es kein besonders fairer Kampf mehr - aber Armand selbst war ja nie fair gewesen. Veit, Seibold, Lienhart und Florian hatten ihn zu Boden gerungen und bissen nun immer wieder zu.

Thomas wandte den Blick ab und suchte stattdessen nach Eloi.

Er war nicht zu sehen, nicht unter den Kämpfenden, nicht verletzt irgendwo in der Umgebung.

"Eloi?" rief er und trat aus dem Salzkreis. "Eloi?"

Auch Jakob sah sich suchend um. Als Thomas noch einmal nach Eloi rief, löste sich Florian aus dem Knäuel der Kämpfenden. "Eloi?", fragte er nach und sah sich ebenfalls um

"Armand hat ihn getroffen", sagte Thomas. "Er ist... da zu dem Bauhm geschleudert worden."

Sofort stürzte Florian in die Richtung, in die Thomas gezeigt hatte.

Thomas rannte hinter ihm her. "Hier!" hörte er plötzlich Daniel rufen. Offenbar hatte er sich wieder zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt und hockte nun auf dem Boden.

Vor ihm lag ein kleines Bündel aus braunem Fell. Blutigem, braunen Fell.

"Eloi", wisperte Florian und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen. Er streckte eine Hand aus, traute sich aber nicht ihn zu berühren.

Das Bündel zuckte leicht, bewegte sich aber nicht wirklich.

"Verdammt, jetzt macht doch was", fuhr Florian Thomas an.

"Was soll ich denn machen", fauchte Thomas zurück. "Ich kann nicht heilen!"

"Er darf nicht sterben", rief Florian wütend und berührte nun doch vorsichtig einen der Flügel.

Sofort zuckte Eloi zusammen und quiekte mitleiderregend auf.

"Da scheint einiges gebrochen zu sein", sagte Daniel. "Tut mir leid, ich hab keine Ahnung, was man da bei einer... Fledermaus machen kann."

"Das ist keine Fledermaus", fauchte Florian.

"Du nennst mich und mein Rudel gern nasse Hunde, also ist dein Freund eine Fledermaus", schnaubte Daniel.

"Ihr seid nasse Hunde, Eloi ist ein Flughund!"

"Dann sind wir zwei Hunde ja verwandt", sagte Daniel und grinste Florian an. "Und jetzt hör auf hier rumzukeifen, dass hilft Eloi nämlich nicht. Kannst du ihm nicht Blut von dir geben? Das hilft bei euch Vampiren doch immer."

"Keine Ahnung..." Tatsächlich beruhigte sich Florian jetzt. "Eloi, hilft Blut?"

"Versuch es", sagte Thomas, als Eloi keine Antwort gab. "Und dann hoffen wir, dass Mario bald hier ist..."

Florian biss sich in einen Finger und hielt ihn Eloi vor die kleine, behaarte Schnauze.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe sich die Schnauze öffnete.

Vorsichtig ließ Florian einen Tropfen Blut auf die rosa Zunge tropfen.

"Schluck Eloi", wisperte er dabei. "Bitte schluck."

Eloi schien es zu versuchen, war aber wohl zu schwach.

"Du darfst nicht sterben", flüsterte Florian. "Bitte, tu mir das nicht an."

Der kleine Flughund wimmerte und schloss die Augen.

Thomas stand auf und sah sich suchend um, bis er Jakob sah. "Jakob!" rief er und winkte ihn zu sich. Vielleicht wusste sein Mentor ja einen Rat.

"Gib ihm noch einen Tropfen Blut. Und du, Thomas, lauf Mario entgegen, er soll sich beeilen."

Thomas nickte und lief sofort los.

Er fühlte Mario in einiger Entfernung, aber näher kommend

So schnell er konnte lief er ihm entgegen. Und er fühlte, wie auch Mario schneller wurde.

Er versuchte das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit zu übermitteln, und tatsächlich schien Mario noch einmal zu beschleunigen.

Schließlich konnte Thomas Mario endlich sehen und etwas weiter dahinter auch die restliche Gruppe - einschließlich Philippe und Luciano.

Thomas war kurz erleichtert, dass die Rettungsmission offenbar erfolgreich gewesen war, dann dachte er wieder an seinen Auftrag. "Eloi ist verletzt - wir brauchen dich, Mario."

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, alles gut. Aber Eloi..."

Mario nickte. "Ich habs gehört. Dann lass uns zu ihm laufen."

"Schnell", drängte Thomas und lief los. Mario folgte ihm.

Die anderen hielten ihr hohes Tempo nur kurz, dann blieben sie zurück, denn Mario und Thomas rannten so schnell wie noch nie zurück zu Armands Unterschlupf.

Mario hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für den Kampfschauplatz übrig, wofür er auch ganz dankbar war, und lief schnurstracks zu Eloi.

An der Seite des freien Platzes saß Florian, in seinem Schoß lag ein Stück Stoff - eine Jacke vielleicht - und darauf der braune Flughund.

"Oh je", sagte Mario als er das verletzte Tier sah. "Armer Kerl. Darf ich?" fragte er und sah Florian an.

"Was willst du von ihm?", fragte Florian mit rauer Stimme und sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an.

"Ihm helfen", sagte Mario. "Bitte."

"Wie willst du Baby ihm helfen?"

"Mit meiner Fähigkeit Flo. Und jetzt halt den Mund", fuhr Mario ihn genervt an.

Florian sah ihn weiter böse an, aber er tat nichts, als Mario seine Hand auf den kleinen Körper legte.

"Du hast ihm schon Blut gegeben?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, ist eklig, aber ich hatte nichts anderes da."

"Nein, das ist gut. Er braucht sogar noch etwas mehr."

"Aber kein kaltes, totes Blut von einem verfickten Vampir!"

"Das ist besser als gar kein Blut. Also wenn du in deiner Hosentasche nicht zufällig einen lebendigen Hasen hast, gibst du ihm jetzt von deinem Blut!"

Florian zuckte bei dem Ton zusammen, biss sich aber brav wieder in den Finger und träufelte einen Tropfen Blut in die Schnauze des Flughunds. Wie erwartet bewegte Eloi sich nicht.


	44. Verletzt

"Komm Eloi", murmelte Mario und konzentrierte sich auf die zahlreichen Verletzungen im Inneren des Flughundes. "Trink was."

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Eloi überhaupt noch lebte - er hatte schwerste innere Verletzungen, und ein Flügel war komplett zerschmettert.

"Ich such nach einem Hasen oder so", sagte Daniel, der noch immer neben Eloi kniete. "Ich denke ich hab bessere Chancen als ihr, was zu finden. Ich beeil mich."

"Danke. Bring ruhig ein paar mehr mit. Und sag auch den anderen, dass wir Blut brauchen", bat Thomas, der sich hinter Mario gehockt hatte.

"Mach ich", sagte Daniel und stand auf.

Inzwischen saß Mario mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden vor Eloi, mit beiden flachen Händen auf dem kleinen Körper. Alles in ihm war so winzig und schwierig zu erkennen, zumal er so viele Verletzungen hatte. Behutsam ließ er Gefäße wieder zusammenwachsen, versuchte das Blut zu entfernen und widmete sich dann den gerissenen Organen.

"Was macht er?" fragte Flo und sah Thomas an. "Warum sitzt er nur da und starrt Eloi an?"

"Er heilt ihn", wisperte Thomas. "Stör ihn bitte nicht."

"Er... er kann heilen?"

"Ja, das ist seine Fähigkeit. Er hat schon vielen Vampiren geholfen, auch Menschen und Tieren."

Flo sah zu Eloi. "Hörst du das? Es gibt wirklich jemanden", wisperte er. "Du... du musst wieder aufwachen. Er... er wird dir bestimmt helfen. Ich werd mich auch bemühen netter zu ihm zu sein, aber bitte wach auf."

"Natürlich hilft er ihm, aber Eloi ist wirklich eine Herausforderung", sagte Thomas leise.

Florian sah hoch. "Das meine ich nicht. Eloi... egal. Er muss erst mal wieder aufwachen."

"Florian", wisperte Mario überraschend, "Zieh seinen Flügel lang. Ich kann so nichts sehen."

"Tu ich ihm damit nicht weh?"

"Doch, aber er will geheilt werden, oder?"

Florian schluckte. "Ok...", sagte er leise und zog so vorsichtig es ging an Elois Flügel.

Der Flughund quietschte mitleiderregend auf.

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Florian sofort. "Aber Mario bringt das wieder in Ordnung. Tust du doch, oder?"

"Vielleicht wird er sogar wieder fliegen können", wisperte Mario, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. "Gib ihm noch mal Blut, und dann sei leise."

Florian nickte wortlos und gab Eloi erneut etwas von seinem Blut.

Nach seinem Gefühl dauerte es ewig, bis sich Mario von Eloi löste - am Horizont wurde es schon hell.

Mario wirkte zutiefst erschöpft und Thomas zog ihn sofort in seine Arme.

"Daniel! Blut", rief Thomas, ehe er Mario ansah. "Oder willst du direkt trinken?"

Mario nickte nur.

Also zog Thomas Mario ein wenig höher, so dass er bequem an seine Halsschlagader kam.

Mario lächelte ihn dankbar an, dann biss er ohne Vorwarnung zu.

"Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte Florian besorgt, "Eloi, meine ich. Er rührt sich nicht."

"Lass Mario kurz zu Kräften kommen, dann sagt er es dir", bat Thomas.

Tatsächlich nickte Florian und wagte es erst jetzt dem Flughund behutsam den Kopf zu kraulen.

Wenig später kam Daniel angelaufen, in einer Hand drei tote Kaninchen. "Hier", sagte er. "Wir laufen gleich nochmal los und besorgen mehr."

"Danke", nickte Thomas. Mario löste sich von ihm und biss gleich eines der Kaninchen um von ihm zu trinken.

Thomas strich ihm sanft über den Nacken und sah zu Florian. "Versuch mal, ob Eloi was trinkt."

Dankbar nahm Florian eines der angebotenen Kaninchen an, biss es und hielt es Eloi vor das Maul.

"Komm, Eloi, trink", wisperte er. "Du musst doch Durst haben."

"Er ist geschwächt. Träufel es ihm in den Mund", bat Mario.

Florian nickte sofort und hielt das Kaninchen so, dass das Blut in Elois Schnauze träufelte.

Allmählich hatte sich Mario zumindest etwas erholt und konnte sich ein wenig umsehen. "Ist sonst noch jemand verletzt und braucht Hilfe?"

"Nichts, was nicht von allein heilt", sagte Jakob, der inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen war. "Veit hat sich einen Arm gebrochen und Seibold hat eine Wunde im Rücken. Aber beide Wunden werden von allein heilen."

"Das ist gut. Ich werde nachher noch mal bei Eloi... korrigieren müssen."

"Vermutlich wenn er wieder ein Mensch ist?" fragte Florian leise.

"Nein, ich möchte das vorher machen. Sein Flügel ist noch nicht ganz gerade, aber jetzt gerade kann ich nicht mehr. Immerhin blutet er nicht mehr."

"Danke", wisperte Florian und ohne ihn anzusehen.

Dazu sagte Mario nichts - er trank gerade das letzte der drei Kaninchen leer.

"Besser?" fragte Thomas besorgt.

"Ja, ich könnte wohl schon wieder alleine sitzen. Will ich aber nicht."

"Musst du auch nicht", lächelte Thomas und drückte ihn fest an sich

Mario lächelte leicht, dann sah er sich genauer um. Die Vampire, die die Schlacht geschlagen hatten, saßen in zwei kleinen Gruppen zusammen und ruhten sich aus und heilten. Etwas abseits brannte ein kleines Feuer.

"Wir haben gewonnen", sagte Thomas leise. "Unser Plan hat funktioniert."

"Und du bist ganz gesund?"

"Ich war ja sich in meinem kleinen Salzkreis und Marcs Schild", sagte Thomas.

"Das musst du mir alles mal erzählen. Später. Aber... das Feuer da, das ist Armand?"

"Ist er", sagte Jakob. "Armand wird nie wieder eine Gefahr für jemanden sein."

"Das ist gut - dann hat es sich ja gelohnt."

"Auch wenn es ein großes Risiko war."

"Oh ja, aber wir hatten keine Wahl - oder? Spätestens, als er Luciano und Philippe hatte."

"Nein, hatten wir nicht. Zum Glück sind auch die beiden völlig unverletzt."

"Wir sind glimpflich davongekommen - bis auf Eloi."

"Eloi wird wieder", sagte Mario fest.

"Magst du noch? Eloi hat wohl genug getrunken", hielt Florian Mario das tote Kaninchen hin.

"Nimm du", sagte Mario. "Du hast auch gekämpft und brauchst deine Kraft."

Florian zögerte leicht, dann nickte er und trank.

Mario lehnte sich gegen Thomas und lächelte leicht. Florian schien wirklich in Eloi verliebt zu sein. Der Gedanke war seltsam und beängstigend, aber irgendwie... freute sich Mario auch für Flo. Vielleicht fand er so endlich ein bisschen Glück und war nicht mehr ständig so unausstehlich.

Langsam stieg die Sonne auf und hüllte das Schlachtfeld in das frische Licht des neuen Morgens. "Wie geht es euch?", fragte Lienhart, der inzwischen an sie herangetreten war.

"Erschöpft", sagte Mario. "Und Eloi ist noch verletzt."

"Philippe hat mir versichert, dass du ihn heilen könntest?"

Mario nickte. "Bin ich auch dabei. Es ist viel kaputt gegangen. ich bin aber zuversichtlich, dass Eloi wieder völlig in Ordnung kommt."

"Ich habe gesehen, wie Armand ihn getroffen hatte...", murmelte Lienhart leise.

Mario holte tief Luft und löste sich von Thomas. "Dann wollen wir mal weiter machen. Flo, du musst wieder Elois Flügel halten."

"Geht es wirklich schon?", fragte Thomas besorgt.

Mario nickte. "Der Flügel bereitet Eloi Schmerzen, deshalb will ich ihn so schnell es geht richten. Dann kann er sich auch wieder zurückverwandeln."

Er wies Florian an, wie er Eloi zu halten hatte - den verletzten Flügel ganz aufgespannt, was den Flughund zu einem schmerzverzerrten Quieken brachte. Dann legte er wieder seine Hände auf sein Fell und blickte hinein. Es war erstaunlich, was Elois Selbstheilungskräfte schon geschafft hatten, dennoch war noch einiges zu tun.

Nach und nach fühlte Florian, wie sich der Flughand entspannte, als offenbar die Schmerzen nachließen.

Er selbst entspannte sich ebenfalls. Schließlich schlug Eloi die Augen auf und sah Mario aufmerksam an.

Mario lächelte. "Tut mir leid, dass wir dir weh tun mussten. Aber jetzt ist es besser, oder?"

Probehalber bewegte Eloi seinen Flügel und nickte.

"Daniel ist mit mehr Kaninchen zurück", sagte Marc plötzlich hinter ihnen. "Braucht ihr noch welche?"

"Ich hätte gerne noch eins", nickte Mario. Die zweite Heilung war nicht so auszehrend wie die erste gewesen, dennoch fühlte er sich wieder erschöpft.

"Und nach der Wandlung wird Eloi auch eins brauchen", meinte Thomas.

"Ja, wenn du uns zwei bringen könntest?"

Marc nickte. "Bin gleich wieder da."

"Eloi, meinst du, du kannst dich jetzt wandeln?", sprach Mario den Flughund an.

Eloi schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte er.

Florian nahm ihn behutsam in die Hand und setzte ihn auf dem Gras neben sich ab.

Kurz schmiegte der Flughund seinen Kopf gegen Florians Hand, dann rutschte er etwas weg damit er platz für die Wandlung hatte.

Es dauerte länger als sonst, doch schließlich hockte der hochgewachsene Vampir neben ihnen.

Eloi schwankte und sofort war Florian wieder bei ihm um ihn zu stützen.

Mario schüttelte innerlich den Kopf - egal, wie schlecht es Eloi ging, seine Kapuze saß fest und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

"Eloi?" wisperte Florian. "Alles ok? Wie gehts dir?"

"Es ist okay...." Er sah Mario an. "Du bist beeindruckend - ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich das überstehen würde."

Mario lächelte. "Ich hatte am Anfang auch Sorge, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Du warst... ziemlich schwer verletzt."

"Mein Flügel war zerstört, Armand hatte mich direkt getroffen. Aber ich kann den Arm wieder bewegen, und ich werde auch den Flügel bewegen können."

"Das freut mich", sagte Mario. "Darf ich nochmal nachgucken?"

"Ja, natürlich. Du musst mich dafür anfassen?"

"Wäre besser", nickte Mario.

Eloi zögerte, dann zog er den linken Ärmel hoch. Gerötete, vernarbte Haut kam zum Vorschein.

Eloi streckte ihm den vernarbten Arm hin.

Mario sah ihn überrascht an. "Das... das kommt aber nicht von Armand. Das sieht älter aus", murmelte er.

"Ist es auch", erwiderte Eloi leise.

"Deshalb die Kapuze?"

Leise seufzte Eloi. "Ja."

Mario schluckte und sah wieder auf die Narbe. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er so etwas heilen könnte. Aber erst mal musste er sowieso überprüfen, ob in Elois Innerem alles in Ordnung war. Über das andere... musste er in Ruhe nachdenken.

Es fiel ihm inzwischen wirklich leicht in einen Körper hineinzusehen. Bei Eloi sahen die Organe gut aus - ein paar Kleinigkeiten konnte er noch korrigieren. Beim Arm musste er noch etwas richten, drehen, dehnen, aber schließlich war er zufrieden und ließ Eloi wieder los.

"Du wirst denke ich ein paar Tage aufs Fliegen verzichten müssen", sagte Mario. "Und noch mehr Blut trinken, aber sonst sieht das alles gut aus."

"Du meinst also, ich werde wieder fliegen können?", fragte Eloi, seine Stimme klang erfreut.

Mario nickte. "Ja, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Ich mein, ich hab noch nie einen Flügel behandelt, aber es sah wirklich alles gut aus."

"Vielen Dank!" Eloi klang wirklich überschwänglich, und sehr sehr glücklich.

"Ich bin vermutlich kein guter Kämpfer, aber immerhin kann ich so auch einen Beitrag leisten", sagte Mario.

"Dein Beitrag ist wichtiger als kämpfen zu können", erklärte Thomas leise.

Mario lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich an ihn. "Es ist vorbei, oder?"

"Ja, ist es. Armand ist besiegt, er wird nie wieder jemanden angreifen und seine Fähigkeit klauen."

"Und das haben wir dir zu verdanken", sagte Eloi. "Wenn du die Kugel nicht eingesetzt hättest..."

"Ihr hättet es bestimmt auch so geschafft", meinte Thomas.

Eloi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er war zu stark."

Thomas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. So etwas Besonders war sein Anteil nicht, "ich hab doch nur das Kästchen aufgemacht."

"Du weißt, dass wir dich fast alle angegriffen hätten, um an die Kugel zu kommen?" fragte Eloi.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr hättet mich angegriffen? Warum?"

"Weil wir die Kugel wollten", sagte Jakob leise.

"Oh", machte Thomas. "Ich... ich hätte sie auch gern länger benutzt, behalten, aber du hattest mich an Mario erinnert", sah er Jakob an. "Das hat geholfen."

"Das hatte ich gehofft. Ich war mir sicher, dass deine Liebe zu Mario stärker ist als das Verlangen nach der Kugel", lächelte Jakob.

"Ist sie auch. Es war nicht leicht, aber es war okay, die Kugel wieder wegzusperren."

"Aber was machen wir jetzt mit dem Ding?" fragte Mario.

"Wie sollten hier erst mal weg", schlug Lienhart vor. "In die Burg. Es gibt da ein paar Verließe, die können wir nutzen, bis wir einen endgültigen Platz haben."

"Und wir könnten uns alle dort ausruhen", sagte Eloi.

"Ja, lasst uns hinlaufen", nickte auch Jakob. "Mario, kannst du laufen, oder brauchst du noch etwas?"

"Das geht schon", sagte Mario. "Wir... sollten nur etwas langsamer als gewöhnlich laufen. Auch wegen Eloi."

"Ja, natürlich. Wir bleiben aber zusammen - wir haben es ja nicht mehr eilig."

Florian war der erste der aufstand und dann Eloi hoch half

Mario traute seinen Augen kaum, als Florian tatsächlich Elois Hand griff!

Florian bemerkte Marios Blick und funkelte ihn kurz wütend an. Dann aber riss er sich zusammen und senkte leicht den Blick. "Danke", sagte er leise.

Mario wagte nichts zu sagen, sondern nickte nur leicht - und lächelte vorsichtig.

Florian nickte ebenfalls und sah sann zu Eloi. "Können wir?"

"Ja, wir können los", nickte Eloi und ging los - in zumindest für Vampire langsamen Tempo.

Auch die anderen machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. "Ich werde zurück nach Gelsenkirchen fahren", sagte Daniel. "Oder braucht ihr mich noch?"

"Nein, du bist herzlich eingeladen, aber wenn du nach Hause möchtest, verstehen wir das. Wir danken dir sehr für deine Hilfe", erklärte Lienhart ernst.

Daniel nickte. "Danke für die Einladung, aber ich finde zu Hause mehr Ruhe."

"Natürlich. Du bist aber jederzeit bei uns willkommen."

"Darauf werde ich zurückkommen. Ich bin nämlich ziemlich neugierig", lachte Daniel. "Und ihr beide", sagte er und sah Mario und Thomas an. "Haltet mal ein paar Wochen die Füße still, ehe ihr euch in neue Abenteuer stürzt."

"Wir werden es versuchen", grinste Mario ihn an. "Kommst du mal vorbei, wenn du dich von uns erholt hast?"

"Mach ich", versprach Daniel. "Bis bald."

"Bis bald", erwiderte Mario und nickte Daniel zu, der sich in Richtung seines Autos verzog.

"Er war eine große Hilfe", sagte Lienhart. "Und ein guter Kämpfer."

"Ja, das ist er - und ein wirklich lieber Mensch... Wolf."

Lienhart nickte. "Kommt, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Wir brauchen alle Ruhe."

Die ganze Gruppe machte sich auf, ganz gemütlich zurück zur Burg zu laufen. Für den Weg brauchten sie mehr als zwei Stunden, denn zwischendurch hielten sie hin und wieder an und jagten.

"Meinst du, du kannst ihn heilen?" fragte Thomas bei einer Pause leise. "Elois Narben?"

"Sie sind alt, und sein Körper hat sie als normal akzeptiert. Sie sind für ihn nicht mehr krank oder verletzt. Deswegen wird es schwierig da überhaupt ranzukommen."

"Aber du wirst es trotzdem versuchen, oder?"

"Ja, wenn er mich fragt, natürlich."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, das er ziemlich darunter leidet."

"Er zeigt kein Stück seiner Haut", nickte Mario.

"Das was ich gesehen hab, sah aus wie Brandwunden."

"Brandwunden? Der arme Kerl, die sollen sehr schmerzhaft sein."

Thomas nickte. "Ah guck, wir sind fast da", sagte er. "Erstmal ruhen wir uns jetzt aus und dann... reden wir mal mit Eloi."

"Kommt rein", bat Lienhart, nachdem die Türen wie von Geisterhand geöffnet worden waren. "Wer mag, kann ins Wohnzimmer kommen, es gibt aber auch andere Räume zum Ruhen."

"Ich glaube mir wäre ein anderer Raum lieber", sagte Mario. "Ich will mich hinlegen und ein bisschen ruhen."

"Natürlich - komm bitte mit." Lienhart führte sie zu einer der geschlossenen Türen im Gang, den sie immer langgegangen waren. "Hier, hier steht ein Bett für euch. Kommt einfach rüber, wenn ihr geruht habt."

"Danke", sagte Mario.

Thomas zog Mario vorsichtig mit sich in den Raum, der zwar schlicht, aber nicht ungemütlich eingerichtet war.

Mario nahm kaum was von seiner Umgebung war. Er hatte nur Augen für das Bett.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, begann Thomas schon ihn auszuziehen und schob ihn dann auf die Matratze.

"Du bleibst hier, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, natürlich - ich lasse dich nicht alleine." Außerdem ging ihm noch genug durch den Kopf.

Mario lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Thomas legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn, während sie beide in ihren gemeinsamen Ruhezustand glitten.

Auch Florian und Eloi hatten sich in ein kleines Zimmer zurückgezogen, damit Eloi sich erholen konnte.

Lars und Agnes bekamen ebenfalls ein Zimmer, die anderen setzten sich zusammen in das Wohnzimmer.

"Also, was machen wir mit der Kugel?" fragte Sandro.

"Sie sollte angemessen versteckt werden", beschloss Lienhart. "Und es sollten mehrere Vampire beteiligt sein. Ich vertraue euch allen so sehr wie mir, aber die Kugel hat Macht, der wir womöglich nicht widerstehen können."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Kugel überhaupt in Vampirhänden bleiben sollte", sagte Darius.

"Wem willst du sie sonst geben? Menschen?"

"Das hat doch schon bei diesem Versteck nicht funktioniert", sagte Veit schnaubend. "Menschen können die Kugel nicht schützen oder verstecken."

"Und wenn es keine Menschen sind?", deutete Lienhart an.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Marc.

"Die Wölfe. Sie können mit der Kugel nichts anfangen und werden also auch nicht von ihr verführt."

"Und ihr Gestank würde die Aura dämpfen", sagte Seibold. "Unter all dem Wolfsmief würde kein Vampir ein solches Artefakt vermuten."

"So schlimm stinken sie nicht", widersprach Philippe sofort.

"Mhm... wenn du meinst."

"Auf jeden Fall halte ich sie für zuverlässig."

Seibold nickte leicht. "Zumindest dieser Daniel scheint das zu sein. Er war wirklich hilfreich."

"Sein Rudel ist ähnlich. Ich kenne die Wölfe etwas, weil der Schützling meines Gefährten mit ihnen eng befreundet ist."

"Also zu den Wölfen", sagte Lienhart. "Wenn alle einverstanden sind."

"Und wenn die Wölfe sich bereit erklären. Sie sind sehr auf ihre Sicherheit bedacht, es ist nicht sicher, dass sie zustimmen", erklärte Philippe.

"Wenn Mario sie bittet, werden sie es tun", sagte Marc.

"Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen", nickte Philippe.

Lienhart seufzte erleichtert. "Und zwar schnell. Ich hab das Artefakt wirklich sehr ungern hier."

"Wir werden sie im Laufe des Tages kontaktieren, ja?"

Lienhart nickte.


	45. Neue Pläne

Wenige Stunden später schlugen Thomas und Mario die Augen auf. Sie fühlten sich beide erholt und frisch, und Mario war auch wieder fit genug um sich Eloi anzusehen - sollte der sich heilen lassen wollen.

"Möchtest du noch was trinken?" fragte Thomas und küsste Mario leicht.

"Im Moment nicht. Wenn ich Eloi heilen soll, geh ich vorher noch jagen."

"Dann lass uns mal aufstehen und nach den anderen gucken", schlug Thomas vor.

Er stand auf, und auch Mario setzte sich auf. Sie zogen sich an und gingen Hand in Hand in das Wohnzimmer.

"Ah, ihr seid wieder wach", begrüßte Jakob sie lächelnd. "Wie geht es euch beiden?"

"Ausgeruht - viel besser", erwiderte Thomas das Lächeln.

Jakob nickte. "Das ist gut. Kommt setzt euch."

Die beiden nahmen Platz, und Mario sah sich in der Runde um. "Geht es euch allen gut?"

Die anderen nickten. "Veit und Seibold ruhen noch", sagte Lienhart. 

"Und Lars ist schon fit", lächelte Mario den jungen Vampir an. "Das ist schön."

"Ich hab ja eigentlich auch nichts gemacht", meinte Lars.

"Aber Eure Aufgabe war nicht weniger anstrengend, Lars. Und ihr ward ebenfalls erfolgreich - du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, was da alles passiert ist."

"Mach ich. Obwohl das eigentlich Agnes machen muss. Schließlich haben wir die beiden nur dank ihr gefunden."

"Erzählt es einfach gemeinsam", lächelte Thomas ihn an.

Lars sah Agnes an und schließlich begannen sie abwechselnd von der Suche zu erzählen. Irgendwann währenddessen kamen auch Florian und Eloi dazu und hörten zu.

Die beiden endeten damit, wie sie Philippe und Luciano gefunden hatten - und wie erleichtert sie alle gewesen waren.

"Den Rest haben dann ja alle live miterlebt", sagte Lars.

Lienhart nickte leicht. "Es war beeindruckend. Alles", sah er in die Runde. "Wie alle zusammengearbeitet haben, jeder nach seinen Fähigkeiten, und sich für die anderen eingesetzt hat - das ist für uns alten Vampire wirklich etwas Besonderes."

"Vergessen wir den Wolf nicht", sagte Eloi. "Daniel war großartig."

"Tschuldigung, ja eine wirklich tolle Persönlichkeit, und ein beeindruckender Wolf."

"Werden wir ihm ausrichten", sagte Mario lächelnd. "Habt ihr eigentlich schon darüber gesprochen, was wir mir der Kugel machen wollen?"

"Darüber sollten wir auch mit ihm sprechen - vielleicht könnten wir sie in die Wolfsburg bringen."

Eloi sah Lienhart überrascht an. "Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

"Dort wird niemand suchen, es ist ein absurdes Versteck. Und der Geruch der Wölfe wird hoffentlich einiges überdecken. Natürlich müssen wir jede Menge Vorkehrungen treffen, aber die Wölfe wären ein weiterer Schutz."

"Das ist eine hervorragende Idee", nickte Eloi. "Darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können." Er sah zu Mario und Thomas. "Meint ihr, die Wölfe würden das tun?"

"Das können wir nicht sagen. Möglich ist es. Aber sie sind sehr vorsichtig."

"Für die Wölfe besteht keine Gefahr", sagte Eloi. "Sie können die Kugel nicht einsetzen, daher hat sie auch keine Wirkung auf sie."

"Aber es könnte jemand die Kugel suchen."

"Aber würde einer bei einem Rudel Werwölfe suchen?"

"Vermutlich nicht. Wir werden mit ihnen reden - wir können sie hier her einladen, oder aber wir treffen uns irgendwo mit dem Alpha."

"Das sollen die Wölfe entscheiden", sagte Lienhart. "Mir wäre es aber recht, wenn das schnell ginge... ich fühle mich unwohl mit der Kugel hier."

"Ich kann sie erst mal verschwinden lassen", bot Darius an. "Ein paar Meter unter der Erde. Das ist nicht besonders gut, aber besser, als wenn sie hier rumliegt."

Lienhart sah ihn dankbar an. "Damit wäre mir deutlich wohler."

"Dann sag mir, wo ich sie verbuddeln soll."

"Komm mit, ich zeige dir einen guten Ort."

Darius griff nach dem Kästchen, das auf einer Truhe an der Wand gestanden hatte, und folgte Lienhart nach draußen.

Eloi atmete hörbar aus, als das Kästchen nicht mehr Raum war. "Wir sollten trotzdem schnell mit den Wölfen sprechen."

Thomas zog sein Handy. "Ich könnte den Alpha anrufen, ob er grundsätzlich bereit ist sich das anzuhören."

"Das wäre nett von dir, Thomas."

Thomas stand auf und ging nach nebenan, in den Computerraum, dann wählte er. Kurz darauf meldete sich Robert, der Alpha.

"Hallo Robert, hier ist Thomas", sagte er. "Wie geht es euch allen? Ist das Rudel gesund und munter?"

"Ja, hier geht es allen gut. Euch auch? Daniel hat kurz angerufen, dass ihr Probleme habt?"

"Hatten. Wir haben die größten Probleme heute Nacht aus der Welt geschafft. Auch dank Daniel. Aber... wir haben nun eine große Bitte und deshalb möchten wir uns gern mit dir treffen."

"Oh, okay. Ein Treffen mit einem Rudel Vampire", hörte er Robert grinsen.

Thomas lachte. "So ungefähr."

"Und so, wie ich euch kenne, ist es dringend?"

"Leider ja. Würdest du dich mit uns treffen?"

"Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall anhören, was ihr zu erzählen habt."

"Wo und wann können wir uns treffen?"

"Kommt drauf an. Wenn ihr eine Delegation herschickt, dann könnten wir das heute machen", schlug Robert vor.

Thomas nickte. "Gut, dann werden wir uns bald auf den Weg machen."

"Du weißt noch, wo sich unser Büro befindet? Da können wir uns treffen. Wie viele Vampire werden kommen?"

"Hm, muss ich gucken. Aber... ich werde glaube ich fragen, ob Florian mitkommt. Vielleicht kannst du Karl bescheid geben, dann könnten die beiden sich treffen und aussprechen."

"Oh, da hast du aber Großes vor. Bring Mario mit, ja?"

"Natürlich", lachte Thomas. "Mario wird sich freuen euch alle wieder zu sehen."

"Ich hoffe, er ist nach eurem Abenteuer nicht zu erschöpft, um sich hinterher um Florian zu kümmern? Also, wenn er mit Kuba zusammengestoßen ist."

"Ich fürchte Kuba wird nicht an Flo rankommen. Florian... hat einen ziemlich starken Beschützer gefunden."

"Beschützer? Den bringt ihr hoffentlich auch mit."

"Er würde Flo kaum allein gehen lassen. Außerdem ist er glaube ich neugierig auf Karl. Und auf euch Wölfe."

"Ich bin schon gespannt auf eure Delegation - und euer Anliegen."

"Dann bis später Robert", sagte Thomas lächelnd und legte auf.

Dann ging er zurück zu den anderen. "Wir laufen in ein paar Stunden los. Vielleicht könnt ihr beiden mitkommen, Florian und Eloi, ansonsten sollten es nicht zu viele Vampire werden."

"Aber ich darf schon mit, oder?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, dich würde ich sicher nicht hier lassen. Die Wölfe freuen sich bestimmt schon auf dich."

"Ich... ich soll mit?" fragte Florian leise.

"Ja, Robert hat extra nach dir gefragt."

"Nach mir? Wieso?"

"Sie werden sicher kein Hackfleisch aus dir machen", grinste Thomas, "aber vielleicht kannst du dich ja mal mit Karl aussprechen."

Florian schluckte sichtlich und sah zu Eloi, der leicht nickte. "Ich finde Thomas' Idee toll. Außerdem lerne ich Karl so auch gleich kennen. Und seinen Werwolf-Freund."

"Tim heißt er", erzählte Mario, als Florian nicht antwortete.

Eloi griff nach Florians Hand. "Willst du Karl nicht sehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Florian. Zu Marios Verwunderung entzog er Eloi die Hand nicht.

"Komm mit. Du kannst es dir immer noch überlegen. Aber es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für euch", sagte Eloi sanft.

"Hm...", knurrte Florian nur.

"Außerdem will ich nicht ohne dich nach Wolfsburg", fügte Eloi hinzu.

"Na gut..."

Eloi lächelte. "Danke."

"Hmm", knurrte Florian nur, aber wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man wohl ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erahnen.

"Fragen wir noch Lienhart, ob er mitkommt?" fragte Mario. "Viel mehr sollten wir dann nämlich wirklich nicht werden."

"Lienhart sollte mitkommen, immerhin ist er Haupt der Gruppe hier, ansonsten reicht das wirklich."

"Klingt nach einem guten Plan", sagte Mario zufrieden.

"Wir sollte heute Abend da sein und brauchen etwa zwei Stunden für den Weg. Dann haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit."

"Trifft sich gut", meinte Mario. "Ich muss unbedingt was trinken."

"Ihr könnt gerne jagen gehen, hier gibt es viel Wild, und östlich auch eine Weide mit Rindern."

"Rind, lecker", sagte Mario und sah zu Eloi. "Aber vorher möchte ich nochmal bei dir gucken, wenn ich darf."

Eloi zögerte, er fuhr unwillkürlich mit einer Hand zu seiner Kapuze.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob das heilen kann", sagte Mario ehrlich. "Also die Narben... "

"Eloi", hörte er Florian mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme, "versuch es, ja? Ihr könnt ja nach nebenan gehen."

Sofort schüttelte Eloi den Kopf. "Du sollst bleiben."

"Dann... gehen wir drei rüber?", schlug Florian vor.

Thomas nickte und stand auf. "Und ich besorg was zu trinken für uns", sagte er.

"Du willst für uns jagen?", fragte Agnes nach.

"Eigentlich nur für Mario und Eloi", lachte Thomas. "Die beiden werden nach der Heilung Durst haben."

"Wir vier können ja zusammen jagen gehen", schlug Lars vor, "dann habt ihr hier Ruhe."

Thomas nickte. "Das klingt gut."

"Gut, dann... viel Erfolg bei der Heilung", wünschte Lars, dann standen sie auf und verließen den Raum.


	46. Heilungsversuche

Mario wartete bis die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, dann sah er zu Eloi. "Darf... darf ich sie sehen?"

Eloi zögerte leicht, dann strafften sich seine Schultern, und mit einer Hand zog er die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Mario schluckte, schaffte es aber nicht zusammenzucken. "Ist... dein ganzer Körper... so?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, ist er."

"Wie ist das passiert?"

"Mein Leben als Mensch endete auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Ich wurde danach verwandelt, aber Verbrennungen sind für Vampire nicht heilbar."

"Gott", wisperte Mario. "Das... das tut mir so leid..."

"Es ist lange her. Sehr lange. Es muss dir nicht mehr leid tun. Außerdem... war es mein eigener Fehler."

"Es tut mir trotzdem leid. Kein Mensch hat so etwas verdient", sagte Mario. "Egal, was du getan hast."

Eloi nickte nur leicht, offenbar wollte er nicht weiter darüber reden. "Und du meinst, du kannst da was machen?", fragte er und strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte Mario erneut. "Ich hab so etwas noch nie gesehen. Was ich geheilt habe, waren bisher immer frische Wunde. Bei Holger, einem Freund von uns, habe ich versucht vernarbtes Gewebe und Knieschäden zu heilen, das klappt auch nicht besonders gut. Er ist ein Mensch, ich hab also keine Ahnung, ob es vielleicht dran liegt."

"Versuch es bitte." So freundlich und bittend hatte Florian noch nie geklungen.

Mario nickte. "Ich... ich muss dich anfassen", sagte er zu Eloi.

"Ja, natürlich." Wieder zog Eloi den Ärmel hoch, diesmal ohne zu zögern, und hielt Mario den Arm hin.

Mario griff nach Elois Arm und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Ich werd erst mal nur gucken und dann... versuche ich es an einer kleinen Stelle. Ich glaube selbst wenn es klappt, wird es lange dauern und ich werde dich öfter heilen müssen."

Schweigend nickte Eloi und schloss dann die Augen. Mario konzentrierte sich, und nach einem Moment schaffte er es tatsächlich in den Körper hineinzusehen. Die Haut sah auch von innen nicht normal aus, nicht so, wie die von unverletzten Menschen oder Vampiren. Er suchte sich eine Stelle heraus, am Hals, und begann da ganz vorsichtig die vernarbte Stelle zu streicheln und zu glätten.

Es was unglaublich schwer. Die Haut, das Gewebe, die Nerven alles schien sich gegen die Heilung zu wehren.

Er hatte nur eine kleine Stelle geschafft, als er beschloss aufzuhören und sich das Ergebnis überhaupt erst mal anzusehen.

Er öffnete die Augen und hob eine Hand um vorsichtig die Stelle am Hals zu ertasten und zu begutachten.

Die Stelle, die er behandelt hatte, war etwas größer als ein zwei-Euro-Stück. Hier war die Haut glatter und nicht mehr so gerötete. Noch einmal strich er darüber, dann sah er Eloi in die Augen.

"Und?" fragte Eloi kaum hörbar.

"Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist besser. Florian, kannst du mal gucken, ob du einen Spiegel findest?"

"Natürlich", sagte Florian sofort und sprang auf. "Ich beeil mich."

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kehrte er mit einem recht großen Tischspiegel zurück, den er vor Eloi aufstellte.

Eloi zögerte und sah zu Florian. "Kann... kann man wirklich was sehen?"

"Ja, kann man. Nur eine kleine Stelle, aber man kann es sehen."

Eloi holte tief Luft, dann beugte er sich vor. Seine Finger zitterten sichtlich, als er die kleine Stelle am Hals berührte. "Das ist... ein Wunder..."

Mario lächelte leicht, als er das sah. Wie viele Jahrhunderte hatte sich Eloi mit diesen Narben herumquälen müssen?

"Mario, ich... ich weiß nicht wie ich dir jemals danken kann", sagte Eloi.

"Das musst du nicht. Ich finde es schön. wenn ich dir helfen kann, Eloi."

"Du... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was selbst so eine kleine Stelle für mich bedeutet. Die Hoffnung zu haben, vielleicht einmal wieder ohne Kapuze durch eine Stadt laufen zu können oder Florian..."

"Florian?", fragte Mario nach.

Eloi lächelte leicht und sah kurz zu Florian. "Flo war bisher der einzige, der mich so gesehen hat. Ohne Kapuze. Und er... es ist ihm egal, wie ich aussehe, das weiß ich. Aber mir ist es nicht egal. Ich war einmal ein gutaussehender Mann und ich... ich möchte Flo... gefallen", sagte er leise und ein wenig verlegen.

"Das werden wir hinkriegen. Es wird dauern, aber ich bin sicher, das schaffen wir."

"Zum Glück haben wir Vampire ja Zeit."

"Wir werden nicht die Ewigkeit brauchen. Alles werde ich nicht heilen können, aber so, wie die Stelle hier, wird es werden."

Eloi griff nach Marios Hand. "Danke", sagte er erneut. "Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, oder für Thomas, dann sag es mir. Ich werde auf ewig in deiner Schuld stehen."

Die Geste war sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Vampir und zeigte seine große Dankbarkeit. "Ist schon okay."

Eloi lächelte. "Du bist wirklich etwas besonderes, Mario. Du und dein Clan."

"Wir bemühen uns zumindest. Wollen wir noch ein wenig weitermachen, ehe wir aufbrechen müssen?"

Sofort nickte Eloi.

Mario griff wieder seine Hand und drang so mit seinem Geist in Elois Körper ein. Er beschloss erst einmal die kleine Stelle zu vergrößern, die er schon geheilt hatte. Der Hals, das Kinn, ein Stück auf der linke Seite des Kiefers - dann ließ Mario die Hand los und sackte in sich zusammen.

Sofort war Eloi bei ihm und stütze ihn. "Du hast dich verausgabt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Das ist immer so", murmelte Mario und ließ sich auf das Sofa helfen.

"Flo, schaust du einmal nach wo die anderen mit dem Blut bleiben?" bat Eloi.

Ganz kurz sah Florian die beiden an, dann verschwand er ohne etwas zu sagen.

Eloi seufzte. "Flo und du... ihr werdet vermutlich keine Freunde mehr, oder?"

"Es ist ja schon viel besser geworden", meinte Mario. "Du kennst ja nur einen Teil."

"Was meinst du?"

"Als wir uns das erste mal trafen... er war so kalt und arrogant. Wir suchten einen Vampir seines Clans, und es interessierte ihn gar nicht, was mit diesem Vampir war. Dabei waren die beiden sogar befreundet, haben wir später raus gefunden"

"Karl, richtig?"

"Ja, genau, es ging im Karl. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, dass Karl sich mit einem Wolf angefreundet hatte."

"Flo hat mir einiges erzählt", sagte Eloi. "Er... er ist unglücklich mit allem. Ich weiß nicht, wer sein Meister war, aber er hat so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen kann. Selbst Almaric, so gestört er auch ist, hat sich mehr um mich gekümmert, als es bei Flo der Fall war."

"Aber wenn er einsam ist, warum stößt er dann alle von sich, die ihm helfen wollen?"

"Weil er es nur so kennt. Weil er Freundlichkeit und Liebe für Schwäche hält."

"Und du willst ihm zeigen, dass es auch anders geht."

Eloi lächelte. "Ja. Wenn er mich lässt. Er... er ist sehr dickköpfig."

"Du aber offenbar auch, sonst hättest du schon aufgegeben."

"Florian erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich mal sehr geliebt habe. Als Mensch.  
Das hat mich zuerst zu ihm gezogen. Inzwischen... wenn er vergisst, alle auf Abstand zu halten, ist er einfach... wundervoll. Lustig und Intelligent, Einfühlsam..."

"Du bist dir schon sicher, dass du von Florian sprichst?"

Eloi nickte.

"So habe ich ihn nie erlebt. Aber ich wünsche dir, dass du es schaffst."

"Ich auch. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht aufgeben."

"Das ist gut", nickte Mario und schoss kurz die Augen. Er brauchte jetzt wirklich Blut.

Zum Glück spürte er schon, wie Thomas näher kam. Lange würde es also nicht dauern.

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte Eloi leise.

"Thomas ist gleich hier", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Das ist gut - du siehst wirklich erschöpft aus. Blass und kalt."

"Heilen ist unglaublich anstrengend", sagte Mario.

"Es ist unglaublich, dass du es kannst - und dass du es auch nutzt."

"Warum soll ich meine Fähigkeit nicht nutzen?"

"Weil sie so anstrengend ist. Weil du so erschöpft bist, wenn du sie nutzt."

"Aber ich kann damit helfen. Meinen Freunden, meinem Clan."

"Und einem fremden, verbrannten Vampir aus der Normandie."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hast viel für uns getan und riskiert. Natürlich helfe ich dir da."

"Ich bin dir unendlich...", begann Eloi, als Mario sich umdrehte und sich kurz darauf die Tür öffnete.

Thomas stürmte ins Zimmer und lief sofort zu Mario. "Hier", sagte er und hielt ihm ein Kaninchen hin.

"Danke", nahm Mario es ihm ab, biss es und trank es leer. Man sah sofort, wie es ihm besser ging. Er brauchte einen Moment, dann sah er hoch - zu Thomas, der Eloi anstarrte.

Eloi griff bei dem Blick unwillkürlich zu seiner Kapuze.

"Lass", bat Thomas. "Das hat Mario hinbekommen? Die Stelle da am Kinn?"

"Ja, hat er", sagte Eloi leise.

"Das ist unglaublich", lächelte Thomas stolz.

Eloi hob eine Hand und berührte die deutlich geglättete Haut an seinem Kinn. "Ja. Es ist ein Wunder."

"Er ist einfach gut", nickte Thomas.

Florian schnaubte hörbar, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Vor allem ist er anwesend", maulte Mario.

"Hier", sagte Florian und warf Mario ein weiteres Kaninchen zu. "Ich hab keine Lust wegen dir auf dem Weg nach Wolfsburg nur im Schneckentempo zu laufen."

"Florian, bitte", sah Eloi ihn an. "Mario hat Unglaubliches geschafft."

Florian seufzte, nickte aber. Er trat zu Eloi und berührte leicht sein Kinn. "Das... das sieht wirklich gut aus", sagte leise.

"Es fühlt sich auch gut an. Ich spüre mehr", strahlte Eloi.

"Das ist großartig", sagte Florian und strich weiter über die Haut.

Genießerisch schloss Eloi die Augen. So intensiv hatte er wohl seit vierhundert Jahren keine Berührung mehr gespürt.

Thomas sah lächelnd zu Mario, der inzwischen das zweite Kaninchen leer getrunken hatte. "Das hast du wirklich toll gemacht."

"Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen."

"Weiß ich. Aber es ist trotzdem toll. "

Mario lächelte, "Wir machen ja weiter."

"Aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Eloi. "Wir haben noch einen Termin in Wolfsburg und du musst dich erst mal wieder erholen."

"Ja, wir sollten langsam loslaufen."

"Bist du schon wieder fit genug?" fragte Thomas Mario.

"Für die ersten Kilometer auf jeden Fall, und dann können wir ja noch mal jagen."

Thomas nickte. "Dann hol ich schnell Lienhart."


	47. Willkommen in Wolfsburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist jetzt also schon dass letzte Kapitel vom 10. Teil der Vampire.  
> Es wurden bei weitem nicht alle Fragen beantwortet, die diese Geschichte aufgeworfen hat - aber es geht weiter. Bestimmt. Irgendwann. Wir wollen schließlich auch wissen, wie es weitergeht!

Wenig später hatten sie sich von den Vampiren verabschiedet, die bleiben würden und liefen los.

Ein kleines Stück begleiteten sie Lars, Agnes und Philippe, die zurück nach Leverkusen wollten.

Dann liefen sie alleine weiter. Auf dem Weg kamen sie an einer Weide vorbei, auf der Pferde standen, und Mario konnte in Ruhe etwas trinken.

Danach ging es deutlich schneller den Rest des Weges bis nach Wolfsburg.

Wie verabredet liefen sie zu dem Haus, in dem sich das Büro des Alphas der Wölfe befand.

Mario klingelte und wenig später öffnete Robert die Tür.

"Hallo Mario", grüßte er ihn gleich freundlich und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt sich dann aber zurück.

"Hallo Robert", sagte Mario mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Es ist so schön dich zu sehen."

"Das ist es wirklich - dabei bist du noch gar nicht so lange weg. Aber wir vermissen dich hier alle."

"Ich vermisse euch auch."

"Immerhin bist du jetzt hier - und hast noch Verstärkung mitgebracht. Kommen Sie doch rein", trat Robert jetzt zur Seite. "Mario, du kennst ja den Weg."

Mario nickte. "Das hier sind übrigens Lienhart, Eloi und Florian."

"Willkommen in Wolfsburg", lächelte Robert sie an. "Mein Name ist Robert, ich bin der Alpha des Rudels. Also so was wie der Clanführer."

"Freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Lienhart. "Und vielen Dank, dass Sie sich mit uns treffen."

"Das mache ich doch gerne. Kommen Sie doch bitte mit durch. Ich habe einige Erfrischungen besorgt."

Die Gruppe folgte Robert ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Im Besprechungsraum, in dem Mario und Thomas schon gesessen hatten, als sie nach Karl und Tim suchen wollten, warteten schon einige der Wölfe auf sie.

Auch Karl war da und stand sofort auf, als er Florian erkannte. "Florian! Du bist wirklich gekommen!"

"Hmm", knurrte Florian unbestimmt, aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Karl umrundete den Tisch und blieb vor Florian stehen. "Ich hatte Angst, dass du es dir anders überlegst."

"Ich... ich wollte Eloi nicht alleine laufen lassen."

Karl nickte. "Aber... vielleicht finden wir ja trotzdem Zeit zum reden. Und ich würde dir so gern Tim vorstellen."

Florian nickte nur leicht, ehe sie zu seiner Erleichterung unterbrochen wurden: "Könnt ihr euch bitte setzen?"

Die Vampire und Wölfe verteilten sich um den Tisch, bis alle saßen.

Robert verließ die Gruppe kurz um aus er kleinen Küche Flaschen mit Blut zu holen.

Eloi lachte leise. "Die kommen mir bekannt vor. Offenbar ist Blut in Flaschen oder Dosen sehr beliebt geworden."

"Karl hat davon immer etwas im Haus, seit er bei uns wohnt. Den Tipp hat er von Mario bekommen - es erleichtert doch vieles für uns."

Eloi nickte. "Es ist tatsächlich praktisch."

Robert lächelte ihn an. "Dann bedienen Sie sich bitte."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Eloi und nahm sich eine der Flaschen. "Darf ich fragen, was Sie genau machen? Sie scheinen ja offenbar einem richtigen Job nachzugehen, so wie das Büro hier aussieht."

"Wir haben ein Architekturbüro - von irgendwas muss sich das Rudel ja ernähren."

"Faszinierend", sagte Eloi.

"Aber deswegen sind Sie ja nicht gekommen", sah Robert sie aufmerksam an.

"Nein", sagte Thomas. "Ich weiß nicht, was Daniel dir alles erzählt hat."

"Nur, dass ihr mal wieder in irgendein Abenteuer hineingeschliddert seid."

"Dann fasse ich mal kurz für euch alle zusammen", sagte Thomas und begann zu erzählen.

Hin und wieder ergänzte jemand, bis er schließlich mit der Rückkehr zu Lienharts Burg endete.

"Wow", sagte Karl beeindruckt. "Das klingt echt unglaublich."

"Vor allem ist unglaublich, dass wir das echt geschafft haben ohne umzukommen."

"Und Daniel geht es auch gut?" fragte Robert deutlich besorgt.

"Ja, er hat gar nichts abbekommen. Er hat Armand abgelenkt, aber nicht mehr."

Robert seufzte erleichtert. "Gut. Also, Mario du hast gesagt, du willst uns um einen Gefallen bitten. Worum genau geht es?"

"Es geht um das Artefakt. Es ist eine machtvolle Kugel, die geschützt in einem Kästchen liegt.. Im Moment ist es versteckt, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es wiedergefunden wird."

"Außerdem ist es eine ständige Verlockung für uns Vampire", sagte Lienhart. "Das Kästchen schirmt es zwar ab, aber... allein das Wissen, dass es da ist..."

"Wir würden sie für das Gute nutzen wollen, aber wenn man einmal damit angefangen hat, ist es sehr schwer wieder aufzuhören", erzählte Thomas.

"Und wie sollen wir da helfen?" fragte Robert.

"Wir möchten euch bitten zu überlegen, ob wir die Kugel bei euch verstecken könnten", erklärte Thomas. "Sie würde euch nicht verführen, weil ihr die Kraft gar nicht nutzen könntet. Andere Vampire könnten sie nicht finden, keiner rechnet damit, dass ihr sie habt."

Robert stieß einen leisten Pfiff aus. "Das ist eine ziemlich große Bitte, Thomas."

"Das gebe ich zu. Wir fragen ja auch nur an, und wir können es verstehen, wenn ihr ablehnt. Wir würden aber alles dafür tun, dass niemand das Artefakt finden kann."

"Das kann ich nicht allein entscheiden", sagte Robert. "Selbst wenn das Artefakt für uns wertlos ist, würde es uns doch in Gefahr bringen."

Lienhart sah ihn verständnisvoll an. "Natürlich nicht. Wir haben uns einige Gedanken dazu gemacht und würden sie gerne Ihnen und Ihren Mitentscheidern erläutern."

Robert nickte. "Wir sind ganz Ohr."

"Das Artefakt ist eine Kugel aus einem speziellen Kristall", begann Lienhart und erzählte erst einmal von dem Artefakt und seinen Eigenschaften, dann erklärte er, wie sie es schützen wollten.

Robert und die anderen Wölfe hörten sich alles aufmerksam an und stellten nur ab und an ein paar Fragen.

Lienhart beantwortete sie so gut er konnte, auch Eloi konnte einiges beisteuern.

"Wir werden das alles mit dem Rudel besprechen", sagte Robert schließlich.

"Sollten Sie noch Fragen haben, melden Sie sich bitte", reichte Lienhart ihm einen Zettel, auf dem er seine Handynummer und seine Mailadresse notiert hatte.

"Das machen wir", versprach Robert.

"Hast du noch Zeit?", sprach Karl Florian an.

Florian sah kurz zu Eloi, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. "Ja, hab ich", sagte Flo leise.

"Magst du mitkommen? Ich würde dir gern Tim vorstellen. Und auch dir, Eloi."

"Ja, ich... wir kommen mit", sagte Florian nach einem weiteren Blick zu Eloi.

"Schön. Ich kann Tim anrufen, dann treffen wir uns im Wald mit ihm."

"Mario, Thomas möchtet ihr mit in die Burg kommen? Unser neustes Rudelmitglied kennt ihr ja noch gar nicht, oder?"

"Edithas und Gabriels Baby? Würden wir unheimlich gern ansehen. Und auch den Rest des Rudels wiedertreffen."

"Ich werde mich schon mal auf den Rückweg machen", sagte Lienhart.

"Mach das - und grüße die anderen von uns."

Lienhart nickte und verließ als erster den Raum.

"Laufen wir zusammen zurück?", schlug Thomas Florian vor.

Florian zögerte. "Weiß nicht wie lange das mit Karl und Tim dauert..."

"Meldet euch einfach, wenn ihr los wollt, dann gucken wir mal - okay?"

Florian nickte. "Ok", sagte er und sah dann Karl an. "Wollen wir dann los?"

"Gerne. Tim ist schon unterwegs."

"Dann folgen wir dir", sagte Eloi mit einem Lächeln.

Er griff nach Florians Hand und ging hinter Karl her. Der führte sie aus der Stadt hinaus und in den Wald, in dem er damals mit Tim gehaust hatte - und in dem sie noch immer ihren Zweitwohnsitz hatten.

"Es ist schön hier", sagte Eloi. "Ich hab die letzten Wochen auch hauptsächlich in einem Waldstück gelebt. Allerdings in einer Höhle und nicht in einer Hütte."

"Die Hütte ist sehr viel schöner als die, die wir anfangs hatten. Hier hat das Rudel mitgeholfen, mit mit ein paar Architekten wird es gleich anders. Da drüben ist Tim", deutete Karl hinter die Hütte.

Ein junger Mann saß auf einer rustikalen Bank und sah ihnen lächelnd entgegen.

Er war schlank, und sein rötliches Haar leuchtete in der Abendsonne.

"Sieht nett aus", sagte Eloi mit einem lächeln und stupste Flo an.

"Hmm", machte Florian und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt vor.

Tim stand auf und ging den drei Vampiren entgegen. "Hi", sagte er.

"Salut", erwiderte Eloi mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Du bist bestimmt... Eloi, oder?" fragte Tim.

"Ja, das ist richtig, ich bin Eloi. Und du bist Tim - schön, dich kennenzulernen."

"Freut mich auch", sagte Tim und sah dann zu Flo. "Und du bist dann also Florian. Karl hat mir so viel von dir erzählt."

"Oh", machte Florian weniger begeistert.

"Nur gutes", sagte Tim schnell. "Er... er ist traurig, weil der Kontakt zwischen euch abgerissen ist."

"Es war keine leichte Zeit."

"Deshalb sind wir ja hier", sagte Karl. "Damit wir reden und... und wieder Freunde werden."

"Genau", nickte Eloi und griff nach Florians Hand. "Möchtet ihr beide alleine reden, und Tim und ich... beschnuppern uns ein wenig?"

Florian sah Eloi entsetzt an, während Karl nickte. "Das klingt doch nach einer guten Idee."

"Na komm - Karl wird nicht beißen. Und Tim hoffentlich auch nicht."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", lachte Tim.

"Dann ist gut. Zeigst du mir euren Wald?", schlug Eloi vor, rückte seine Kapuze noch einmal zurecht und folgte Tim dann einen schmalen Trampelpfad entlang.

Florian sah den beiden hinterher, ehe er sich seufzend zu Karl drehte. "Da... wären wir also..."

"Ich finde es sehr schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich... ich glaube ich auch", sagte Florian leise.

"Was muss ich machen, damit du nicht nur glaubst?"

"Weiß ich nicht", sagte Florian ehrlich.

"Komm, wir setzen uns bisschen in die Abendsonne auf die Bank", schlug Karl vor und ging schon mal zur Seite der Hütte.

Florian folgte ihm und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn auf die Bank. "Wusstest du, dass Mario heilen kann?" fragte er.

Karl nickte. "Tim verdankt ihm sein Leben."

"Eloi wohl auch", sagte Florian leise. "Er ist beim Kampf verletzt worden, aber... Mario hat ihn geheilt."

"Das ist beeindruckend, oder? Und wie er sich verausgabt, nur um zu helfen - dabei kannte er Tim damals noch nicht einmal. Und mich auch nicht."

"Ausgerechnet er hat so eine Fähigkeit..."

"Was meinst du mit 'ausgerechnet er'`?"

"Mario und ich sind keine Freunde", sagte Florian. "Aber er... er kann Eloi heilen. Ihm seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen."

"Ich dachte, er hätte ihn schon geheilt?"

"Die Wunden von dem Kampf ja, aber... Eloi hat Narben", erzählte Flo. "Deshalb die Kapuze und so..."

"Oh", machte Karl. "Und Mario will auch das heilen?"

"Er hat schon angefangen. Bevor wir losgelaufen sind. Und er... er verlangt nicht mal was dafür. Er macht das einfach so."

"Ja, das ist Mario. Aber was sollte er auch dafür verlangen?"

"Macht. Reichtümer. So was halt. Das würden jedenfalls viele andere an seiner Stelle tun."

"Er setzt andere Prioritäten. Freundschaft, vor allem."

"Aber ich bin doch gar nicht sein Freund. Und er kennt auch Eloi kaum."

"Vielleicht ist das sein Vorschuss?"

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, das denke ich schon."

Florian schüttelte den Kopf. "Kaum zu glauben..."

"Warum magst du ihn nicht?", fragte Karl nach.

Florian seufzte. "Ach Karl, du kennst mich doch. Ich mag eigentlich niemanden. Und Mario... verdammt, der Kerl ist ein Baby. Der dürfte eigentlich gar nicht draußen rumlaufen."

"Du magst Eloi. Und mich mochtest du auch - und magst mich hoffentlich bald wieder."

Gegen seinen Willen legte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Flos Lippen. "Eloi ist... nun, er lässt mir kaum eine andere Wahl. Ich hab ihn mehr als einmal weggeschickt, aber er ist immer wieder gekommen."

"Weil er gemerkt hat, dass du nicht so bist wie du immer tust."

"Bin ich das nicht?"

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du mich gebraucht hättest. Aber du solltest deswegen nicht die ganze Welt hassen."

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", brummte Florian.

"Die Welt hasst dich nicht. Ich hasse dich nicht, Eloi nicht, und Mario sicher auch nicht."

Florian schwieg einen Moment. "Bist du glücklich als Vampir?" fragte er dann kaum hörbar.

"Jetzt ja. Du weißt ja, dass mein Onkel ", das war ihr Clanführer in Hamburg, "mich gern zum Vampir machen wollte, und ich hab dann zugestimmt ohne wirklich zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Ich war nicht glücklich, bis ich hier in den Wald kam. Und besonders, als ich Tim kennengelernt habe."

"Dann... denkst du ich kann auch glücklich werden?"

"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Eloi wird dich glücklich machen. Wenn man einsam ist, wird man unglücklich - und umgekehrt."

Florian schnaubte. "Sie uns an. Wir sind schon genauso schlimm wie die Kuschelvampire aus Florenz."

Karl lachte leise. "Vielleicht - aber sie scheinen glücklich zu sein, oder?"

"Ja. Ekelhaft glücklich sogar."

"Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm, ein Kuschelvampir zu sein."

"Aber Vampire sollen nicht kuschelig sein. Wir sind... gefährlich und keine Menschen."

"Willst du böse und gefährlich sein?"

"Nein", sagte Florian sofort. "So wie dieser Armand will ich nicht sein."

Karl lächelte ihn an. "Ich auch nicht. Der muss gruselig gewesen sein."

"War es. Er wollte mich töten, nur um meine Fähigkeit zu bekommen."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir anders sind als er."

Florian nickte leicht. "Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich so gemein zu dir war."

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist und wir uns aussprechen, Florian."

"Und dein... Tim, der behandelt dich gut?"

"Ja, sehr gut. Er ist sehr lieb. Und schlau, er studiert inzwischen. Oft gehe ich mit. Einmal haben wir uns tatsächlich den Spaß gemacht und ich hab ihn in seiner Wolfsform als meinen Hund vorgestellt."

"Und dich stört der Geruch gar nicht?"

Karl musste tatsächlich nachdenken. "Er riecht ein wenig nach Hund, das stimmt. Aber ich liebe ihn, vielleicht mag ich den Geruch deswegen."

"Daran muss es liegen", grinste Florian schief.

"Findest du seinen Geruch so unerträglich?"

"Ich finde den Geruch schon ganz schön heftig."

"Dann sollten wir uns vorzugsweise draußen treffen."

"Vielleicht... kann ich mich ja auch dran gewöhnen" sagte Florian.

"Das wäre schön. Tim ist wirklich toll - er tut mir gut, wie Eloi dir offenbar gut tut."

Florian lächelte leicht. "Ich bemühe mich, versprochen."

"Das ist lieb von dir, Florian."

"Sags keinem, aber... aber du hast mir gefehlt", wisperte Florian.

Ein weiches Lächeln breitete sich auf Karls Lippen aus. "Ich verrate es nicht."


End file.
